Las alas del ángel Inazuma
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: Secuela de "El ángel del trueno". Comienza el Holy Road, y Mark con Dylan llegan para participar en él. Pero, ¿a qué han venido realmente? Ahora Fubuki tendrá más rivales y problemas para mantener su relación con Mio y la amistad con sus compañeros.¡Lean!
1. Una semana después

**Domo!**

**Que alegría volver a verlos, chicos ^^ Estuve escribiendo y escribiendo, y aquí los resultados. ¡El primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada! Esta vez si que pondré más romance, porque la primera temporada de todas formas fue algo... corta. Entonces, con ésta segunda temporada pienso recompensar a mis lectores y lectoras para que se vayan con na buena impresión de aquí. **

**Por cierto, hay algunas cosas que quiero decir antes de que empiece el capítulo:**

***La clasificación T es porque habrá vocabulario más liberal, o sea usaré alguna que otra palabrota y quizás haya una leve sugerencia a temas adultos. Ustedes ya se imaginarán qué...**

***Tomoyo Nakamura, Cherryl Matsuni, Kaoru y el hermano de Cherryl no son personajes míos. Tomoyo le pertenece a Dark-Mikami y Cherryl con sus familiares le pertenece a .**

***Para aquellas que les gusta el yaoi... No sé si pondré yaoi en esta temporada. La verdad es que no se me da bien escribirlo, pero habrá una leve insinuación con aquellos personajes que no tienen pareja. Si quieren saber cuáles, entonces los invito a leer. ^^**

**Esto es todo. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Una semana después.<p>

El equipo se encontraba reunido en el aeropuerto. Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de equipo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esas dos semanas, que se pasaron volando.

Habían tenido su primer partido del Holy Road, nada más ni nada menos que contra el instituto imperial. Allí, Mio conoció a Sakuma, Genda y a muchos otros jugadores, antiguos compañeros y amigos de Kido. Se habían hecho grandes amigos.

También, Mio y Luna estaban viviendo en la casa del señor Hibiki, donde también vivía Tobitaka. Ambas se habían acostumbrado a tratarle como un hermano mayor, o al menos Luna. No podían pedir más, tenían una familia, amigos y un hermoso hogar.

En cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, no pasó mucho antes de que todos se enteraran de que Mio y Fubuki eran novios. Más tarde, Aki y Endo también se habían declarado, siendo la segunda pareja en el equipo. Aunque había una tercera, que implicaba a Haruna y Tachimukai, aunque Kido no estuviese del todo de acuerdo.

También, Mio, Cherryl y Tomoyo se habían hecho grandes amigas, junto a Toko y Rika. Las cinco se llevaban de maravilla, y de vez en cuando salían juntas a pasear o a charlar un rato.

Y en ese mismo minuto, estaban esperando de sus amigos estadounidenses. Mio esperaba ansiosa el avión en el que venían sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Estás ansiosa?- preguntó Cherryl sonriendo. Mio asintió con la cabeza muy emocionada.

-¡Sí!- respondió la chica sonriendo. Fubuki sonrió de igual forma.

-Hime-chan, ¿lo extrañabas, cierto?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio asintió con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Sí. Estuve toda una vida con ellos. Es difícil estar lejos de quienes más amas.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo.- ¡Pero ya no importa! Ahora estaremos todos.

-¡Y lo más importante!- exclamó Rika apareciendo tras ellos y haciendo sobresaltarse a todos.- ¡Mi querido estará aquí para acompañarme!

-Pobre Ichinose…- dijeron los del equipo con una gota en la cabeza. Kido miraba como Tachimukai y Haruna conversaban plácidamente. El chico de los googles no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija en ellos dos. Cherryl le miró con los ojos en punto y raya.

-Complejo de hermana…- dijo la rubia mientras se iba junto a Goenji. Ambos mantenían una relación bastante cercana. Eran mejores amigos, e incluso a veces salían junto a Yuuka a "pasear". Mio y Tomoyo sabían perfectamente que simplemente se amaban, y aunque lo negaran, ellas estarían allí para impulsar a Cherryl, y por supuesto, los chicos estarían para impulsar a Goenji, aunque Aki no confiara en ello. Pasó un rato, antes de que el avión aterrizara. Todos empezaron a buscar a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó Hiroto sin distinguir el rostro de ninguno. Midorikawa sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Rika puede olfatear el aroma de Ichinose a metros de distancia, así que no habrá problema.- dijo el peli verde tras reír. Mio y Toko tuvieron que reprimir su risa, de lo contrario, Rika les fastidiaría todo lo posible durante el día.

-¿Hm?- Endo pareció ver algo desde lejos. Al portero se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Los encontré!

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron Tomoyo y Cherryl al unísono.

-¡QUERIDO!- los gritos de Rika fueron más claras que un mapa para llegar hasta allí. El equipo se aproximó hasta los estadounidenses, de los cuales tan solo Domon se encontraba de pie. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Mio, que abrazaba felizmente a Dylan y Mark. Fubuki miró la escena algo celoso.

-¡Hola Mio!- exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. La peli negro se levantó y sonrió.

-¡Al fin llegaron!- exclamó la chica con ojos de ilusión. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Mírate nada más, nuestra "Tenshi-chan" es nada más ni nada menos que un integrante del Raimon!- exclamó Dylan sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Mio. Mark no hizo lo mismo al percibir la mirada amenazante de Fubuki y Tobitaka, que le miraban a ambos con un aura negra rodeándolos. Al ver que Dylan no se soltaba de la chica, Fubuki se aproximó hasta ambos para ir a "saludar", al igual que Tobitaka.

-¡Hola, Dylan!- saludó amistosamente el peli plata. El equipo les vio a ambos chicos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hola…- saludó Tobitaka.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú debes ser Fubuki!- exclamó Dylan sonriendo sin percatarse de la razón por la cual ambos estaban allí.

-Sí, me alegra que me recordaras.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo. Mark miró a Tobitaka con algo de escalofríos.

-¿Eres un amigo de Mio?- preguntó el rubio mirando a Tobitaka con una sonrisa nerviosa. El peli morado le vio con un aura negra alrededor.

-No. Yo soy su HERMANO mayor.- dijo Tobitaka extendiendo su mano finalmente y sonriendo, fingiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Goenji y Cherryl pensaron en lo mismo al mismo tiempo. "Genial… Complejo de hermana nº2…"

-V-Vale…- respondió Mark nervioso. Kido le tomó del hombro.

-No te preocupes, es así con todos.

-Pero que descarado…- dijo Tomoyo que estaba junto a Kazemaru con los ojos en raya y punto.

Esa tarde, los chicos habían ido a la ribera del río. Aki, Endo, Domon e Ichinose conversaban en un lado con la compañía de algunos del equipo (obviamente, Rika estaba con ellos). Por otro lado, Mio conversaba con Mark y Dylan, y de paso les presentaba a Tomoyo y a Cherryl. Toko estaba junto a ellos, al igual que Fubuki y Tobitaka. Esa tarde la habían decidido dejar libre de entrenamiento, para que todos pudiesen pasar más tiempo con Ichinose y sus otros amigos. Ellos, sin embargo, aún debían ver en qué lugar se quedarían por los últimos dos meses en los que se desarrollaría el Holy Road. Todos tenían planeado acompañar a sus amigos, sin embargo, el celular de Tobitaka vibró, recibiendo un mensaje del señor Hibiki.

-¡Mio!- exclamó el peli morado interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían ella, Dylan y Mark.- El señor Hibiki dice que vayamos a casa.

-¿El señor Hibiki?- preguntó la peli negro. Tobitaka asintió con la cabeza.- Oh… Vale.- luego se volteó a ver a sus amigos.- Lo siento chicos, para otra será.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza. Fubuki se acercó a susurrarle algo a Mio. La peli negro se sonrojó, para que luego el peli plata le guiñara un ojo. Tobitaka, sin entender, tomó a Mio del brazo y empezó a caminar en dirección a casa. El peli morado no podía evitar la necesidad de separarlos a ambos cuando estaban tan cerca. ¡Lo ponía sumamente nervioso!

Mio siempre se enfadaba con él, y esa vez no era la excepción. La peli negro le miraba de reojo mientras que bufaba molesta y le decía algunas cosas a su hermano.

-Siempre eres tan exagerado Tobitaka- nee….- le dijo la peli negro.- ¡Nosotros somos solo amigos!

Bien. Se preguntarán… ¿por qué amigos? Pues… Mio había decidido guardar el secreto de que ella y Fubuki eran novios del señor Hibiki y Tobitaka. Para su fortuna, ninguno del equipo había dicho nada al respecto, puesto que de lo contrario, ni se quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

-Recuerda que soy el hermano mayor, debo arruinar tu felicidad…- le sonrió el peli morado. Mio rió.

-¡Suena como si lo hubieses estado planeando toda la semana!- exclamó la peli negro haciendo que el chico riera. No paso mucho rato antes de que ambos llegaran a casa. Era una casa de dos pisos, donde el señor Hibiki y ahora todos vivían como una gran familia. No era una gran casa ni tampoco muy lujosa, pero era suficiente para ellos cuatro. Tobitaka se aproximó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar primero a Mio y luego entrando él.

-Ya estamos en casa.- dijo Tobitaka. Luna, que bajó del segundo piso con una dulce sonrisa se abalanzó hasta ambos.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!- les dijo la pequeña con una dulce y tierna sonrisa. La pequeña llevaba unos shorts color blanco y una polera verde, junto con unas zapatillas blancas y un gorro negro con un relámpago en la esquina inferior derecha, que le había regalado Mio ese mismo día. La pequeña Luna vio a Tobitaka.

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó la pelirrubia viendo a Tobitaka.- ¡Otto-san dijo que le ayudaras en la cocina!

-¿El señor Hibiki?- preguntó el peli morado suspirando. Luego les sonrió a ambas y se fue. Luna suspiró aliviada al igual que Mio. Ambas si habían planeado bastante ese día. Era el cumpleaños de su preciado hermano mayor, y no estaba en sus planes arruinarlo. Luna le sonrió a Mio.

-El no sabe nada, así que debemos mantenerlo como una sorpresa.- dijo la pelirrubia sonriendo aliviada. Ambas subieron al segundo piso, donde finalmente entraron a la habitación de Mio. La peli negro sacó algunas prendas de su armario.- ¿Saldrás con Fubuki-kun, cierto?- la peli negro casi cae al suelo al escuchar la pregunta.

-E-Este…- empezó a tartamudear. Luna arqueó una ceja sonriendo pícaramente.- ¡Vale! ¡S-Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste…?

-Porque tu usas falda solamente cuando sales con alguien que es de tu confianza.- apuntó la pequeña sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a Mio y una risa también.

-¿Y cómo supiste que esa persona de confianza era Fubuki, pequeña detective?- preguntó la chica. Luna bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Bueno… Quizás Cherryl me dijo algo…- confesó la muchacha. "Así que Cherryl, ¿eh? Ya veremos si logro vengarme mañana…" pensó la peli negro sonriendo.

-Vale, está bien. Pero no le digas nada a Hibiki-san…- dijo la peli negro.

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó la voz del aludido haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran y escondieran las prendas de Mio.

-¡N-Nada!- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo. Hibiki estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndolas a ambas detenidamente. Finalmente, sonrió.

-Podría decir que involucraste a la pequeña Luna en tu maléfico plan…- dijo el hombre haciendo que Mio frunciera el ceño. Vale, tenía plan pero, ¿era necesario agregar el maléfico? La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no oculto nada…- se defendió la peli negro. Luna miró nerviosa al señor Hibiki.

-¡E-Es verdad, Otto- san!- exclamó la pelirrubia algo nerviosa.- Onee- chan no oculta nada…

-Luna, sal de la habitación.- dijo Hibiki. Mio cerró los ojos al igual que su hermana pequeña al saber lo que le esperaba: un gran sermón. El señor Hibiki se acercó hasta Mio y se sentó junto a ella. La peli negro miró de reojo a su padrastro.- Mio…

-Lo sé… Yo involucré a Luna…- dijo la peli negro mirando el suelo resignada al castigo.

-No estoy hablando de Luna… Yo me refiero a por qué no quieres decirme lo que ocultas.- dijo su padrastro. Mio bajó la mirada.

-Si le digo…- se le escapó a la chica. Hibiki la miró fijamente.- Pero bueno, ya que insiste… Iba a salir junto a Dylan y Mark a buscar el lugar donde se alojaran…

-Chibi…- dijo el hombre haciendo que Mio se volteara molesta.- Si sigues mintiendo, ¡te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho!

-Luna caería en eso…- dijo la peli negro. El señor Hibiki se propuso salir de la habitación.

-Bien, si no me quieres decir… Está bien, después de todo, sé quién me lo dirá.- dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación. Mio tembló nerviosa. Solo había una persona en el mundo que sabía eso, y que al mismo tiempo jamás le mentiría a su padre. Esa persona… era nada más ni nada menos que…- ¡Luna!

-Mierda… Ahora si estoy perdida…- maldijo la chica por lo bajo. Luna ya había salido de su cuarto, lo cual significaba una muerte segura para Mio.

-Luna-chan, ¿sabes qué está planeando tu hermana?- preguntó el señor Hibiki. Luna desvió los ojos fingiendo no saber. Mio rodó los suyos pensando en lo mala que era mintiendo su hermana menor. Para su mala suerte, Tobitaka subió al segundo piso. Ahora si estaba perdida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peli morado tras ver a Mio hacerle unas señas a Luna. El señor Hibiki se volteó, haciendo que la peli negro pusiera las manos atrás suyo y mirara al cielo.

-Luna… Dime la verdad.- dijo el hombre viendo fijamente a Luna. Tobitaka se cruzó de brazos y miró a Mio molesto, para luego bajar al primer piso.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó en voz baja la pelirrubia. Mio tenía bastante claro que aquellas disculpas iban dirigidas hacia ella, por lo que suspiró resignada y se fue a su cuarto.- La verdad… es que Mio tenía planeado salir con Mark-kun y Dylan-kun para ver donde hospedarían durante los últimos dos meses…

Mio se devolvió asombrada. Su hermana menor había mentido para salvarla. La peli negro bajó la mirada avergonzada y culpable. Había algo que sabía muy bien el señor Hibiki. Si Luna le decía la verdad a él, entonces ella de igual forma no se podría enojar con Luna. Y si de lo contrario, Luna mentía, entonces ella terminaría diciéndole la verdad.

-¡Vale, está bien! ¡Saldré con… un amigo!- dijo la chica sonrojada. No sería capaz de decirle que saldría con Fubuki, pero de todas formas le había dicho parte de la verdad. Hibiki sonrió victoriosamente.

-Bien. Me alegro de saberlo.- dijo el hombre bajando al primer piso. Luna miró a Mio culpable. La peli negro se llevo una mano a la frente. Su hermana menor no logró entender bien, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Ese hombre… Siempre termina descubriendo la verdad de una u otra forma…- dijo Mio cruzando se de brazos. Luna sonrió.

-Porque Otto-san se preocupa por nosotras, onee-chan.- dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Mio le correspondió de la misma forma y entró a su habitación.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, cuando la muchacha se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal. Sin embargo, un gran obstáculo estaba en la puerta. Mio miró el suelo molesta. Lo único que le faltaba… Tobitaka estaba haciendo de perro guardián en la puerta, y eso significaba que no podría salir hasta que le dijera a dónde iba y con quién. Mio suspiró.

-Bien, dime Mio…- dijo Tobitaka apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.- ¿A dónde irás con ese atuendo?- preguntó el peli morado viendo que la chica vestía una falda color negro que llegaba a medio muslo y una polera color violeta. Mio rodó los ojos pensando en la exageración de su hermano.

-Hibiki-san ya lo sabe.- dijo Mio.

-No es cierto, aún no me has dicho con quién vas.- gritó el hombre desde la cocina. Mio se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué su destino estaba marcado con un hermano sobre protector y un padre tan preocupado por ella? La peli negro no le dio importancia.- Y dime… ¿A dónde irás?

-A-Al parque…- tartamudeó la chica.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Tobitaka.

-¡Ah, apuesto a que es con el chico de estados unidos que llegó!- exclamó Hibiki desde lejos. Mio negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

-¡N-No!- respondió rápidamente. Tobitaka salió de la puerta. Mio se acercó rápidamente hasta ella para abrirla, pero para su desgracia, estaba cerrada con llave. Una única llave que dejó relucir Tobitaka en sus manos antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. Mio fue molesta a la cocina, junto al señor Hibiki.

-Vale…- dijo resignada la peli negro. Hibiki no le miró, tan sólo siguió cortando algunos vegetales. La chica se sirvió un vaso con agua y empezó a beber.

-¿Saldrás con Fubuki, no es así?- la peli negro se atoró ante la pregunta y empezó a toser. Luego de haberse recuperado, miró a Hibiki interrogante.- Esta bien. Puedes ir. Fubuki es un buen chico.

-Hibiki-san…- dijo Mio atónita. ¿Tan fácil había sido? Bueno, no sabía que eran novios… ¿o sí? No le dio importancia y sonrió tras salir de la casa.

-¡Gracias, Hibiki-san!- exclamó la peli negro antes de salir. Sonrió ante su brillante victoria. ¿Fubuki? Sí, saldría con él. Pero lamentablemente, lo que ninguno sabía, ni si quiera Luna, era que ella no iría precisamente a una cita. Mio sonrió malvadamente.

-Este día lo recordarán como el día en el que casi descubren mis planes.- dijo la chica imitando la frase de los piratas del Caribe (xD). Mio sonrió ampliamente. El cumpleaños de Tobitaka era especial, y por eso, tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

* * *

><p>El peli plata sonrió al ver que la muchacha se acercaba hasta él. La miró de pies a cabeza, sin evitar sonrojarse un poco. Mio le miró confundida.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la peli negro acercándose hasta Fubuki. El movió la cabeza lado a lado y la abrazó.

-Te ves muy linda así.- dijo el peli plata sonriendo. Mio se ruborizó un poco. Ambos se separaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia un gran grupo de personas, que veían a ambos. Entre ellos, estaban Endo, Goenji, Cherryl, Aki, Tomoyo, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Kido. La peli negro sonrió.

-¡Gracias por venir, chicos!- exclamó feliz. Kido negó con la cabeza.

-Tobitaka es uno más del equipo, y nuestro amigo además. También teníamos que ayudar.- dijo Endo sonriendo. Mio sonrió. Kazemaru y Tomoyo se miraban de vez en cuando sonrojados. Kido y Mio se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien. Decidimos que nos separaremos para comprar todo lo necesario.- dijo Kido. Mio sonrió.- Así que irán Endo con Aki, Kazemaru con Tomoyo, Mio con Fubuki, Hiroto con Midorikawa, Goenji con Cherryl, y yo me encargaré de ir por el resto del equipo. Nos reuniremos en una hora más en la casa de Mio, ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron con la cabeza, se separaron en las parejas asignadas, y finalmente fueron por las cosas que debían comprar.

**(Con Kazemaru y Tomoyo)**

El peli azul miraba nerviosamente a Tomoyo, y la peli plata hacía lo mismo. Ninguno había sido capaz decirse nada durante todo el camino, y a decir verdad, el silencio que los acompañaba era más que incómodo. Tomoyo miró una tienda en la cual vendían pasteles, así que ambos se dirigieron hasta allí. Antes de entrar, Kazemaru tomó a la peli plata de la mano. Tomoyo lo miró sonrojada al sentir el calor de la mano de Kazemaru.

-Debemos reunirnos en una hora, ¿no es así?- le preguntó Kazemaru sonriéndole algo sonrojado. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Sí el no decía lo que sentía por ella, entonces estaría simplemente aceptando el hecho de que era un cobarde y que no podía decir nada respecto a sus sentimiento hacia ella.- Entonces demos un paseo antes…

**(Con Goenji y Cherryl)**

La rubia miraba la lista de cosas que le había dado Kido. Gorras, globos, y un montón de cosas más se encontraban en el interminable petitorio. A pesar de que ella estaba concentrada en la lista, Goenji parecía estar completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

El peli parado pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Kido y Fubuki unos días atrás.

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_-Si no le dices a Cherryl lo que sientes, entonces la perderás Goenji.- dijo Fubuki mirando como el delantero se encontraba recostado en uno de los asientos de la caravana relámpago. Kido asintió con la cabeza._

_-Eso ya lo sé. Mi problema es cómo decírselo.- dijo el chico mientras que miraba el techo del bus. _

_-Pues… No lo sé.- dijo Fubuki encogiéndose de hombros.- Debes ir y decírselo sin rodeos._

_-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. Todos los días estabas con dos chicas distintas a tu lado, hablar con ellas no debe suponer ningún problema para ti.- se defendió el peli parado. Fubuki se sonrojo avergonzado._

_-¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellas se acercaban a mí!- exclamó el peli plata. Kido miro a ambos con una gota en la cabeza._

_-Pero tú ya se lo dijiste a Mio. Deberías saber cómo hablar con una chica, ¿no es así?- preguntó Kido. Fubuki frunció el ceño, pero antes de decir nada, la voz de Midorikawa les interrumpió._

_-¿Con una? ¿Es broma?- preguntó el peli verde tras recibir un golpe, cortesía de Fubuki.- Vale, si necesitan ayuda, aquí estoy._

_-Se supone que necesitamos que Goenji esté con Cherryl, no que se separen aún más…- dijo Kido viendo al peli verde. Goenji miró al estratega del equipo algo frustrado._

_-¿Aún más…?- musitó._

_-Bueno… ¿Por qué no partes por pedirle una cita?- preguntó Fubuki. Midorikawa sonrió._

_-Es una buena idea._

_-¡No! ¡Es una pésima idea!- se manifestó el peli parado.- ¡Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo pedirle una cita a una chica!- Fubuki y Kido lo miraron frunciendo el ceño._

_-No es nuestra culpa que seas tan tonto para hacer ese tipo de cosas.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Goenji se calló, pues en parte… podían tener razón. Fubuki suspiró resignado._

_-Bien… Yo te ayudaré…- dijo el chico ante la presión de Kido y Midorikawa._

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

-¡Goenji!- exclamó Cherryl. Al no obtener respuesta, la rubia se puso en frente y movió sus dos manos. El peli parado tropezó, pero logró mantenerse de pie gracias a su buen equilibrio. Cherryl frunció el ceño.- Al fin… ¿En qué pensabas?

-¿E-Eh? Ah, en nada…- respondió sin darle importancia y desviando la mirada. Cherryl bajó la mirada algo triste, Goenji se había percatado de ello.

-Nunca me dices nada… No confías en mí.- dejó escapar la chica. El chico se alarmó.

-No, no es eso Cherryl.- dijo el peli parado. Cherryl le miró fijamente los ojos, lo cual causó más nervios en el muchacho. ¡Debía decírselo! Si no se lo decía, entonces era un simple cobarde.- Cherryl… Tenemos que hablar.

-¿E-Eh?- la chica fue jalada por Goenji hasta uno de los banquillos que había cerca. Ésta vez, él no se echaría atrás.

**(Con Aki y Endo)**

Los dos caminaban tomados de la mano. Aki parecía pensar en algo, mientras que Endo hablaba del Holy Road, como lo había hecho desde que el entrenador les había dicho que participarían. La peli verde, en cambio, no hacía nada más que pensar en la relación que tenían ellos, que en verdad, no era ninguna relación, o así lo veía al menos ella. Endo vio la preocupada cara de Aki.

-¿Aki?- preguntó el castaño viendo a su novia. Aki le miró reaccionando.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la peli verde.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La peli verde paró de caminar, al igual que Endo. Luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella debía ser franca con él, como la amiga que era de Endo. Era por eso…

-Endo… ¿en verdad me amas?- preguntó la peli verde de repente. Endo la miró algo molesto.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- preguntó el castaño.- ¡Por supuesto que te amo, Aki!

-¿Sí?- preguntó la peli verde viendo los ojos de Endo. El muchacho se limitó a sonreírle.

-Eres la chica más linda que he visto nunca, y sin duda siempre voy a amarte.- dijo antes de darle un cálido beso. Luego se separaron y volvieron a caminar. Sin duda, ese era el Endo que tanto amaba.

**(Con Mio y Fubuki)**

Ambos habían caminado bastante, buscando las cosas de la lista. Fubuki y Mio ya habían comprado algunas cosas para la fiesta, así que tan solo podían desearle suerte al resto.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que lograste salir de casa?- preguntó Fubuki mirando a su novia intrigado. Mio bajó la mirada con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Jeje. Pues, ya sabes… Un secretito o yo que sé…- musitó para sus adentros.- Tuve que mentir, de lo contrario, estaría intentando escapar por la ventana ahora mismo.- Fubuki desvió la mirada fingiendo estar enojado y triste.

-¿Cómo sabré cuando me mientas entonces?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio se detuvo en seco y le miró preocupada.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Yo nunca te he mentido!- exclamó la peli negro. Fubuki decidió seguir con su pequeño juego unos minutos más.

-Entonces, mírame a los ojos y dímelo.- dijo haciendo que Mio le mirara fijamente a los ojos y quedaran a unos centímetros separados de sus rostros.

-Yo nunca te he mentido.- dijo la joven. Fubuki sonrió y la atrajo hacia él tomándola de la cintura.

-Ahora cierra tus ojos…- dijo el peli plata tras acercarse al rostro de la muchacha y besarla. Estuvieron así unos minutos para luego separarse. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se esbozó en el rostro de Fubuki. El peli plata sacó de su bolsillo una cajita forrada con terciopelo de color azul y se la extendió a Mio. La peli negro la vio con curiosidad y la recibió sonriendo.

-Es un pequeño regalo.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Mio lo abrió, para encontrarse un hermoso relicario de plata. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de la felicidad. Al no aguantar la curiosidad, lo abrió. Dentro del relicario había una foto de ella, Luna y él abrazados. Mio sonrió dulcemente y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Es hermoso.- dijo la chica abrazando a Fubuki. Ambos se separaron y Mio le extendió el relicario a Fubuki. Al ya saber a qué se refería, el peli plata se acercó hasta el cuello de Mio y le puso el relicario con delicadeza.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki de repente. La peli negro se volteó.- Prométeme que siempre llevarás el relicario, sin importar qué pase.

Mio miró al chico unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.- le dijo la peli negro. Fubuki sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-Gracias.- agradeció.- Vamos, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por comprar.

-Sí. Vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, primer capítulo ^^ Ya se viene la mejor parte ^^ **

**Mido-chan: Oye... ¿Por qué le pusiste clasificación T?**

**Cami-chan: Jejejeje... No, es broma xD No soy tan pervertida.**

**Mido-chan: ¿"Tan"?**

**Cami-chan: u.u Me estás diciendo pervertida... Le diré a Hiroto entonces lo de tu...**

**Mido-chan: O.O NO ESPERA!**

**Cami-chan: Vale, entonces cállate ^^**

**Mido-chan: :S me das miedo...**

**Cami-chan: Gracias por el cumplido ^^ Por cierto, no se asusten por lo de la clasificación... Nunca tan pervertida xD**

**Todos: *Suspiran aliviados***

**Cami-chan: Pero de que les gustaría, les gustaría ¬ w ¬**

**Todos: o/o**

**Cami-chan: ^^ Lindos, sigan soñando xD**

**Bien queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Recuerden que esto es solo el comienzo :3 ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Matta-ne!**


	2. La fiesta de Tobitaka oniichan

**Domo!**

**Cami-chan: Soy feliz ^^**

**Mido-chan: Tu siempre estás feliz ¬ W ¬ U**

**Cami-chan: ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Formamos una banda de rock xD Soy feliz feliz... Toco guitarra eléctrica y los que tocan batería y bajo son gemelos xD**

**Kaze-chan: Nunca lo había pensado... Pero, ¿y si formáramos una banda?**

**Cami-chan: Será otro fanfic que invente, pero mas adelante ^^**

**Bien chicos, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada xD Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: La fiesta de Tobitaka onii-chan.<p>

Tomoyo miraba nerviosamente al peli azul. La había llevado hasta la torre relámpago, pero ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Kazemaru le había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura de que le diría algo especial, ya que el lugar lo era para Kazemaru. La peli plata no pudo evitar recordar cuando hace unas semanas atrás se habían conocido, cuando Kazemaru le había presentado toda la ciudad y ella le había confundido con un psicópata. Definitivamente, estaba equivocada. Kazemaru era un chico dulce y tierno, que se preocupaba por los demás y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todos. Pocas veces se le veía preocupado, y era por eso que le intrigaba saber el por qué la había llevado hasta allí.

-Tomoyo…- empezó a decir el chico. Ella se volteó y se puso frente a Kazemaru. El peli azul tenía un adorable rubor en las mejillas. Tomoyo sonrió divertida.- ¿Tú… a ti…?- las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Kaze-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la peli plata acercándose más a él y poniéndolo más nervioso aún.

-S-Sí…- tartamudeó. Debía pensar en una forma de decirle a Tomoyo lo que sentía por ella. La peli plata le sonreía dulcemente. Suspiró y miró a la chica decidido. Esta vez no se echaría a tras.- Tomoyo, yo…

-¡Kazemaru, Tomoyo!- perfecto. La voz de Endo les había interrumpido. Ambos pudieron ver como Aki tomó un brazo del portero y lo arrastró hasta a un lugar lejano con una mirada furiosa y penetrante, que de seguro mataría a quien la recibiera. A los dos se les resbaló una gota de la cabeza. Tomoyo se acercó un poco más hacia Kazemaru, haciendo que el peli azul se sonrojara.

-¿Qué me querías decir, Kaze-chan?- preguntó la peli plata. Kazemaru tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Suspiró nuevamente. Luego, fijó su mirada en los ojos escarlata de la muchacha, aquella mirada que le transmitía confianza a Tomoyo y quizás mucho más. Kazemaru se acercó un poco más a ella, dejando así sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros.

-Tomoyo, tú… me gustas mucho…- dijo el peli azul. La peli plata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. Luego, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. No pasó mucho, ambos se estaban besando. Tomoyo se aferró al pecho se Kazemaru, a la vez que él le abrazaba de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por la necesidad de respirar. Ambos tenían un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Tomoyo sonrió y abrazó a Kazemaru con fuerza.

-Tú también me gustas mucho… Kaze-chan.- dijo a chica con una bella sonrisa. El peli azul miró fijamente a Tomoyo.

-Entonces…- le sonrió seductoramente.- ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

-Me encantaría…- le respondió la chica a la vez que lo abrazaba y nuevamente lo besaba.

* * *

><p>Luna esperaba a que Tobitaka subiera al segundo piso. Una vez que lo hizo, sonrió victoriosamente y se escabulló hasta la puerta de entrada, donde los amigos de Mio esperaban con algunas cosas para la fiesta. Abrió la puerta y le indicó a todos los presentes que guardaran silencio, todos asintieron con la cabeza.<p>

-¡Luna!- exclamó la voz de Tobitaka. Luna cerró la puerta rápidamente y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos silbando una canción. El peli morado se asomó por la escalera y miró a la pequeña sospechosamente.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡N-Nada!- respondió rápidamente la chica mientras que se ponía delante de la puerta de entrada. Tobitaka frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Segura?- insistió su hermano. Luna sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Segura, Onii-chan!- respondió la pelirrubia sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostro. Tobitaka le miró fijamente, lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera muy nerviosa.- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Debo ir a comprar.- dijo Tobitaka haciendo que Luna se sobresaltara y se quitara lentamente de la puerta temiéndose lo peor. Su hermano mayor salió de la casa, no sin antes mirar a Luna de reojo.- Hoy te estás comportando muy extraño…- dijo antes de irse. Luna salió hacia afuera y se despidió del peli morado. Una vez que se fue y no hubo rastro de él, la chica miró de izquierda a derecha buscando a los chicos. Todos se encontraban incómodos tras un arbusto, aunque su escondite no duró mucho, puesto que Tsunami perdió el equilibrio e hizo caer a todos hacia el patio delantero. Luna suspiró aliviada. Estaban Toko, Rika, Tachimukai, Haruna, Kabeyama, Toramaru, Kurimatsu y Kido. Luna les indicó que podían pasar, haciendo que todos se escabulleran hasta el segundo piso, dejándose ver solamente Tachimukai. El portero y la pelirrubia se dirigieron hasta la cocina.

-Otto-san, Tachimukai-kun vino a vernos.- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a su padrastro. Tachimukai saludó nervioso. Hibiki le miró de reojo y siguió cocinando.

-¿Tachimukai? ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?- se dirigió el hombre al chico, quien se sobresaltó nervioso.

-¿M-Mi visita?- tartamudeó. Luna sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.- ¡A-Ah! Pues… Verá… Yo escuché que usted era un gran portero y el antiguo entrenador del equipo, así que estaba pensando en… si podría ayudarme con algunas de mis técnicas para estar preparado cuando tengamos el próximo partido en el Holy Road.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Hibiki. Luna y Tachimukai asintieron con la cabeza.- No me parece una mala idea. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.- los dos chicos sonrieron felizmente.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Hibiki-san!- exclamó Tachimukai haciendo una reverencia. Luna sonrió.- ¡Prometo no defraudarlo!

-Sé que no lo harás.- dijo el hombre. Luego, miró la hora y sonrió.- Bien, ahora debo encargarme del jardín.

-¡No!- Tachimukai y Luna se alarmaron y se pusieron justo frente a la salida de la cocina con las manos extendidas. El señor Hibiki frunció el ceño.

-¿Chicos? Vamos, déjenme pasar.- dijo Hibiki intentando hacerse paso. Luna se tiró al suelo de rodillas y se llevó ambas manos al estómago.

-¡A-Ah, que dolor!- fingió la pelirrubia. Kido miraba desde el segundo piso junto a Tsunami con una gota en la cabeza.- ¡Debo estar enferma!

-¿Luna?- preguntó Tachimukai confundido. La pelirrubia golpeó disimuladamente la rodilla del chico, causándole una punzada de dolor y haciendo que el también cayera de rodillas al suelo.- ¡Y es contagioso!

-Que raros…- dijo Tsunami mientras que Kido tenía una gota en la cabeza. El estratega lo arrastró hasta una de las habitaciones y él se quedó a ver todo el resto. Justo cuando el señor Hibiki estaba revisando que ambos estuviesen bien, el timbre de la casa sonó. Rika se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Yo voy!- exclamó a peli azul a todo pulmón. Toko y Toramaru se apresuraron en taparle la boca y arrastrarla dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó el señor Hibiki desde abajo. Luna y Tachimukai se miraron entre sí.

-Este… ¡Creo que hay visitas!- exclamó Luna poniéndose de pie como si nada mientras que Tachimukai seguía en el suelo a causa del golpe que le había proporcionado la chica hace un rato. Luna abrió la puerta, para luego encontrarse con un hombre de estatura alta y que ya había visto muchas veces en casa del señor Hibiki.

-¡Entrenador Kudo!- exclamó la chica alarmada. Kido fue rápidamente a la habitación para esconderse, pero no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Kudo, que desvió su mirada al segundo piso. Al percatarse, Luna decidió distraerle.- ¡A-Ah! ¿A qué se debe su visita, entrenador?- Kudo le devolvió la mirada.

-Vengo a ver a tu padre. Necesito hablar con él.- dijo el hombre avanzando hasta la cocina. Luna avanzó junto a él. "Si el entrenador Kudo lo distrae, entonces los chicos podrán pasar al jardín para preparar la fiesta…" pensó la rubia. Sonrió victoriosamente y luego entró a la cocina, donde Tachimukai seguía en el suelo tomándose la rodilla. Aunque no sintiese nada, de todas formas debía fingir estar mal para así distraer al señor Hibiki. El castaño empezó a rodar por el suelo hasta que chocó con los pies de alguien. Tachimukai vio desde abajo hacia arriba, para encontrarse con la confundida cara del entrenador Kudo que lo miraba con indiferencia. El castaño se avergonzó y se quedó inmóvil.

-Buenos… días.- saludó el rubio. Kudo desvió la mirada y pasó por el lado de Tachimukai fingiendo no haber visto nada.

-Buenos días.- correspondió el saludo Michiya para luego desviar su mirada hacia Hibiki.

-Kudo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. Kudo dirigió su mirada hacia donde anteriormente estaba Tachimukai, pero no había nadie.

Luna y el portero estaban en el segundo piso junto a Kido y el resto. Tachimukai tenía un aura negra envolviéndolo alrededor. Kido le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a la vez que Luna se encontraba haciendo mil y un reverencias y Haruna lo consolaba.

-¡Gomenasai, Tachimukai-kun!- se disculpaba Luna. Tachimukai, sin embargo, no respondía. Toko miraba con una gota en la cabeza a todos. Esa tarde, sin duda iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

><p>Mio y Fubuki iban tomados de la mano. La peli negro llevaba las bolsas más livianas a la vez que el peli plata llevaba lo más pesado. Todo se había decidido tras una pequeña discusión hace unos minutos atrás.<p>

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_Mio llevaba muchas bolsas, al igual que Fubuki. El peli plata vio como la chica llevaba las cosas a penas y se detuvo para recogerlas y llevarlas él._

_-Mio…_

_-No te preocupes, yo las llevaré._

_-Pero Mio, las bolsas están muy pesadas. Dámelas._

_-Gracias, pero no. Yo quiero hacerlo._

_-¡No lo permitiré!- el chico se cruzó de brazos molesto._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué clase de novio sería si dejo que lleves lo más pesado?_

_- ¬¬ Pues para mí serías el mejor._

_-¡Mio!_

_-¡Vale, vale! Tú ganas.- la peli negro le entregó las bolsas pesadas a Fubuki y ella llevó las livianas.- ¿Feliz?_

_-¡Hai! ^^_

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres…- musitó la peli negro en voz baja viendo a Fubuki. El peli plata se volteó a verla.

-¿Uhm? ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el peli plata. "Pero es tan inocente que no hay forma de decirle que no…" pensó la peli negro sonriendo algo sonrojada.

-No.- contestó ella. La peli negro revisó su reloj. Ya faltaban exactamente quince minutos antes de que la hora asignada por Kido se cumpliera.

-Uh, debemos volver.- dijo la peli negro. Fubuki sonrió. Mio se volteó para volver, pero el peli plata le tomó de la muñeca.

-Descansemos un poco.- dijo el chico tras sonreírle dulcemente. La peli negro le miró unos segundos. Quedaban quince minutos, así que de todas formas llegarían a tiempo. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban al menos diez minutos sentados en la misma banca. Goenji no había sido capaz de decirle nada Cherryl. La rubia estaba algo preocupada por él, pero sinceramente le molestaba el silencio que acompañaba a ambos.<p>

-Goenji, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó la rubia. El peli parado la miró fijamente a los ojos, sonrojándose un poco. Cherryl no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Ambos desviaron la mirada. "¿Por qué es tan… difícil?" pensó Goenji algo frustrado. Quizás no sería hoy, quizás no mañana, pero se lo diría algún día sin importar qué. Se levantó de su asiento y le extendió una mano a Cherryl.

-Olvídalo. No es nada.- dijo el delantero dedicándole una sonrisa que no convenció del todo a la rubia. "Quizás es mejor dejarlo así…" pensó Cherryl sonriéndole de igual forma y levantándose. Ambos emprendieron el camino a comprar las cosas que les faltaban, sin embargo, el no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que no hubiese sido capaz de decírselo a Cherryl. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, se encontraron a Domon e Ichinose, que venían junto a Dylan y Mark. Domon movió su mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Eh, chicos!- saludó el joven. Ichinose se acercó hasta Goenji y Cherryl.

-Hola.- saludó el castaño.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Compramos cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tobitaka.- dijo Cherryl mostrando algunas de las bolsas que llevaban. Goenji tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿No quieren ayuda?- preguntó Dylan. Cherryl sonrió.

-Está bien, creo que entre más seamos, mejor.- dijo la rubia para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Goenji.- ¿No es así, Goenji?

-…- el chico no le respondió.

-¿Goenji?- preguntó la rubia por segunda vez. El chico pareció reaccionar y le dirigió una mirada desanimada a Cherryl. La rubia se preocupo y puso una de sus manos en la frente del delantero.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No te preocupes, me siento bien.- respondió Goenji secamente tras avanzar. "No es cierto…"- Vamos, debemos conseguir algunas cosas más aún.

-¿Qué le pasa a él…?- preguntó Dylan por lo bajo.

-No lo sé, ha estado así toda la mañana.- respondió Cherryl algo triste.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se dirigían discretamente hasta el patio, ordenando algunas cosas y preparando todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Rika y Toko se encargaban de decorar a la vez que Luna se encargaba de vigilar que no fuese el señor Hibiki hacia el jardín. Sin embargo, hubo un problema mayor. La puerta de la casa se abrió de improviso haciendo que todos se alteraran.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kido a Luna. La pelirrubia no le respondió, tan sólo salió corriendo hasta la puerta. La chica impidió el paso.

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamó Luna tirándose sobre Tobitaka y abrazándolo. El peli morado le miró de reojo y luego sonrió.

-Ya regresé.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Luna se puso nerviosa, así que inventó una excusa rápidamente, tal y como lo habría hecho su hermana.

-E-Este… Es que te olvidaste de… oh… ¡L-La sal!- exclamó la pelirrubia levantándose y arrastrando a su hermano hasta la salida.- ¡Llama cuando regreses! ¡Cuídate y nos vemos!

-¡Luna, espe-!

-¡Adiós!- la chica le cerró la puerta. El señor Hibiki vio como Luna entraba a la cocina y guardaba las cosas que Tobitaka había comprado. Hibiki miró fijamente a la pequeña salir de la cocina.

-Luna.- dijo Hibiki secamente haciendo que la chica se detuviese y devolviera hasta la cocina. El entrenador Kudo le miró con una de esas miradas penetrantes que tan solo él tenía.- ¿Dónde está Tobitaka?

-¿O-Onii-chan?- tartamudeó la joven.- Este… Es que… ¡Q-Quería ir a tomar a-aire fresco!

-¿Aire fresco?- preguntó.- Por cierto, ¿a qué hora volverá Mio?

-¿Mio onee-chan?- preguntó la chica.- Este… es que me dijo que… bueno… Am… Otto-san…

-¿Debería preguntar si me mintieron?- preguntó el señor Hibiki. Luna desvió la mirada hacia el suelo moviendo la cabeza.- Bien. ¿Dónde está Mio?

-Onee-chan dijo que saldría a pasear con un amigo, pero no especifico con quien. Y, bueno, teníamos que celebrarle el cumpleaños a Tobitaka… Así que para que tú no te encargaras de todo… "Lo siento Mio"- pensó la joven antes de decir lo siguiente, pero fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-Nosotros decidimos venir a ayudar a organizar la fiesta.- Kido junto al resto de los chicos se encontraban tras él haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo sentimos, Hibiki-san.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Hibiki rió mientras que Kudo tan solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Y díganme, ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente creían que no me daría cuenta?- preguntó el hombre sorprendiendo a todos. Luna miró a Hibiki fijamente.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías, Otto-san?- preguntó la pelirrubia. Hibiki asintió con la cabeza.

-Me di cuenta desde que Tobitaka intentó ir a comprar. Luna se llevo una mano tras la cabeza y rió nerviosamente. Luego borró la sonrisa de su rostro e hizo una reverencia a su padrastro.

-Gomenasai, Otto-san…- se disculpó la chica arrepentida.- Yo… jamás volveré a mentirte.

-No te preocupes, yo sé perfectamente quién fue la mente maestra tras todo esto…- dijo el señor Hibiki. Todos los del equipo, incluyendo a Luna se miraron entre sí nerviosos. "Mio nos matará…"

Y entre todo eso, la reina de Roma había llegado discretamente y se encontraba subiendo al segundo piso junto a Dylan, Mark y Fubuki. Todos los del equipo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Mio!- exclamó el señor Hibiki haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y por poco cayera de las escaleras.- Ven.- el señor Hibiki se escuchaba molesto. Kudo les indicó a todos que salieran de la habitación, a la vez que él se iba de vuelta a casa. Mio se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que el señor Hibiki la miraba fijamente.

-H-Hibiki-san…- dijo la peli negro a penas.

-¿Tú organizaste todo esto?- preguntó. Mio le miró de reojo.

-Puedo explicarlo…

-No. ¿Cómo organizaste una fiesta sin mi permiso?- preguntó el hombre. Los del equipo veían fijamente y escuchaban la conversación desde el patio trasero. Luna miró el suelo triste.

-Es que… no quería que usted se encargara de toda la fiesta.- dijo la peli negra viendo al señor Hibiki.- Usted se ha encargado de cuidarnos a mí y a Luna, y pensamos que la mejor manera de agradecerle… era ocuparnos nosotras de la fiesta.

Hibiki y ella intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos. Todos miraban nerviosos a la chica y el cocinero hablar. Luego, Mio sintió como alguien le daba unas palmadas amigables en la cabeza. Al subir la mirada, se dio cuenta que era el señor Hibiki con una gran sonrisa.

-No era necesario mantenerlo en secreto. Yo te habría dado permiso para la fiesta sin ningún problema.- dijo el hombre. Mio le miró asombrada. "Kuzoo…" pensó la peli negro pensando en todo lo que había perdido de tiempo en planear toda la fiesta. El señor Hibiki les indicó a todos que siguieran con la fiesta. Mio sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos trabajar. Justo cuando iba a salir, el señor Hibiki la interrumpió.

-Pero no creas que te libraras de esta tan fácil, jovencita.- dijo el hombre haciendo caer a Mio de espaldas.- Partiremos con tu castigo por dos semanas. Ahora, quiero que me digas con quién saliste.

-Este… ¿n-no lo quieres pensar antes de…?

-¡Mio!- exclamó el señor Hibiki. Todos en el patio miraban a la peli negro dirigirles una mirada. Definitivamente, estaban muertos.

-Pues… Con Fubuki.- respondió la chica. El peli plata entró inocentemente a la cocina. Hibiki le miró unos segundos.

-Bien. Pueden salir juntos, pero con ciertas condiciones.- dijo el señor Hibiki. Mio le miró de reojo.

-¿Ahí va la segunda parte del castigo, cierto?- preguntó la peli negro. Hibiki tan solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Su castigo, sería el más horrible de todos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tobitaka entró a la casa, todo se encontraba a oscuras. El chico no podía ver ni su propio rastro. Una vez que fue a la sala de estar, las luces se prendieron y todos salieron de sus escondites. El lugar estaba decorado con adornos de cumpleaños y todos sus amigos se encontraban allí.<p>

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron todos sorprendiendo al peli morado. Mio y Luna se acercaron unos pasos hacia su hermano mayor, que aún no lo creía.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, onii-chan!- exclamó Luna sonriendo. Mio le vio unos segundos con una sonrisa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tobitaka nii-chan!- exclamó la peli negro sonriendo. Los amigos de Tobitaka también estaban allí (ya saben, la pandilla que tenía). Así, el equipo del Raimon celebró el cumpleaños de un gran integrante del equipo, así como sus hermanas un gran integrante de la familia. Todos se divirtieron y se la pasaron bien.

Sin embargo, nadie sabría las cosas que ocurrirían a futuro. Las cosas a partir de ese momento, se volverían radicales e inesperadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, los primeros dos capítulos era relleno xD Pero lo necesitaba para continuar. Además en el próximo capítulo ya se viene la historia como tal.<strong>

**Mido-chan: ¿Y tendré novia?**

**Cami-chan: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que sí?**

**Mido-chan: Tendre novia ^^**

**Kaze-chan: Yo también tengo novia ^^**

**Goenji-kun: ...**

**Cami-chan: E-Eh... ¡B-Bueno! ¡Adelanto especial! ¡Corre video!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai**

_-Él dijo… que no quería formar más parte del Raimon_

_Tan sólo eres un estratega. Nada más que eso. Tus días de liderazgo ya terminaron._

**Cami-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Próximo capítulo y no se lo pierdan!**

**Todos: "Entrenamiento fatal. ¡Las tácticas de la entrenadora Hitomiko!**

**Cami-chan: ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Kaze-chan: Y no olviden dejar reviews ;D**

**Mido-chan: ¡Yo quiero que hayan cinco reviews al menos!**

**Cami-chan: Deja que ellos los escriban y no los obligues, hombre... ¬¬**

**Matta-ne!**


	3. Entrenamiento fatal

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Aquí el capítulo 3 de esta segunda temporada, donde el drama y la verdadera historia comienza. Ahora si viene el fic, sin más rellenos por el momento, el fic que tanto esperaban, el Holy Road y el significado del comodín (por aquí empiezan las pistas de lo que es ;D) **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5. Cherryl, Tomoyo y otros personajes son propiedad de otras escritoras de fanfiction. Y por último, Mio y Luna son propiedad mía.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento fatal. Las tácticas de Hitomiko.<p>

Todo el equipo se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento. Allí estaban la entrenadora Hitomiko y el entrenador Kudo esperando el momento preciso para decirles algo. Habían convocado a todos lo antes posible. Los chicos venían de clases, y muchos no pudieron volver tan rápido como creían a sus casas. Tras pasar un rato de silencio, la entrenadora Hitomiko habló.

-Primero, queremos decirles que tendremos cuatro integrantes nuevos en el equipo.- dijo la mujer haciendo pasar a Mark, Dylan, Ichinose y Domon.- Creo que ya se conocen, así que las presentaciones están de más. También hay que informar que hace tres días, recibimos la noticia de que Akio Fudo no estará más en el equipo.

-¿Fudo?- preguntó Endo. Mio frunció el ceño.

-No es que me moleste que se vaya, pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó a peli negro. Kido le miró.

-Porque él se unió al instituto imperial.- explicó Kido. Todos le miraron fijamente.

-¿Al instituto… imperial?- preguntaron todos.

-Así es.- dijo Kido recordando dos días atrás la conversación que había tenido con él.

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_Había gran silencio en la ribera, por lo que era en ese momento un momento perfecto para practicar, o al menos para él. Como estratega del equipo, debía idear nuevas estrategias que los ayudaran a ganar. Sin embargo, era difícil crear nuevas estrategias., él sabía eso mejor que nadie. _

_-Vaya, así que ésta será la última vez que nos encontremos.- dijo una voz conocida para él._

_-¡Fudo!- exclamó el chico de los googles viéndolo bajar el montículo que había y llegar junto a él.- ¿La última vez que nos encontremos? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Como escuchaste…- dijo el chico.- Me iré del equipo._

_-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!- exclamó Kido._

_-¿Ah, no? Pues, el entrenador no tuvo problema en aceptar mi solicitud de retiro.- dijo Fudo extendiéndole la solicitud de retiro del club a Kido._

_-Imposible…- dijo el estratega tomando el papel. Antes de que pudiese leer algo, Fudo se lo quitó de las manos. El chico tenía una sonrisa arrogante, al igual que siempre._

_-Así están las cosas. Me uniré al instituto imperial… como el nuevo capitán del equipo.- dijo el chico haciendo que Kido le mirara sorprendido. Fudo se retiró del lugar.- Después de todo, no me interesa estar en un equipo tan débil como éste._

_Kido guardó silencio. Antes de irse, Fudo le dijo un par de cosas más._

_-Acéptalo, Kido. Tú ya no eres nunca más parte del equipo que conforma el instituto imperial. Yo ya tomé tu lugar, te reemplacé. Y ahora… ni si quiera puedes ser el capitán del Raimon. Tan sólo eres un estratega. Nada más que eso. Tus días de liderazgo ya terminaron._

_Y dicho esto, el chico se fue._

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

-Él dijo… que no quería formar más parte del Raimon.- dijo Kido sin relatar las cosas que le había dicho Fudo.- El se unió al instituto imperial como el capitán del equipo.

-¿Capitán?- preguntaron Midorikawa y Tsunami.

-Así es.- dijo Kido.

-Lo más importante, es que el instituto imperial ha vuelto a quedar en las rondas del Holy Road.- dijo el entrenador Kudo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos asombrados.

-¡Pero, si nosotros los vencimos!- exclamó Rika saltando de su asiento.

-Pero… los equipos tienen derecho a participar aunque sean expulsados en la primera ronda. Se les permite participar hasta que hayan perdido dos partidos.- dijo Haruna. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Es por eso que aún no están eliminados.- dijo la peli negro.

-Nuestro próximo rival ya está decidido.- dijo Hitomiko. El entrenador Kudo le indicó a Haruna que pusiera el tablero de clasificaciones.

-Nuestro próximo rival es el instituto Zeus.

-¿¡El instituto Zeus!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso significa…!- exclamó Kido mirando a Endo.

-¡Tendremos un partido con el equipo de Aphrodi!- exclamó el portero del equipo. Todos sonrieron. Mio estaba algo confundida al igual que Dylan y Mark.

-¿Hay que sonreír…?- preguntó Mark sonriendo disimuladamente al igual que Mio y Dylan.

-Yo digo que mientras el resto sonría, entonces nosotros también.- dijo Dylan. A Mio y a Mark les resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-Bien muchachos. Tomaremos un entrenamiento especial.- dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko sonriendo.

-¿Entrenamiento especial?- preguntó Endo.

-Será al igual que cuando tuvieron que clasificar para ir al torneo mundial.- dijo Aki sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos en un hostal?- preguntó Endo. Mio, Mark y Dylan parecían completamente excluidos de la conversación.

-Así es.- dijo Kudo.- A partir de mañana nos quedaremos en un hostal. Allí será nuestro punto de entrenamiento y en el que conversemos todas las estrategias que se tomen en los partidos. Planearemos los entrenamientos allí también.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos. Mio miró al entrenador.

-Pero, ¿cómo haremos con las clases?- preguntó la peli negro.

-No lo había pensado nunca…- dijeron Kazemaru y Endo. Cherryl frunció el ceño.

-Pues porque sus promedios son horribles… En cambio, todas nosotras y algunos que SÍ sabemos lo que es estudiar, entonces si nos preocupa.- dijo la rubia viendo a ambos.

-No se preocupen.- dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko.- Tendrán clases vespertinas.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta junto a Kudo.

-¿¡VESPERTINAS!- preguntaron Mio y Cherryl al mismo tiempo. Todos las miraron con cara de "qué rayos es vespertino".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Endo.

-¡Eso significa que tendremos que estudiar en la noche, entrenar en el día y en la tarde planificar las técnicas del equipo!- exclamó Tomoyo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kazemaru algo preocupado.

-Yo no puedo…- dijo Toramaru algo preocupado.- Necesito ayudar a Nonomi- nee chan con el restaurante.

-Ya buscaremos la solución, Toramaru.- dijo Tobitaka tomándole un hombro. Toramaru sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hai!

-¡No se preocupen, chicos!- exclamó Endo levantándose.- ¡Sea como sea, debemos hacerlo para poder ganar el Holy Road!

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Durante la tarde, los chicos fueron al hostal para saber dónde estaba. El señor Furukabu los llevó amablemente hasta allí, para que los chicos conocieran el lugar y pudiesen ordenar sus cosas antes del entrenamiento. Al ser las habitaciones no muy grandes, el entrenador les explicó que deberían compartir habitación con otra persona. A pesar de todo, el entrenador y Hitomiko les habían dicho que bajaran al entrenamiento.<p>

Una vez en la cancha cerca del hostal, en la que entrenarían de ahora en adelante, Hitomiko y Kudo los reunió a todos antes de la práctica.

-Bien. Les quiero decir que tan solo quedarían 16 seleccionados para continuar con el Holy Road.- dijo la mujer. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kido.- ¿Pero por qué?

-Tan sólo nos dejan tener a 16 jugadores inscritos. Son las reglas.- dijo Kudo. Endo miró el suelo.

-Eso quiere decir que cinco de nosotros… no estarán.- dijo el capitán del equipo. Los chicos bajaron las miradas no muy de acuerdo.

-Ya hemos decidido quienes se quedarán aquí.- dijo Kudo secamente. Mio le miró sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿no debería hacernos una prueba antes de…?

-No. Ya me basta con lo que he visto.- dijo rápidamente el entrenador interrumpiendo a Mio. La chica asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida.- Bien. Los jugadores que estarán en el Holy Road son Tomoyo Nakamura, Cherryl Matsuni, Tachimukai Yuuki, Hiroto Kiyama, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fubuki Shirou, Mio Suzuki, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kido Yuuto, Goenji Shuuya, Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Tsunami Jousuke, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Azuka. Endo Mamoru.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos los nombrados. Mio se volteó a ver a Toko y Rika.

-Chicas…- dijo la peli negro triste. Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Mio-chan.- dijo Toko sonriendo.

-¡Tú, Cherryl y Tomoyo nos representarán! ¿Vale?- exclamó Rika sonriendo. La tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Midorikawa y Hiroto chocaron sus manos.

-Esta vez iremos juntos.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo. Hiroto asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hime-chan!- exclamó Fubuki abrazando a Mio. La peli negro correspondió al abrazo. Kazemaru y Tomoyo estaban en una posición similar. Luego, Kido dirigió su mirada a Goenji.

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho?- preguntó el estratega. Goenji negó con la cabeza. Kido sonrió y se fue junto a Endo.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…- se quejó el delantero siguiéndolo. Los chicos que n habían sido nombrados lo dejaron todo en manos de los seleccionados, para luego irse a casa.

El entrenador felicito al equipo, al igual que la entrenadora Hitomiko. Luego, la entrenadora les indicó que empezaran con el entrenamiento. Kido iba a decir que hacer, sin embargo, Hitomiko le interrumpió y dijo que ella haría el entrenamiento desde ese momento.

-Bien. Primero van a calentar.- dijo la mujer haciendo que todos corrieran por la cancha. Pasaron así varios minutos. Kido parecía distraído por algo, Cherryl y Mio se habían percatado de ello. El chico de los googles estaba completamente distraído, lo cual llamó la atención de ambas chicas, pues no era usual verle desconcentrado en un entrenamiento. La entrenadora dijo que pararan cuando se cumplieron veinticinco minutos. Midorikawa y Tsunami se detuvieron cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Yo no he dicho que puedan caer al suelo! ¡Cinco minutos más!- exclamó la mujer mandando al peli rosa y al peli verde a trotar cinco minutos más. Ambos maldecían por lo bajo, mientras que Hiroto y Goenji reían en voz baja. La entrenadora esperó a que ambos chicos terminaran su castigo para luego dar la siguiente instrucción.

-Ahora todos trabajaran en grupos.- dijo la mujer.- Mio, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tachimukai y Fubuki. Ustedes se encargaran de ayudar a perfeccionar la técnica de Mio. Cuando hagan eso, quiero que ustedes cuatro- dijo dejando de lado a Tachimukai- hagan una técnica nueva. No me importa si se separan para hacerlo o si hacen técnicas individuales. Tan sólo quiero técnicas nuevas.

-Hai.- dijeron los cuatro.

-Endo, Kido, Goenji, Tsunami y Kazemaru. Quiero que los cuatro trabajen juntos y ayuden a que Endo haga una nueva técnica.

-¡Hai!

-Cherryl y Tomoyo. Ustedes aún no harán nada en específico.- dijo la entrenadora.- Mark y Dylan, ustedes dos tampoco harán nada en específico. Los cuatro pueden entrenar libremente, pero no tienen permitido ayudar a los otros grupos en sus objetivos.

-Hai…- respondieron los cuatro algo inseguros, ya que esperaban entrenar junto al resto.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Tienen tres días.- dijo la mujer yéndose.

-¿¡TRES DÍAS!- preguntaron todos.

* * *

><p>Todos pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde entrenando. Ahora se encontraban en el hostal descansando y decidiendo como quedarían las habitaciones. Como eran tres chicas, entonces decidieron que Tomoyo dormiría con Haruna, ya que Aki no podía quedarse en el hostal y debía volver a casa. Así, Mio y Cherryl compartieron habitación. Todos se encontraban en el comedor, quejándose del entrenamiento. Mio se había sentado con Dylan, Mark, Fubuki y Cherryl.<p>

-¡Estoy muerto!- exclamaron Midorikawa y tsunami al mismo tiempo. Cherryl les miró con los ojos en punto y raya.

-A penas es el primer día…- dijo la rubia. Mio miró su plato de comida con preocupación.

-Exacto, tan sólo es el primer día y esto ya se está volviendo insoportable…- dijo la peli negro. Tomoyo suspiró cansada.

-Siento que hoy dormiré como nunca…- dijo la peli plata. Kazemaru y Hiroto asintieron con la cabeza. Endo se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Vamos equipo! ¡Debemos entrenar al máximo!- exclamó.- Si no lo hacemos entonces no venceremos al instituto Zeus.

-Hai…- dijeron todos sin ánimo. Endo les miró a todos.

-¡Debemos ganar el Holy Road, chicos!- exclamó Endo. Luego miró a Kido.- ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kido?

-…- el chico no respondió, solo se levantó de su asiento dejando el plato de comida en la cocina y yéndose.- Disculpen…

-¿Kido…?- preguntó Endo, pero el estratega ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos. El equipo no dejaba de mirar la puerta por la cual había salido su compañero.- ¿Qué le pasa a Kido?

-Ha de ser por lo del instituto imperial.- dijo Mio. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tsunami. La peli negro miró al surfista.

-¿Es que no lo entienden?- preguntó la chica.- Piénsenlo. Él fue el capitán del instituto imperial, y ahora lo es Fudo. En cierto modo, es como si Fudo lo hubiese reemplazado. Quizás… Kido piensa que el instituto imperial prefiere más a Fudo que a él.

-Kido…- dijo Endo comprendiendo la situación.- Así que por eso estaba tan distraído…

-Es por eso, que nosotros como equipo debemos hacerlo sentir bien.- dijo Cherryl sonriendo.- ¡Somos sus amigos después de todo!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El estratega se encontraba tendido en la parte de abajo de la litera que compartía con Goenji. No podía evitar pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Fudo ese día.

_Tan sólo eres un estratega. Nada más que eso. Tus días de liderazgo ya terminaron._

¿Y si eran ciertas? No… Eran ciertas. Él no había sido capaz de convertirse en el capitán del Raimon. Simplemente… era el estratega del equipo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Hiroto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí.- respondió Kido. El pelirrojo entró a la habitación. Kido le vio unos segundos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-La pregunta es, qué te pasa a ti.- dijo el chico sentándose junto a la cama de Kido. El chico de los googles no fue capaz de responder. Hiroto frunció el ceño algo confundido.- ¿Y?

-No lo sé…- respondió Kido. Hiroto miró al estratega y sonrió.

-¿Respuesta definitiva?- preguntó Hiroto sonriendo. (N/A: quien quiere ser millonario xD). Kido miró hacia la cama de arriba de la litera unos segundos.

-Sí.- respondió el de los googles finalmente.- Sí eso era lo único que querías hacer…

-No te engañes a ti mismo.- dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención del estratega antes de salir por la puerta.- ¿No era esa una de tus frases favoritas?

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta para luego irse a su habitación junto a Midorikawa. Kido se acomodó nuevamente en su cama proponiéndose dormir. Quizás así podría despejarse un poco.

* * *

><p>Mio estaba concentrado en un libro que le había regalado Dylan, mientras que Cherryl miraba el techo desde la cama de arriba de la litera. La rubia no dejaba de darse vueltas y vueltas, lo cual sinceramente desconcentraba a Mio y le ponía los pelos de punta. La peli negro cerró el libro y se volteó a ver a Cherryl.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la peli negro. Cherryl la miró algo sorprendida.

-¿Tan expresiva soy?- preguntó. Mio negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No lo sé. Creo que me percaté porque he leído el mismo párrafo unas, no sé… ¿quince veces? Y aún así no puedo concentrarme.- dijo Mio mientras subía a la cama de arriba. Cherryl desvió la mirada al suelo algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes… No me pasa nada.- dijo Cherryl llevándose las rodillas al pecho y abrazándolas.

-Algo te pasa. Soy tu amiga, no dudes en decírmelo.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Cherryl le miró unos segundos hasta que finalmente le devolvió otra sonrisa.- ¿Y…?

-Bueno, antes de la fiesta de Tobitaka, Goenji y yo fuimos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta. Pero… él me dijo que debía decirme algo.- dijo la pelirrubia. Los ojos de Mio se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de la pelirrubia. "¡Al fin lo hizo!" pensó la chica.- Pero a los minutos después… no fue capaz de decirme nada. Desde entonces está muy distante conmigo y no quiere decirme nada. Ni si quiera es capaz de hablarme.

"Cobarde… Si lo veo, le tiro un balón en el estómago…" pensó Mio molesta.

-¿Y no has intentado hablar con él?- preguntó Mio. Cherryl negó con la cabeza.

-No. Cada vez que voy a hacerlo, él se va.- dijo la chica. Mio frunció el ceño y se imagino la escena. Era como revivir dos semanas atrás junto a Kazemaru, solo que el peli azul era diez mil veces más tranquilo que Goenji. El delantero, en cambio, sería capaz de hacer cinco súper técnicas en un día con tal de no hablar con nadie y no decir lo que le pasa. "Es tan testarudo…" pensó la chica.

-Goenji es así, pero creo que deberías conversar con él a costa de lo que sea.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo, Cherryl le miró unos segundos, algo insegura de la idea.- ¡Vamos, si no hablas con él, entonces nunca sabrás lo que te quiere decir!- Mio tomó a Cherryl de la muñeca y la bajó de la litera, llevándola hasta donde estaba Goenji. El peli parado hablaba con Kazemaru, cuando de repente sintió que Mio le tomaba del hombro y miraba a Kazemaru de reojo indicándole que se alejaran. Goenji miró algo confundido al igual que Kazemaru, mientras que Mio ponía a Cherryl en frente de Goenji. El delantero miró de reojo a Mio. "Le dices o juro que te mato…" transmitieron los amenazantes ojos de Mio. La chica sonrió dulcemente y se fue con Kazemaru a la cocina. Una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, Kazemaru la vio confundido.

-¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el peli azul algo divertido.

-Pues ayudando al señor terco a confesarse.- dijo la chica molesta. Kazemaru rió algo divertido.- Sin embargo, creo que escucharemos mejor si nos escondemos tras las escaleras…

-¿En serio piensas espiarlos?- preguntó Kazemaru. La peli negro asintió con la cabeza. Hiroto y Midorikawa venían del comedor a la cocina.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Midorikawa sonriendo. Hiroto saludó con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Espiamos a Goenji y Cherryl.- dijo Mio mientras que subía poco a poco las escaleras hasta quedar justo en el límite tapado por una pared.- ¿Viene?

-Ya estamos aquí.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo y levantando el dedo pulgar. Mio miró de reojo y les indicó al grupo que guardaran silencio.

Pudieron escuchar la conversación de ambos.

-Cherryl… yo…- dijo Goenji. Kazemaru rodó los ojos para luego susurrarle algo en el oído a Mio.

-¿En serio crees que lo logre…?

-Debemos esperar…- le respondió la chica. El grupo volvió a guardar silencio para escuchar a sus dos amigos.

-Cherryl… yo…- dijo Goenji nuevamente.- Hace mucho que quería decirte que…

-¡Dilo…!- dijeron todo el grupo en voz baja, ilusionados. Mio cruzaba los dedos junto a Kazemaru y Midorikawa mientras que Hiroto veía como Tachimukai y Tsunami, que habían llegado quién sabe cuándo, también hacían lo mismo.

-¿Creen que lo haga?- preguntó Tachimukai. Mio les indicó a todos que se callaran.

-Cherryl, yo…

-¡Onee-chan!- se escuchó gritar para que todos cayeran de espaldas y se dieran a ver en el pasillo. Desde abajo, el señor Hibiki miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luna estaba encima de Mio muy entusiasta y con unas cascaditas en los ojos.- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-Yo también, Lu-chan…- dijo Mio tras ver que el señor Hibiki dirigía su mirada a ella, al igual que Cherryl y Goenji que la miraban molestos.- ¡O-Oye, Tsunami! ¡No deberías planear espiar a las personas!

-¡No me metas a mí en esto!- exclamó el surfista. Hibiki miró a Mio nuevamente.

-Hola… Hibiki-san…- saludó la peli negro.

-Mio~ chan.- dijo Cherryl viendo a la chica con algo de molestia en su voz.

-¡P-Pero si yo no hice nada!

-Tan solo envió a un grupo a espiarnos.- dijo Goenji frunciendo el ceño. Mio suspiró y miró a Goenji.

-¡No lo hubiese hecho si tu no fueses un cobarde y le hubieses dicho a Cherryl desde un principio, así que no te quejes y dile de una vez antes de que YO lo haga!- amenazó Mio molesta y entrando a su habitación. Luna miró a su hermana algo sorprendida.

-Otto-san…- dijo Luna bajando la escalera. El señor Hibiki dirigió la mirada al grupo de chicos que se encontraba aún el suelo. Rápidamente se pararon y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Tras El grupo de chicos, venía Goenji que les miraba a todos fríamente, por lo que entraron corriendo a sus habitaciones desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Cherryl hizo lo mismo y entró a la habitación de Mio. La peli negro había vuelto a su lectura, sin embargo, ésta vez era la fija mirada de Cherryl la que la molestaba.

-Perdón…- se disculpó la peli negro. Cherryl la miró de reojo algo molesta, sin embargo lo ocultó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes…- dijo la rubia subiendo a la cama de arriba. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio muy incómodos.- Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque a mí no me corresponde…- dijo la peli negro. Cherryl la miró.

-¿Entonces por qué nos espiabas?- Mio cerró su libro de golpe y se volteó.

-¡De lo contrario él nunca diría nada!

-¡P-Pero quizás debía esperar el momento preciso, Mio!- exclamó Cherryl viendo a Mio. La peli negro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero si me lo dices así entonces no tengo excusa.- dijo Mio haciendo un puchero. Cherryl rió algo divertida y luego se tendió en su cama.

-Gracias, Mio.- dijo la rubia- Mio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Saldría de la habitación para leer un poco.

La chica bajó las escaleras mientras que intentaba leer el libro. Luego se fue al comedor. Allí apreció como Kido se encontraba sentado en uno de los lugares que había, estaba en silencio y al parecer pensaba. Mio cerró su libro frunciendo el ceño. "Creo que hoy no podré leer este maravilloso libro. Mas bien, tendré que escribir mi propia novela…" pensó la chica frustrada acercándose al estratega. Kido la miró de reojo.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Mio.

-Al parecer tú tampoco.- respondió Kido sonriendo ligeramente. Mio le vio unos segundos y se sentó junto a él.

-Kido, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la peli negro viendo al estratega. El chico miró fijamente a Mio, pero no respondió. Luego, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Kido. Mio frunció el ceño.

-¿Es broma?

-No se responde con otra pregunta.- dijo Kido algo mosqueado. Mio rodó los ojos. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y definitivamente no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando los reproches de cualquiera, ni si quiera los de Luna, menos los de Kido.

-Disculpa, entonces.- dijo la peli negro.- Kido… ¿es por lo de Fudo, cierto?- el chico dirigió su mirada hacia él.- No porque él sea el capitán… tienes que sentir que te han…

-¿Reemplazado?- terminó la frase el chico de los googles. Mio se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Realmente crees que ese idiota te reemplazó?- preguntó la peli negro. Kido no respondió. Mio se fue del comedor dejando allí a su compañero, para poder descansar. Quizás si descansaba se pondría de buenas.

Antes que todo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde ésta vez se encontró con Dylan. La chica suspiró ya harta de tener que hablar con más gente. "Cielos… ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?" pensó la chica mirando al cielo. Dylan le miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio. Mio negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-No lo sé, veamos. Intenté leer un mismo párrafo unas veinte veces, pero no logré entenderlo. Tuve un pequeño problema de espionaje y es probable que ahora esté castigado unos dos meses más.- dijo la chica recordando que el señor Hibiki la había visto.- Ah, y cuando necesito a Fubuki, ENTONCES NO ESTÁ.

-Vale, cálmate…- dijo Dylan. Mio abrazó a su amigo algo cansada.- Por cierto, Fubuki es…

-M-Mi novio…- respondió la chica. Dylan sonrió victorioso.

-Lo sabía… Ahora Mark me debe dinero.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Mio frunció el ceño.

-¿Estabas apostando si Fubuki era mi novio?- preguntó la peli negro molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Este… Bueno…

-No quiero saber, olvídalo.- dijo la peli negro dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ese había sido uno de sus peores días. Cuando al fin pudo llegar a la litera y recostarse a "intentar" dormir, se quedó pensando en la técnica que debían realizar en tan sólo tres días. ¿En qué pensaba la entrenadora con tantas técnicas? Quizás pensaba en la posibilidad de que estuviese pensando en mostrar nuevas técnicas, para que el rival no supiese la estrategia de juego que tendrían. Sin embargo, ¿no sería algo un poco fácil de derribar? Al perfeccionar técnicas, preparaban la ofensiva del equipo. Pero, ¿qué había de la defensiva? Ese era otro punto. En defensa, la tenían a ella, a Fubuki, a Domon, a Mark e incluso a Tsunami. Sin embargo, tan solo Fubuki, Tsunami y ella podrían practicar. ¿En qué estaba pensando la entrenadora?

Luego, se desvió a otro tema. ¿Dónde había estado Fubuki? No le veía desde el almuerzo. ¿Habría salido a pasear tal vez? Mañana se lo preguntaría. Por ahora, debía descansar.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. E**

* * *

><p><strong>ste lunes entro a clases y quizás tenga problemas de actualización más adelante, pero esto no quiere decir que éste lunes no haya capítulo. <strong>

**Mido-chan: Cami-chan, ¿te gusta el helado?**

**Cami-chan: o.o ¿a qué viene la pregunta?**

**Mido-chan: No lo sé, quería rellenar ^^**

**Cami-chan: Eh… Sí.**

**Dylan-kun: Great! Ahora podré participar de la despedida del capítulo.**

**Cami-chan: Pero lo hice para que aprendieras español.**

**Dylan-kun: Really?**

**Cami-chan: SÍ, ASÍ QUE DEBES HABLAR SOLAMENTE ESPAÑOL.**

**Dylan-kun: Oh, ok.**

**Cami-chan: Bien.**

**Mido-chan: ¿Me vas a reemplazar? O.O**

**Cami-chan: Claro que no… Tú eres demasiado bueno como para poder reemplazarte ^^**

**Fubu-chan y Kaze-chan: ¿Más bueno que nosotros? u.u**

**Cami-chan: ¡N-No! ¡Yo no quise decir eso!**

**Hiro-chan: ¿Y más bueno que yo?**

**Cami-chan: …**

**Mark-kun: ¿Y yo?**

**Cami-chan: Todos son buenos y únicos, chicos ^^**

**Todos: Awwww**

**Cami-chan: Porque si no los eliminaría de la historia como lo hice con Torimatsu, Megane, Kabeyama y los otros ^^**

**Todos: Oh dios… O.O**

**Cami-chan: Pero bueno. ¡Vamos con el corre video del capítulo!**

**Mido-chan: Hai.**

_- ¿Qué sucedió en la mañana?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Se refiere a qué hiciste con Mio…_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte! Ahora si se notará la clasificación T…**

**Cami-chan: NO PASA NADA, HABLADOR ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: ¡Júralo!**

**Cami-chan: Lo juro u.u**

**Mido-chan: ¡Vale! **

**Cami-chan: Bien ¬¬**

**Mark-kun: ¿Por qué no dices como se llama el capítulo?**

**Cami-chan: B-Bueno…**

**Dylan-kun: Oh, quizás es un título no clasificado para todo pu-**

**Cami-chan: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, PERVETIDOS! El título es: "Fiesta alocada y citas secretas"**

**Mark-kun: ¿F-Fiesta alocada?**

**Cami-chan: Ah, ya verán luego. Justo mañana ^^**

**Mido-chan: ¡Espérenlo!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Matta-ne!**


	4. Fiesta alocada y citas secretas

**Domo ^^**

**¿Cómo están todos? Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, quizás el más romántico, por así decirlo, de la historia. ¿Quién sabe? Ustedes juzgarán :3 **

**Bien, al final les dejaré una pequeña nota, quizás una mala noticia :( **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Cherryl y Tomoyo, junto a otros personajes son propiedad de otras escritoras de fanfiction. Mio y Luna son propiedad mía.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Fiesta alocada y citas secretas.<p>

Tachimukai estaba en la portería, mientras que Midorikawa y Hiroto pensaban en una nueva técnica. Mientras ellos hacían eso, Fubuki estaba junto a una ojerosa y cansada Mio, que con suerte se mantenía de pie. La peli negro estaba casi quedándose dormida. Tachimukai la vio unos segundos.

-¿Está bien, Mio-san?- preguntó Tachimukai. Mio no contestó. Fubuki le abrazó por la cintura, más bien, la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo dormida. La peli negro seguía de pie, con la cabeza agachada y con algunos de sus cabellos cubriéndole la cara. Midorikawa y Hiroto la miraron.

-Mio, ¿dormiste anoche?- preguntó Fubuki preocupado. La peli negro no respondió.

-Se ve fatal.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo apenado.- Así me recuerda a la chica de esa película de terror… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Samanta?

-Samara…- corrigió Hiroto con los ojos en punto y raya. Midorikawa chasqueó los dedos sonriendo.

-¡Ella!- exclamó el peli verde. Fubuki frunció el ceño algo molesto mientras que a Tachimukai se le resbalo una gota de la cabeza. Midorikawa se encogió de hombros sin saber por qué el peli plata se había molestado.

-¡Eh, Mio-chan!- exclamó Dylan a lo lejos que iba trotando junto a Mark. Los dos estadounidenses se acercaron hasta el grupo de trabajo discretamente para pasar desapercibidos por el entrenador y la entrenadora. El de lentes azules (N/A: no sé qué es lo que tenga pero creo que son lentes xD) se acercó a Mio y le vio de más cerca.- Te llegó un balón en la cara, o simplemente no dormiste bien.

-La segunda…- respondió la peli negro aún abrazada a Fubuki para no caerse.- Anoche… digamos que pensé mucho…

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio negó con la cabeza e intentó mantenerse de pie sola.

-Debo perfeccionar esa técnica…- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la portería. Cuando iba a patear el balón resbaló, pero fue sostenida por Midorikawa y Fubuki antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Vamos, tienes que dormir…- dijo Mark viendo como Fubuki cargaba a la peli negro en su espalda.

-No… Tengo que…- y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, la chica cayó rendida ante el sueño. Todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Luego, vieron como Luna venía junto a Cherryl hacia el lugar. Fubuki sonrió al ver a ambas chicas. Cherryl miró a Mio sorprendida.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó la rubia. Midorikawa rió.

-No durmió nada anoche.- respondió Hiroto. Luna se acercó hasta Mio.

-Onee-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pequeña acercándose a la peli negro.

-S-Sí…- tartamudeó la joven tras cerrar nuevamente los ojos y aferrarse más a Fubuki. El peli plata miró a Luna sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Luna-chan. Tan sólo necesita dormir.- dijo Fubuki tranquilizando a Luna.

-Sí…- respondió la pequeña algo desanime. Fubuki se llevó a Mio al hostal para que pudiera descansar. Poco después, las miradas se fijaron en Cherryl, que era su compañera de cuarto. La rubia miró a todos nerviosa.

-¡Dinos! ¿Por qué Mio no durmió anoche?- preguntó Midorikawa mientras tomaba a la chica de las manos. Cherryl desvió la mirada.

-No estoy segura…- todos la miraron. Cherryl estaba triste, pues ni ella sabía lo que Mio tenía.- Estoy preocupada por ella… Anoche no dejaba de repetir dos nombres mientras dormía.- Dylan y Mark se miraron. El último miró a Cherryl.

-¿Qué nombres?- preguntó el chico. Cherryl miró a Mark.

-John y Teresa.- contestó la rubia. Mark y Dylan bajaron la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó Hiroto. Mark miró a todos algo triste.

-Esos son los nombres de sus padres.- dijo Dylan algo triste. Todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero, ¿no es extraño que les llame por su nombre?- preguntó Midorikawa. Mark sonrió algo apenado.

-Ella solía llamarlos por su nombre, aunque fuesen sus padres.- respondió el chico a la vez que Dylan asentía con la cabeza. Midorikawa lo pensó unos segundos, al igual que el resto.

-Es cierto…- dijo Tachimukai.- Cuando vamos normalmente al restaurante del señor Hibiki, Mio suele decirle "Hibiki-san".

-Nunca he escuchado decirle "Otto-san"…- dijo Luna.- Ni una sola vez…

-Nosotros tampoco… excepto el día en que ambos murieron.- dijo Dylan sonriendo algo triste.

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_Una pequeña Mio de apenas siete años lloraba en las tumbas de sus padres, que estaban una junto a la otra con un ramo de flores encima. A su lado, se encontraban Dylan y Mark acompañándola._

_-¡Vuelvan! ¡Vuelvan!- gritó entre sollozos la peli negro. Sus dos amigos le abrazaron comprensivamente.- ¡Mamá, Papá!_

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

-Ella pasó por una depresión horrible.- dijo Dylan.- En cierto modo, siempre se sintió sola.

Mark estaba cabizbajo.

"Nosotros… hemos venido hasta Japón para tan sólo hacerle lo mismo…"

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba recostada en su cama, y a su lado, se encontraba Fubuki sentado en una silla (NA: Cómo quisieran que estuviesen ambos en la misma cama ¬w¬ Jejeje…). La oji gris no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, al igual que el peli plata. Mio no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, estaba de espaldas mirando a la pared que daba con la litera, escondiendo su rostro con una de las almohadas. Fubuki miraba preocupado a la joven, tenía la leve sensación de que algo le pasaba.

-Mio… ¿estás bien?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio negó con la cabeza.- ¿No… quieres hablar de nada?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica viéndolo a los ojos. Fubuki sonrió apenado.

-Porque… ¿te pasa algo, cierto?- preguntó el peli plata al ver que la chica estaba claramente triste.

-Bien, eso me asusta. ¿Cómo lo supiste…?- preguntó la chica quedando recostada en la cama. Fubuki tenía sus ojos clavados en los ojos de la muchacha.

-Tus ojos… Ellos dicen tus sentimientos.- dijo el peli plata acercándose más al rostro de la peli negro. Mio entendió por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos para sentir los cálidos labios del joven sobre los de ella. Se dieron un beso lo suficientemente largo como para hacer sonreír a ambos y finalmente separarse.- Bien… Ahora dime… ¿qué pasa?

La chica desvió la mirada triste y miró una foto de sus padres con ella cuando era pequeña. Mio soltó unas lágrimas y apuntó la foto. Fubuki la miró y comprendió todo.

-Los extrañas…- dijo el peli plata tras recostarse junto con la chica y abrazarla. Mio hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico. Jamás se había sentido tan mal. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dolía mucho más que cualquier golpe provocado por cualquier cosa. Fubuki la abrazó comprensivamente mientras que acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.- Tranquila…

-Ya son 5 años…- dijo la chica mientras botaba más lágrimas. La chica intentó no llorar, sin embargo, las lágrimas la traicionaban cada vez más.- Yo… soy débil…

-No digas eso…- le susurró Fubuki al oído.- Tú no eres débil. Tú no eres débil… Tú eres la chica más fuerte que conozco.

-Fubuki… ¿por qué…?- la chica sintió como el chico la abrazaba más hacia él y empezaba a besarla cálidamente en el cuello. Cada beso que le daba el joven la hacía estremecerse cada vez más. El chico recorría cada lugar disponible en su cuello. Unos gemidos se escucharon por su parte. La peli negro se sumergió en esa sensación, hasta que sintió como abrían la puerta de golpe. Tras la puerta, aparecieron Tachimukai con Midorikawa, que veían la escena más que sonrojados y nerviosos. Quizás no los habían descubierto en el mejor de los momentos. Fubuki estaba sobre ella y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Tachimukai cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Gomenasai!- exclamó el castaño avergonzado. Mio frunció el ceño molesta, pero fue distraída por Fubuki que volvía a lo suyo. La chica finalmente no le dio importancia, pero eso debía detenerse, de lo contrario llegarían bastante lejos ambos y luego se arrepentirían.

-Fubu-chan…- dijo la peli negro haciendo que el peli plata parara de inmediato.

-Sí…- contestó el chico separándose de Mio.- No podemos…

-Sí…- dijo la chica desviando la mirada. Fubuki sonrió unos segundos y Mio le correspondió con otra sonrisa. El peli plata se levantó y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su novia, para luego acercarse a su rostro y darle otro beso. Mio sonrió y luego cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. La peli negro se sentía, de alguna u otra forma, segura teniendo a Fubuki a su lado. La chica se tapó con algunas sábanas y se acomodó para dormir. Fubuki la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Luego, Mio interrumpió el silencio.

-No es que no quiera… es solo que… no aquí, ¿vale?- dijo la peli negra sonrojada y ocultando su rostro entre algunas de las sábanas. Fubuki se sonrojo y sonrió pícaramente. Ese tan solo sería el principio de su pequeño juego con Mio.

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras más que sonrojados. Tan sólo recordar la escena hacía que ambos sintieran calor de inmediato y que sus corazones empezaran a latir a mil por hora. Midorikawa no se podía quitar esas escenas de la cabeza, ni menos imaginarse en como seguirían esos dos allí arriba.<p>

-Midorikawa-san…- dijo Tachimukai muy nervioso. El peli verde le vio de reojo.- ¿Mio-san y Fubuki-san estaban…?

-¡N-No me preguntes esas cosas! ¿¡Cómo rayos se supone que lo sepa!- preguntó exaltado Midorikawa mientras que le salía algo de sangre por la nariz. Tachimukai se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-P-Pensé que como usted era mayor… entonces sabría algo…- dijo inocentemente el portero. Midorikawa le vio con ojos en punto y raya.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué soy un depravado…?- preguntó el peli verde en un débil susurro. Hiroto y Mark venían en camino hacia las escaleras.

-¿Y?- preguntó Mark viendo a Midorikawa y Tachimukai. Ambos se vieron nerviosamente.

-Esto…- dijeron ambos. Midorikawa le puso una mano en el hombro a Hiroto.

-No vayas a la habitación de Mio… Podrías encontrarte con algo que te traume toda la vida.- dijo el peli verde aún sangrando por la nariz. Tachimukai estaba rojo como un tomate, y ninguno de los dos entendía a que se referían con eso. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al comedor. Para su mala suerte, Cherryl venía caminando hacia las escaleras. Antes de que subiera, Midorikawa y Tachimukai le detuvieron.

-¡Alto!- exclamaron ambos con las manos al frente.- Este…

-¡A-Arriba hace calor!- exclamó Midorikawa mientras que Tachimukai se sonrojaba y hacía señas. Cuando Hiroto entendió, o creyó entender, a qué se referían ambos, se atoró con el agua que estaba bebiendo, por lo que empezó a toser. Mark le miró confundido.

-¡Midorikawa!- exclamó Cherryl abriéndose paso.

-¡No, Cherryl!- exclamó Hiroto recuperando el aliento. La rubia dirigió su mirada al chico de cabello rojo. El grupo donde estaba Goenji entró al hostal y estaba cerca de allí.- Este… ¡G-Goenji quería hablar contigo!

-¿En serio?- preguntó Goenji. Midorikawa y Tachimukai miraron al peli parado.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron ambos. Hiroto les vio frunciendo el ceño molesto. Los chicos entendieron. Sin embargo, Goenji estaba a punto de irse. Justo a tiempo, un balón fue dirigido a su estómago y lo hizo callar. Afuera, Kazemaru sonreía victoriosamente mientras que le indicaba que hablara con Goenji.- ¡O-Oh, sí!

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Cherryl viendo a Goenji. El peli parado se sonrojo un poco.

-S-Sí…- respondió el chico.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos los presentes. Alguien bajó la escalera.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó una voz.

-¿Fubuki?- preguntó Midorikawa. Tachimukai lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó el portero

-¡Silencio…!- exclamó el peli verde cubriéndole la boca. Cherryl se dirigió hasta Goenji y ambos salieron afuera.

-No sé a qué se refieren, pero bueno.- dijo el peli plata.- ¿Entrenamos?

-S-Sí.- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno entendió lo que sus ojos parecieron haber visto, o lo que realmente vieron en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Todos volvieron poco después de las tres de la tarde. Mio ya había despertado, y ahora se encontraban todos almorzando en el comedor. Toko y Rika habían ido a visitar al equipo. Ambas se sentaron en la misma mesa de Mio. Desde otra mesa, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Mark y Dylan conversaban. Midorikawa vio a Fubuki de reojo.<p>

-Oye…- dijo el peli verde.- ¿Qué sucedió en la mañana?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el peli plata. Hiroto frunció el ceño.

-Se refiere a qué hiciste con Mio…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Con Mio?- preguntó Dylan molestándose un poco.- ¿Le hiciste algo?

-No le he hecho nada.- respondió Fubuki mientras miraba a Midorikawa molesto.- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Esta mañana los dos estaban…- dijo Midorikawa mientras que nuevamente le sangraba la nariz. Aki lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Midorikawa-kun?- preguntó la chica. Midorikawa asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del comedor. Hiroto miró a Fubuki.

-Espero que no sea lo que creo…- dijo Dylan con notoria molesta en su voz mientras veía a Fubuki. El peli plata también frunció el ceño molesto.

-No es lo que crees, así que puedes calmarte.- dijo Fubuki ya molesto de la conversación. Hiroto miró a Fubuki de reojo y negó con la cabeza. El peli plata se molestó y se levantó de su asiento ya harto. ¿Por qué todos insistían en hablar del mismo tema?

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Tsunami curioseando. Dylan también se levantó.

_-__¡Get a life!__ (¡Consíguete una vida!)- _le respondió Dylan molesto yéndose. Tsunami frunció el ceño.

-No estoy seguro de lo que dijo, pero no sé por qué se molesta tanto.- dijo el peli rosa. Toko negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

Las chicas hablaban de sus propios temas en su mesa. Estaban Tomoyo, Rika, Toko, Mio y Cherryl. Las cinco conversaban plácidamente. Toko les hablaba a las cuatro sobre sus antiguas citas que había tenido, lo cual tenía fastidiadas a todas.

-Oye Mio, ¿qué te paso en el cuello?- preguntó Toko viendo como la chica tenía unas pequeñas marcas rojas en la parte señalada. Mio se ruborizó rápidamente y se tocó el cuello.

-A-Ah… bueno…- empezó a balbucear la chica. Cherryl abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Sería posible que...? ¡No, Cherryl! ¡Qué pensamientos tienes! Fubuki y ella tan solo son novios, no habrían sido capaces de hacer semejante cosa… ¿o sí?" pensó la chica confundiéndose más aún.

-¿No será que un vampiro haya hecho su ataque anoche…?- preguntó Rika con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Mio se sonrojo recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana. Tan solo pensarlo la hacía ruborizarse y desear estar con Fubuki otra vez.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Rika!- exclamó Tomoyo más que sonrojada.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Cambio de tema.- dijo la peli azul levantándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de todos.- Bueno, oí que ninguno de los entrenadores estará aquí por tres días. Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos una fiesta?

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó la mayoría.

-No sé si eso sea una buena idea…- dijo Aki.- ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los entrenadores llega?

-Tan solo ordenamos.

-Claro, como tú no estás aquí y no tendrás que pagar el precio luego…- dijeron todos con ojos en punto y raya y gotas en la cabeza. Tsunami sonrió.

-¡Pues yo creo que es una muy buena idea!- exclamó el peli rosa. Midorikawa que llegaba al pasillo también sonrió.

-¡Yo también lo apoyo!- exclamó el peli verde.

-Bueno, no se darán cuenta.- dijo Endo sonriendo. Goenji negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo inseguro.

-Hay que ver el grupo de aburridos que son.- dijo Tsunami molestándose.

-¡Yo digo que hagamos la fiesta!- exclamó Domon.- ¿Qué opinan ustedes, Ichinose, Mark?

-Bueno…- dijeron ambos mirándose mutuamente. Rika sonrió en forma victoriosa.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Esta noche haremos la fiesta!- exclamó la peli azul sonriendo. Todos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo y ayudar a preparar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Mio fue a la habitación del peli plata, que se había ido de la nada durante el almuerzo. Dormía tranquilamente en la cama de abajo de la litera, lo que le hacía ver bastante tierno. Mio se ruborizó un poco al ver a Fubuki dormido, no pudo evitar acercarse unos pasos hacia el lugar donde dormía el peli plata, pero sin querer, lo despertó.<p>

-A-Ah, lo siento.- se disculpó Mio avergonzada. Fubuki se levantó un poco y tomó a la chica de la cintura, para luego hacer que cayera a un lado de la cama. Mio se había asustado por un momento, haciendo que el peli plata riera un poco.- ¡O-Oye! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento, estaba aburrido.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo y acomodándose a un lado de la chica. Paso un rato incómodo de silencio. Fubuki no podía evitar pensar en lo de la mañana, al igual que Mio. Ambos no se sentían muy bien.- Perdón…

-¿Uh…?- Mio lo miró confundida.- ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de esta mañana…- respondió el chico sorprendiendo a Mio.- Yo no debí hacerlo…

-No te preocupes.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Fubuki sonrió de igual manera. El peli plata quizás no continuaría con su juego. Estaba mal. Sin embargo…

-Mio…

-¿Sí?

-Verás… tengo planeado irme a Hokkaido unos días…

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó la chica sobresaltando y sentándose en la cama, teniendo como consecuencia un golpe en la cabeza. Fubuki la abrazó y le beso la cabeza dulcemente.

-Ten cuidado…- dijo el peli plata. Mio se abrazó más a Fubuki. Por el momento, no le preocupada su golpe en la cabeza, si no la ida del chico a su lugar natal. La peli negro se preocupo unos segundos.

-¡Pero, no te puedes ir!

-Tranquila…- dijo Fubuki poniéndose a un lado y abrazándola.- Yo planeaba irme a Hokkaido luego de que pase todo esto del Holy Road… Y, bueno…- el chico se sonrojo un poco y vio a Mio a los ojos.- quería saber si es que tú… quisieras ir conmigo unos días a Hokkaido…

-Fubuki…- articuló la chica viendo a su novio a los ojos. El chico se encontraba bastante sonrojado y nervioso ante la respuesta que le daría la chica. La peli negro sonrió.- Sí, ¡sería genial!- Fubuki sonrió aliviado.

-Entonces… nos iremos en tres semanas más.- dijo el chico sonriendo con dulzura. Mio asintió con la cabeza. Luego, la peli negro tomó a Fubuki por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él para luego voltearse y quedar ella sobre él. El peli plata se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras que Mio se acercaba más al rostro del chico y sonreía divertida.- Mio… qué estás…

-Lo siento, estaba aburrida.- le contestó la chica tras dirigirse al cuello del muchacho y besarlo unas cuantas veces. Fubuki se sonrojo y no pudo evitar soltar unos gemidos graves. Mio sonrió y luego lo besó en los labios con pasión. Ambos estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta finalmente separarse.- Quizás en Hokkaido tengamos más… privacidad.

-Sí…- respondió Fubuki sonriendo. La chica se levantó de la cama y se sentó a un lado de Fubuki, al menos estar así tendría que salvarla en caso de que alguien entrara al cuarto en ese momento.

-Por cierto, hay una fiesta… ¿irás…?- preguntó Mio algo preocupada. Fubuki la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Las fiestas no son lo mío.- respondió el peli plata. Mio suspiró aliviada.- ¿Y tú?

-No me gustan las fiestas…- respondió la chica sonriendo. Luego recordó el libro que le había dado Dylan.- Genial… será la segunda noche que quiera leer y no pueda…

-No importa.- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego, miró a Mio de forma traviesa y le guiño un ojo.- Yo tengo otra forma de divertirme…

-¿Quieres hacer…?- preguntó Mio algo sonrojada. Fubuki se sobresaltó.

-¡N-No!- exclamó "Bueno, en verdad… ¡NO! Dios…" pensó por unos momentos.- Y-Yo decía ir a dar un paseo o algo así…- respondió más que sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-D-Discúlpame… Rika siempre me provoca esos efectos secundarios…- respondió la chica espontáneamente. Luego, pensó en la propuesta de Fubuki.- ¿Y cómo planeas ir a pasear?

-Pues… Tendremos que tomar un riesgo…- dijo el peli plata algo preocupado. Mio le miró sonriendo divertida.

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó la chica. Fubuki indicó la ventana de la habitación.- Ouu…. Pero, ¿qué hacemos si nos descubren?

-No te preocupes, jamás nos descubrirán.- contestó el peli plata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las nueve de la noche. Mientras todos disfrutaban la fiesta en el primer piso del hostal, Fubuki y Mio se encontraban en el segundo piso. Abajo estaban riendo y seguramente sufrían con problemas de… alcohol. Se habían percatado poco antes de escuchar "involuntariamente" los actos de una parejita en la habitación de al lado. Fubuki terminó de sujetar una soga uno de los barrotes que tenía la ventana en cada lado y sonrió mirando a Mio. La peli negro estaba algo nerviosa, pero ya lo había hecho otras veces. Fubuki se acercó hasta Mio y la tomó por la cintura. La chica se sonrojó levemente. Fubuki se acercó hasta los labios de la chica y la besó cálidamente.<p>

-Tranquila, estás muy nerviosa…- dijo el peli plata. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que… Bueno, ¿qué pasa si nos descubren?- preguntó la peli negro. Sintieron como algo similar a un vidrio se rompía. Mio se llevo una mano a la frente.

-Tu tranquila, después de todo, nosotros no estaremos involucrados…- Fubuki sonrió dulcemente y caminó hasta la ventana tomando la mano de Mio.- ¿Sabes cómo bajar?

-Claro que sí.- respondió Mio algo molesta. Fubuki fue el primero en bajar por la ventana. Luego, llegó el turno de Mio, que se deslizó sin duda hasta abajo. Fubuki sonrió y tomó la mano de Mio, para luego correr y salir del hostal. Era una escena que se confundía fácilmente con dos prisioneros escapando de la cárcel.

Ambos corrieron y corrieron, hasta llegar a uno de los parques de la ciudad. Los dos se sentaron en un banquillo a descansar, pues habían corrido por lo menos unos quince minutos. Fubuki recuperó el aliento, sin embargo, Mio aún seguía jadeando. El peli plata la atrajo más hacia él y la abrazó. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al hermoso cielo nocturno, iluminado por la débil pero armoniosa luz fugaz de las estrellas.

-Las estrellas son hermosas…- dijo el peli plata. Mio sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí…- afirmó Mio.- Son hermosas…

-No tan hermosas como tú.- pensó Fubuki en voz alta. Mio se sonrojó y vio que el peli plata se sobresaltaba.- ¡A-Ah, perdo…!- antes de completar la frase, sintió como sus labios estaban unidos. La chica jugaba con la lengua del chico, haciendo el momento mucho más divertido y excitante para ambos. Luego de estar un par de minutos así, se separaron con delicadeza.

-Fubu-kun… ¿extrañas Hokkaido?- preguntó Mio viendo las estrellas. Fubuki la miró sorprendida.

-Un poco…- admitió el chico. Luego, besó la cabeza de Mio.- Pero no tanto como te extrañaría a ti si te fueras…

-Yo tampoco podría estar sin ti…- dijo la chica aferrándose más al pecho de Fubuki. El peli plata vio las marcas rojizas que le había dejado en la mañana en el cuello. Se sintió avergonzado. ¿Desde cuanto había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo como eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía. El chico besó el cuello de Mio pero esta vez de forma delicada y suave. La peli negro no entendió, pero decidió dejarlo así.

-Tu cuello… perdón…- dijo Fubuki tras acomodar su cabeza en el delicado hombro de la chica. La peli negro abrazó a su novio con delicadez y amor.

-Yo hice lo mismo con el tuyo… También me disculpo…- dijo la peli negro, luego le susurró algo en el oído al chico.- No te resististe…

-Tu tampoco…- le susurró él. Ambos sonrieron. Estuvieron abrazados una gran parte del tiempo, y conversaban de muchas cosas distintas pero relacionadas unas con otras a la vez.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Fubuki recordando algo.- ¡No hemos perfeccionado tu técnica!

-Fubu-kun, no arruines el momento…- dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza. Fubuki sonrió apenado.

-Perdona.- se disculpó para volver a su "cita"- ¿Quieres pasear, a la luz de la luna, como una de esas películas románticas?- Mio le miró frunciendo el ceño confundida.- ¡Es una broma!- rió el chico.- Tan solo quería ver tu reacción.

-Ja-Ja-Ja Muero de risa.- dijo sarcásticamente la muchacha. Fubuki le empujó levemente.- ¡Oye!

-Eres mala…- dijo el peli plata haciendo un puchero de manera infantil. Mio no le dio importancia, pero luego rió muy divertida. Fubuki la miró sin saber por qué reía.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién diría que el caballeroso Fubuki escaparía del hostal desobedeciendo las reglas?- preguntó Mio riendo. Fubuki sonrió divertido.

-Un caballero va hasta el fin del mundo con su doncella…- dijo el peli plata. Ambos rieron.

-Creo que Atsuya no era la única personalidad que tenías.- dijo Mio. Fubuki rió divertido. La chica empezó a enumerar con los dedos.- ¡Imagínate! Tengo a "Fubuki el caballeroso", "Fubuki el cazador de osos", "El príncipe de la nieve", "El mujeriego…"

-¿El mujeriego…?- preguntó el peli plata frunciendo el ceño.

-No te hagas el inocente…- dijo Mio desviando la mirada. Fubuki sonrió y cerró los ojos, tapando su rostro con algunos mechones de su cabello.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-Pues a mi parecer, o al menos lo que decían todos, era que cada vez aparecías con un mínimo de dos chicas a tu lado.- dijo Mio sonriendo. A Fubuki le cayó una enorme roca con un tallado que decía "Mujeriego". El chico recobró la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

-Pero… Ellas eran fangirls…

-¿Fangirls?- preguntó Mio alzando una ceja.

-Que puedo decirte, todas se vuelven locas por mí…- dijo el chico en forma arrogante. Mio se estaba molestando ya de eso.

-O te estás juntando mucho con Fudo en secreto, o simplemente eres un arrogante.- dijo la peli negro. Fubuki suspiró y se puso frente a Mio, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

-Mio… No me dejaste terminar…- dijo el peli plata alzando la barbilla de la chica para que viera directamente sus ojos.- No importa cuántas fangirls se acerquen a mi… Yo tan solo tengo ojos para una sola chica…

-¿Para una chica? ¿¡Quién!- preguntó Mio alterada. Fubuki rodó los ojos y la beso apasionadamente. El chico decidió hacerlo más divertido y empezó a juguetear con la lengua de su novia, haciendo que ambos sintieran un pequeño calor en sus cuerpos. Ambos se aferraron mutuamente al cuerpo del otro, para profundizar aún más el beso. Mio estaba completamente hipnotizada con el sabor de los labios del chico, además de sentir su perfume varonil, que le hacía cada vez más irresistible. Cuando los cuerpos de ambos imploraron por oxígeno, se separaron. Fubuki veía a Mio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tan solo… tengo ojos para ti… mi princesa.- dijo el peli plata para darle otro beso igual de apasionado que el anterior. Cuando nuevamente se separaron, Mio le miró directamente a los ojos. Sentía un calor por todo el cuerpo, y una obligación de estar junto a Fubuki a toda costa. El peli plata sintió como la chica se aferraba más a su pecho. El peli plata sonrió satisfactoriamente.- ¿Volvemos…?

-Claro…- respondió la chica abrazándose más a Fubuki.

* * *

><p>-Pero, ¿¡qué rayos pasó aquí!- exclamó una Mio completamente fuera de sus casillas. El hostal estaba hecho un completo desastre. Tsunami estaba sin playera abrazando a Toko, Hiroto estaba durmiendo en un rincón con una vaso quebrado a su lado, prueba de que había estado bebiendo alcohol sin medirse. Midorikawa salía del baño, mientras que lloraba. Fubuki miró al peli verde y fue a cogerlo antes de que cayera.<p>

-¡Midorikawa!- exclamó el peli plata viendo el gran desastre que había. El peli verde se dio vuelta para vomitar nuevamente.- ¡Mio, esto está mal!

-Y que lo digas…- dijo la peli negro viendo que Ichinose estaba abrazando a Rika y besándola de vez en cuando. Fubuki miró con asco, al igual que la peli negro.- ¿Dónde están Dylan y Mark?

-¡Aquí, rápido!- exclamó Mark indicando que estaban en el segundo piso. Los dos subieron hasta allí, Fubuki con Midorikawa a rastras y Mio mirándolo preocupada. El chico no podía dejar de vomitar. Mark lo vio con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Dylan con cierto histerismo en su voz. Mio miró el desastre que había. Fubuki observó como Endo estaba bailando sobre uno de los sofás que había y sin camisa. Luego, vio de reojo que Goenji y Cherryl miraban como el resto estaban borrachos y haciendo cosas sin sentido. Ambos subieron al segundo piso.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Cherryl preocupada.- ¡Estaba preocupada!

-¡Sí! ¡Ninguno de los dos estaba!- exclamó Dylan mirando a ambos. Los chicos bajaron al primer piso. Kido entró por la puerta principal. Claramente, el no estaba involucrado en lo de la fiesta. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue de los seis que estaban arriba al ver que no venía solo, si no que traía al señor Hibiki consigo y a Tobitaka. Todos sudaron frío. El señor Hibiki prendió las luces del hostal, haciendo que todos se detuvieran de inmediato. A pesar de su gran borrachera, aún podían reconocer a la autoridad.

-¡Esta fiesta se termina ahora!- exclamó el señor Hibiki con notoria molesta en su voz.

-¡Hibiki-san!- exclamó Mio desde arriba. Tobitaka corrió hasta el segundo piso y fue a abrazar a Mio aliviado.

-¡Menos mal!- exclamó el peli morado. Luego recobró la postura al recordar que no estaban solos. Mio se dirigió hasta donde estaba su padrastro y decidió ayudar junto a Dylan, Mark y Goenji, mientras que Cherryl iba donde estaba Midorikawa y lo llevaba hasta el baño. Tobitaka miró fijamente a Fubuki, para luego sonreírle levemente.- Gracias por cuidarla.

-No permitiría que le pasara algo.- aseguró Fubuki sonriendo dulcemente y bajando las escaleras hasta llegar donde Mio. Mientras que las cosas empezaban a calmarse, alguien miraba desde los arbustos que había cerca del hostal. El misterioso personaje sonrió en forma victoriosa.

-Veremos sí el Holy Road acepta un equipo alcohólico…- dijo el misterioso personaje tras irse del lugar.

Lo que seguía después, sería una larga resaca, provocada no exactamente por el alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo :3<strong>

**Bueno… Aquí la nota. Puede que por problemas del factor "estudia y abúrrete muchísimo" (yo creo que la mayoría sabe a qué me refiero), puede que la publicación de los capítulos vaya de a dos por semana. Intentaré, dentro de lo posible, hacer algunos one- shot con los personajes, para recompensar el hecho de que no pueda publicar… Por favor, les pido comprensión.**

**Mido-chan: No te preocupes, yo te enseño Ciencias.**

**Dylan-kun: Yo puedo enseñarte Inglés.**

**Mark-kun: N-No, mejor yo le enseño ¬¬U **

**Mido-chan: Mejor prevenir que lamentar ^^U**

**Dylan-kun: Son malos, chicos T.T**

**Hiro-chan: Somos realistas…**

**Cami-chan: ¿Quién me enseñará matemáticas?**

**Kaze-chan: Yo.**

**Cami-chan: ¿Historia?**

**Fubu-chan: Yo puedo.**

**Cami-chan: ¿Y Geometría…?**

**Goenji-kun: ¿También quieres que te enseñemos deportes? ¬¬ U**

**Cherryl-chan: ¡Goenji! ¬¬**

**Goenji-kun: S-Sumimasen… u.u**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero que hagan un fans club de mi! Hay de Fubuki, de Goenji… Pero casi nadie me quiere T.T**

**Luna-chan: Pero… ¿no son ellos los que deciden?**

**Mido-chan: P-Pero sé que si yo se los pido…**

**Cami-chan: Te aseguro que las chicas te aman también ^^**

**Mido-chan: Gracias ^^**

**Cami-chan: ¡Vamos con el avance! ¡Corre video!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_-Me duele la cabeza…_

_-Me duele el estómago…_

_-Chicos, ¿qué pasó anoche…?_

**Mido-chan: OYE, ¿QUÉ PASÓ ANOCHE?**

**Cami-chan: ¿No querías clasificación T? Pues anda, que ahora te la tragas en silencio ¬¬**

**Fubu-chan: ¿Y-Y qué… pasó? o/o**

**Cami-chan (susurrándole al oído): Nada, pero quiero que Mido-chan me deje de molestar con eso de la clasificación ^^**

**Fubu-chan: Oh…**

**Cami-chan: ¿Decepcionado? ¬w¬**

**Fubu-chan: ¡N-NO! O/O**

**Cami-chan: Ah, por un momento pareció que sí xD Pero ya qué.**

**Kaze-chan: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el día viernes.**

**Mido-chan: Así Cami-chan tendrá un plazo para escribir el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Fubu-chan: ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Todos: Matta-ne, mina-san!**


	5. Resaca, caset y entrenamiento

**Domo!**

**Gracias por esperar y por su eterna paciencia a esta vaga escritora u . u A veces estoy corta de idea y no puedo inspirarme... Bueno, sin más rodeos, aquí el capítulo. Espero que entiendan algunas cosas, como quien estaba en la habitación de al lado cuando Fubuki y Mio escaparon ¬w¬ jejeje...**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (pero si ven que Fubuki aparece luego en la serie de Inazuma Eleven GO, es porque quizás... haya secuestrado a los creadores de Level 5 y los haya torturado mucho mucho :3)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Resaca, caset y entrenamiento.<p>

Había gran silencio en el comedor, lo cual era perfecto para poder leer al fin. Mio no había dormido en toda la noche, debido al gran escándalo que hubo. Ninguno de sus compañeros estaba allí para el entrenamiento. ¿Y qué más se esperaba ella? ¡Todos se habían emborrachado anoche! Con suerte sabrían lo que ocurrió antes de tomar las bebidas. Ahora no podría leer, ¡todo por culpa de los irresponsables que habían tenido la gran idea de poner alcohol en las bebidas! Mio suspiró resignada a que jamás podría leer el libro de Dylan. La chica se levantó, y se percató de que alguien ya se había levantado.

-Agh… Mi cabeza…- se quejó Hiroto mientras se dirigía al comedor. El pelirrojo vio el gran desastre que había y abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué pasó…?

-Dios… Me lo habría imaginado de cualquiera, pero, ¿de ti, Hiroto?- preguntó Mio mientras veía al pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Hiroto la miró confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?- preguntó. Mio rodo los ojos.

-Es una larga historia…- se limitó a decir la chica tras escuchar que el resto empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Ay… me duele la cabeza…- dijo la voz de Toko mientras que el equipo bajaba en una hilera y se iba a sentar al comedor. Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder ver el gran desastre que había en el hostal. Dylan, Mark y Fubuki bajaron las escaleras y se fueron a sentar junto a Mio. Domon se quejó.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- exclamó el defensa llevándose ambas manos al lugar afectado y cerrando los ojos. Rika bajó muy animadamente las escaleras.

-¡Waaa! ¡Menuda noche!- dijo la chica bajando las escaleras y estirándose para luego sentarse junto a Toko.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó…?- preguntó Toko con unas ojeras horribles. Rika se llevó una mano al mentón como si pensara.

-Uhm…. ¡Ni idea! Tan sólo estoy segura de que estaba con _my Darling_ tomando las bebidas que había encontrado en oferta.

-¿Bebidas en oferta…?- preguntó Mio alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué tipo de bebidas?

-¡Bebidas gaseosas!- exclamó la peli azul levantando el dedo pulgar.

-¿No era cerveza, cierto?

-¿¡Qué! ¡Eran bebidas normales! ¿Estás diciendo que quise emborracharlos a todos?- Mio se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿¡Me podrías explicar el por qué todos estaban borrachos anoche, entonces!- preguntó la peli negro molesta.

-¿Borrachos?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿E Ichinose estaba con Rika…?- preguntó Domon viendo a su compañero. Ichinose se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡Ay, no!

-_Oh my god_…- dijo Mark llevándose una mano a la frente. Dylan sonrió para luego decir:

-_Oh, yes._

Kazemaru bajó junto a Tomoyo la escalera hasta llegar al comedor. Los dos estaban sonrojados y se miraban entre sí con nerviosismo. Cherryl y Goenji ya se pudieron imaginar lo que había pasado anoche, Mio desvió su mirada al suelo enfadada con el equipo.

-¡Dios!- exclamó la peli negro levantándose y haciendo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en ella.- Tan solo a Rika se le ocurre comprar bebidas en oferta… ¡Y no lo digo porque hayan estado en oferta, si no por la razón por la que estaban en oferta! ¡Claramente, las bebidas tenían alcohol!

-Pero, ¿por qué habrían vendido bebidas así?- preguntó Cherryl.

-Porque querían que nos emborracháramos para sacarnos del Holy Road.- le contestó la voz de Kido.- ¡Y yo sé quién es el culpable!

-¿Lo sabes ya?- preguntó Mio. El chico de los googles asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Claramente, fue Fudo!- exclamó el chico. Todos bajaron las miradas no muy seguros de lo que decía el estratega. Kido miró a todos.

-Oye, Kido…- dijo Endo de repente.- Entendemos que lo estés pasando mal por todo lo de que Fudo sea el capitán del instituto imperial y todo eso, pero…

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó Kazemaru. Kido bajó la mirada, su equipo ya no confiaba ni en él. Todos miraron a Mio, que fue hacia Kido y le tomó del hombro.

-Pues yo te creo.- dijo la peli negro. Todos se sorprendieron. La chica volteó a mirar a todos.- ¡El gamberro Fudo es capaz de hacer algo así! Además, ¿qué otra mejor razón para expulsarnos del torneo que emborrachándonos y luego mostrándoles esas fotos a los directores?- todos miraron el suelo no muy convencidos.- ¿¡Pero qué rayos les pasa! ¿¡A caso bebieron demasiado anoche y ya perdieron uso de la razón!

-_Take it easy_…- la peli negro escuchó las palabras de Mark, que estaba justo tras ella y con una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Mio lo miró.- No ganarás nada con enfadarte tanto… Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será que ordenemos este desastre antes de que cualquier autoridad sepa de todo esto.

-Sí…- respondieron todos con dolor de cabeza. Luego, Cherryl se subió a una de las mesas. Por un momento, todos creyeron que la chica aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero luego, observaron como sacaba de un caset de una cámara de video. Los chicos miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Eso es…!

-Nos estaban grabando…- dijo la rubia.- Ahora, la pregunta es quién lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Ah, yo lo hice!- exclamó Haruna. Todos la miraron con un aura negra alrededor.- ¡N-No! ¡No es lo que ustedes creen! El entrenador dijo que pusiéramos cámaras en caso de que pasara algo raro en el hostal, como un robo, o algo así…

-Entonces…- dijo Hiroto viendo el caset.- Ese caset tiene todo lo que hicimos anoche…

Cruzaron miradas, unos con otros. Pocos segundos después, todos se abalanzaron hacia Haruna para quitarle el caset.

-¡Es mío, entrégamelo!- exclamó Tsunami mientras que se tiraba sobre Domon y le quitaba el caset. Ichinose se tiró sobre Tsunami e intentó quitarle el caset.

-¡Dámelo, mi vida depende de ello!

-¡NO, ES MÍO!- exclamó Toko quitándole el caset a Ichinose y saltando por una de las ventanas hacia la cancha.

-¡ESPERA!- gritaron todos saliendo por la ventana y siguiendo a Toko. Los únicos que se quedaron adentro fueron Goenji, Cherryl, Kido, Fubuki y Mio. El estratega miró a Mio.

-¿No irás?- preguntó Kido. Mio negó con la cabeza.

-¿Bromeas? Jamás iría donde una manada de leones a jugar.- dijo la peli negro mientras se levantaba. Cherryl la miró.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la rubia. Mio empezó a subir las escaleras.

-A ver a Midorikawa. El pobre ayer estaba fatal…- dijo la peli negro subiendo. Fubuki subió tras ella.

-Te acompaño.

-Nosotros igual.- dijeron Goenji y Cherryl subiendo. Goenji vio a Kido.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó el peli parado. Kido negó con la cabeza y saltó por la ventana.

-Necesito el caset.- dijo el chico. Goenji se encogió de hombros y subió acompañando a Cherryl. Kido corrió tras los chicos. "Allí está la prueba que necesito…" pensó el estratega antes de abalanzarse sobre la gran cantidad de chicos.

Mio tocó la puerta de la habitación de Midorikawa. El resto se encontraba tras ella esperando a que el peli verde hablara, o más bien, diera señales de vida.

-Mido-chan, ¿se puede pasar?- preguntó la peli negro.

-S-Sí…- respondió la voz del chico con dificultad. Los cuatro entraron a la habitación y vieron como el peli verde se encontraba en su cama más pálido de lo normal y con unas horribles ojeras. Mio se sentó junto al peli verde y le vio con más cuidado. El chico estaba decaído, lo cual preocupó bastante a Mio.

-¿Te sientes bien…?- preguntó la chica. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente en su cama.

-Me siento horrible…- dijo el chico tapándose con algunas sábanas. Fubuki le vio de reojo.

-Pues, te ves fatal.- declaró el peli plata. Midorikawa no respondió.

-Me duele el estómago…- se quejó el peli verde. Cherryl vio a Midorikawa con lástima.

-Oye, Mio-chan, ¿no crees que deberíamos llevarlo a ver a mi padre?- preguntó la rubia tras ver lo pálido que estaba el chico. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…- dijo la peli negro.- ¿Puedes llamar a tu padre?

-¡Claro!- exclamó la rubia tras sacar su celular y marcar el número. Fubuki vio a Midorikawa con algo de lástima, realmente se veía muy mal.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasó anoche…?- preguntó el peli verde. Mio, Fubuki y Goenji intercambiaron miradas.

-Rika compró las bebidas de anoche, y bueno…- dijo Fubuki.

-Tenían alcohol.- dijo Mio de golpe. Midorikawa se quejó.

-Cielos… jamás creí que el alcohol me hiciera tan mal…- dijo el peli verde tras abrazar su almohada. Cherryl cerró su celular.

-Papá viene en camino.- dijo la rubia. Goenji procesó las cuatro palabras que había dicho Cherryl, para luego sobresaltarse y mirarla.

-¡No!- exclamó el peli parado.- ¡Si el padre de Cherryl viene verá lo que pasó y no querrá que esté en el equipo!- exclamó el delantero. Fubuki y Mio se miraron mientras abrían los ojos como platos, al igual que Cherryl.

-¡Rápido!- exclamó Mio dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.- ¡Cherryl tu cuida Midorikawa! ¡Goenji y Fubuki, ustedes limpien lo que más puedan de la sala de estar! ¡Yo iré por el resto para que ayuden!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos. Cherryl miró a Midorikawa.

-Me muero…

-No exageres ¬¬

* * *

><p>La peli negro observó como todos corrían tras Ichinose. Pensó en la alternativa más fácil para recuperar el caset, sin embargo, debía primero detener a todos. Domon se tiró encima de Ichinose y le arrebato el caset, mientras que Kazemaru tomaba a Domon de las piernas y Hiroto hacía lo mismo con Kazemaru.<p>

-¡Entrégamelo!- exclamó Ichinose bajo todos.

-¡No!

-¡ES MÍO!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡DENME EL MALDITO CASET!

-¿Por qué estoy bajo todos ustedes…?

-¡Dame el maldito caset de una vez, Hiroto!

-¡Ni en tus sueños, Kazemaru!

-Pero hay que ver que infantiles son…- dijo Mio con una gota en la cabeza. Luego, se acercó al gran grupo de gente.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡NO!

-¡PÁSAMELO!

-¡ANTES MUERTO!

-¡TE AMO QUERIDO!

-¡Idiota!

-¿¡A quién le dices idiota!

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Mark?

-No lo sé…

-¡CÁLLENSE Y DENME A MI EL MALDITO CASET!- gritó Mio a todo pulmón dejando a todos inmóviles. La peli negro se acercó hasta Kazemaru, que tenía el caset en las manos y se lo arrebató.- Bien, así me gusta. ¡Ahora muévanse y vayan a limpiar el desastre de anoche! Cuando lo hagan, entonces pondremos el caset para que todos lo veamos. ¿¡Oyeron!

-¡H-Hai!- respondieron todos levantándose y yendo a la cocina a toda velocidad. Kido se acercó a Mio y le vio fijamente.

-¿Cuál es tu plan…?- preguntó el estratega. Mio le indico la entrada del hostal.

-El padre de Cherryl vendrá a ver a Midorikawa, y si ve este desastre, seguro que se lleva a Cherryl.- dijo la peli negro. Kido asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia el hostal. Mio suspiró algo cansada y guardó el caset en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Vale… Debemos limpiar.

* * *

><p>Goenji y Fubuki estaban limpiando el lugar lo más rápido que podían, sin embargo, el delantero de fuego estaba claramente distraído. Fubuki lo vio de reojo y luego se atrevió a preguntar.<p>

-¿Pensando en Cherryl?- a Goenji se le resbaló la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, botando toda la basura que había recolectado. Al segundo se sonrojo completamente.- Eh… Yo no limpiaré eso.

-¿Por qué piensas que pienso en Cherryl?

-Porque te gusta.- declaró el peli plata.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-Por favor, Goenji…- dijo Fubuki frunciendo el ceño.- La miras todo el día, te pones nervioso cuando estás cerca de ella, te sonrojas y además, obedeces cada orden que te da. ¿Quieres que siga?

-Y-Yo…- tartamudeó el chico.

-Te aconsejaré algo. Es mejor que le digas ya lo que sientes por ella, de lo contrario, alguien se te puede adelantar y te la va a quitar.- dijo Fubuki mientras que terminaba de recoger unas botellas vacías. Goenji suspiró resignado. Lo que decía su amigo era cierto, si alguien más se adelantaba, entonces él la perdería, y sería una de las tantas cosas que jamás se iba a perdonar, menos si ocurría porque era un cobarde… aunque su orgullo no le permitiera reconocerlo en público.

Los chicos llegaron a la sala de estar y empezaron a ordenar las cosas. Mark y Dylan se acercaron a Mio y la vieron unos segundos, la peli negro les devolvió la mirada confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la peli negro. Mark bajó la mirada.

-Mio… nosotros venimos a Japón porque…

-Porque en verdad te extrañamos.- dijo Mark. Dylan le miró molesto. El capitán del equipo nacional de estados unidos desvió la mirada, tomó a su amigo del brazo y le pellizco un poco. Dylan no se inmutó. Mio les abrazó a ambos.

-Yo también los extrañaba mucho, chicos…- dijo la peli negro. Ambos muchachos sonrieron y se fueron a ayudar con la limpieza. Mientras ordenaban, Ichinose se aproximó hasta Domon y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Qué crees que le hayan dicho?- preguntó el castaño. Domon miró como Mio empezaba a limpiar.

-Apostaría un millón de dólares a que no le dijeron la verdad.- contestó el chico mientras recogía algunas cosas. Ichinose bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando lo sepa…?- preguntó el chico. Domon negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo espero… que esto sea lo mejor para todos.

Todos siguieron limpiando en silencio, hasta que finalmente dejaron todo reluciente. Todos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor a descansar un poco, el trabajo de limpiar, después de todo, era realmente agotador. Ichinose vio a Mio algo nervioso.

-Mio… ¿cuándo veremos el caset?- preguntó el estadounidense haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza.

-Cuando el señor Kaoru se vaya.- declaró la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Yo que ustedes, me preocuparía por el entrenamiento. Han pasado dos días, y hoy es el último que tenemos para perfeccionar las técnicas definitivas para el partido contra el instituto Zeus. ¿Quiénes han hecho las técnicas?

-…- nadie respondió. Estaba claro que ninguno había sido capaz de realizar ninguna técnica nueva. Al menos, las habían perfeccionado. Mio frunció el seño.

-Dios… Si la entrenadora ve esto, de seguro nos matará.- dijo la peli negro. Endo sonrió.

-Está bien, lo lograremos. Mientras que el señor Kaoru atiende a Midorikawa, entonces nosotros iremos a entrenar. ¿Entendido equipo?

-¡Hai!- contestaron todos a la vez que se levantaban de sus sillas y caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Allí, se separaron en los mismos grupos de siempre.

* * *

><p>Un ambiente muy tenso se encontraba en el instituto imperial. Allí, el equipo de dicho lugar miraba fijamente a un hombre de traje rojo y barba morada. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre de lentes y cabello grisáceo, que indicaba la edad que tenía. Genda y Sakuma se vieron mutuamente, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre de traje rojo. Fudo tenía la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre en el rostro.<p>

-Yo seré su nuevo entrenador.- dijo el hombre de traje rojo.- Garshield.- Genda y Sakuma abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó el portero del instituto.- ¡Usted es el hombre que usó los experimentos en los jugadores de Brasil, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué está aquí y no encerrado en la cárcel…?- preguntó Sakuma.

-Será un gusto tener a un entrenador como usted ayudándonos.- dijo Fudo sonriendo. Genda y Sakuma miraron a Fudo frunciendo el ceño enfadados.

-¿Qué…?- preguntaron ambos.

-¿¡Estás loco, Fudo!- preguntó Sakuma molesto.

-No pedí tu opinión. Yo soy el capitán y yo digo lo que se me plazca.- dijo el chico. Sakuma se adelantó unos cuantos pasos para golpearle, pero fue detenido por Genda. El chico de cabello celeste vio al portero negar con la cabeza.

-Bastardo…- musitó en voz baja Sakuma viendo a Garshield.

Ese sería tan sólo el inicio de un gran problema.

* * *

><p>Mio pateaba con fuerza el balón hacia la portería, a la vez que Tachimukai intentaba detener todos los tiros.<p>

-¡Tormenta celestial!- exclamó la peli negro lanzando su técnica, ya perfeccionada gracias a sus compañeros. Tachimukai entonces invocó su Maou the Hand, pero falló al intentar detener el balón. La peli negro sonrió victoriosamente.

-Está lista.- dijo la chica tras ir donde Tachimukai y ayudarlo a levantarse. El chico de cabello casi rubio sonrió.

-¡Cada vez ese chut es más fuerte!- exclamó el chico sonriendo. Mio le devolvió otra sonrisa. Luego, Hiroto se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Sin embargo, aún debemos inventar una técnica.- dijo el pelirrojo. Fubuki miró el suelo intentando pensar en algo, al igual que Mio y Tachimukai. La peli negro levantó la mirada para poder observar como los otros grupos entrenaban, y la mayoría se encontraba bastante frustrada al no obtener ningún resultado. Kido era el menos concentrado de todos. Mio veía al resto con algo de molestia, el Raimon no era así.

-¿¡Qué les pasa a todos!- exclamó la peli negro llamando la atención de los otros grupos.- ¡Se supone que estamos entrenando para ganar, no vagando para perder!

-Es fácil decirlo, pero, ¿cómo sugieres que creemos tantas técnicas?- preguntó Tsunami frunciendo el ceño. Mio bajó la mirada algo pensativa.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué no unimos técnicas para crear otras nuevas? Es decir, al combinar dos técnicas fuertes, puede que salga algo bueno, ¿no?

-¡Es una gran idea!- exclamó Tachimukai. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Mio dirigió su mirada a Kido.

-¿Tu qué dices, Kido?- preguntó la peli negro. El chico de los googles no respondió.- ¡Kido!

-Ah…- Goenji suspiró. El peli parado se acercó a balón que tenía más cerca y lo utilizó para usar el tornado de fuego en contra de Kido. El estratega, que seguía distraído, recibió el golpe de lleno en el estomago, para luego salir volando por los aires y aterrizar en el otro extremo de la cancha. Todo el equipo fue corriendo a ver a Kido, que permanecía tirado en el piso y se llevaba ambas manos a la zona afectada.

-¡Kido! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Endo preocupado.

-Aquí vamos otra vez…- dijeron Tsunami y Tachimukai al mismo tiempo.

-Agh…- se quejó el estratega mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Cherryl miró a Goenji furiosa.

-¡Goenji Shuuya!- exclamó la rubia molesta.- ¿¡Se podría saber por qué hiciste eso!

-Ah…- el chico volvió a suspirar. Cherryl le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el peli parado se llevara ambas manos allí.

-¡No suspires!- exclamó la rubia. Todo el equipo miró como la chica regañaba al delantero. Tsunami vio a ambos con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No era necesario golpearme!- exclamó Goenji frunciendo el ceño. Cherryl se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No era necesario golpear a Kido!- respondió la chica.- ¡Goenji idiota!

-Gruñona…- musitó el chico para luego ver que Kido lo miraba frente a frente. El estratega hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias.- dijo el chico para luego retirarse y dejar a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó Kazemaru.- Por poco lo envía directamente a la luna… ¿y le agradece?

-Dios… ¿qué rayos pasa con el mundo hoy en día?- se preguntó Mio llevándose una mano a la frente.- ¡Endo!- exclamó la peli negro haciendo que el castaño de banda naranja en la cabeza la viera de forma inmediata.

-¿Sí?

-¡Uniremos técnicas especiales para crear las definitivas!- exclamó la peli negro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la autoridad de la joven.- Nos dividiremos en los mismos grupos, e intentaremos crear técnicas defensivas y ofensivas. Goenji, practica tus tiros y perfecciona algunas técnicas. Tsunami y Kazemaru, ustedes dos ayuden a Endo a crear una nueva técnica.

-¡Hai!

-Cherryl, Tomoyo, ustedes perfeccionen sus técnicas. En lo posible, hagan una nueva.

-¡Hai!

-Bien, el resto me sigue. ¡Todos a entrenar!- exclamó la peli negro haciendo que todos se fueran a sus lugares de entrenamiento. El grupo de la peli negro fue hasta la portería en la que practicaban.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Hiroto. Mio pensó.

-Creo que Midorikawa no estará en condiciones de jugar este partido… Nosotros tres haremos una nueva técnica. Tachimukai, intenta parar los tiros.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien…- dijo la chica. "Espero que Kido esté bien…"

-¡Ohayou, onee-chan!- se escuchó decir a Luna, que se acercaba a la cancha donde entrenaban los chicos. La rubia venía vestida con su gorro negro, unos pantalones blancos y una polera celeste. Los chicos sonrieron al verla.- Ohayou, Hiroto-san, Fubuki-kun, Tachimukai-kun.

-Ohayou.- dijeron todos.

-¿Lu-chan?- preguntó Mio abrazando a su hermana.- ¿Pero no deberías estar en casa?

-Es que… quería ver como entrenabas.- dijo la rubia con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Mio sonrió dulcemente.

-Vale, vale. Pero no muy cerca, no quiero que te pase nada.- dijo la chica dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en la cabeza. La chica asintió.

-Este… ¿Y Midorikawa-kun?- preguntó la rubia. La peli negro se puso nerviosa.

-E-Esto… ¡S-Se enfermó!- exclamó la chica mientras que arrastraba a Fubuki y Hiroto hasta la portería nerviosa.- ¡Bien chicos, vamos a entrenar!

-H-Hai…- dijeron ambos con una gota en la cabeza. Los tres se pusieron en fila y empezaron a tirar utilizando técnicas comunes, hasta que se les ocurriera algo bueno. Luna miraba fijamente a los tres realizar técnicas distintas. Pasaron varios minutos, entre ellos, llegó el señor Kaoru, por lo que Cherryl y Tomoyo subieron a mostrarle donde estaba Midorikawa. Luego, pasaron horas y horas, hasta que descansaron un poco Eran las cinco de la tarde, y ninguno había parado para si quiera ir a comer. Hiroto, Fubuki, Tachimukai y Mio bebían agua a la vez que Luna los acompañaba.

-¡Onee-chan, tus técnicas son geniales!- exclamó la rubia viendo a su hermana con un brillo en los ojos. Luego, dirigió su mirada hasta los tres chicos.- ¡Ustedes también, mina-san!

-Gracias.- dijeron los cuatro al unísono. Luna miró a Mio.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo es su partido?- preguntó la pequeña.

-En dos días más, ¿por qué?- preguntó Mio confundida. Luna sonrió.

-Otto-san ha dicho que me llevaría para animarlos.- dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-¿Hibiki-san?- preguntó la peli negro.- Pues, vale. ¿Qué hay de Tobitaka-kun?

-¿Nii-chan?- preguntó la pequeña.- Él ha dicho que se hará cargo del restaurante.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Mio.- Diles a ambos que se cuiden.

-¡Hai!- respondió Luna sonriendo. Fubuki miró a Hiroto.

-Estaba pensando… ¿y si uniéramos el The Birth con la Tormenta Celestial de Mio?- preguntó el peli plata. Hiroto lo pensó.

-Es una buena idea.- dijo el pelirrojo tras mirar a Mio.- ¿Qué piensas tú, Mio-chan?

-Mm… The Birth y la Tormenta Celestial…- pensó la chica.- Suena a una buena combinación.-contestó sonriendo.

-¡Vamos a intentarla!- exclamó Fubuki. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La voz de Fudo resonaba en su mente. Las palabras del nuevo capitán del instituto imperial eran como dagas que le apuñalaban el corazón sin piedad. ¿Por qué era tan doloroso? O más bien, ¿desde cuándo que le había dado importancia? Nunca se sintió mal por no haber sido el capitán del Raimon, y la vez que se lo había ofrecido Hitomiko, el rechazó, porque Endo era el único capitán del Raimon y nadie podría reemplazarlo. Aún así, ahora se sentía menos que todos, se sentía un verdadero inútil. Se tocó con la palma de la mano la parte en la que había recibido el pelotazo unas horas antes. Que fuerza la de Goenji… Si hubiese ido en serio, quizás le hubiese quebrado un par de costillas. "Tiene serios problemas de autocontrol…" pensó el estratega adolorido.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz familiar para él.

-¡Genda!- exclamó levantándose, pero cayendo de inmediato debido al dolor.- Agh…

-Así que era cierto…- dijo Sakuma que se encontraba tras en castaño.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Sí.- respondió e estratega sentándose nuevamente en la litera. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que Genda interrumpió.

-Oye, Kido…- dijo el portero.- Nuestro nuevo…

-Capitán es Fudo, ya lo sé…- dijo el chico con molestia en su voz.- Si venían para decirme eso, entonces pueden irse.

-Kido…- dijeron ambos sorprendidos al escuchar a su amigo ser tan agresivo. Ambos bajaron la mirada y se retiraron. Los chicos caminaron por los pasillos y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Es mejor no decirle lo de Garshield…- dijo Genda. Sakuma asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos de allí, Mio, Fubuki y Hiroto intentaban hacer la nueva técnica Luna veía a los tres con atención, al igual que Tachimukai.<p>

-¡Bien, chicos!- exclamó Mio.- ¡Vamos!

-¡Sí!- exclamaron Hiroto y Fubuki.

Mio se acercó al balón y lo pateó hacia arriba, mientras que unos relámpagos lo acompañaban. Simultáneamente, Fubuki y Hiroto realizaban el The Birth para luego ellos patear el balón junto a Mio. Sin embargo, al intentar patear el balón hacia la portería, los tres fueron expulsados por los aires, al igual que le balón, para aterrizar violentamente en el suelo.

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó Luna acercándose a su hermana preocupada.

-Shimatta…- dijo Mio ya harta de que pasara siempre lo mismo.- ¿¡Por qué rayos esto no funciona!- preguntó la chica mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Hay un rebote…- dijo Fubuki entre jadeos.

-Cielos, creo que esto no va a funcionar…- dijo Hiroto jadeando al igual que los otros dos.

-Mina-san…- dijo Luna preocupada. Haruna se acercó hasta los tres preocupada.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- preguntó la peli azul. Mio se levantó con dificultad y avanzó hacia la pelota.- Mio-chan…

-No… ¡No voy a rendirme!- exclamó la peli negro.

-Mio, deberían descansar. Han pasado ya cuatro horas entrenando y no tienen energías para seguir.- dijo Haruna preocupada. Fubuki y Hiroto se dirigieron hasta la portería y sonrieron a Mio.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Mio a Haruna.- ¡Antes de ir a descansar, haré la maldita técnica esa para poder dormir en paz!

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

-No nos rendiremos.- dijo Hiroto. Mio lanzó el balón una vez más hacia arriba y los otros dos chicos volvieron a hacer la técnica una y otra vez. El resto del equipo, observaba desde dentro del hostal como los tres seguían entrenando sin rendirse. Cada vez que caían, volvían a levantarse y volvían a realizar la técnica. Cinco, diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta e incluso cien si era necesario lo harían hasta que pudiesen realizar la técnica.

-Chicos…- dijo Endo viendo desde la ventanilla del hostal.

-Igual que cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos.- dijo Dylan con los brazos cruzados. Todos miraron a Mark y al chico.

-¿No es una locura?- preguntó Tsunami. Mark negó con la cabeza.

-Si lo ves desde su perspectiva, entonces no lo es.- dijo el capitán de Unicorn sonriendo.

-De todas formas, sigue siendo una locura.- dijo una voz tras ellos.

-¡Kido!- exclamó Endo. El estratega vio como los tres seguían haciendo la técnica una y otra vez, cayendo al suelo violentamente y volviendo a levantarse.

-Si siguen así, aunque hagan la técnica, no estarán vivos en el partido para realizarla.- dijo el chico. Dylan asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Cherryl.

-Será mejor ir a decirles a Mio-chan y los chicos.- dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose hasta los tres y saliendo del hostal junto el resto del equipo. Luna, Haruna y Tachimukai veían como los tres seguían entrenando, a pesar de su malestar físico. Mio se levantó nuevamente del suelo, al igual que sus dos amigos, y se acercó nuevamente la balón. La chica se encontraba totalmente sucia y con muchos raspones en todo el cuerpo. Pateó el balón hacia arriba, haciendo que unos rayos de color rojo y azul lo acompañaran. Acto seguido, Fubuki y Hiroto realizaron los mismos pasos que el The Birth, y finalmente, cuando tuvieron que patear el balón, Mio saltó lo más alto que pudo y pateó el balón con más fuerza de lo normal, haciendo que al fin el balón, rodeado por truenos rojos y azules y acompañado por una morada luz fugaz se dirigiera a la portería a una velocidad increíble e inimaginable. El balón anotó y dejó la red de la portería algo chamuscada. El equipo sonrió ampliamente emocionado. La técnica ya estaba completa.

-La técnica…- dijo Fubuki.

-La hicimos…- continuó Hiroto atónito. Los tres a penas se podían mantener en pie, pero la fuerza del cansancio los traicionó e hizo que los tres cayeran de golpe al suelo.

-¡Chicos!- exclamaron los del equipo mientras acudían al rescate de sus compañeros. Cherryl miró a Mio detalladamente, observando cómo tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo y unos moretones debido a los constantes golpes que se había dado. Los otros dos chicos no estaban mejor ni peor. Estaba claro que ya habían llegado a su límite. Mark cargó a Mio en su espalda, mientras que Tsunami hacía lo mismo con Fubuki y Domon cargaba a Hiroto. Los tres llevaron a sus amigos a sus respectivos cuartos, a excepción de Hiroto que fue llevado a la habitación de Ichinose y Domon, debido a que Midorikawa estaba usando la litera de abajo y no podrían llevar hasta la litera de arriba al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>La luz de la habitación causó que la peli negro abriera poco a poco los ojos. Mark, Dylan y Cherryl estaban a su alrededor mirándola fijamente. Cuando pudo distinguir con claridad a ambos, se intentó sentar en su cama, pero fue detenida por Cherryl.<p>

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Mark y a Dylan.- Ustedes dos vigílenla.

-Hai.- respondieron ambos con una gota en la cabeza. La chica salió de la habitación y los tres quedaron solos. Mio miró a Mark sin mover ni un centímetro su cuerpo. Sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado y atropellado cien veces seguidas para luego golpearla con un martillo y arrastrarla al lugar donde estaba ahora.

-¿Qué… pasó?- preguntó la peli negro con una débil voz.

-Pues, conseguiste la técnica.- dijo Dylan sonriendo divertido.

-Y después te desmayaste.- dijo Mark sonriendo. Mio cerró los ojos recordando todo lo sucedido. Estaba realmente exhausta. Mark le miró fijamente a los ojos, y Mio hizo lo mismo un buen rato. Dylan entendió que sobraba y se fue a "buscar comida". Mark suspiró y luego se volteó mostrándole la espalda a Mio.

-Tú y Fubuki… son novios, ¿cierto?- preguntó el rubio. Mio desvió la mirada.

-Sí.- respondió la chica. Mark rió ligeramente, provocando que la peli negro le viera sin entender.- ¿Qué?

-Jaja. ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Mark. Mio alzó una ceja. El rubio se levantó de su asiento e imitó la voz de Mio.- "¡Yo nunca me voy a enamorar de ningún chico! Son todos unos idiotas."

-Ja-Ja-Ja… No sabes cuanta risa me diste.- dijo la peli negro molesta. Mark le miró y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si se tratara de una chica pequeña. Mio sonrió en forma vengativa.- ¿Y a ti que te importa si tengo novio o no?

-Soy tu amigo, debo saber quién es tu novio.- dijo Mark frunciendo el ceño. Mio cerró los ojos molesta y se tapó con algunas sábanas.

-Anda, yo más bien diría que estás celoso.- dijo la peli negro molesta. El chico se sonrojó tan fuerte que fue inevitable ocultarlo, así que se molestó.

-¡Y-Yo no estoy celoso!- reclamó el capitán.- Eso ya quisieras…

-Idiota…

_-Be quit_

-¡Cállate tú!- le contestó la chica fingiendo molestia. Luego, ambos rieron divertidos. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado en los últimos meses que no se habían visto, lo cual los alegró. Mio sonrió a Mark.

-Que suerte tiene Fubuki…- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Mio le miró confundida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la peli negro.

-Por tener a una chica tan linda como tú a su lado…- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Mio se sonrojó un poco, para luego notar lo cerca que estaba Mark de su rostro. La peli negro se volteó antes de que algo sucediera. Mark sonrió divertido. Luego, ambos fueron interrumpidos por Luna, que entró desesperada a la habitación junto a Tobitaka, que lucía preocupado, y Hibiki, que no parecía expresar nada y estaba igual que siempre.

-¡Onee-chan!

-¡Mio!

-¿¡Cómo te sientes!- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. A Mark y a la peli negro se les resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-Bien, pero no se alteren tanto…

-¡Gracias a dios!- exclamó Luna volviendo a respirar. Tobitaka suspiró aliviado, para luego dirigirle una mirada algo penetrante a Mark.

-¿Y tú? ¿Se puede saber que haces acompañando a mi indefensa hermana sola en esta habitación?- preguntó el peli morado. Mark no se inmutó.

-La acompañaba.- contestó el rubio sin mayor esfuerzo. "Indefensa, si como no…"

-¡Mio!- Fubuki entró a la habitación. Él estaba mejor, o al menos eso parecía.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias.- contestó la peli negro sonriendo. Luego, Fubuki miró a Tobitaka y al señor Hibiki.

-Gomenasai… No fui responsable.- dijo el peli plata haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa. Tobitaka iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el señor Hibiki.

-No es tu culpa muchacho.- dijo el hombre para luego dirigir la mirada a Mio.- Esta jovencita es muy terca, y ante eso, es imposible hacer algo.

-Jeje…- rió levemente Mio.- Bueno, pero la jovencita terca logró completar la nueva técnica definitiva.

-Me alegro.- dijo el señor Hibiki.- Te daré un concejo, cuando hagas una técnica procura estar en buenas condiciones para estrenarla en el partido.

-Eh… Creo que lo tomaré en cuenta.- dijo la chica sonriendo.- Por cierto, perdón por lo de anoche…

-No te preocupes. Después de todo…- dijo el señor Hibiki viendo a Fubuki.- Tienes un gran chico a tu lado. Si no hubiese sido por él entonces ahora estarías con un castigo peor.

-Vale…- dijo la peli negro. Mark se retiró de la habitación para darle más privacidad a la familia, Fubuki hizo lo mismo. Mio observó como el señor Hibiki se sentaba en la litera.

-Así que has perfeccionado la técnica, ¿eh?- dijo el señor Hibiki sonriendo. La peli negro asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí. De lo contrario, no dormiría en paz.- dijo la peli negro.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso.- dijo el señor Hibiki. Mio negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre está justo en frente de mí, y sé que está orgulloso.

* * *

><p><strong>Cami-chan: Bien ^^<strong>

**Mido-chan: ¡Les tenemos una noticia, pero no nos maten luego!**

**Hiro-chan: Ya, sólo díganla...**

**Cami-chan: ...**

**Fubu-chan: La publicación será los días Lunes y Viernes, todas las semanas.**

**Hiro-chan: Y para recompensar el hecho de que no habrán más tres capítulos en la semana, entonces nuestra querida escritora hará un one shot, disponible el día domingo.**

**Kaze-chan: Para celebrar el día...**

**Todos: Nuestro día ¬¬**

**Kaze-chan: S-Sí, bueno.**

**Fubu-chan: El día del niño!**

**Mio-chan: Así que ya lo saben, pídanle a sus padres que le compren esa nueva play station que está a la moda, y ese celular tan lindo que ustedes quieren ;)**

**Luna-chan y Fubu-chan: Mio... ^^U**

**Cami-chan: ¡Bien, quiero que corra video!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_-Nosotros perfeccionamos la técnica._

_-Yo en tu lugar cerraría la boca..._

_-¡Kyaaa, es Fubuki-kun!_

**Mido-chan: Corte**

**Mio-chan: ¬¬**

**Fubu-chan: o.o**

**Mio-chan: ¿"Kya, es Fubuki kun"? ¬¬ **

**Fubu-chan: T-Tengo una explicación racional para todo eso que... bueno... t-tú ya sabes, errr...**

**Mio-chan: Fubuki Shirou, más te vale que me des una buena razón para no golpearte ¬¬**

**Fubu-chan: O.O **

**Mido-chan: ¡B-Bien! C-Creo que es mejor terminar con esto pronto, hay menores de edad leyendo esto y... puede q-que se ponga violento.**

**Cami-chan: ¿Clasificación T? ¬ w ¬**

**Mido-chan: No lo creo ¬¬**

**Dylan-kun: Esperamos a que tengan un lindo fin de semana ^^ O como diríamos en mi país...**

**Todos: ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR INGLÉS, RECUÉRDALO!**

**Dylan-kun: T . T ¡Lo siento! Hope you have a nice day of the child!**

**Todos: ¡DYLAN!**

**Dylan-kun: ¡Yo ya me voy!**

**Mio-chan: No tan rápido, mi buen amigo ¬¬ Te haremos tortura china jejejeje... ¿Hablarás inglés nuevamente?**

**Dylan-kun: TT . TT NOOOO!**

**Mark-kun: Esperamos a que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Fubu-chan: Nos vemos el domingo ^^**

**Kaze-chan: Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Cami-chan: Eso es todo!**

**Matta-ne!**


	6. Último entrenamiento Peleas confusas

**Domo ^^**

**Feliz lunes... Un lunes en el que se quema el pan, y debes volver a clases ¬¬ En fin, aquí está el sexto capítulo.**

**Mio-chan: Jo, yo quiero ver esto ¬¬**

**Fubu-chan: o.o**

**Cami-chan: Dios...**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Último entrenamiento. Peleas confusas.<p>

El equipo se encontraba en la cancha de fútbol, todos ordenados en una fila y haciéndole frente a los dos entrenadores. Los chicos se encontraban realmente nerviosos. La entrenadora de por sí era intimidante, pero junto a Kudo, era peor que una furiosa Aki.

-¿Y? ¡Quiero ver resultados!- exclamó Hitomiko mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Bueno…- dijo Endo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No entrenamos.- declaró Kido dejando a todos helados. Kudo miró a todos con gran decepción. Todos hicieron una reverencia en forma de disculpa. Midorikawa ya se había recuperado, por lo que también estaba allí.

-Nosotros perfeccionamos la técnica.- dijo Mio. Hitomiko no se inmutó, tan solo vio a la peli negro de reojo.

-Adelante, quiero verla.- le ordenó la mujer. Fubuki, Hiroto y Mio fueron a la cancha e iniciaron la técnica. Salió victoriosamente, anotando y así sacándole una sonrisa a Hitomiko. Los tres empezaron a jadear debido al esfuerzo que era realizar la técnica aún. Kudo no se sorprendió, tan solo se limitó a ver la técnica y a cerrar los ojos luego. Hubo un rato de silencio.

- Bien. Ustedes tres saldrán más temprano del entrenamiento.- dijo Kudo indicando a Fubuki, Hiroto y Mio.- El resto se quedará todo el resto del día entrenando.

-Hai.- respondieron todos para luego ir a la cancha y empezar a correr. Pasaron así veinte minutos, para tomar un descanso y seguir corriendo. Hitomiko los separó en dos equipos de ocho para que entrenaran unas horas así. Mio manejaba bastante bien el balón, al igual que Tomoyo y Cherryl. Tomoyo era la más rápida de las tres, mientras que Cherryl y Mio eran las más fuertes. Tomoyo y Cherryl se juntaron para realizar el Sueño Mariposa, lo cual sorprendió a muchos.

-Pensamos en que si no podíamos ayudar a los otros grupos, entonces podríamos al menos aprender antiguas técnicas y perfeccionarlas.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Y al final, a resultado de maravilla.

-Bien. Sigan con el entrenamiento.- ordenó Kudo. Todos siguieron entrenando. Mio, Hiroto y Fubuki realizaron la técnica definitiva unas cuantas veces más, hasta que lograron adaptarse bien al ritmo de ésta. Endo era incapaz de detener los tiros de los tres juntos. Tachimukai tampoco lo había logrado. Estaban seguros que esa sería la técnica que los ayudaría en el siguiente partido. Pero los problemas vinieron justo después. La entrenadora los reunió a todos y dio sus órdenes.

-Fubuki, Hiroto, Mio. No usen la técnica definitiva.- dijo la mujer. Todos la miraron absortos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-¡Pero…! ¿Por qué?- preguntó Midorikawa.

-Las técnicas definitivas se usarán en caso de emergencia. Confío en que no sean lo suficientemente débiles como para depender de esos tres.- dijo Hitomiko indicando a los chicos.- Ya ganaron contra el Zeus una vez. No creo que sea un gran órdenes son simples. ¡Ganen!- exclamó Hitomiko dando sus últimas palabras y retirándose de la cancha. Todos quedaron perplejos.

-Increíble…- dijo Midorikawa.- Tenemos una técnica y nos dice que no la usemos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Reclutar un jugador para que no juegue?

-Creo que la entrenadora tiene razón.- dijo Kido. Todos lo miraron.- Si usamos las técnicas definitivas en el primer partido, entonces estaríamos revelando nuestros puntos débiles a los futuros rivales, que serán más fuertes y podrán detener los tiros con mayor facilidad.

-Dios…- dijo Tsunami.- Esto es complicado.

-Tendremos que ganar, ya oyeron las órdenes.- dijo Domon molesto.- Pensé que ella había cambiado.

-Sigue con su manía de ganar a toda costa.- continuó Ichinose.

-Tan sólo espero que no nos dé pociones extrañas para hacernos más fuertes o algo parecido.- dijo Tsunami en una broma. Mio negó con la cabeza molesta.- ¿Qué?

-Lo hace porque quiere que ganemos y salgamos victoriosos de allí.- dijo Mio.

-Así es.- dijo Cherryl.- ¿No creen que están siendo duros con ella?

-Eh, no.- respondió Tsunami.

-Ella nos involucró en lo de los alienígenas.- dijo Ichinose inseguro. Mio rodó los ojos y se fue al hostal ya mosqueada. Todo el resto hiso lo mismo. Una vez que entraron al lugar, observaron que Aki estaba ya de vuelta, con algunas de sus cosas.

-¡Hola, chicos!- exclamó la peli verde sonriendo. Todos se lanzaron a saludar a la ayudante. La chica les vio con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Aki, te extrañamos…!- exclamaron todos.

-¡La comida de Mio es malísima!

-Que te oigo, idiota ¬¬

-¡No sabe cocinar!

-¿¡Qué…! O.O

-¡Tan sólo teníamos a Tomoyo, Cherryl y Haruna para que nos cocinaran!

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!- exclamó la peli negro corriendo tras Tsunami, Midorikawa, Endo, Tachimukai y Kazemaru.

-¡No te enfades!- exclamó Tsunami.

-¡Si te enfadas te saldrán arrugas!- siguió Midorikawa.

-¡Lo siento, Mio-senpai, pero es verdad!

-Sí…

-¡Cálmate, Mio!- exclamó Fubuki tomándola de la cintura. Los perseguidos se arrodillaron ante el peli plata.

-¡Nuestro salvador!- exclamaron todos. Fubuki los miró molesto.

-Jojojo. No te saldrás con la tuya.- dijo Mio mirando fijamente a Fubuki. El peli plata sonrió algo nervioso.

-¿P-Por qué?

-¿No crees que tienen razón?- preguntó la peli negro. Fubuki miró al techo algo sonrojado.

-Bueno… quizás si tengan algo de razón, linda…

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba sentada en una mesa, junto a Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fubuki, Mark y Dylan. Midorikawa y Fubuki tenían unas venditas en la cabeza, evidencia de que Mio anteriormente los había golpeado. La peli negro actuaba como si nada y sonreía felizmente. Mark y Dylan los veían con una gota en la cabeza.<p>

-Por cierto, el entrenador nos ha librado del castigo así que… ¿quieres que salgamos?- preguntó Dylan sonriendo. Fubuki y Mio se sonrojaron un poco.

-Oh… Bueno, Dylan, es que Fubuki y yo teníamos planeado salir…- dijo la peli negro. Mark miró el suelo algo molesto, mientras que Dylan sonreía comprensivamente.

-Oh, no pasa nada.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- ¿Cierto, Mark?- el chico no respondió hasta que Dylan le dio un codazo.- ¿CIERTO, MARK?

-¡A-Ah, sí!- respondió el capitán fingiendo una sonrisa. Midorikawa miró a Mio y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Mio-chan…- dijo el peli verde.- ¿Tienes otro pretendiente…?

-¡Come y calla!- exclamaron Fubuki y Mio dándole al mediocampista un zape en la cabeza. Unas cascaditas recorrieron las mejillas del peli verde.

-¡Tienes problemas de autocontrol!- exclamó Midorikawa comiendo. Hiroto le miró con los ojos en punto y raya.

-Yo en tu lugar cerraría la boca.

-_Anyway…- _musitó Mio tras levantarse.- Iré a leer un poco.

-Vale.- dijeron Hiroto y Fubuki al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>La peli negro subió hasta su habitación y sacó el libro que Dylan le había regalado. A decir verdad, había usado el gran libro como una excusa para salir del comedor. No se sentía cómoda con tantas personas alrededor, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué. No le dio importancia, últimamente no le daba importancia a nada. La peli negro pensó en la ropa que usaría para la cita que tenía en la tarde con Fubuki. Al recordar al chico, sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Tenía mucha suerte de estar con alguien tan lindo y amable como él. La chica se asomó por la ventana y vio como algunos ya habían salido afuera para volver al entrenamiento. En eso, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí.- respondió la chica.

-¿Nos vamos?- era Fubuki.

-Uh… Debo cambiarme.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que Mio salió de allí ya lista. La peli negro llevaba una polera blanca y una mini falda color azul con unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo que las rodillas. Los dos avanzaron hacia las escaleras, pero justo cuando bajaban, Mio se resbaló con una cascara de plátano que había botada en el suelo. Fubuki le sujeto justo antes de caer. Mio suspiró aliviada.- ¿Quién fue el grandísimo idiota que lo hizo?

-Shihihihi.- se sintió reír a alguien bajo las escaleras.

-Esa risa…- Fubuki frunció el ceño.- ¡Kogure!

-Oh-oh, creo que me descubrieron.- dijo el pequeño peli azul mientras corría, sin embargo, fue tomado por Haruna antes de escapar.

-¡Tu no irás a ninguna parte! ¿¡No deberías estar en tu hogar!- preguntó la chica de mala gana. Kogure sonrió divertido.

-¡Vine a hacer una visita!- exclamó el peli azul.

-¿Una visita?- preguntó Haruna. Fubuki y Mio salieron del hostal antes de sufrir otra de las bromas del chico.- ¿A quién?

-¡QUERIDO!- se escuchó a Rika. Los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas hacia Ichinose, que se encontraba siendo abrazado por Rika.

-¡No, Rika!- se quejó el castaño.

-A quién más iba ser…- dijo Mio entre dientes observando a la peli azul.- ¡Rika!

-¿Uh? ¡Ah, hola Mio!- saludó la peli azul inocentemente. Mio suspiró resignada y tomó a Fubuki de la mano mientras que se iban los dos fuera del hostal. Mark miraba fijamente a Fubuki, con rencor y odio. Dylan frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico de los lentes azules. Mark negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que se haya olvidado tan rápido de lo nuestro…- dijo el rubio mientras que miraba el balón de fútbol. Dylan miró como Mio reía junto a Fubuki.

-No puedo creer como es que tú no la has olvidado ya.- dijo el chico. El capitán de Unicorn se quedó atónito ante las palabras de su amigo.- Debes entenderlo. Mio es feliz con Fubuki, ¿por qué tú no eres feliz si ella lo es con él? Tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Olvida lo que dije.- dijo el rubio molesto.- Escucha lo que digo ahora.

-Olvídalo. No quiero escuchar estupideces de tu parte.- dijo Dylan yendo hacia Hiroto.

* * *

><p>Los dos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma tomados de la mano. Mio miraba a todas partes sin saber a dónde la llevaría Fubuki. Ya impaciente, no pudo evitar preguntárselo.<p>

-Fubu-chan, ¿a dónde iremos?- preguntó la peli negro curiosa. Fubuki miró el cielo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir tú?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio sonrió divertida. Lo que más le gustaba de Fubuki es que era bastante impredecible.

-No lo sé, pensé que tú me llevarías a alguna parte en especial.- dijo Mio. Fubuki sonrió.

-Entonces…- dijo el peli plata.- ¡Ya sé!

-¡Bien! ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Mio nuevamente. Antes de recibir la respuesta, sintió que dos personas la separaron de Fubuki con brusquedad, para botarla al suelo. La chica miró quienes habían sido algo molesta. Eran dos chicas que ahora abrazaban a Fubuki de cada brazo y se acercaban peligrosamente al peli plata. El chico estaba algo nervioso ante la actitud que tomaría Mio, sin embargo, la chica se limitó a sonreír divertida y levantarse con cuidado.

-¡Kyaaa, es Fubuki-kun!- gritó una de ellas.

-¡Kyaaa, es increíble!- exclamó la otra. Fubuki estaba algo atontado con los gritos que le daban las chicas en los oídos. Mio sonrió divertida.

-Tus admiradoras te aman.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Fubuki se sonrojo.

-¡Fubuki, vamos al parque!- exclamó una de ellas.

-¡Sí!

-P-Perdón chicas, el caso es que ya estoy saliendo con alguien más…- dijo el peli plata. Ambas muchachas se quedaron de piedra.

-Ya, pero eso no importa.- dijo una de las chicas. Mio alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la peli negro.

-¿A que no importa si eres novia de alguien para poder salir a otra cita?- preguntó la otra chica a Mio. La peli negro las vio con enfado, para luego mirar a Fubuki en señal de que el juego ya había terminado.

-No, chicas. Eso no está bien.- dijo Fubuki logrando zafarse de ambas y yendo hasta Mio. La peli negro lo miró sorprendida, la verdad era que ya se veía a futuro arrastrando a Fubuki y separándolo de ambas locas. Pero había ocurrido algo inesperado. Ambas chicas comprendieron a la perfección a qué se refería el peli plata y luego vieron a la peli negro con odio. Ciertas miradas le recordaban su vida en estados unidos, no muy distinta a la de ese momento.

-Maldita…- dijeron ambas en voz baja para luego irse furiosas del lugar. Mio bajó la mirada triste, sin embargo, Fubuki tomó el mentón de la chica y le obligó verlo a los ojos. El peli plata se acercó más y le dio un pequeño beso.

-No les hagas caso…- dijo Fubuki sonriendo y abrazándola por la cintura.- Como diría Midorikawa: "A palabras necias, oídos sordos"

-Ya, vale… Pero es horrible tener que siempre volver a lo mismo…- susurró la chica algo triste. Fubuki se acercó al oído de la muchacha y le susurró algo.

-Son un par de zorras al igual que el resto, no las escuches…- dijo el chico haciendo que Mio riera.- Mucho mejor. Una sonrisa te va bien en el rostro.

-¿No crees que eso fue algo malo de tu parte?- preguntó la peli negro.- Digo, considerando que ambas están enamoradas de ti.

-Pues… No, la verdad no. Me gusta ser honesto.- dijo el peli plata sacándole otra risa a la chica.- Bien, mi idea, como te decía, era ir al cine. ¿Te gusta la idea?

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó la chica con un brillo en sus ojos.- ¡Adoro ir al cine!

-Entonces, allí iremos.- dijo el peli plata sonriendo. Ambos caminaron un poco más.

-¿Y qué película veremos?- preguntó la peli negro. Fubuki se llevó una mano al mentón para luego fruncir el ceño con malicia.

-¡Una de terror!- exclamó el chico. Mio se ruborizó entendiendo la indirecta del muchacho.

-¡Ni en tus sueños, Fubuki Shirou!- exclamó la peli negro desviando la mirada. Fubuki se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, es cierto… A ti te dan miedo los fantasmas…

-¡E-Eso no e-es c-cierto!- tartamudeó la joven molesta. Fubuki rió divertido.

-Era una broma.- dijo el chico.- Ahora en serio, ¿qué quieres ver?

-Uhm…. No lo sé.- respondió la peli negro. Fubuki recordó una película que había visto el otro día.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Te gustan las películas de aventura?- preguntó el peli plata. A Mio le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasmada.- ¡Veamos una de acción y de aventura!

-¡Bien!- exclamó Fubuki. Ambos aceleraron el paso hacia el cine.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas dos horas, más o menos, desde que la pareja se había ido del hostal. Midorikawa hablaba por celular hace más de media hora. Tachimukai, Hiroto y Tsunami le veían con una gota en la cabeza. No había entrenado casi nada, mientras que ellos afrontaban el castigo que les había dado el entrenador Kudo. Hiroto alzaba una ceja cada vez que veía al peli verde reír o sonrojarse un poco. Tsunami miró a Tachimukai nervioso, puesto que sabían qué sería lo siguiente que haría Hiroto si es que Midorikawa seguía así. Para su fortuna, Midorikawa colgó y volvió sonriente al entrenamiento.<p>

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas?- preguntó Hiroto de brazos cruzados.

-Eh, ¿desde cuándo te pones así?- preguntó el peli verde.- Si tanto te interesa, pues vale, te lo digo. Estaba hablando con una chica. ¿Feliz?

Se quedaron helados. ¿Midorikawa hablando con una chica? Eso estaba mal. (N/A: Mido-chan: ¿Por qué? ¬¬ Cami-chan: luego te digo…). Naturalmente, verían a Goenji, Fubuki e incluso a Kazemaru hablando con una chica antes que Midorikawa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el peli verde. Todos sonrieron divertidos.

-Bueno…- dijeron Tsunami y Tachimukai.

-¿Qué chica?- preguntó Hiroto.

-Una muy cercana a ti…- musitó para sí Midorikawa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hiroto.

-Que espero que Kogure no ponga en la comida ají…

-Que versión más cambiante…- dijo Tsunami. Midorikawa miró que el entrenador no estuviese a la vista, para luego escabullirse a la salida del hostal. Hiroto le tomó de un brazo.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde te crees que te vas?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Midorikawa sonrió nerviosamente.

-Este… T-Tengo que hacer las compras…

-¡Midorikawa!

-¡Vale! Te lo digo luego, ¿sí?- le dijo el peli verde tras correr a la salida y chocar con alguien de gran estatura, cayendo al suelo.- Uh…

-¿Midorikawa?- la voz grave del hombre con la que había chocado, hizo que Hiroto y Midorikawa palidecieran más de lo normal.- ¿A dónde vas?

-E-Entrenador…- dijeron ambos.

-¿Kiyama también está involucrado?- preguntó el hombre. Midorikawa sonrió algo nervioso.

-¡N-No, entrenador!- exclamó el peli verde moviendo las manos.- ¡No es lo que usted cree!

-¡Vayan al hostal, ahora!- ordenó el hombre haciendo que los dos caminaran rápidamente al lugar mencionado. Todos vieron a ambos entrar y al entrenador Kudo seguirles. Tsunami y Tachimukai negaron con la cabeza y volvieron al entrenamiento.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora…?- preguntó Cherryl con ambas manos en las caderas. Los chicos le indicaron el hostal.

-Se podría decir… que Midorikawa metió a Hiroto en otro problema.- dijo Tsunami sonriendo. En la entrada del hostal, aparecieron Toko y Rika, que venían con otra persona, muy conocida por todos. Los chicos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Natsumi!- exclamaron todos corriendo a ver a su amiga. La peli naranja sonrió levemente al verlos a todos.

-Me alegra verlos.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Endo se aproximó a la chica.

-Pero, ¿tú no estabas estudiando en el extranjero?- preguntó el capitán del Raimon.

-Sí. He venido para acompañarlos durante el transcurso del Holy Road.- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿Dónde está el entrenador?

-Eh…- todos indicaron el hostal, del cual salían el entrenador junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto. Natsumi vio a los últimos dos salir bastante mosqueados, mientras que maldecían por lo bajo y se dirigían a la cancha para correr. Todos se imaginaron cuál había sido el castigo que les había dado el entrenador. Fubuki y Mio, aparecieron por la entrada del hostal, viendo la gran conmoción que había.

-¿Natsumi?- preguntó Fubuki. Mio miró que todos rodeaban a la pelirroja, así que supuso que era alguna amiga que habían hecho por ahí. Natsumi y Mio se miraron unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrieron.

-Hola.- saludó Natsumi. Mio le correspondió el saludo.

-Hola, me llamo Mio Suzuki.- se presentó la peli negro. Natsumi asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya te he visto antes… ¿Eres de Estados Unidos?- preguntó Natsumi. Mio bajó la mirada un poco.

-S-Sí…- contestó la chica.

-Ah, entonces debes ser una de las mejores jugadoras de tu país, ¿cierto?- la pelirroja extendió su mano.- Natsumi Raimon, un placer conocerte.

-Igual.- contestó la peli negro. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Midorikawa y Hiroto, que corrían alrededor de la cancha.- ¿Eh? ¿Y esos dos?

-Los castigaron.- respondió Cherryl.

-Pues que el castigo pare, porque necesito a Hiroto para practicar la técnica.- dijo la peli negro de brazos cruzados. El entrenador Kudo, que al parecer escuchó a Mio, asintió con la cabeza mientras que llegaba junto a Natsumi.

-¡Es suficiente!- exclamó el hombre haciendo que Midorikawa y Hiroto se detuvieran. Los dos chicos avanzaron hacia el entrenador y asintieron con la cabeza.- Vayan a practicar. Recuerden que están castigados.

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos, incluyendo a Mio y Fubuki. El entrenador procedió a ir junto a Natsumi al hostal, a la vez que Hitomiko aparecía en la entrada y, pocos segundos después, los tres desaparecían de la vista de todos.

Todo el equipo vio a Mio, Fubuki y Hiroto realizar la nueva técnica definitiva, mientras que Endo hacía su mayor intento por pararla y fallaba, una vez más. Kido, que estaba de brazos cruzados y asintió con la cabeza, miró a Mio con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

-No hay duda que esa técnica nos ayudará a ganar el partido.- dijo Kido.- Sin embargo, tan sólo podremos utilizarla en caso de emergencia.

-Será el as que tengamos bajo la manga.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo.- Por cierto, ¿ya tiene nombre?

-¿Nombre?- preguntó Mio pensativa y algo nerviosa.- Nombre, ya… Es que no se me dan bien los nombres.

-¿Por?- preguntó Fubuki.

-Pues… Es una historia larga.- explicó la chica algo agobiada.

-Vamos, no puede ser peor que ponerle a un gato… yo que sé, ¿Sr. gato?- preguntó Mark sonriendo. Mio enrojeció avergonzada.

-¿¡Y qué si le puse Sr. Gato!- preguntó la chica molesta cruzándose de brazos. El resto intentó contener la risa, pero fue casi imposible.

-O, ponerle a un perro "Sr. Guau"- rió Dylan. La peli negro le dio un zape en toda la cabeza.

-Calla…- musitó la chica molesta.- Al menos no le puse un nombre al equipo tan malo…

-¿Qué hay con el nombre?- preguntó Dylan.- "The Unicorn"

-Los unicornios…- dijo Mio.- ¿¡Por qué no le pusiste las mariposas o los ponys de estados unidos!

-¿¡Insinúas que el nombre es afeminado!- preguntó Dylan molesto. Todos vieron como ambos discutían con una gota en la cabeza.

-Dylan nombró el equipo.- dijo Mark sonriendo.

-Desde entonces, creen que la selección de Estados Unidos es un grupo femenino…- dijo Domon con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no le cambiaste el nombre?- preguntó Kido a Mark. El rubio desvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Si lo hacía, entonces cierta persona no me dejaría en paz hasta que volviera al nombre original.- dijo el chico apuntando a Dylan.

-Me recuerda tanto a alguien…- dijo Cherryl en tono cruel mientras que miraba a Midorikawa.

-¡Eh!- se quejó el peli verde.- ¿¡Dices que pongo nombres malos!

-¿¡Como que pongo nombres malos!- saltó a decir Dylan desde el otro lado.

-¿Cómo es que entiende tan bien el japonés…?- preguntó Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues, teniendo a una amiga japonesa, te acostumbras fácilmente.- contestó Mark sonriendo. Al poco rato, se vio a Luna entrar al hostal, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó la chica abrazando a su hermana. Mio sonrió.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la peli negro.

-Venía a ver el entrenamiento. ¿Y tú?- respondió la pequeña.

-Golpea a sus compañeros…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, DYLAN!

-Oye, ¿le hiciste algo a Mio?- preguntó Tobitaka que caminaba a paso lento hacia sus dos hermanas. Dylan empalideció algo asustado.

-¡N-No, que va!- contestó el rubio escondiéndose atrás de Mark.- Y-Yo no le he hecho nada.

-Más te vale…- le dijo el peli morado tras dirigirse hasta Mio.- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Bastante bien.- respondió la peli negro. Todos miraron con asombro al peli morado, como si fuese un fantasma. Era un Tobitaka al que definitivamente no conocían.

-Bien. Recuerda que si cualquiera te llega a hacer algo…- dijo el chico con una mirada fulminante a Dylan.- Entonces…

-Vale, hermano, ya entendimos…- dijo Mio arrastrando al chico hasta la salida.

-Genial, otro complejo de hermana…- dijo Midorikawa cruzándose de brazos. Tobitaka le miró, por lo que el desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado nervioso de que sufriera algún golpe por cortesía del peli morado.

-De hecho… yo viví en Japón unos años.- dijo Dylan.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron los del equipo asombrados.

-Sí… Para ser sincero, vine a los ocho años y volví a Estados Unidos a los 10, así no recuerdo mucho de aquí.- dijo el de gafas azules. Mio sonrió.

-Entonces, le insistí en que me enseñara a hablar japonés, y es así como entiendo el idioma.- dijo la peli negro cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente. Fubuki le miró asombrado.

-Vaya, no sabía que habías aprendido japonés así…- dijo el peli plata.

-¿Sabes otros idiomas?- preguntó Tomoyo emocionada.

-Francés, Inglés, Español, Alemán, Italiano y algo de Latín.- contestó la peli negro.

-Creí que Latín era una lengua muerta…- dijo Mark levándose una mano al mentón.

-Y lo es, pero yo la reviví hace poco.- dijo Mio sonriendo divertida.

-No dejas de sorprenderme…- le dijo Mark con una gota en la cabeza. El entrenador Kudo salió del hostal y les hizo una seña a todos.

-¡Terminó el entrenamiento! Entren y descansen.- exclamó el hombre. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y entraron al lugar.

Tan sólo podían descansar hasta que el día siguiente llegara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeen, hasta aquí el capítulo ^^<strong>

**Mio-chan: Te has salvado por esta, pero si te llego a ver en otra situación así... ¬¬**

**Fubu-chan: H-Hai... o.o**

**Mido-chan: (Soñando despierto) Novia... tendré novia *o***

**Hiro-chan: ... no entiendo porque le has puesto novia... ¬ / ¬**

**Cami-chan: Eh, Hiro-chan, ¿estás celoso...? **

**Hiro-chan: ¿Qué! ¿Y-YO?**

**Mido-chan: ¿De qué hablan?**

**Ambos: ¡N-Nada!**

**Mido-chan: Bueeno, mejor vamos a lo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cami-chan: Bien, ¡corre video!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_-¿Qué…?_

_-¡Son...!_

_-A-Arigato, Kaze-chan…_

_-¡La técnica es necesaria para ganar el partido!_

_-¡Nosotros podemos ganar este partido sin usar esa técnica_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Jo, el viernes si pasara lo bueno ^^**

**Mido-chan: ¡OH, OH, digámosles a los lectores!**

**Cami-chan: Vale ^^**

**Mido-chan: ¡Bien! Verán, luego de discutir con nuestra querida escritora, conseguimos que finalmente estuviera planificando la tercera parte de este fanfic.**

**Kaze-chan: Pero, también tenemos otro anfic planeado ^^**

**Cami-chan: Y es por eso que quiero ver qué les interesa más. Tenemos las siguientes opciones ^ o ^**

**Kaze-chan: Número 1: Escribir la tercera temporada de este fanfic.**

**Fubu-chan: O número 2: Escribir otro fanfic que tenemos en mente desde hace tiempo, el cuál llevará el nombre de "Inazuma Rock Star!"**

**Cami-chan: Y como protagonistas, tendrá a Fubuki Shirou, Goenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta y...**

**Todos: O.O**

**Cami-chan: Pues no sé quién más así que los lectores escogen ^^**

**Todos (caen de espaldas): que desición ... ^ ^ U**

**Cami-chan: Vale, vale, el colegio me atrofia el cerebro y no se me ocurre nada ¬¬ Bueno, Inazuma Rock Star tendrá como protagonistas a estos tres personajes mencionados antes y a otro chico de Inazuma más, pero no sé quien, (aunque había pensado en Mido-chan, pero no le digan). Si quieren escoger al otro chico Inazuma, por favor agradecería que enviaran su pareja también, ya sea con un OC o con otro personaje de la historia. Y ya tengo los OC para los otros chicos, o sea para Fubuki, Goenji y Kazemaru. Sin embargo, quería pedir a Cherryl y a Mikami-chan si es que me prestan a Tomoyo y a Cherryl, porque o si no, no tengo los personajes ^ ^ U**

**Mido-chan: Vale, eso es todo chicos ^ ^**

**Fubu-chan: Ah, y recuerden que si escogen cualquiera de las dos opciones, ese fanfic se publicará luego de que este termine. **

**Kaze-chan: Bien, los vemos el viernes ^ ^**

**Cami-chan: ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	7. Instituto Zeus… ¿e instituto Alius?

**Domo ^^**

**¿Qué tal están? Aquí está el séptimo capítulo, y el primer partido que escribo . _ . (poker face)**

**Espero que les guste, porque en lo personal... creo que no se me da bien inventar técnicas y partidos TT-TT**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Instituto Zeus… ¿e instituto Alius?<p>

Los débiles rayos del sol que alumbraban la habitación fueron los culpables de haber despertado tan repentinamente. Algunos cabellos negros obstruían su vista, o más bien, su cara, haciendo que no pudiese ver nada en lo absoluto, obligándola a levantarse y peinarse. La peli negro se duchó y se vistió con el buzo del Raimon, para luego bajar a desayunar. Una vez en el comedor, observó como Cherryl y Tomoyo tenían su cabello amarrado, la rubia en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones adelante, y la peli plata en dos coletas bajas que le daban un aspecto único y adorable, el cual Kazemaru veía completamente embobado. Mio se sentó en la misma mesa que ambas y luego alzó una ceja, transmitiendo su confusión a sus dos compañeras.

-¿Es el día de peinarse o algo así?- preguntó la peli negro. Cherryl frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que podrás jugar en paz con todo ese cabello tapándote la cara?- preguntó Cherryl divertida. Rika y Toko, que habían llegado para animar a los chicos, rieron. Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente.

-Mio-chan, deberías tomarte el cabello.- dijo la peli plata. Mio abrió los ojos como platos y luego suspiró molesta.

-Antes muerta.- exclamó la chica haciendo un puchero en forma infantil. Cherryl se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Rika y Toko.

-Vale, entonces no te quejes.- exclamó Rika tras tirarse encima de la peli negro y sostenerla.

-¡O-Oye!- exclamó la peli negro tras ver como Toko se acercaba peligrosamente con unos listones para amarrar cabello.- ¡NO SE ATREVAN!

-Oh, ya nos atrevimos.- exclamó Toko amarrándole el pelo en forma rápida. Luego de unos minutos inútiles de resistencia, las tres se alejaron de Mio. La peli negro se sintió humillada, casi ridícula con el peinado que le había hecho Toko. Los chicos reprimieron una risa, mientras que las chicas sonreían de lado a lado encantadas por su trabajo. Mio se sonrojó avergonzada al ver el peinado: dos coletas muy largas, que le hacían ver como una de esas maid de los cosplay.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!- los chicos no pudieron más y estallaron a carcajadas. Incluso Goenji y Kido reían con fuerza, mientras que algunos casi lloraban.

-¡Jaja jaja! No puedo creerlo. Jajajajajaja- se rió con fuerza Dylan.

-Se ve tan... tan…- dijeron Hiroto y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo.- ¡Tan tierna que es casi imposible! ¡Jajajajajaja jajaja!

-Jajajajajaja.- rieron Endo y Kazemaru al mismo tiempo. Fubuki también reía por lo bajo, mientras que se ocultaba tras Mark para no recibir un golpe después.

-¡C-Cállense!- replicó Mio ya harta. Todos siguieron riendo. La chica intentó desarmarse ambas coletas, sin embargo, sus dedos se enredaron en el elástico.- Demonios…

-¿Onee…chan?

Genial, lo único que le faltaba.

-¿Luna?- preguntó la peli negro sonrojándose avergonzada.- Cielos… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-Yo… ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pelirrubia al ver que la peli negro llevaba su cabello amarrado.

-Eh… No.- respondió la chica mientras que les dirigía una mirada asesina a los chicos.

-¿Segura?- preguntó la pequeña Luna. Mio asintió con la cabeza, mientras que finalmente y gracias a dios se logró desarmar el peinado.

-Sí…- respondió la peli negro bajando la mirada avergonzada. Los chicos poco a poco dejaron de reír.

-Uf… Lo sentimos, Mio…- se disculpó Hiroto.

-Es que es la primera vez que te vemos con dos coletas…- dijo Midorikawa intentando contener la risa.

-Y LA ÚLTIMA.- completó la chica con mirada escalofriante.

-¡N-No te pongas así!- exclamó Midorikawa intimidado y escondiéndose detrás de Hiroto.

-Ya es hora.- el entrenador Kudo entró a la habitación e indicó la salida. Todos salieron del hostal, para encontrarse con la luminosa caravana relámpago, que los llevaría hasta el estadio en el que se enfrentarían contra el instituto Zeus. Todos abordaron el bus, y al poco rato, éste se puso en marcha. Mio, Tomoyo y Cherryl se sentaron juntas.

-¡Estoy emocionada!- exclamó Cherryl sonriendo.- ¡Será nuestro primer partido en el Raimon!

-Sí.- contestó Tomoyo sonriendo amigablemente.- Estoy feliz.

-Nuestro… primer partido…- dijo Mio tras ver la ventana. "No debo defraudar a nadie… Debo ganar."

* * *

><p>Una vez en el estadio, los dos equipos se prepararon para ir a calentar antes del partido. El instituto Zeus no daba ninguna señal, y aún no llegaba al estadio. Una vez que terminaron el calentamiento, el equipo entero se reunió frente el entrenador Michiya.<p>

-Bien. Delanteros serán: Hiroto, Fubuki, Mio. Mediocampistas: Midorikawa, Dylan, Kido. Defensas: Tsunami, Tomoyo (N/A: Mikami-chan, lo siento, tuve que ponerla de defensa porque o si no, no me daban los puestos o ¡Gomenasai!), Kazemaru y Domon. Y por último, el portero será Endo.

-¡Hai!- respondió todo el equipo. Luego, se escuchó a todo el estadio pronunciar aún más su estadía. La razón era la llegada del instituto Zeus. Los del equipo quedaron atónitos ante la aparición del equipo con el que habían competido para finales del fútbol frontera, ahora era completamente distinto, sin mencionar, a sus jugadores.

-¿Qué…?- Kazemaru no se lo podía creer al igual que el resto.

-¡Son Ulvida, Nagumo y Suzuno!- exclamó Endo atónito. Los mencionados sonrieron. Aphrodi, que estaba más atrás, avanzó junto a ellos.

-Creo que deberían saberlo. Ellos tres se unieron al instituto Zeus luego de no poder ser seleccionados como representantes de Asia.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Asia?- preguntó Mio. Nagumo se acercó a Cherryl y le tomó de una mano, besándosela, provocando que Goenji se sonrojara.

-No me fijé en estas chicas tan lindas…- dijo el pelirrojo. Cherryl desvió la mirada y se largó junto a Mio.

-Si quieres estar vivo para el partido, te aconsejo que no te le acerques.- le amenazó Goenji.

¡El partido está a punto de comenzar! Soy el narrador Kakuma Keita, quien tendrá el honor de narrar este maravilloso partido del Raimon contra el Instituto Zeus.

Cada equipo se acomodó en sus lugares. Luego, el pitido inicial se escuchó.

¡Y el partido inicia! Kiyama le pasa el balón a Fubuki, y él corre hacia delante, ¡es interceptado por tres jugadores del instituto Zeus!

-¡No pasarás de aquí!- exclamó uno.

**-¡Piso de Hielo!-** Fubuki hizo su técnica y logró pasar.

¡Y Fubuki se abre paso! ¡Le da un pase a Mio, una de las nuevas jugadoras del Raimon! ¿Qué tan buena será?

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero debo robarte el balón.- exclamó Nagumo mientras que intentaba robarle la pelota.

-Lo siento, ingrato, pero debo evitarlo a toda costa.- Mio empezó a driblear exitosamente, logrando finalmente pasar.

¡Miren ese manejo del balón! ¡Suzuki logra pasar! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Dos jugadores más la rodean!

-¡No te dejaremos pasar!- exclamaron los dos. Mio sonrió traviesamente, y dio un pase hacia atrás, haciendo que el balón llegara a los pies de Hiroto.

¡Increíble pase! Hiroto y Fubuki se adelantan a la portería con facilidad ¡Miren eso! Aphrodi se dirige hasta ellos dos.

**-¡Tiempo celestial!- **Aphrodi logró realizar su técnica con éxito y robar el balón.

Aphrodi le roba el balón al Raimon. ¿Qué hará el instituto Zeus para contraatacar?

-Tiempo celestial…- dijo Mio para sí al no haber visto la técnica antes. Luego, se quedó pensando.

¡Aphrodi avanza a toda velocidad hacia la portería del Raimon, pero es detenido por Tomoyo, una nueva jugadora del equipo! ¿Qué planeará Tomoyo?

-¡No le dejaré pasar!- exclamó la peli plata tras avanzar rápidamente hacia el balón. Un gran viento sopló tras Tomoyo, y antes de darse cuenta, la chica apareció justo atrás de Aphrodi con el balón.**- ¡Fast Wind!**

¡Y Nakamura logra robar el balón!

-¡Hiroto-kun!- exclamó la peli plata tras lanzarle el balón al pelirrojo. Kazemaru se quedó atónito al ver la velocidad de la peli plata, por lo que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Tomoyo le miró algo preocupada.- ¿Estás bien, Kaze-chan?

-H-Hai… eso fue rapidísimo…- dijo el chico impresionado.

-¡Vamos, Kazemaru! ¡No es tiempo de quedarse impresionado!- le gritó Endo desde la portería haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¡Hai!- respondió rápidamente.

Kiyama va con el balón, y le da un pase a Fubuki, ¡pero Fubuki es bloqueado por Ulvida!

-¡Hime-chan!

¡Fubuki le lanza el balón a Mio! ¡Mio se prepara para lanzar a la portería!

-Una técnica…- musitó para sí la peli negro antes de lanzar el balón hacia arriba y realizar una de las primeras técnicas que había perfeccionado.

¡Es una súper técnica! ¿Será capaz de realizar un gol?

**-¡Bolt Storm!- **

¡El balón de Mio se dirige directo a la portería! ¿¡Podrá detener el portero del Zeus aquel magnífico tiro!

**-¡Muralla Gigante!**

Los truenos que acompañan el balón rompen la barrera de la técnica y el balón anota.

¡GOL! ¡Es impresionante! ¡La nueva delantera del Raimon anota sin mayor esfuerzo en este primer tiempo, dejando el marcador 1-0, siendo Raimon quien lleva la delantera!

-¡Eso fue impresionante Mio!- exclamó Midorikawa acercándose a la peli negro. Mio tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-No fue mucho…- dijo la chica antes de que Endo se acercara a ella.

-¡Pero qué cosas! ¡Ese chut fue increíble!- exclamó el castaño.- ¡Sigue así durante el resto del partido!

-Vale.- dijo Mio sonriendo para luego ver a Tomoyo.- Bien hecho, Tomo-chan.

-Gracias…- dijo la chica, ruborizada y muy tímidamente. Kazemaru le tomó el hombro.

-Estuviste genial…- le dijo el chico algo sonrojado.

-A-Arigato, Kaze-chan…- agradeció la chica ruborizada.

-¡Cambio de jugadores!- exclamó el entrenador de repente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cambio? Pero, ¿por qué…?- preguntó Midorikawa confundido.

-¡Sale Mio Suzuki y entra Cherryl Matsuni!- exclamó el entrenador dejando a todos helados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kido para luego dirigir su mirada al entrenador.- ¡Pero, entrenador, Mio lo estaba haciendo bien!

-¡Silencio!- contestó rápidamente el hombre volteándose. Cherryl espero a que Mio fuese para hacer el cambio. La peli negro sonrió tranquilamente.

-Tranquilos…- dijo la peli negro sonriendo.- Cherryl hará un gran trabajo.

-Pero…- Fubuki quiso replicar. Mio sonrió amistosamente saliendo de la cancha.

-¡No tomen esa actitud!- exclamó Tomoyo preocupada.- ¡Recuerden que este es un equipo! N-Nosotros… ¡Nosotros debemos c-confiar en nuestros jugadores y mucho más aún, en el entrenador!

-Tomoyo…- dijeron algunos sorprendidos. La peli plata se ruborizó avergonzada.

-Y-Yo… ¡Yo creo que lo que hace el entrenador está bien!- exclamó la peli plata. Mio sonrió muy feliz.

-¡Tomoyo tiene la razón, chicos!- exclamó Mio sonriendo.- El entrenador lo hace por el bien del juego.

-Vale…- se resignaron todos. Kido no estaba muy convencido, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

El partido continúa, con el cambio de Mio por Cherryl Matsuni. Suena le pitido con el saque de Hiroto. Hiroto le da un pase a Fubuki y Fubuki es rodeado por dos mediocampistas. Fubuki intenta hacer un pase hacia atrás, ¡pero Nagumo se roba el balón!

-¡No tan rápido!- Cherryl se adelanta a Nagumo y le roba el balón.

¡Cherryl le roba le balón! ¡La nueva delantera del Raimon es bastante ágil y esquiva a todos los mediocampistas! ¡Cherryl le da un pase a Hiroto!

-¡Meteremos otro gol!- exclamó el pelirrojo mirando a Fubuki que asentía con la cabeza.

**-¡Tiempo celestial!**

¡Cuánta destreza! ¡Aphrodi le quita el balón a Hiroto y se dirige todo derecho a la portería! 

**(En la banca)**

-Tiempo celestial… No entiendo…- musitó para sí Mio. Aki la miró unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la peli verde. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estaba pensando…- contestó. La peli negro dirigió su mirada a la cancha, donde observaba con cuidado las jugadas de sus compañeros, y por supuesto, las del enemigo. "El tiempo celestial…" pensó mientras veía a Aphrodi realizar la técnica una vez más. "Es tan sólo un viejo truco de ilusionismo… pero… ¿qué es? ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?" pensó la muchacha.

¡Miren cuanta destreza por parte del instituto Zeus! Parece que han contraatacado, ¡y miren eso! ¡Nagumo y Suzuno se dirigen a la portería!

**-¡Ventisca de fuego, nivel 5!**

**-¡Jet Stream!- **

Endo intenta parar el tiro, ¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO! ¡Endo, el portero del Raimon ha fallado! ¡E-El partido está empatado! ¡Y suena el pitido que indica el término del primer tiempo!

Todo el equipo fue a tomar agua y darse un descanso. Ninguno hablaba, estaban completamente absortos ante el poder del instituto Zeus. Endo intentaba subir el ánimo de todos, pero no había logrado nada en lo absoluto.

-¡Ánimo, chicos! Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien en el segundo tiempo.- dijo Endo emocionado. Mio se acercó a Kido.

-Kido… ¿te has fijado en el tiempo celestial?- preguntó la peli negro. Kido le miró fijamente.

-No te entiendo.- dijo el de googles. Mio suspiró.

-Me refiero a si has analizado el punto débil de la técnica.- dijo la chica. Kido negó con la cabeza.

-Por el momento, me he dedicado a analizar a los jugadores, no a sus técnicas.- dijo Kido.- Los jugadores parecen atacar al jugador que tiene el balón de a tres personas. Sin embargo, se olvidan de la defensa rival, lo cual nos permite hacer pases libres hacia atrás. Su estrategia, es que demos pasos hacia atrás para acercarlos más a la portería.

-También lo pensé en un momento…- dijo la peli negro.- Pero he estado atenta a sus técnicas.- dijo captando la atención de todos.- Todas las técnicas tienen un punto débil, hasta el tiempo celestial.

-¿Hasta el tiempo celestial?- preguntó Cherryl.

-Exacto.- asintió Mio.- Cuando Aphrodi hace el tiempo celestial… es como si el tiempo se detuviese, ¿no?

-¡S-Sí!- exclamaron Cherryl y Fubuki al mismo tiempo.

-No es nada más que un truco barato de hipnotismo…- sentenció Mio sonriendo. Todos quedaron atónitos.

-¿¡Hipnotismo!- preguntaron todos. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Aphrodi avanza una cantidad de pasos determinada, chasquea con los dedos, y cierra los ojos.- dijo Mio. Todos no entendieron.

-¿Y qué hay con eso…?- preguntó Goenji. Mio sonrió.

-Es simple. Al avanzar, el jugador naturalmente se fija en los movimientos del rival que tiene en frente. Al chasquear los dedos, entonces da paso al hipnotismo. Y tercero, cierra los ojos para el no ver sus propios movimientos y confundirse o hipnotizarse también.- dijo la chica. Kido la miró impresionado.

-Vaya…- dijo el estratega. Cherryl sonrió lado a lado.

-¡Eres la mejor!- exclamó la rubia.- Esta vez lo esquivaré…- hubo un silencio.- Oye… ¿cómo lo esquivo?

Todos cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

-Es simple, tan sólo no deben mirarles.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Tomoyo le devolvió otra sonrisa.

-Sin duda, Mio-chan es muy inteligente.- dijo la peli plata. Mio negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡No, que va! Yo tan sólo digo eso como ayuda…- dijo la chica rápidamente.

-¡Vamos a ganarles, chicos!- exclamó Endo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Hai!

Los jugadores vuelven a la cancha. El marcador está empatado. ¿Quién se llevará la victoria? ¿El Raimon o el Zeus? ¿Y a cuánto ganarán?

-¡No van a ganar!- exclamó Nagumo sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- contestó Cherryl se la misma forma.

¡Y el pitido inicial de la segunda parte! Cherryl hace el saque inicial, para pasarle rápidamente a Hiroto, y éste le pasa a Fubuki. 

-¡Sigan haciendo pases rápidos!- gritó Kido indicando a todos sus posiciones. El estratega se volteó para ver a Tomoyo y Kazemaru.- Tomoyo.

-¿Sí, Kido-kun?- preguntó la peli plata.

-Si tienes la oportunidad, entonces sube rápidamente a la delantera y ve a la otra cancha junto a Cherryl.- dijo Kido. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Entendido!- exclamó la peli plata observando la jugada del equipo rival. Kido miró a Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru, tu cubrirás su puesto.- dijo el chico tras volver avanzar un poco más.

-¡Hai!- respondió rápidamente el peli azul.

¡Miren esa agilidad! Los tres delanteros del Raimon siguen dándose pases. ¿Será a caso una estrategia? ¡Se ve que los jugadores del Zeus están bastante mareados!

-¡Ya paren de darse pases!- se quejó uno. Hiroto sonrió y le dio un pase a Fubuki.

-Lo siento, amigo.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si te escucháramos, entonces no tendría sentido estar jugando así.- dijo Fubuki tras darle un pase a Cherryl.

¡Siguen con su juego de pases! ¡Aphrodi se dispone atacar! ¿Podrán seguir así los jugadores del Raimon?

-¡Se acabó!- gritó Aphrodi furioso.**- ¡Tiempo celestial!**

-¡Ahora chicos!- exclamó Endo tras cerrar los ojos. Todo el equipo cerró los ojos, hasta esperar el chasquido de Aphrodi para finalmente abrirlos. Cherryl robó el balón de Aphrodi y todos salieron de su trance. Mio tenía razón, no era nada más que un juego para hipnotizar a todos.

¡Miren eso! ¡Cherryl roba el balón de Aphrodi y los del Raimon logran evadir la técnica del Zeus! ¿Qué planea el Raimon?

-¡Tomoyo, ahora!- exclamó Kido. La peli plata corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la portería, evadiendo los defensas y los medio campistas que habían en el trayecto. Kido miró a Cherryl y Tomoyo estar juntas.- ¡Hagan la técnica que estaban haciendo!

-¡P-Pero Kido, no está completa!- exclamó Cherryl preocupada.

-¡Tan sólo háganla!- exclamó el estratega. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, algo inseguras y saltaron hacia arriba, haciendo unos pases muy parecidos al sueño mariposa que hacían Toko y Rika. Luego de saltar, un unicornio apareció tras Tomoyo y un gato largo y color plata tras Cherryl(algo raro, ¿eh? xD) que saltaron al mismo tiempo asimilando una equis. Finalmente, ambas hicieron el chut.

**-¡Cruzada fugaz!- **ambas hicieron el chut pero no tuvieron éxito, debido a que la pelota chocó contra el arco y salió disparada a cualquier parte.

Tomoyo y Cherryl hacen una técnica pero fallan. ¿Será que el Raimon ya no puede más? ¿¡El instituto Zeus ganará este partido!

-Ya quisieras, fantoche…- susurró Mio molesta mientras que miraba a sus amigos desde el banquillo.

-Suzuki, prepárate.- dijo el entrenador de repente. La peli negro le miró incrédulamente.

-¿Eh?

-Saldrás a la cancha.- dijo el hombre. Mio empezó a hacer flexiones.

¡Y antes de cualquier cosa, Kudo Michiya, el entrenador del Raimon, decide hacer cambio de jugadores! Sale Cherryl Matsuni y entra Mio Suzuki nuevamente. ¿Podrá hacer una diferencia en este partido?

-Chicos, hay que hacer la técnica que hemos practicado.- dijo Mio a Fubuki y Hiroto.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí.- contestó rápidamente Mio antes de que Fubuki pudiese completar la frase.

-Hai.- respondieron ambos.

¡El Raimon sigue jugando! Los delanteros como siempre hacen su juego de pases, logrando confundir al instituto Zeus. ¿Podrá Aphrodi hacer el tiempo celestial, o eso ya no tendrá más efecto en los jugadores del Raimon? ¡Pero qué hay de eso! Los defensas se ponen en línea ¡y miren eso! ¿¡Una nueva técnica defensiva del instituto Zeus!

**-¡Montaña inquebrantable!- **

**-¡Bolt Storm!- **

¡Mio intenta contraatacar, pero no lo logra! Este partido se decidirá, ¡en no más de cinco minutos! Si el Raimon no logra hacer nada en estos últimos cinco minutos, ¡entonces el partido será un empate!

-¡No lo permitiré!- exclamó Mio mientras que miraba a Hiroto y Fubuki.- ¡Ahora chicos!

-¡Hai!

¡Los del Raimon no se quedan atrás! ¡Ellos están haciendo una nueva técnica! Pero… ¿¡qué pasa! ¡Hiroto se detiene y no hace la técnica!

-¡Hiroto!- exclamó Kido. Mio le miró algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó la peli negro. El pelirrojo la miró fijamente.

-¿El entrenador dijo que podíamos hacer la técnica?- dijo Hiroto. Mio desvió la mirada. Fubuki abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Hime-chan! ¿El entrenador no te había dicho eso?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio le miró molesta.

-¡La técnica es necesaria para ganar el partido!- exclamó la chica furiosa. Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

-¡Nosotros podemos ganar este partido sin usar esa técnica!- exclamó Hiroto mientras que miraba a Fubuki asentía con la cabeza.**- ¡The Birth!**

¡Hiroto y Fubuki hacen su técnica! ¡Pero observen la defensa del Zeus, parece invencible! No han ni si quiera rasguñado la Montaña Inquebrantable.

-Mierda…- dijo Mio molesta mientras se levantaba. El portero lanzó el balón hacia uno de los jugadores del Zeus, pero Mio se cruzó en medio y bloqueó el pase dirigiéndose a la portería.**- ¡Bolt Storm!**

**-¡Montaña inquebrantable!**

¡El Raimon vuelve a fallar!

**-¡Bolt Storm!**

**-¡Montaña inquebrantable!**

**-¡ ¡Bolt Storm! !**

**-¡ ¡Montaña inquebrantable! !**

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_Una pequeña peli negro estaba frente a sus compañeros de equipo._

_-¡Por tu culpa perdimos las finales! ¡Eres una inútil, Mio!_

_-¡Si no hubieses huido entonces habríamos ganado!_

_-Y-Yo…_

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

"Y-Yo… ¡Yo no puedo perder! ¡E-Ellos no quieren…!"

-¡Rayos, no me importa que tan inquebrantable sea tu maldita montaña, la voy a hacer quebrantable justo ahora!- exclamó Mio ya fuera de sus casillas. De la espalda de la peli negro brotaron unas alas blancas, mientras que a Mio la rodeó una aura color dorada y sus ojos se volvieron del mismo color. El clima cambió bruscamente a una tormenta con rayos, los cuales se incrustaron en el balón. Todos los jugadores veían la técnica sorprendidos, e incluso asustados.

-¡MIO, NO LO HAGAS!- gritó Mark antes de ir corriendo donde su amiga, pero fue detenido por Dylan.

-¡No, Mark!- exclamó el estadounidense tomando al capitán con sus dos brazos e impidiéndole ir. Mio miró fijamente la portería para luego patear el balón con una fuerza increíble.

**-¡Thunder Angel!- **

¡Miren esa técnica!

-¡M-montaña…!

Antes de completar la frase, el portero se apresuró en salir del camino para no recibir el impacto, que se quedó en la red unos segundos y la quemó por completo.

¡GOL! Suena el pitido final. ¡Y el Raimon gana 2-1! ¡Esto es increíble muchachos!

Todos corrieron con gran felicidad a levantar a Mio, que yacía parada sin hacer nada y tan sólo se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza. Mark se abrió paso y vio a la peli negro, que se sujetaba su abdomen con mucha fuerza. Todo el equipo rodeó a la chica, dejando las celebraciones para después.

-¡Mio!- exclamó Mark muy preocupado y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. Unas lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Mio.

-¡D-Duele!- gritó la chica mientras que caía de rodillas al suelo.- ¡Duele!

-¡Mio!- exclamó Fubuki mientras que se acercaba muy preocupado a verla.- ¡Mio, ¿estás bien? ¡Mio!

-¡Agh…!- la chica no respondía, tan solo se limitaba a gritar para sus adentros y oprimir unos gemidos escalofriantes de dolor y angustia. Mark miraba a la chica atónito y sin pode reaccionar. El entrenador Kudo se aproximó rápidamente hacia la peli negro y le indicó a unos enfermeros que se la llevaran.

-¡Aguanta, Mio! ¡Ya iremos al hospital de papá!- dijo Cherryl sin evitar soltar unas lágrimas de preocupación. Goenji fue hasta la rubia ya la abrazó protectoramente.- Mio…

-¡Mark, tranquilízate!- exclamó Dylan viendo como Mark caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Y-Yo… No pude evitar… Yo no evité que esto sucediera…- dijo el chico tras golpear el piso con fuerza y botar unas cuantas lágrimas.- ¡Soy un pésimo amigo!

-¡No es tu culpa!- exclamó Dylan.- Ella… no estaba consciente.

-¿¡Qué le pasó a Onee-chan!- Luna llegó corriendo junto a Tobitaka, y más atrás, se encontraba el señor Hibiki. La pelirrubia observó como a Mio se la llevaban en una camilla.- ¡Onee-chan!- Tobitaka la abrazó evitando así que fuese donde Mio.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki preocupado mientras que veía el suelo y no evitaba botar unas cuantas lágrimas de angustia. "¡Dios, por favor! ¡No permitas que a Mio le pase nada! ¡Es lo único que tengo!" pensó el peli plata con desesperación. El chico sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo… Estará bien.- dijo el entrenador Kudo. Fubuki se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza intentando ser firme.

-Mio-chan…- dijo Tomoyo escondiendo su rostro en el torso de Kazemaru.

-Espero que esté bien…- dijo el peli azul mirando el cielo.

-¡Otto-san! ¿¡Mio estará bien!- preguntó Luna preocupada. Midorikawa la abrazó comprensivamente.

-Tranquila, Luna-chan… E-Ella estará bien…- dijo el peli verde no muy convencido.

-Mio…- dijo Mark bajando la mirada. Tsunami vio como Toko y Rika bajaban de las gradas para ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué le pasó a Mio?- preguntó Rika preocupada.

-¡La vimos irse en una camilla! ¿¡Ella está bien!- preguntó la peli naranja. Ichinose negó con la cabeza.

Todos se dirigieron a dónde estaba el bus del hospital. Allí, estaban todos observando como el bus se alejaba. El señor Furukabu los interrumpió abriendo las puertas de la caravana relámpago.

-¡Entren, chicos!- exclamó el hombre. Todos entraron al bus.

Ahora tan sólo podían esperar llegar al hospital… y pedir al cielo que nada le ocurriera a Mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, salió muy, muy dramático. Pero debo hacerlo así para que la trama funcione xD<strong>

**Mido-chan: ¿No me harás nada a mí, cierto? o.o**

**Cami-chan: Depende...**

**Mido-chan: o.o!**

**Cami-chan: Es broma ^^**

**Kaze-chan: Creo que te has pasado con el drama u . u**

**Cami-chan: Kaze-chan, no te quejaste nada cuando hice la parte de la fiesta... pero si estás arrepentido ¬ w ¬**

**Kaze-chan: ¿¡QUÉ! ¡NOOO! N-NO... Q-Quiero decir, q-que no es n-necesario, jeje... ah...**

**Tomo-chan: Kaze-chan Ò . Ó Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!**

**Kaze-chan: ¡N-No, Tomo-chan!**

**Tomo-chan: Vale u . u**

**Mio-chan: Oye... se supone que soy el oc que te representa en la historia... Hay dos opciones, o eres masoquista, o simplemente ya quieres matarme ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Ahm... Se podría decir que tu eres mi consciencia, pero transformada en un personaje. De todas formas, si eres mi consciencia, es por eso que hablas tanto ¬¬**

**Mio-chan: ¿DICES QUE HABLO MUCHO?**

**Luna-chan: O-Onee-chan, no te enfades.. ^ ^ U**

**Cami-chan: Mio, chan... si no quieres morir en el próximo capítulo... ^ o ^**

**Mio-chan: Chantajeadora ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Esa palabra ni si quiera existe ¬¬**

**Mio-chan: Callada te ves más mona, sabes?**

**Cami-chan: - . -**

**Mido-chan: ¡Pasemos al próximo capítulo!**

_-Que fastidio… Odio los hospitales…_

_-Creo que la entrenadora… no quería que ganáramos…_

_-Hizo lo mismo con Fubuki ya…_

_-Eres un idiota…_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Mio-chan: Tonta ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Te mataré al próximo capítulo ¬¬**

**Mio-chan: Escritora de cuarta ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: O . O...**

**Kaze-chan: ¿C-Cami-chan...?**

**Cami-chan: = . o**

**Fubu-chan: Fue demasiado para ella...**

**Cami-chan: TTTTTTTTTT O TTTTTTTTTTT ME HAS DICHO ESCRITORA DE CUARTA! **

**Mido-chan: O.O ¡C-Cálmate, ella no lo decía en serio!**

**Mio-chan: De hecho-**

**Todos: Cállate = o =**

**Mio-chan: Ya que...**

**Cami-chan: No importa... Bueno, chicos, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews ^ ^**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**

**Luna-chan: Onee-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo...?**

**Mio-chan: Hai, ¿qué cosa?**

**Luna-chan: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? o.o**

**Todos: O.O**

**Mio-chan: O.O ¿Q-Qué...?**

**Fubu-chan: Y-Yo... tengo una explcación lógica para todo esto ^ ^ U**

**Cami-chan: Matta-ne! ^ ^ U**


	8. Prohibido, arriesgado e indeciso

**Domo, mina-san ^^**

**¿Qué tal ha estado su fin de semana? Espero que bien. El mío al menos ha estado bastante complicado con las tareas, bueno, considerando la idea de que están todas en inglés, ya se imaginarán ¬¬... Como estoy odiando estados unidos...**

**Dylan-kun: You can!**

**Cami-chan: Yeah, thanks **

**Quería agradecer a todos los lectores por seguir la historia y dejar reviews ^^ Haré todo lo posible por hacer más trama :)**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: Prohibido, arriesgado e indeciso.<p>

Todos se encontraban esperando fuera de la habitación de Mio muy preocupados. Goenji miraba la habitación con nostalgia, ya que era exactamente la misma en la que había estado Yuuka. Todos se hallaban confundidos con todo lo que había ocurrido. Normalmente, un equipo celebraría el haber ganado, pero para ellos, no era igual.

La espera parecía eterna, hasta que el padre de Cherryl salió de la habitación. Todos se sobresaltaron y le miraron atentamente.

-Está bien.- contestó el hombre. Fubuki sintió que volvía a respirar. Mark en cambio, tan solo volvió a mirar el piso triste. Los chicos se alegraron.- Sin embargo, no sé cuando pueda despertar. Si quieren pueden pasar a verla.

-¡Gracias!- respondieron todos entrando con preocupación a la habitación de Mio. La peli negro se hallaba dormida, o más bien, inconsciente. Fubuki se acercó hasta ella y le tomó una mano con preocupación. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida, como si el mundo se le fuese a venir encima y la respiración se le acabara. Suspiró algo más tranquilo al saber que su "mundo" estaba a salvo.

-Mio…- dijo Midorikawa preocupado.- Dios… Jamás pensé que algo así ocurriría.

-Nadie…- dijo Hiroto observando a Mio. Mark entró a la habitación a verificar que Mio estaba allí, para luego salir rápidamente. Dylan le miró con pena.

-¿Por qué está así?- preguntó Tsunami. Dylan bajó la mirada.

-Cuando Mio fue expulsada del equipo, entonces empezó a entrenar sola.- dijo Dylan.- Empezó a perfeccionar sus técnicas… y hasta creó algunas nuevas. Entre ellas… hubo una que salió horrible. Estuvo dos meses en el hospital por realizarla, y al final no recordaba nada de la técnica, a excepción de que volaba al cielo.- el chico suspiró.- La técnica que hizo Mio en el partido… Thunder Angel, es una técnica prohibida.

-¿¡Una técnica prohibida!- se exaltaron todos. Dylan les miró fulminante.

-¡No lo hizo a propósito! Ella… Ella no estaba consciente al realizar esa técnica.- dijo Dylan desviando la mirada.

-¿Y cómo piensas que la hizo?- preguntó Tsunami.

-Es difícil de explicar… Ella estuvo dos meses hospitalizada luego de realizarla por primera vez.- dijo el chico. Fubuki le miró sorprendido.- No recordaba nada… Y la primera vez que despertó, tan sólo lloraba desesperada…

-Mio…- dijo Midorikawa triste.

-Pero, ¿por qué hizo la técnica?- preguntó Rika sin comprender.

-Porque quería ganar el partido a toda costa…- dijo Ichinose.- Mio siempre quiso ganar a toda costa luego del incidente que tuvo…

-Desde entonces, siempre se empeña por buscar la victoria.- terminó Domon. Hiroto recordó las palabras de Mio luego de que él no realizara la técnica.

"_¡La técnica es necesaria para ganar el partido!"_

-Ah…- Mio empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Fubuki le miró sorprendido, al igual que Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-¡Mio-chan!- exclamó Tomoyo tras ser abrazada por Kazemaru para que no se les lanzaran todos encima. Los chicos iban a acercarse, pero Dylan les indicó que salieran. Todos, algo confundidos, tan sólo obedecieron y se quedaron afuera, a excepción de Fubuki.

Mio terminó de abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el humedecido rostro de Fubuki. El chico lloraba silenciosamente. La peli negro no entendió, tan sólo levantó una de sus manos e intentó secar las incesantes lágrimas del muchacho. Fubuki le abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias a dios que estás bien…- dijo el peli plata tras abrazarla con más fuerza. Mio no sonrió ni hizo alguna otra cosa que no fuese corresponder el abrazo.- Mio… Yo no sé qué haría si a ti te pasara algo… Por favor, no hagas nada arriesgado y nunca me dejes solo…

-No te dejaré solo nunca, tonto…- dijo la chica sonriendo. Fubuki soltó a la chica y se puso junto a ella. Mio intentó sentarse, pero el dolor la venció y la obligó a tenderse otra vez.- Agh… Cómo duele esta cosa.

-Mejor será que descanses.- dijo el peli plata mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente. Mio asintió con la cabeza e hizo un puchero infantil.

-Que fastidio… Odio los hospitales…- marmulló en voz baja. El chico sonrió. Luego, Midorikawa y Hiroto entraron rápidamente a la sala.

-¡Mio-chan! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Cherryl y Aki llegaron justo a tiempo para tomarlos de una oreja y sacarlos a rastras de la habitación.

-Par de idiotas…- dijo Goenji algo fastidiado. El equipo entró poco a poco a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kido. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-No te miento… Algo adolorida, pero bien al fin y al cabo.- contestó la chica sonriendo. Kido asintió con la cabeza.

-Mio-chan, debes descansar…- dijo Tomoyo. La peli negro desvió la mirada.

-Pero es que descansar…

-¡Nada de eso!- exclamó Cherryl llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.- ¡Te quedarás en el hospital a descansar! Papá dijo que durarás dos días antes de recuperarte totalmente.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó la peli negro sobresaltada.- ¡pero si estoy…! Vale, a lo mejor no estoy bien, pero ¡Cherryl! ¡Dos días es una eternidad!

-Dios, ¿es que a caso morirás sin entrenar un par de días?- preguntó Goenji cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… ¡sí!- contestó la peli negro.

-Así te pareces al capitán, es lamentable ¬¬ U...- comentó Tsunami.

-Yo la entiendo… ha de ser terrible estar en su situación.- dijo Endo tras recibir un zape en la cabeza, gracias a Aki.- ¡Auch!

-Bueno, todo sea por el bien del equipo.- dijo la peli negro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No intentes nada raro para escaparte.- dijo Kazemaru mirándola fijamente. A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-E-Eh… ¿Q-Qué te hace p-pensar eso?- preguntó la peli negro al ser desvelada.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para no saberlo.- contestó el peli azul. Tomoyo rió ligeramente.

-Tranquila, Mio-chan. Vendremos todos los días a visitarte.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Y yo estaré al lado tuyo para cuidarte.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo dulcemente. Mio se sonrojo un poco y, algo convencida de la idea, asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale…- contestó resignada a su larga estadía en el hospital.

* * *

><p>El estadounidense estaba más que frustrado. Se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, no… él era el culpable sin duda. Era un capitán horrible y un pésimo amigo, que siempre prometía cosas que jamás cumpliría. Ahora tan sólo podía esperar en la azotea hasta que estuviese de humor para ir abajo y afrontar el regaño que le daría Dylan luego.<p>

-Supuse que estarías aquí…- por lo visto, su regaño llegaría mucho antes. No se molestó en voltear.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó.

-No es tu culpa.- le dijo Dylan finalmente tras ir junto a él. Hubo un rato de silencio.- Sabes, si Mio se enterara de que estás haciendo esto, creo que…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Probablemente me mataría.- completó el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada.- Soy el peor capitán… el peor compañero… y el pero amigo, por sobre todas las cosas.- el chico golpeó la baranda con fuerza, dejándola algo chueca.- ¡Si yo la hubiese detenido, entonces ella no estaría así!

-¡No te comportes como un idiota!- exclamó Dylan molesto.- Ambos sabemos que no es tu culpa, ni tampoco la mía.- el chico suspiró.- Probablemente… nos odie cuando le digamos a qué vinimos.

-Probablemente.- dijo Mark.

-Lo hacemos por su bien.- dijo Dylan sonriendo falsamente.- Es lo que nos han dicho todos hasta ahora. Pero todos sabemos que no es así. De todas formas… ¿qué otra opción nos queda?

-No lo sé…- contestó Mark.

-Quizás… aquí sea más feliz que con nosotros.

* * *

><p>Todos se hallaban en el hostal, entrenando. Había pasado un día desde que Mio se encontrara en el hospital y todos ansiaban su regreso. A pesar de eso, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre el equipo. Últimamente, todos estaban distantes y tenían actitudes cambiantes. Nadie había dicho ni una palabra durante todo el entrenamiento, Toko y Rika tan sólo veían como el resto practicaba en silencio y ningún ánimo.<p>

-¡Venga, chicos! ¿Y ese ánimo?- preguntó Tsunami de repente. Incluso Endo estaba en silencio y no andaba de buenas.

-Que estupidez…- dijo Midorikawa de repente.- Si no hubiese sido por la presión que tenía Mio, entonces lo más probable es que la tendríamos justo ahora entrenando junto a nosotros.

-No quiero sonar pesimista, pero Midorikawa tiene razón.- dijo Cherryl captando la atención de todos.- Mio estaba presionada en cierta forma, porque quería ganar a toda costa y no podía utilizar la técnica definitiva…

-Si la entrenadora nos hubiese permitido usar a técnica, entonces nada de esto habría pasado.- dijo Kazemaru mirando el suelo.- Si hubiésemos utilizado la técnica… entonces Mio no habría recurrido al Thunder Angel.

-Pues, yo creo que la cosa está clara.- dijo Domon molesto.- La entrenadora simplemente no quería que ganáramos.

-…- hubo silencio, además de miradas que se clavaban en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

-También creo lo mismo.- dijo Toko cruzándose de brazos.- La entrenadora… ya lo hizo una vez. No creo que le haya costado trabajo haberlo hecho de nuevo.

-Sin embargo, gracias a Mio ganamos.- dijo Tsunami más sonriente.

-Ganamos, ya… pero, ¿valdrá la pena si luego termina en el hospital?- preguntó Dylan.

-Creo que…- dijo Endo.- Creo que la entrenadora… no quería que ganáramos…

-Bueno, yo no conozco a la entrenadora bien, pero luego de esto…- dijo Cherryl.- Me da mala espina.

-Pero, ¿por qué la entrenadora quería que perdiéramos?- preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-Simple. Tan sólo quería ser ella la que deslumbrara. Y como el año pasado el entrenador Kudo fue quien entrenó al Inazuma Japan y ella no, entonces lo más seguro es que haya querido acabar con el equipo.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Hizo lo mismo con Fubuki ya…- dijo Tachimukai.

-¡Deberíamos ir a decirle en su cara lo que pensamos!- dijo Rika llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.- ¡Por su culpa Mio usó esa técnica!

-¿Tú qué opinas Kido?- preguntó Endo mirando al estratega, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Hay que pensarlo.- dijo el chico tras retirarse del lugar. Todos se quedaron mirando al estratega, de forma silenciosa.

-Kido…- dijo Cherryl algo preocupada.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Tachimukai.

-Está muy raro últimamente…- dijo Toko.

-Será por lo de Mio…- dijo Tsunami encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermano…- musitó Haruna por lo bajo.

-Volviendo a lo de Mio…- dijo Rika.- No sé ustedes, pero yo si le diré a la entrenadora.

-Son tan…- Goenji no completó la frase, de lo contrario habría formado un gran problema. Al no estar interesado en ello, el peli parado se largó del lugar, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cherryl lo miró preocupada y lo siguió.

-Yo… Yo no creo en la entrenadora…- dijo Kazemaru al fin.

-Kaze-chan.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Ya pasó lo mismo con Fubuki… ¡Incluso intentó reemplazar a Endo y convertir a Kido en el capitán del equipo!- exclamó el peli azul.- ¿Qué nos dice que no vaya a hacer lo mismo con Mio…?

-Esa mujer, Hitomiko…- dijo Mark para sí apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Todos!- la grave voz del entrenador les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.- Vengan. Hay que discutir acerca del partido.- todos desviaron sus miradas hacia abajo y empezaron a andar hacia el hostal. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados en el salón de reuniones, el entrenador hizo que Hitomiko pasara a la sala y empezara a explicar unas cosas a las que nadie prestaba atención. El entrenador siguió hablando.

-Lo siguiente… es sobre lo que ha pasado con Suzuki.- dijo el entrenador llamando la atención de todos.- Ella no podrá seguir en el equipo.

-¿¡Qué!- todos quedaron perplejos ante las palabras del entrenador.

-Es lo que hemos decidido.- dijo el hombre mirando a Hitomiko de reojo.

-¡Ridículo!- exclamó Kazemaru levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Está hablando en serio?- preguntó Tsunami.

-Es… lo que usted estaba planeando, ¿verdad, entrenadora?- preguntó Kido levantándose de su asiento. La mujer lo miró fijamente.- Usted nos prohibió usar la técnica definitiva porque quería que Mio usara la técnica prohibida… para luego sacarla del equipo, ¿¡no es cierto!

-No sé de qué hablas…- dijo la mujer confundida.

-Usted nunca quiso el triunfo para este equipo… ¡Tan sólo usó esa excusa para poder acabar con él!- exclamó Kido dejando perplejos a todos.- ¿Me equivoco? No tenía mejor opción que dañar a una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo para derribarlo.

-Hitomiko…- dijo el entrenador.- Estás despedida.

-¿Qué?- la mujer se sobresaltó y se levantó de su asiento.- ¡No lo acepto! Esas fueron las órdenes que usted me dio, ¿por qué…?

-¿Está a caso culpando al entrenador?- preguntó Cherryl molesta.

-¡Debería darle vergüenza!- exclamó Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cómo es posible…?- preguntó Natsumi perpleja.

-De la misma forma en que hizo lo que hizo con Fubuki y en que quiso reemplazar a Endo como capitán…- dijo Ichinose finalmente.

-Debería tener algo muy claro entrenadora.- dijo Endo levantándose junto al resto del equipo.- ¡No importa quién sea ni de a dónde sea…!

-¡Nosotros no permitiremos que dañen a nuestros amigos!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dejando a la mujer perpleja. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Hitomiko se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del salón.

-¡Entrenador!- exclamó Midorikawa.

-¡Integre a Mio otra vez en el equipo!- exclamó Mark.

-…- el entrenador observó como todos le dedicaban una reverencia.- Está bien.

-¡Gracias!- exclamaron todos sonriendo ampliamente. El entrenador no sintió que hubiese necesidad de hablar, tan sólo se retiró de la sala. Sin duda, había hecho una muy buena jugada. Pero a pesar de aquello, no lograba evadir aquella conversación que había tenido unos días atrás con Hibiki.

(*/Flashback/*)

Kudo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital silenciosamente, pero una enojada voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Dime, Michiya!- le exclamó Hibiki.- ¿Por qué mi hija está en el hospital?

-Utilizó una técnica prohibida.- respondió secamente Kudo.

-¡Por qué!

-…- no hubo respuesta.

-Esto es lo que planeabas, pero no es la mejor forma de sacar el potencial en los muchachos…

-No sé de qué hablas.- dijo el entrenador.- No lo hice para sacar su potencial, jamás me interesé en ello…

-Michiya.- dijo Hibiki asimilando las palabras del hombre.- Tan sólo te diré una cosa… Si te llegas a meter con mi hija, no dudaré en hacerte el hombre más miserable del mundo.

-Bien.- contestó el hombre mientras que adelantaba el paso.

-Y otra cosa…- dijo Hibiki. Kudo se detuvo.- ¿Con eso te referías a comodín?

-…- el hombre siguió avanzando para luego cerrar el libro que sujetaba en la mano de golpe.- Lo verás muy pronto

(*/Fin del Flashback/*)

-Ahora ya usé mi comodín… Gracias por tu ayuda, Hitomiko…

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba acostada en su cama, cambiando de posición cada vez que se le daba la gana. ¿Qué podía haber peor que un hospital? Era una cárcel color blanco que te obligaba a estar sentada o acostada en una cama todo el día. No puedes respirar, moverte, ni si quiera comer. Sinceramente, esto último prefería prohibírselo ella misma. Prefería mil veces la comida del avión a que la asquerosa comida de hospital. Bueno… quizás no era tan mala para superar la comida del avión.<p>

-Hay que verle el lado bueno…- dijo la peli negro en voz baja.- Al menos bajaré de peso…

-Hola Hime-chan.- Fubuki había entrado cuidadosamente a la habitación, por si su novia se encontraba dormida.- Pensé que estarías dormida…- confesó al fin.

-A menos que me den un golpe en la cabeza, pues no.- respondió la chica sentándose en su cama y haciendo reír al peli plata. Una vez que Fubuki se acercó para darle un dulce beso y la pudo ver de cerca, observó las ojeras que tenía la chica.

-No has dormido. Así no te recuperarás…- dijo el peli plata tras fruncir el ceño algo molesto. Mio desvió la mirada.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque no pasas el frío de la noche y además no te desagradan los hospitales.- replicó la peli negro. Fubuki sonrió resignado.

-Vale…- dijo el chico sonriendo.- ¿Y te has divertido?

-Ja-Ja-Ja… Espero que haya sido un chiste.

-Tomaré eso como un no.- dijo el chico.- Bueno… la verdad es que sé cómo se siente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mio.- No me digas… Estabas cazando osos y perdiste…

-Claro que no.- respondió Fubuki cruzándose de brazos.- Todas las peleas contras osos siempre las gano.

-Eso hay que verlo.- dijo Mio sonriendo divertida.

-Bueno, cuando me acompañes a Hokkaido…- dijo el peli plata. Ambos sonrieron.- De hecho, la mayoría de las lesiones que he tenido han sido por el fútbol. A veces hasta pienso que el fútbol es más peligroso que cazar osos.

La chica rió divertida.

-Eres tan especial…- dijo la chica riendo divertida.- Si cualquiera hubiese escuchado algo como eso, entonces ten por seguro que te habrían creído un loco.

-Hoy en día, todos estamos locos.- se defendió el peli plata. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal los entrenamientos?- preguntó la peli negro. Fubuki desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Bueno, no es lo mismo sin ti.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Mio sonrió levemente.- Los chicos… están bastante raros…

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó la peli negro curiosa. Fubuki miró a la chica.

-Me refiero a que todos han estado distantes con todos.- dijo el peli plata.- Kido ha estado muy silencioso, y ya casi nadie tiene ganas de entrenar. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, Hime-chan… Debes recuperarte pronto.

-Mañana estaré bien, ya verás.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Fubuki le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso espero, te extraño.

-Y yo ti…- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Oye…- Fubuki la miró.- ¿En serio… cazas osos?

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Fubuki con una gota en la cabeza.- ¿No me crees?

-Bueno, es que es algo… ¿fantástico?- dijo la chica algo insegura.

-Hey, yo no dije lo mismo cuando me dijeron lo de ser la mejor delantera de Estados Unidos…- dijo Fubuki cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás insinuando que por ser mujer no puedo ser la mejor delantera de Estados Unidos?- preguntó Mio molesta. Fubuki frunció el ceño.

-Pues, es que es algo… ¿fantástico?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio le miró molesta para luego taparse la cara con las sábanas.

-Eres un idiota…- musitó para ella misma. Fubuki se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el peli plata molestándose aún más.

-Eres… un tarado.- exclamó la peli negro destapándose y empujando a Fubuki hasta la salida.

-¿Yo soy el tarado?- preguntó le peli plata volteándose.- ¿Qué me dices de tus actitudes extrañas? ¡En serio Mio! ¡A veces no te entiendo!

-¡Ni yo a ti!

-No tienes ni por qué hacerlo…- dijo el chico molesto.- ¡No entiendo cómo es que te puedes enfadar por cosas tan estúpidas!

-¿Estúpidas dices? ¡Para mí si son importantes!- exclamó la peli negro más que molesta. Fubuki ya estaba harto.

-¡Eres tan…!

-¿¡Tan qué!

-¡Tan inmadura!- gritó el peli plata.

-¿¡Inmadura dices! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No eres nada más un… maldito, al igual que todos ellos!- exclamó Mio con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Fubuki se percató de ello y se preocupó.- Vete…

-Mio, yo…

-¡Que te largues de aquí!- exclamó la muchacha tras empujarlo afuera de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. La chica fue hasta su cama y se escondió entre las sábanas para luego largarse a llorar intensamente. Fubuki tenía un nudo en la garganta. No entendía cómo es que podía ser tan idiota a veces. Angustiado, se dirigió hasta el hostal, dónde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

¿A quién llamar? ¿A Kazemaru? No… De seguro él estaría con Tomoyo y no iba a separarlos por un capricho suyo. ¿Midorikawa o Hiroto? Midorikawa había dicho que saldría con alguien especial y Hiroto… de seguro no estaría de ánimos al igual que siempre. ¿Cherryl? No, ésa era la peor idea que se lo podía haber ocurrido. Si Goenji justo habría querido confesarse y ella le pedía que fuese al hospital. Kido no estaría de ánimos de seguro, y no tenía la suficiente confianza con el resto del equipo. Mark y Dylan… Mark sería capaz de romperle la cara a Fubuki si se hubiese enterado de que la había hecho llorar… Era mejor tan sólo llamar a Dylan. La chica tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de su amigo.

_-¿Sí?_

-Dylan… Soy Mio…

_-¡Hi! ¿Cómo te sientes?_

-Te lo cuento luego…

_-Dímelo pero en inglés, aquí todos espían._

-¿Can you come to the hospital? _(__¿Puedes venir al hospital?)_

_-Oh, está bien._

-Vale…- la peli negro cortó. Al menos podía confiar en Dylan.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiera llegar. Para su infortunio se había largado a llover y había tenido que ir por su parca y demás. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba en el hospital. El estadounidense se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Al entrar, vio como la chica estaba acostada en su cama y se tapaba la cara con las sábanas.<p>

-Mio…- dijo Dylan. La peli negro se destapó la cara y al ver a su amigo sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por venir, Dylan…- dijo la chica. Su amigo se sentó junto a ella y luego le vio fijamente.

-Ok. Tell me…

-Bien.- la chica suspiró. Le contó parte por parte todo lo sucedido, desde el conflicto que había sido entrar al club de soccer hasta la parte en donde ella había peleado con Fubuki. El pobre muchacho a penas entendía algunas cosas, pero ya que era su amigo, tenía la obligación de ayudar a Mio. Luego de contarle todo, la muchacha suspiró.- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Pues… se han peleado por algo muy estúpido…- dijo Dylan viendo a Mio. La peli negro desvió la mirada.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo Mio algo triste. El chico sonrió.

-Entonces, lo que falta es dialogar.- dijo Dylan sonriendo.- Si Fubuki no lo entiende… quizás no es el indicado para estar contigo.

-No… Yo sé que lo entenderá.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo levemente.

-Bien, entonces está todo bien.- dijo Dylan.- Por cierto, ese chico… Kazemaru…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Mio curiosa.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿En serio… lo besaste?

-SI NO VAS A PREGUNTAR COSAS COHERENTES ENTONCES…

-Vale… Es que tu siempre decías que… te daba asco besar a chicos.- dijo Dylan.

-¿Estás insinuando que me gusta besar a chicas?

-¡N-No! _God_… ¡Eres más mal pensada de lo que soy yo!- exclamó Dylan avergonzado.

-Bueno… se malinterpreta…- se excusó la joven.

-Bien, debo volver al campamento.- dijo Dylan.- Por cierto, la entrenadora Hitomiko fue despedida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mio.- Ay no… ¿¡Fue por mí, cierto!

-Mio, debes entender como nos sentimos. No es la primera vez que lo hace… si te pasara algo…

-Todos dicen lo mismo…- dijo la peli negro molesta.- ¿Si te pasara algo? ¡Dime, qué pasa con Hiroto! ¡Él está mucho peor que yo en este minuto! Él… ¡Él se debe sentir horrible!

-No es tu culpa.

-¡Si es mi culpa!- replicó la chica.- Por mi culpa… Hiroto debe estar sintiéndose horrible en este momento…

-Yo… quise decírtelo, porque nadie quería que lo supieras…- dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Todos temían que tomaras una mala reacción.

-Ah…- la chica suspiró.- _Anyway…_ Gracias por venir a verme…

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió el chico acercándose a la joven y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Mio le correspondió de la misma forma.

-Bye…- dijo el chico tras salir de la habitación.- Goodnight!

-Sí…- dijo la chica tras recostarse.- Buenas noches…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Mio se reconciliará con Fubu-chan, o seguirán distantes?<strong>

**Mido-chan: Espera, aún te faltó la parte en la que gritas: "Devuélveme a mi hijo!" xDD**

**Cami-chan: ¿Insinúas que me está quedando dramático?**

**Mido-chan: Insinúo... ¡QUE AÚN NO ME HAS PUESTO NOVIAAA!**

**Cami-chan: Entonces, te digo la sorpresita para el próximo capítulo ¬ w ¬**

**Mido-chan: Kyaaa! ¡Tendré novia el próximo capítulo!**

**Cami-chan: Yeah!**

**Mido-chan: I'm so happy! ^^**

**Cami-chan (susurrando): Veremos si serás feliz cuando el capitulo termine ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: ¿E-Eh? O u O U**

**Cami-chan: (tendrá novio... bueno, de todas formas será feliz ^ ****^)**

**Kaze-chan: ¡Vamos con el avance!**

**Mido-chan: Eh, que yo digo esa parte ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: ¡Corre video!**

_- ¿Por cierto, cómo han estado todos?_

_-Bien, ahora que esa arpía ya no está en el equipo_

_-¡Cállate Midorikawa!_

_-Estás fuera del equipo._

**Cami-chan: Corte**

**Mido-chan: Esto se pone feo :p**

**Cami-chan: Para tí, sobre todo...**

**Mido-chan: ¿Q-Qué...?**

**Cami-chan: ¡N-Nada! Bien, muchas gracias por leer el fic.**

**Kaze-chan: Y no olviden dejar reviews ;D**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	9. Promesas y perdones quebrantables

**Domo!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí el noveno capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste, porque aquí si que se pondrán complicadas las cosas **

**Lean la nota al final, por favor ^^**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Promesas y perdones quebrantables.<p>

Gracias a que Dylan había insistido en que él fuese a recoger a Mio, estaba más que nervioso. ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Simplemente, por la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior. Él estaba dispuesto a conversar las cosas y darles las disculpas a Mio, pero no estaba seguro de que ella le perdonara. ¿Pero qué cosas decía? Luego de haberle dicho eso, ni él mismo se habría perdonado. El chico de cabellos plateados se acerco a la puerta y posó una de sus manos en la manilla, pero antes de poder actuar, la puerta se abrió sola, dejando ver a Mio, vestida con el buzo del equipo. Ambos bajaron la mirada, quizás arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho. Luego, se miraron frente a frente, intentando dar una explicación razonable.

-Yo quería hablar contigo…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.- Tú primero. No tú…

-Dios…- dijo Mio llevándose una mano a la frente.- Siempre nos ocurre lo mismo…

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki tras tomar la mano de la chica.- Yo… quería pedirte disculpas. Fui un idiota, jamás debí haberte gritado. Si no me disculpas, lo entenderé…

-Tonto…- dijo la chica tras abrazarlo con fuerza.- No hay nada que perdonar... Yo también me comporté horrible.

-Entonces, ¿no estás molesta conmigo?- preguntó Fubuki algo preocupado. La chica negó con la cabeza para que luego, él, pudiese suspirar aliviado.- Menos mal… Lo último que quisiera, es estar lejos de ti…

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo la chica sonriendo. El peli plata le dio un beso en los labios para luego tomarla de la mano y empezar a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

* * *

><p>Ambos entraron al comedor, donde todos comían tranquilamente, hasta que vieron a Mio y saltaron alegremente de sus asientos para ir a ver a la muchacha. Midorikawa, Tsunami, Tachimukai y Cherryl se tiraron a abrazarla con unas cascaditas en los ojos.<p>

-¡Mio-chan!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Te extrañamos.- dijo Cherryl con unas cascaditas en los ojos.

-Pensábamos que jamás volverías.- dijo Tsunami

-¡Hai!- reanudó Tachimukai.

-Nunca más te vayas…- terminó Midorikawa.

-Vamos, chicos, fueron sólo dos días.- dijo la de pelo negro mientras que intentaba zafarse de los infinitos abrazos de sus amigos. La chica observó cómo Hiroto desayunaba solo en una mesa apartada a la del resto, al igual que Kido. Tendría mucho trabajo, de eso estaba segura.

-Mio-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a la muchacha, que estaba usando otra vez dos coletas bajas.

-Mejor que antes, definitivamente.- contestó la muchacha.- Oye, ¿te gustan las coletas?

-¡A-Ah!- la chica se sonrojó.- Bueno… es que estoy más cómoda así.

-Se te ven muy tiernas.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Luego vio a Cherryl.- Tú estás igual que siempre.

-Como dijiste, solo fueron dos días.- dijo Cherryl.

-Como dice el dicho: Presta mucha atención al hombre que no has visto en dos días.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Ya va empezar…- dijo Tsunami con una gota en la cabeza.

-No otra vez…- prosiguió Domon.

-Ha estado diciendo dichos estos últimos dos días, y no ha parado ni una sola vez.- dijo Mark.

-Ah, déjale. Midorikawa es así.- dijo Mio tras ir a sentarse. Luego, Midorikawa empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, y así como las personas cambian, las cosas también.- dijo el moreno.- Hitomiko fue despedida.

-S-Sí…- dijo Mio.- ¿Por cierto, cómo han estado todos?- intentó cambiar de tema la chica.

-Bien ahora que esa arpía ya no está en el equipo.- dijo Tsunami. Hiroto estaba bastante tenso.

-De seguro que lo que quería era arruinar el equipo una vez más.- dijo Domon sin pensarlo. Ichinose asintió en la cabeza.

-Ahora que ella no está, entonces las cosas si andarán bien.- exclamó el castaño. Midorikawa entonces siguió hablando.

-Tan sólo quería que perdiéramos, además de poner en riesgo nuestras vidas, al igual que siempre.- dijo el chico. Hiroto apretaba sus puños con ira.- El equipo, no… El mundo estaría mejor sin ella. Si no hubiese nacido, entonces todos estaríamos mejor.

Ésa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Cállate, Midorikawa!- exclamó Hiroto tras levantarse furioso de su asiento.

-¿Hiroto…?- preguntó el moreno. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta el moreno y lo tomó de la camisa. Tomoyo se asustó un poco, al igual que todos.

-¡Hiroto!- exclamó Endo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi hermana, infeliz!- preguntó el pelirrojo tras darle un puñetazo en la cara al moreno, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Mido-chan!- exclamó Tomoyo asustada.

-¡Hiroto, basta!- exclamó Mio.- ¡Contrólate!- el chico no hizo caso a las palabras de la muchacha y avanzó hasta Midorikawa, que se había levantado otra vez.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Midorikawa.- ¿¡Entonces estás de acuerdo en lo que hizo! ¿¡Estás de acuerdo con que ella lastime a Mio y al resto!

-¡Ella no lastimó a nadie!- replicó Hiroto.

-¡Tu hermana es una arpía que tan solo quiere buscar la victoria a costa de lo que sea!

-¡Al menos no es como la maldita bastarda de tu madre!- gritó Hiroto.

-¡No te la perdono!- exclamó el moreno tirándose sobre Hiroto y dándole un par de puñetazos.

-¡Ambos, basta!- exclamó Mio molesta. Los chicos siguieron peleando.

-¡No puedo creer que hables así de ella!- exclamó Hiroto mientras golpeaba nuevamente a Midorikawa.- ¡Ella fue como nuestra madre y tú no la apoyas!

-¡Cierra la boca!- exclamó el moreno tras devolverle el golpe.

-¡Chicos, cálmense!- exclamó Endo.

-¡Sepárenlos!- exclamó Kido mientras que avanzaba hacia Hiroto y lo separaba del moreno con ayuda de Goenji y Kazemaru.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Dylan mientras que avanzaba hasta Midorikawa e intentaba separarlo de Hiroto con ayuda de Mark.

-¡Cálmense!- exclamó Kazemaru sosteniendo a Hiroto.

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Cabrón!

-¡AMBOS CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó Mio ya fuera de sus casillas.- ¿¡Cómo rayos se les ocurre… pelearse por semejante estupidez! ¡Par de idiotas!

-¡No te metas en esto!- exclamó Hiroto. Fubuki le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ten cuidado con ella o YO te golpeo personalmente.- dijo Fubuki molesto mientras que miraba a Hiroto. Mio negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.- ¡Mio!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- para su infortunio, el entrenador miraba toda la escena perplejo.

-Entrenador…- dijo Endo.

-Endo, eres el capitán.- dijo el entrenador viendo fijamente al castaño de banda naranja.- Dame una explicación.

-D-Disculpe, entrenador…- dijo Endo haciendo una reverencia.

-Hubo una pelea.- dijo Kido.

-¿Quién empezó?- preguntó el hombre. Hiroto dio un paso adelante.

-Yo lo hice.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estás fuera del equipo.- sentenció el entrenador saliendo.- Toma tus cosas y vete.

Ninguno se lo podía creer. Hiroto asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar sus cosas. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

-¡E-Entrenador, no puede hacer eso!- exclamó el moreno preocupado. Cherryl avanzó junto a Midorikawa.- ¡Yo también participé de la pelea!

-¡Entrenador, no lo haga!- exclamó Cherryl preocupada. El hombre no se inmutó y siguió su camino. Ninguno podía creer lo que había ocurrido, tan sólo por una infantil pelea.

En el segundo piso, Mio estaba viendo como Hiroto iba a su cuarto, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. La peli negro se acercó hasta el chico y le abrazó.

-P-Perdóname… Todo esto es culpa mía…- dijo la chica entre sollozos. El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza.

-No… Ya verás que estoy de regreso antes de lo que te esperas.- dijo el chico tras sonreírle. Mio, aún llorando, asintió con la cabeza. Midorikawa se acercó hasta ambos y agachó la cabeza.

-Hiroto…- dijo el de pelo verde tras ver como el chico avanzaba sin hacerle caso. El chico vio el suelo arrepentido de lo que había hecho y avanzó hacia su habitación, no sin antes sonreírle un poco a Mio. La peli negro se fue a su habitación y se encerró, al igual que Midorikawa.

Mio tomó una de sus almohadas y se tapó el rostro con ella, llorando lo que más podía y liberando toda la angustia. Uno de sus mejores amigos ya no estaría con ella, y era exclusivamente su culpa. Por un momento deseó culpar a Midorikawa, pero no podía. Era solamente culpa suya, la de nadie más. Jamás se había sentido tan mal. En ese momento tan solo deseaba jamás haber existido, quizás estar muerta e incluso matarse en ese mismo instante. Alguien tocó su puerta.

-Mio…- dijo la voz de Fubuki.

-¿Podemos entrar?- preguntó la voz de Dylan. La peli negro no respondió.

-No…- dijo finalmente.- Quiero estar sola.

-No te vamos a dejar sola.- dijo Cherryl pasando a la habitación. Mio se cubrió el rostro y siguió llorando. La rubia se sentó junto a su amiga y le abrazó comprensivamente.- Vamos… Todo estará bien.

-¡No, nada estará bien!- exclamó la chica mientras seguía llorando.- ¡Fue por mi culpa!

-No fue tu culpa.- dijo Kido entrando a la habitación y viendo los ojos inflamados de la joven.- No fue la culpa de nadie. Hiroto ya estaba afectado con lo que había ocurrido y no se pudo controlar.

-Hiroto…- dijo la chica tras derramar unas lágrimas más. Luego, alzó su vista para encontrarse con la tranquila mirada de Fubuki.

-Calma… Nosotros lo haremos volver al equipo.- dijo el chico de cabellos plateados tras besar dulcemente los labios de Mio.

-El entrenador no puede sacarlo del equipo.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que Hiroto vuelva.- dijo Tomoyo decidida.

-Ya se los dije.- el entrenador estaba tras ellos.- Él no volverá al equipo hasta que recapacite acerca de lo que hizo.

-Entrenador…- dijo Mio.

-Tendremos una asamblea a las ocho en punto en la sala de reuniones. ¿Entendido?- preguntó el entrenador.

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos.

* * *

><p>Kido había salido a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, sin embargo no esperaba toparse con sus buenos amigos Sakuma y Genda. Los tres habían ido a un banquillo para conversar más tranquilamente. Kido les había comentado todo acerca de la entrenadora, y ellos tan sólo escuchaban atentamente.<p>

-Bueno, pero… ¿no crees que puede estar la posibilidad de que la entrenadora haya estado bajo las órdenes de algún superior?- preguntó Genda. Sakuma vio al castaño de reojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kido confundido. La mirada que le dirigió Sakuma a Genda en esos segundos, suplicaba a gritos que por el bien de ambos el castaño no dijera nada.

-Ah, nada… No importa.- finalizó el portero levantándose de su asiento.- Nos vamos.

-Sí…- dijo Sakuma levantándose.- Debemos volver al entrenamiento…

-Está bien.- dijo Kido.- Yo también debo volver al hostal.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió Genda cerrando la conversación. Sakuma miró hacia atrás para verificar que Kido estaba lejos y no los podía escuchar. Aún así, habló en un débil susurro.

-Genda… No debiste decirle eso…

-Garshield se trae algo entre manos, y creo que está relacionado con el Raimon.- dijo el castaño viendo a su amigo de reojo.

-Pero si Garshield llega a saber que le dijiste eso a Kido…

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar.- finalizó Genda tras adelantar el paso hacia el Teikoku.

* * *

><p>Mio y Cherryl caminaban por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma. Ambas habían decidido salir a pasear para distraerse, debido a lo que había ocurrido con Hiroto. Mio no podía evitar sentirse culpable, aunque todos le repitieran una y otra vez lo contrario. Cherryl se había ofrecido a llevar a la chica a pasear, ya que Fubuki debía ir a comprar las cosas para la cena junto a Midorikawa. Ninguna de las dos había hablado durante todo el camino.<p>

-Mio… no es tu culpa.- dijo Cherryl de repente. La peli negro sonrió un poco.

-Creo que no…- dijo la chica tras mirar el cielo, aún celeste y con algunas nubes.

-De todas formas… No pueden echar a Hiroto.- dijo la rubia intentando rescatar alguna opción.- Así seríamos 15, y debemos ser 16.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo la peli negro sin ningún ánimo.- Pero…

-Hiroto debe volver.- dijo Cherryl sonriendo.- No… Volverá, de eso estoy segura. ¡Anímate!

-Sí.- contestó Mio asintiendo con la cabeza. Cherryl sonrió.

Al no haber más tema de conversación, Mio intentó ayudar o agradecer en cierta forma a su amiga. Quizás no sería de mucho ayuda, pero sí estaba segura de algo: aún había un tema pendiente entre ellas dos.

-Cherryl…- dijo la de pelo negro. La aludida le miró.- ¿Qué tal te va con… Goenji?

-¿¡A-AH!- la rubia se alarmó de inmediato, sonrojándose a más no poder. Mio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.- B-Bueno… Bien, supongo…

-¿Supongo?

-Bueno… Ya sabes que él no es de muchas palabras…

-Más bien, es un antisocial, un orgulloso, un idiota, un bueno para nada…

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Mio sonrió victoriosamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mio.- ¿Cómo crees que es realmente?

-Goenji-kun es muy bueno. Es dulce, amable y muy inteligente… tiene una mirada encantadora, al igual que su sonrisa…- Cherryl suspiró mientras que Mio la miraba con ojos en punto y raya. "Espero no ponerme así cuando yo pienso en Fubuki… ¿¡Y cómo puede ser tan inocente para no darse cuenta de que ama a Goenji!"- Además de tener un cuerpo tan…

-¡Ok, ok!- exclamó Mio imaginándose cosas de más.- Dios… Te haré una sola pregunta.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo lo consideras?

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo considero?

-Un amigo, un mejor amigo… un hermano…

-Supongo… que un m-mejor amigo…- dijo Cherryl con algo de decepción en su voz. Mio empezaba a molestarse con el delantero. Quizás debía darle un zape en la cabeza para que le dijera de una vez a su amiga que le gustaba. "Hombres… Y luego dicen que las chicas somos complicadas."

-No…- dijo Mio negando con la cabeza. Cherryl la miró fijamente.- Veamos… ¿qué sientes cuando lo ves?

-¿C-Cuando lo veo?

-Sí…- dijo Mio.- No lo sé… Felicidad, tranquilidad.

-Y-Yo… es raro… Es como si me sintiera… protegida.- dijo Cherryl sonrojándose un poco.- Me siento segura con él.

-¿Sientes algo en el estómago?

-¡S-Sí!- exclamó la rubia sorprendiéndose.- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Mio-chan?

-Ah… Puedes ser tan inocente a veces.- dijo la peli negro. Cherryl alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Lo que tú sientes, no es tan sólo cariño hacia él.- dijo la peli negro.- ¡Tú amas a Goenji!

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia sonrojándose a más no poder.- ¡N-No! ¡A mí no me gusta Goenji!

-Mientras más lo niegues, más cierto es.

-¡Que no!

-Anda, dilo. "Me gusta Goenji". Desde mi perspectiva, es fácil.

-¡No lo diré, porque no es cierto!

-Cherryl, admítelo.

-¡No! ¡Cien veces no!

-Ah…- Mio suspiró resignada. "Le daré un pequeño empujoncito…"- ¡Mira, allí está Goenji!

-¿¡Qué! ¿Me veo bien, no tengo nada?

Mio rodó los ojos.

-¿Y no te gusta?- Cherryl se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amiga. Luego, se llevó ambas manos al estómago y bajó la mirada.

-Cielos…- dijo la rubia.- M-Me gusta… Goenji-kun…

-Al fin.- dijo Mio mirando al cielo aliviada.- Lo que no puedo entender es cómo te gusta tanto emparejar a la gente y cómo rayos no te das cuenta de que estás enamorada.

-N-No lo sé. Es raro.- admitió la chica.- Pero… ¿crees que Goenji-kun sienta lo mismo?

-Ah…- Mio suspiró.- Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es de que Goenji daría su vida por ti.- Cherryl se sonrojó.- Créeme, si Goenji pudiese darte la vida, entonces lo haría. Incluso apostaría a que en este mismo minuto también está horrorizado pensando en si lo aceptarás realmente o no.

-¿Aceptarlo?- preguntó la rubia.- ¿Tenía algo preparado… para mí?

-Mierda…- susurró por lo bajo Mio tras llevarse ambas manos a la boca. "Menudo lengua tengo… Hablo un poco más y le digo que Goenji la iba a invitar a salir…"

-¿Mio-chan?- preguntó Cherryl sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

-¡A-Ah!- reaccionó ella.- No, no es nada.

-Vale…- dijo Cherryl finalmente.- Oye, Mio-chan.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no vamos por unos helados?- preguntó la rubia. Mio sonrió.

-¡Claro!- respondió la muchacha felizmente.- Amo los helados.

-Y yo.- dijo Cherryl.

-Bien. ¡Vamos por ellos!

* * *

><p>Fubuki y Midorikawa caminaban hacia la tienda. El de pelo verde le contaba acerca de aquella persona que era tan especial para él a Fubuki. Cada palabra que salía por la boca del chico no la podía creer. Sin duda, cierta persona no se pondría nada feliz con la noticia.<p>

-Midorikawa…- dijo Fubuki.- ¿Sabes que luego de hacer eso estás muerto?

-Eh… Lo he pensado.- dijo el moreno.- Me gustan todas las flores, pero pon unas bonitas para que combinen con la lápida.

Fubuki puso los ojos en punto y raya.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome él cuando lo sepa?- preguntó el peli plata.

-Este… bueno, considerando lo de antes.- dijo el moreno algo nervioso.- Creo que no le diré aún.

-Más te vale…- musitó el chico por lo bajo. Ambos habían llegado a la tienda, y justo en frente de ella, se encontraba la tan aludida chica de la cuál hablaba Midorikawa día a día. Fubuki bajó la mirada nervioso. Mientras que su amigo amaba a la chica, él simplemente la odiaba. La había acosado DURANTE MESES. ¿Cuál era el problema con ella? Se le imaginaba una copia de Rika, aunque mucho más persistente. Como entendía a Ichinose…

-¡Ulvida!- exclamó Midorikawa sonriendo y corriendo donde su novia.

-¡Mido-chan!- exclamó la peli azul abrazando al moreno. Fubuki miró a la muchacha con algo de recelo.- ¡Viniste con Fubu-chan!

-Hai.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Hola…- saludó Fubuki tras desviar la mirada. "Genial… dos locos al lado mío y dudo que la tarde sea corta…"

-Hola, Fubu-chan.- le contestó la peli azul guiñándole un ojo. Fubuki se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Por cierto, Ulvi-chan…- dijo Midorikawa.- ¿A qué vienes a la tienda?

-Uhm…- dijo la chica tras poner su dedo índice en su boca.- ¡Oh! Suzuno me envió para comprar las cosas. Bueno… en verdad envió a Nagumo, pero ya sabes que ese flojo ni si quiera pensaría en venir a comprar.

-¡Que coincidencia!- exclamó Midorikawa sonriendo.- Nosotros también venimos a comprar. ¿No es así, Fubuki?

-Sí…- dijo el aludido. "Por desgracia"

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Ulvida.- ¡Vamos juntos, entonces!

-¡Sí!- exclamó la peli azul. Los tres entraron a la tienda.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado más o menos una hora desde que habían entrado a comprar. Midorikawa y Ulvida no dejaban de darse besos y mirarse entre ellos. Al peli plata le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda, y por más que quisiera evitar ver, siempre se ponían en frente. El carrito de compras estaba lleno y ya llevaban todo lo necesario. Separaron las cosas de cada uno y fueron a la caja. Había una fila del infierno, así que para matar el tiempo, a los tortolos no se les ocurrió nada mejor que empezar con una batalla de besos al frente de Fubuki. El peli plata rezó a Dios para que ese horripilante episodio acabara lo más pronto posible. Luego de unos quince minutos muy largos de espera, la caja estuvo disponible para ellos… pero Midorikawa y Ulvida estaban muy OCUPADOS como para poder darse cuenta.<p>

-Ejem.- Fubuki intentó hacer que ambos reaccionaran, sin embargo, no hubo resultado. Luego, miró al cajero apenado.- Disculpe.

-Te amo, mi Mido-chan…

-Y yo, mi Ulvi-chan.

-Midorikawa…- dijo Fubuki.

-Yo te amo más…

-No, yo te amo más…

-No, yo te amo más.

-No, yo te…

-¡MIDORIKAWA!- exclamó Fubuki ya harto de la pequeña disputa que mantenían esos dos.- PAGA.

-¡Ya, ya!- exclamó el moreno molesto metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y buscando algo. Sin éxito alguno, Midorikawa empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos desesperadamente. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta luego ver a Fubuki, que estaba de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.- Fubuki…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el peli plata.

-Es que… No tengo mi billetera.- dijo el peli verde.

-¿QUÉ?- restauró el chico abriendo los ojos de par en par.- Imposible…

-Ah…- suspiró Ulvida a la vez que sacaba el dinero de su billetera y pagaba todo.- ¿Cuándo será el día en el que estés atento?

-Este…- Midorikawa sonrió nervioso.- Gracias, Ulvi-chan.

-Empieza a preocuparte.- dijo la peli azul mientras que tomaba algunas bolsas al igual que Fubuki.- Porque es la última vez que te ayudo.

-Hai…- respondió el moreno.

Los tres salieron de la tienda, Ulvida algo molesta, Midorikawa aliviado, y Fubuki deseando que el día acabara pronto. El cielo ya se estaba tiñendo de carmesí con tonos anaranjados. Ulvida miró que Midorikawa no llevaba nada.

-¿Y las bolsas?- preguntó. Midorikawa se percató de que tenía las manos vacías.

-¡Las bolsas!- exclamó su novio tras volver a la tienda.- Vuelvo pronto.

-Vale.- contestaron ambos. Mientras esperaban a Midorikawa, no hubo nada más que silencio, aparte de las miradas de Ulvida que se fijaban en el cuerpo de Fubuki. El peli plata estaba incómodo con los ojos de la chica posados en el.

-¡No me mires!- exclamó Fubuki molesto. Ulvida sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica.- ¿Te da nervios?

-Si Midorikawa supiera que me miras así…

-Ese es el punto, querido.- Fubuki desvió la mirada.- Él no sabrá nada.

La peli azul se acercó peligrosamente hacia Fubuki, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de la tienda. El peli plata miró a la chica nervioso abrazar su cuello dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué vas a…!

-Ya lo verás…- dijo la chica finalmente para callarlo en un cálido beso. El peli plata se quedó inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada. "Mio…" pensó en la persona equivocada y en el momento equivocado, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

Y allí estaba, inmóvil viendo lo que sucedía. Sintió unas terribles ganas de gritar, llorar e incluso ir y golpearlo. Todo lo que él decía, las palabras, aquellas palabras que siempre repetía solo para ella…

Eran, tal como había dicho, tan sólo palabras.

Al percatarse de que ambas permanecían inmóviles sin hacer nada, Fubuki y Ulvida se separaron.

-¡M-Mio!- exclamó Fubuki. La peli negro no respondió, tan sólo unas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y salió corriendo al hostal.- ¡No, espera!

-¡Mio-chan!- exclamó Cherryl. Al ver que la chica se alejaba, le dirigió una mirada no propia de ella, una mirada fulminante y que podría hasta matar a Fubuki en cualquier momento.- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

-Exacto…- Midorikawa veía desde la entrada de la tienda atónito. Había tirado las bolsas al suelo con solo ver la escena y no podía hacer nada más que permanecer quieto. Unas lágrimas involuntarias salieron de los ojos del moreno, pero se las limpió rápidamente. Avanzó hasta la peli azul y bajó la mirada.- Terminamos…

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica atónita. Midorikawa la vio fulminante.

-¿¡Eres sorda! ¡TERMINAMOS!- exclamó el moreno tras irse corriendo al hostal. Fubuki jamás había visto a Midorikawa tan furioso. Se sentía horrible. Vio los ojos de Ulvida con furia, intentando contenerse para no golpearla, solo porque era una chica.

-¿Estás feliz?- preguntó el peli plata tras irse corriendo tras Mio. Cherryl, que aún no reaccionaba, vio a Ulvida con ira.

-¡No sé quién seas ni qué relación tienes con Fubuki!- exclamó la rubia.- ¡Pero lo que sí sé, es que si te vuelves a meter con cualquiera de mis amigos te las verás conmigo! ¿¡Te vale!

-No entiendo cómo pueden ponerse tan histéricos por un pequeño beso.- dijo la peli azul. Cherryl desvió la mirada.

-Jamás sabrás lo que es el amor. Jamás…- dijo la chica tras irse junto a sus amigos.

Las promesas que algún día habían hecho, y lo que habían perdonado… se habían roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, la nota es que...<strong>

**¿Quieren saber lo que pasó en la fiesta del capítulo cuatro? Pues si la respuesta es : "sí", entonces hay grandes noticias para ustedes.**

**Haré un One-shot que narre los aconteciemientos de la noche, pero no sé si escribiré lemmon, así que por favor, no piensen mal. Cuando más, será un T, o sea que no habrá mención explícita, con suerte una insinuación, ¿vale? Ustedes digan si les importa o no y qué quieren que salga xD **

**Lo segundo, es acerca del fanfic que les gustaría más. Lo estube pensando, y llegué a la conclusión de que podrían ser las siguientes opciones:**

**a) Escribir la secuela de este fanfic y luego escribir el fanfic en la que los chicos de Inazuma son super estrellas :3**

**b) Hacerlo al revés, es decir, el fanfic en el que los chicos son famosos primero y la secuela después.**

**Y eso, comenten ustedes ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no me maten, porque en el siguiente capítulo lo arreglaré todo. Me excusaré, verán...<strong>

**1) Si Midorikawa no hubiese peleado con Ulvida, entonces "cierta persona" no podría consolarlo.**

**2) ¿No les parece que, siendo este un fanfic de romance y amistad, está demasiado dulzón? Es decir, faltaban algunas peleas, porque sin conflictos, no hay trama.**

**3) Y tranquilos y tranquilas, Hiroto volverá muy pronto. Más pronto de lo que creen**

**Mido-chan: ...**

**Cami-chan: ¿Qué pasa, Mido-chan?**

**Mido-chan: No puedo creer que me hayas emparejado con la z**** de Ulvida ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Mido-chan, yo-**

**Mido-chan: No me hables u.u**

**Cami-chan: O.O**

**Kaze-chan: V-Vale, creo que yo tendré que hacer el adelanto para el próximo capítulo.**

**Cami-chan: Hai.**

_-¿Qué te hicieron?_

_-AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO._

_-Se acabó…_

_-Oye, no puedes dejarnos._

**Kaze-chan: El próximo capítulo será muy dramático.**

**Cami-chan: Pero en romance, hay drama.**

**Kaze-chan: Es la ley de la vida.**

**Cami-chan: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Kaze-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	10. Just Be Friends

**Domo!**

**Aquí está el décimo capítulo de este fanfic ^^ **

**Me inspiré en una canción que, yo creo, la mayoría conoce: Just Be Friends, de Megurine Luka, una de mis Vocaloid favoritas ^^**

**He intentado avanzar el one shot que estoy preparando, pero... lamentablemente la inspiración no está conmigo. Además, estoy leyendo un libro llamado "El alquimista" de Paulo Coelho, gran libro por cierto. A quien no lo haya leído, se lo recomiendo ^^**

**Ah, por cierto, les recomiendo tener la siguiente canción a mano: Love is War (Piano Version)**

**Es de Vocaloid. Más adelante lo entenderán...**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Just be Friends…<p>

La peli negro entró al hostal a toda velocidad, que ignoró hasta el hecho de que el mismo Hiroto estuviera allí. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a la chica correr hacia la habitación que compartía con Cherryl. Mark y Dylan fueron los primeros en preocuparse al igual que Hiroto.

-¡Mio!- exclamó Mark preocupado tras subir al segundo piso. Una vez que estuvo arriba, fue hacia la habitación de la peli negro y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Lo primero que vio fue a la chica abrazar una de las almohadas con fuerza y llorar descontroladamente.- ¡Mio! ¿Te pasó algo?

-Y-Yo… Agh…- la chica sollozaba y no podía ni si quiera hablar. Mark le abrazó protectoramente.- N-No…

-¿¡Estás bien!- preguntó Mark con voz histérica.

-F-Fubu… Fubuki id-idiota…- sollozó una y otra vez mientras que se abrazaba Mark con fuerza. El rubio empezó a imaginarse cosas de más.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó el estadounidense alarmado. Mio no respondió, tan sólo siguió llorando. Dylan veía a ambos desde la puerta atónito. No había visto tan mal a Mio desde que sus padres habían fallecido.- Mio…

-A-Agh…- la chica se levantó poco a poco aún sollozando.- E-Estoy b-bien…

-_What you say!- _le preguntó Dylan alarmado mientras que iba a ver a su amiga.- ¡No digas tonterías!

-Y-Yo… Mark… D-Dylan…- sollozó la chica tras abrazar a sus dos amigos. Hiroto llegó a ver a Mio, pero al ver que Dylan negaba con la cabeza, entendió que no era el mejor momento. Kazemaru entró repentinamente a la habitación junto a Tomoyo.

-¡Mio-chan!- exclamó Tomoyo. Kazemaru se inclinó hasta tenerla frente a frente.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó el peli azul con notoria molestia en su voz.

-K-Kaze-Kazemaru…- sollozó la chica tras ver al chico y volver a llorar.- Y-Yo l-lo s-siento…

Kazemaru entonces apretó los puños con fuerza.

-AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO.- exclamó el chico tras entender.- ¿¡Fue Fubuki!

Al escuchar el nombre, la muchacha se aferró más a Mark y sollozó con fuerza el nombre del muchacho. El resto del equipo fue llegando poco a poco a la habitación de Mio. Kazemaru les cerró la puerta en la cara molesto. Lo último que quería era que todo aquello se transformara en un show para sus compañeros de equipo.

Mio seguía abrazada a Mark, mientras que Dylan y Kazemaru veían a la chica con cierta preocupación. Los tres tenían muy claro lo primero que harían cuando vieran a Fubuki: romperle la cara. La chica intentaba parar, pero simplemente no podía. Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas inconscientemente. Mark le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente. Kazemaru había ido a traerle un vaso de agua.

-¿Más tranquila?- preguntó el rubio tras sonreírle dulcemente. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Bien… Ahora dime…

-No…- dijo la chica tras desviar la mirada.

-_Why?- _preguntó Dylan. Mio se abrazó más a Mark.

-Mark… Fubuki estaba… e-estaba…- la chica no pudo evitar soltar otras lágrimas.- besando a otra…- dijo esto último con un hilo de voz cuando empezó a sollozar otra vez. Mark sintió unas enormes ganas de dejar a la peli negro con Dylan e ir por Fubuki para romperle hasta el más pequeño hueso que tenía.

-¿F-Fubuki?- tartamudeó Dylan sorprendido. Jamás se habría imaginado algo así del peli plata.

-Sí…- dijo la muchacha tras abrazarse más a Mark.

-Mio…- dijo Dylan.- ¿Estás…?

-¡Sí estoy segura!- exclamó la chica furiosa mientras que miraba fulminante a Dylan. Luego reaccionó ante lo que había hecho y agachó la cabeza.- ¿O crees…? ¿¡O crees que estaría así si no estuviese segura!

-Yo…- Dylan no supo que responder. El muchacho miró el suelo.- _I'm sorry…_

-Está bien…- dijo Mio.- Lo siento.

* * *

><p>En lo que en ese mismo minuto era la reunión, para Mio era una tortura. Estaba aliviada de que Hiroto hubiese vuelto al equipo, pero no se esperaba que volviese con compañía. La chica estaba sentada en medio de Dylan y Mark, mientras que Fubuki y Midorikawa estaban sentados justo detrás. Ninguno se lo podía creer.<p>

-Bien. Ellos serán los nuevos integrantes del equipo.- dijo Kudo.- Fusuuke Suzuno, Nagumo Haruya, Ulvida Kiyama.

-Ulvida…- dijo en voz baja Hiroto. Midorikawa bajó la mirada y Fubuki apretó los puños con ira.

-Espero que se lleven bien.- dijo el hombre tras irse.- Nuestro próximo rival está decidido.

-¿Nuestro próximo rival?- preguntó el capitán del equipo.

-Así es.- dijo Haruna.- El instituto Kurimuzon.

-¿El instituto Kurimuzon?- preguntó Dylan.

-Dicen que ese instituto que es bastante fuerte.- dijo Kido. A Tomoyo le temblaban las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Daiyobun…?- preguntó Kazemaru preocupado. La chica estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-H-Hai, Kaze-chan…- contestó la muchacha sin ánimo alguno.

-Bien. Quiero que hagan una técnica definitiva.- dijo el entrenador cruzándose de brazos.- Tienen una semana.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos.

-Bien, vayan a descansar.- dijo Kudo finalmente para luego desaparecer del salón de reuniones.

Mio se levantó de su asiento, pero justo antes de salir, alguien le tomó de la muñeca. La peli negro se volteó para encontrarse a la persona menos indicada. La chica desvió la mirada e intentó zafarse.

-Por favor Mio…- dijo el peli plata. La chica le miró fulminante.

-Suéltame, ¡ahora!- exclamó la chica. Fubuki obedeció. Mio se volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos. Los del equipo miraban atónitos la escena. Midorikawa quiso intervenir, pero la mirada que le lanzó Hiroto hizo que se quedara petrificado. Estaba claro que ellos dos también debían conversar.

-Mio, yo…

-Déjame…- dijo la peli negro tras subir rápidamente las escaleras. Se sintió como la chica azotó la puerta con ira. Si aún tenían una pizca de razonamiento, entonces no irían a hablar con ella. Hiroto tomó a Midorikawa de la muñeca.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el pelirrojo. El moreno asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se dirigieron a su habitación para poder hablar a solas. El resto se dirigió a sus habitaciones correspondientes, sintiendo alivio de que hubiese habitaciones extras para los nuevos "compañeros" de equipo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado en silencio un buen rato. A pesar de que el delantero tenía mejores problemas de los cuales preocuparse, seguía en la habitación mirando como el peli plata empezaba a darse vueltas en su litera. Habría preferido cien mil veces dormir a que estar allí, viendo como su compañero y amigo no decía nada. Aunque quisiese ocultarlo, Goenji ya sabía que estaba llorando en silencio, como lo había hecho muchas veces.<p>

-Sólo porque confío plenamente en ti, y porque te creo incapaz de hacer algo como lo que dijo Mio… Te lo preguntaré solo una vez.- dijo el delantero tras sentarse en la litera de Fubuki.- ¿Besaste a Ulvida?

-¡No lo hice!- replicó el chico limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.- Yo jamás haría algo así y lo sabes…

-Bien.- dijo el delantero.- Cuando le digas lo mismo a Mio entonces me llamas.

-No…- dijo el chico bajando la mirada.- No es tan fácil…

-La amas, ¿no?- preguntó Goenji. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.- Vale, entonces te creerá.

-Mira quien me lo dice…- dijo el peli plata frunciendo el ceño.- Ni si quiera has logrado confesarte con Cherryl… ¿y me estás dando consejos de amor?

-Uno: eso no te incumbe. Dos: No tienes ni la menor certeza de si me he confesado o no.- dijo el peli parado tras subir a la litera de arriba.

Hubo silencio.

-Goenji, te juro que yo jamás besé a Ulvida.- dijo el peli plata.

-Te creo.- dijo el peli parado.- Te creo cualquier cosa de ella, a menos que sea algo así como que es buena o cambió…

-Dios…- dijo el chico tras levantarse y salir de la habitación. Goenji se asomó por la puerta para ver que el muchacho se dirigía a donde él creía. Sonrió satisfactoriamente y luego cerró la puerta, volviendo a la litera de arriba. Luego, pensó en sus problemas personales. Quizás… ya era hora de confesarse. Pensó en Cherryl unos segundos.

"Mañana…"

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba hecha una fiera. Caminaba de izquierda a derecha, luego se devolvía, y más tarde, hacia una y otra vez lo mismo. Cherryl la miraba con una gota en la cabeza. Jamás había visto a la peli negro tan molesta. Era raro… como todo lo que parecía tristeza se había vuelto un rencor horrible hacia el chico. Lo único que podía hacer en ese mismo minuto la muchacha era intentar tranquilizar a su amiga.<p>

-_Stupid Fubuki… I hate him… __I hope you __get hit by__a huge truck __and __falls __into a pit__of 10,000 __meters to__be lost in__the darkness of hell... I hate him, I hate him!- _la muchacha gritaba disparates en inglés, que Cherryl entendía a medias. Luego, la chica se sentó en su litera.- _He's a big idiot!_

Cherryl bajó de su litera para verificar lo que pensaba, y por desgracia, tenía razón. Mio, a pesar de su enorme molestia, estaba llorando. La rubia se acercó para a abrazarla.

-Tranquila…- dijo Cherryl.- Todo estará bien…

-¡No! ¡Nada está bien!- exclamó Mio molesta.- Que ingenua fui… Pensar… que por ser Fubuki sería diferente al resto…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Cherryl sin comprender.

-Fubuki no es nada más igual al resto de los chicos.- dijo la peli negro tras levantarse.- Fui una tonta… Ni si quiera pertenezco a ti.

-¿Qué estás… diciendo?- preguntó Cherryl. Mio cerró sus puños con fuerza y se volteó hacia Cherryl, mostrándole la más bella sonrisa que le podía dirigir en ese momento. La rubia no lo entendió, pero sentía un miedo enorme.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Mio la abrió y luego sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Fubuki la miró atónito.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó la peli negro tras tomar la mano del chico y llevarlo a la sala de estar.

Todos los del equipo bajaron a mirar, escondiéndose en las escaleras para no ser descubiertos.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. Mio sonreía fingiendo estar ya más calmada. El peli plata no lo entendía, pero por un momento, pensó que no sería tan difícil. Los chicos veían todo desde la escalera.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki.

-"Te juro que yo no hice nada… Fue Ulvida la que me besó"- complementó la chica.- Ibas a decirme eso, ¿no?

-Perdón…

-¿Perdón…? ¿¡Perdón!- preguntó Mio molestándose.- ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo! ¡Y cuando esta mañana te perdoné, vas y me haces eso!

-¡Escúchame!

-No, Fubuki… Escuché demasiado.- dijo la peli negro tras tomar el relicario que le había dado el chico y sacárselo de un solo tirón, rompiendo así la cadena. Le pasó el objeto al peli plata y luego le miró fijamente. Por más que quisiera entenderlo, no lo lograba. Tan sólo podía permanecer quieto y tomar con las manos temblantes el relicario.

-¿Qué…?

-Se acabó…- dijo la peli negro.- _Just be friends... all we gotta do…_

Mark abrió los ojos de par en par. Tan sólo los estadounidenses lograban comprender lo que la chica de cabello negro quería decir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fubuki con miedo.- M-Mio… ¿qué harás…?

-¿Qué haré?- preguntó la chica. Sonrió de forma irónica.- Me alegra que preguntes…

Todos escucharon atentamente.

-Participaré del próximo partido…- dijo la peli negro. Todos suspiraron aliviados.- Y luego… Luego me voy a Estados Unidos con Mark y Dylan.

El peli plata sintió que una estaca hubiese atravesado su corazón. No pudo hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza y botar unas cuantas lágrimas que chocaron con el relicario. Todos quedaron atónitos. Las palabras no salían de la garganta de Fubuki, pero por más que no quisiera, debía aceptar lo que estaba viviendo. Los chicos miraron atentamente como poco a poco se reincorporaba.

-E-Está bien…- musitó Fubuki. El chico levantó la mirada lentamente y miró a Mio a los ojos.- E-Esta bien, Mio.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Si tú estás feliz con eso… entonces hazlo.- dijo Fubuki tras subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación. Mio se quedó en la sala de estar sola. La muchacha permanecía inmóvil y sin hacer nada.

-Feliz…- dijo Mio tras caer al suelo de rodillas y sacar su celular. Marcó el número de su casa.- Son palabras muy grandes…

_-Restaurante Rai Rai._

-¿Hibiki-san…?- preguntó Mio con voz débil.

_-¿Mio? ¿Sucede algo?_

-A decir verdad… muchas cosas.- respondió la chica.

_-¿Vienes a cenar?_

-…- la chica no respondió luego de un rato.- Gracias.

_-Siempre serás bienvenida a casa._

-Gracias Hibiki… Otto-san.- dijo la chica tras colgar y levantarse del suelo. Alguien le tomó del hombro.

-¿Te irás…? Debes estar bromeando…- dijo Midorikawa con ojos tristes y preocupados. Todos los chicos se encontraban tristes.

-Oye, no puedes dejarnos.- dijo Tsunami preocupado.

-Mio…- dijo Kazemaru.- ¿Es en serio?

-Perdón…- dijo la peli negro tras avanzar un poco.- Yo sé… que algún día lo entenderán.

Y así, la chica se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y abrió su paraguas para caminar bajo la lluvia.

-Suzuki.- escuchó antes de salir.- ¿Llegarás mañana?

-Sí, entrenador.- dijo la peli negro.

-Bien. No faltes al entrenamiento.- dijo el hombre tras desaparecer de la vista de todos.

* * *

><p>La chica abrió con cuidado la casa, para procurar no despertar a Luna que seguramente estaría durmiendo. Tobitaka que cruzaba hacia la cocina, retrocedió rápidamente para verificar lo que sus ojos veían. El peli morado no podía creérselo. Se puso frente su hermana y sonrió un poco.<p>

-¿Mio?- preguntó el chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

-Vino a cenar.- respondió el señor Hibiki tras sonreír. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Ve a cambiarte la ropa mojada.

-Sí.- respondió la chica tras subir las escaleras.

Pasaron unos minutos. La chica se cambió y luego salió de su habitación. Allí, frente a ella, una somnolienta Luna le miró con su osito de peluche en la mano izquierda.

-¿Onee-chan…?- preguntó la pequeña. Mio se agachó y la abrazó rápidamente, para poder llorar un poco.

-Hai…- respondió la chica tras acariciarla un poco.

-Onee-chan… ¿por qué estás llorando?

-Nada…- dijo la peli negro tras separarse de la pequeña y sonreírle.- Ve a dormir.

-¡No!- respondió la muchacha.- Yo quiero estar contigo…

-Vale…- se resignó la peli negro. Ambas bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa a cenar. Hibiki estaba frente a Mio mientras que Tobitaka también estaba al lado suyo. Cenaron, y pasaron así dos horas. La pequeña Luna había subido a dormir, ya que el sueño la había vencido. Entonces, Mio pudo conversar con más tranquilidad.

-Otto-san…- dijo la peli negro.- Yo…

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el hombre. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Decidí… que quiero irme a Estados Unidos con mis amigos.- dijo la peli negro.- Quiero que por favor… cuides de Luna.

-…- Tobitaka abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Trato hecho.- dijo el hombre.- Pero con una condición…

-Claro.- dijo rápidamente Mio sonriendo.

-Tienes que venir a visitarnos para las vacaciones.- dijo sonriendo. Tobitaka sonrió de igual forma. Mio les respondió de igual forma.

-Vale. Los vendré a visitar siempre que pueda.- dijo la muchacha.

-Bien.- dijo el hombre.

-Bien… Iré a mi antigua casa.- dijo la peli negro tras levantarse.

-Yo te acompaño…- dijo una voz tras ella.- Después de todo… ahora es donde vivo.

-Mark…- dijo la peli negro.- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

-Saliste del hostal, no dijiste a dónde ibas… ¿y querías que no te siguiera?- preguntó el chico.

-…- la chica no respondió.

Ambos salieron de la casa.

* * *

><p>Hubo silencio. Nada más que silencio. La casa estaba realmente abandonada, pero igual a cómo Mio había llegado a ella. Mio sonrió con algo de nostalgia.<p>

-Mark… No has cambiado nada de la casa…- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creía necesario.- dijo tras sonreír.

-Entonces…- dijo la peli negro.- Bien.

La muchacha subió al segundo piso de la casa y abrió la última puerta que había en el fondo del pasillo. Mark miró dentro de la habitación. No había nada más que un piano, partituras y un violín. Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia. Antes, solían tocar juntos. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo habían hecho. La peli negro se sentó frente al piano.

-Hace dos años…- dijo la chica captando la atención de Mark.- Hace exactamente dos años que no tocamos juntos…

-Entonces…- dijo el rubio.- ¿Te gustaría que tocáramos esta pieza?

Mark le extendió unas partituras y la chica se quedó pensando.

-Me encantaría.- contestó tras ponerlas partituras.

Ambos se prepararon y empezaron a tocar

(Aquí es dónde empieza a sonar Love is War la versión en piano)

_Mou ikiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou_

_Haiiro no kumo monokuro no kensou_  
><em>Hizashi wa kageri<em>

_Yuugure wa iro o kaete iku_

_Aa sekai ga nijinde_  
><em>Sore de mo suki de irareru ka nante<em>

_Wakatteru kedo dou sureba ii no_  
><em>Dou shitara dou sureba<em>

_Baka da na watashi…_

_Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou_  
><em>Ureshisou na kimi o miru nante<em>  
><em>Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi<em>  
><em>Misete ageru watashi no omoi o<em>

_Sakende mita megahon wa kowareteta no_

_Dore dake senobishitatte_  
><em>Kimi no shikai ni hairanai<em>

_Aa itsu no ma ni ka hareta sora_  
><em>Zenzen niawanai<em>

_Kimochi ga osaerarenakute_  
><em>Doushitara dou sureba<em>

_Naite nanka nain da kara ne_  
><em>Daisuki<em>

_Tatakau no yo haato o ute_  
><em>Shudan nante eranderarenai<em>  
><em>Sukaato hirari misetsukeru no yo<em>  
><em>Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no<em>

_Geigeki youi_  
><em>Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu<em>

_Koi wa moumoku_  
><em>Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no!<em>

Tras terminar, Mark empezó a tocar más violín, mientras que Mio sonreía y le seguía el juego. Tardaron unos segundos más en tocar la canción, hasta que Mark hizo el final de la canción. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mio…- dijo Mark.- ¿No crees que fuiste dura con Fubuki…?

-Sí…- dijo la chica tras botar unas cuantas lágrimas.- Pero no debía besar a Ulvida…

-¿Y no tomaste en consideración que Ulvida lo hubiese besado a él?-preguntó Mark. Mio negó con la cabeza incrédula. No había podido ser más estúpida. Había hecho algo horrible e irremediable.- No lo hiciste…

-Yo…- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.- Dios… Soy una idiota…

-A lo mejor no soy el más indicado para decirte esto.- dijo el rubio.- Pero es la verdad.

-Mark…- dijo la peli negro mientras que lo abrazaba.- Gracias por todo…

El chico sonrió levemente, recordando como antes la misma Mio le daba abrazos como ese cada día. Esos días se habían acabado para él, estaba seguro de ello. Pero si podía hacer algo para evitar que aquellos días se acabaran para Fubuki, entonces tenía que hacerlo.

-Mark… si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.- dijo la chica. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Te llevaré donde el señor Hibiki y luego yo me vuelvo al hostal.- dijo el chico.- Salí de improviso, así que lo más probable es que Dylan me esté buscando.

-¡Mark!- exclamó la chica molesta.- ¿Cómo que saliste sin el permiso de nadie?

-_Hey! What about you!- _replicó el chico.

-Mi caso es diferente.- dijo la chica. Ambos sonrieron.- Vamos. Nos podemos llegar tarde.

-Sí.- dijo Mark.

Salieron y abrieron su paraguas. Sin embargo, tal como decía Mio…

Fubuki y ella, serían sólo amigos…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Bueno, después de hacer sufrir a ambos, creo que no mucho, pero es necesario, créanme, no me maten aún O.O<strong>

**Cami-chan: Por cierto, Mido-chan, ¿sigues enfadado?**

**Mido-chan: No, ya no, pero si me vuelves a poner una novia tan guarra como Ulvida, me suicidaré ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: No seas emo ¬¬ No te pondré novias guarras, tú tranquilo ^^**

**Mido-chan. ¿Y porque no me pones a Mio?**

**Cami-chan: Porque eres demasiado bueno para ella. (Soy una gran mentirosa xD)**

**Mido-chan: Awww, que linda, ¿entonces me pondrás a Cherryl?**

**Goenji-kun: Quieto allí. Ella es mía, M-I-A, MIA Y SOLO MÍA ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: Pues para ser tuya, no me los proyecto ¬¬ **

**Cami-chan: Mido-chan, cierra la boca o te van a golpear ^^ U**

**Mido-chan: Bien, entonces vamos con el avance ^^**

_-¿Estás bien…?_

_-Tuviste… un mal día, ¿cierto?_

_-Gracias Fusuuke-kun, por haberme escuchado._

_-La fiesta de quince años de Toko._

_-Pero, hay un pequeño inconveniente…_

_-Tendrán que ir en parejas_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Próximo capítulo: Arrepentirse no es pecado.**

**Mido-chan: Pasen y léanlo este viernes.**

**Cami-chan: ¡No se lo pierdan! Porque Mido-chan tendrá pareja para el baile jejejeje**

**Mido-chan: ¡Yuju!**

**Kaze-chan (si supiera...) ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Cami-chan: Y tranquilos que la pareja de Mido no es Ulvida :3**

**Todos: ¡Matta-ne!**


	11. Arrepentirse no es pecado

**Domo!**

**Aquí el capítulo 11! Este ha sido uno de los más largos que he escrito! Intentaré hacerlos así de largos más seguido ^^**

**Nada más que decir, ¡espero que les guste!**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Arrepentirse no es pecado.<p>

Todos se hallaban entrenando. Ninguno estaba concentrado ni en lo más mínimo. El entrenador les daba indicaciones, pero ninguno hacía caso a nada, a excepción de los ex jugadores del instituto Alien. Nagumo pateó el balón con fuerza, intentando hacer un pase a Midorikawa, pero en vez de recibir el pase con los pies, el golpe le llegó de pleno en la cabeza.

-¡Au!- el moreno se quejó. Luego se volteó a ver a Nagumo que reía a carcajadas junto a Ulvida.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa…?

-Tranquilo, colega…- dijo Nagumo mientras que sonreía arrogantemente.- Era solo un pase.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño, molestos, y volvieron a su "práctica". Cherryl daba pases a Tomoyo y Kazemaru, mientras que miraba nerviosamente la entrada del hostal, esperando a que cierta persona apareciera de una vez. El resto del equipo no era la excepción. Todos echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando al mismo lugar, esperando con ansias que la peli negro llegara.

-No entiendo cómo es que se preocupan tanto por la mocosa esa…- dijo Nagumo cruzándose de brazos. Un balón le golpeó de lleno la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ups, disculpa…- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo irónicamente.- Sufro de discalculia…

-¿De discalculia…?- musitó el pelirrojo por lo bajo. Hiroto miró como Midorikawa apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Sí, de discalculia…- dijo Midorikawa en voz baja.- En vez de haberte pegado en la frente, te debió haber llegado en las-

-¡Disculpen la tardanza!- la voz de Mio hizo que todos se detuvieran. Los chicos fueron donde su amiga. Muchos creían que no regresaría, sin embargo, ella ya se había comprometido con el equipo.- Tuve unos cuantos problemas…

-¡Volviste!- exclamó Cherryl emocionada. Luego, se uso firme y frunció el ceño.- ¡Pero no creas que te salvarás tan fácilmente! ¿¡Dónde estuviste anoche!

-Tranquila, mamá…- dijo Mio haciendo reír a algunos.- Dormí en casa…

-Ah…- dijo Cherryl avergonzada.

-Es natural que se preocupe.- dijo Nagumo.- Después de todo, ellas no serían capaces de mantener al equipo solas.

Luego, otro balonazo impactó contra su estómago, quitándole el aire y haciéndole caer al suelo. Desde lejos, Goenji le fulminó con la mirada.

-Discalculia, es contagioso.- se excusó el delantero tras ir junto a Mio. La peli negro saludó a sus amigos uno por uno. Midorikawa y Tsunami abrazaban a Mio al igual que aquella vez que había estado en el hospital. Luego, intercambió miradas con Fubuki. La muchacha jamás había visto en tal estado al pobre. Tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente de tanto llorar y se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Él desvió la mirada, y justo cuando iba a alcanzarle, el entrenador les obligó a continuar con la práctica.

-Mio…- dijo Goenji.- ¿Podemos hablar?- la peli negro asintió y se fueron a un lado apartado del resto.

-Bien.- dijo Mio.- ¿Qué pasa…?

-Mio… Es sobre Fubuki…- dijo el chico. Mio rodó los ojos.

-Si es sobre eso, entonces…

-¡No!- exclamó el delantero.- ¡Tú no entiendes! Ulvida es quien lo besó.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la peli negro alzando una ceja.- Pues cuando yo lo vi, lucía muy a gusto.

-Mio…

-Además, ¿por qué no la apartó al menos?- preguntó la chica. Goenji se quedó sin respuesta.- También pensé en lo mismo…

-Fubuki no es así…- dijo el delantero viéndola con ojos decididos. Mio bajó la mirada.- Y lo sabes.

-Lo único que sé… es que cometió un error.

-Es humano y comete errores. Créeme, está muy arrepentido...

-No seguiré discutiéndolo.- dijo finalmente la chica para volver al entrenamiento. Goenji la siguió por detrás. Justo cuando hicieron eso, observaron una escena para nada agradable. Ulvida estaba abrazando a Fubuki y se encontraba peligrosamente cerca. Mio frunció el ceño y luego fue junto a Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Sí…- dijo la peli negro a Goenji.- Se ve que está arrepentido.

* * *

><p>Todos entraron a almorzar. Mio se sentó junto a Hiroto y Midorikawa, quienes ya habían hecho las paces. La peli negro no podía evitar mirar al joven de cabellos plateados, que no había tocado su plato.<p>

-Fubuki…- dijo inconscientemente.

-Oye, ¿por qué no hablas con él?- sugirió Midorikawa. Mio miró fijamente al peli verde.

-No.- negó rápidamente.- No…

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- preguntó Hiroto. Mio frunció el ceño.

-¿A caso no estarías molesto si es que tu novia besa a otro?- preguntó la chica. Hiroto alzó una ceja.

-¿Hizo eso?- preguntó el chico.- ¿Y a quién?

Midorikawa le indicó la mesa donde estaba Fubuki. Allí, Ulvida estaba sentada junto al chico y le abrazaba con fuerza. Nagumo y Suzuno también estaban allí. Mio se levantó de su asiento y se fue del comedor. Todos los chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.

-Mio, ¿a dónde…?

-A caminar.- respondió antes de tiempo la chica con notoria molestia en su voz.

* * *

><p>La muchacha se hallaba sentada en uno de los banquillos que estaban cerca de la torre de metal. La muchacha tenía en sus manos una flor color violeta, una de esas que siempre le daba Fubuki cuando pasaban por ahí… Mio botó unas cuantas lágrimas. Se sentía horrible sin Fubuki, pero a la vez no quería que nadie le hiciera más daño. No importaba donde fuera ni con quien estuviese, todos siempre terminaban dañándola.<p>

_-Si tú estás feliz con eso…_

-Como si estuviera feliz con eso…- dijo la chica botando más lágrimas. Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde solía estar el relicario que le había regalado Fubuki.- Se siente extraño…

-¿Estás bien…?- preguntó una voz frente a ella. La muchacha alzó su vista. Era Suzuno. A pesar de que era parte del grupito de Ulvida, el chico jamás le había hecho nada, y además parecía el más tranquilo de los tres.

-Sí…- respondió Mio limpiándose las lágrimas. El chico no cambió la expresión tranquila de su rostro.

-No parece…- dijo el chico.- ¿Puedo?

-Claro…- respondió la chica. Suzuno se sentó junto a ella.

-Mio, ¿no?- preguntó el peli blanco.

-Sí.- respondió la muchacha.

-Fusuuke, Suzuno Fusuuke.- se presentó el muchacho. Pasó un rato de silencio.- Perdona si Nagumo te ofendió…

-No pasa nada.- dijo la chica sonriendo algo triste.- Ya me acostumbré…

Ambos guardaron silencio por largo rato. Mio lucía bastante decaída y no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de frustración que caían sobre la flor violeta. Luego, dos manos se posaron sobre las de ella. La chica miró a su derecha. Era Fusuuke.

-Tuviste… un mal día, ¿cierto?

-Algo así…- respondió la chica.- Supongo que no estoy en mi mejor momento.

-Bueno…- dijo el chico.- Cuando las cosas no andan bien, es mejor intentar distraerse. Yo… no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero si quieres contarme lo que pasó…

-No quisiera aburrirte con mis historias…

-No….- dijo.- Sí a ti te hace sentir mejor… entonces está bien.

-…- la chica le miró fijamente y él le dirigió la misma mirada de siempre.- Gracias, Fusuuke-kun…

-No es nada.- dijo el muchacho. Mio le relató todo lo que le había pasado. Por cada palabra, tenía un peso menos de encima. Pasaron así los minutos, las horas y la tarde. La chica terminó de relatar lo sucedido.

-Ya veo…- dijo Fusuuke.- Te diré algo. No gastes tus lágrimas en las cosas que no valen la pena.

-Papá me decía lo mismo…- dijo la chica con cierta nostalgia en su voz y sonriendo dulcemente.

-La gente que te ha dañado no ha tenido nada más que envidia de ti.- dijo el muchacho.- No les hagas caso… menos a Ulvida.

-¿Ulvida?- preguntó la chica.

-Ella…- dijo el chico.- Tú sólo no le hagas caso.

-Bueno.- dijo la chica. Fusuuke tenía algo especial que el resto no. En cierto, modo, le recordaba a Fubuki. Ambos miraron el atardecer.- Gracias Fusuuke-kun, por haberme escuchado.

-No…- dijo el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa.- Gracias a ti… por haberme recordado lo que era sonreír.

-Fusuuke-kun…- dijo la chica asombrada. Luego, sonrió.- No hay de qué.

-Lo mismo digo.- contestó él levantándose de su asiento y estirándole una mano a Mio.- Vamos, se hace tarde.

-Sí.- dijo la chica tomando la mano de su ahora amigo y caminando junto a él.

Esa había sido una linda tarde.

* * *

><p>Nagumo y Ulvida veían por la ventana como el resto entrenaba. Ambos se habían escapado de allí porque simplemente "no tenían que entrenar", según ellos. Goenji les miraba fulminante desde el campo de entrenamiento, pero tanto el pelirrojo como Ulvida lo evitaban.<p>

-Entrar al Raimon…- dijo Ulvida.- Lo único bueno es que hay chicos guapos aquí.- dijo tras guiñarle el ojo a Midorikawa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco y luego desviara la mirada.

-Pues, hasta lo que yo veo, ellos no te hacen ni el más mínimo caso.- dijo el otro con una sonrisa. Ulvida le golpeó en la cabeza.- ¡Auch!

-¡Cállate!- le reclamó la otra. Luego, el pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo y vio por la ventana como dos personajes entraban por el hostal. El chico se refregó los ojos con el brazo derecho, para saber si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Luego, al verificar lo que anteriormente había visto y temía, abrió los ojos como platos. Suzuno Fusuuke, SU Suzuno Fusuuke, el helado y frío jugador al que nadie se atrevía hablar… ESTABA SONRIENDO. Y la persona a su lado era… ¿¡Mio!

-Ahora si lo he visto todo.- dijo el chico tras bajar las escaleras del hostal rápidamente y bajar al segundo piso. Ulvida le siguió.

Por mientras, Fusuuke y Mio entraban riendo, lo cual le llamo la atención a muchos. Todos detuvieron su entrenamiento al ver como ambos estaban juntos, y no la estaban pasando nada mal. Los dos se detuvieron al ver como todos los miraban como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

-¿Mio…?- preguntó Midorikawa. El chico se acercó hasta el oído de la peli negro.- Oye, ¿qué haces con él? ¿Es que a caso no sabes que él es uno de los malos?

-¿Fusuuke-kun?- preguntó Mio. Todos dejaron escapar caras de sorpresa. Dylan miró a Suzuno interrogante.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó Tsunami.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mio molesta.- ¡Fusuuke-kun es un buen chico!

-Eh, creo que sí.- dijo Kazemaru a Tsunami. Mio frunció el ceño.

-¡Que no!- exclamó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Fubuki miró a Mio confundido.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y él son amigos?- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

-¿A qué se debe el interés?- preguntó la chica molesta.- O debería preguntar, "¿desde cuándo tu y Ulvida son amigos?".

-…- el chico no respondió. Mio miró como Fusuuke se estaba yendo hacia el hostal.

-¡Fusuuke-!

-Está bien.- dijo el chico algo triste.- Entrena con ellos.

-Fusuuke…- dijo la chica viendo como el chico entraba al hostal. Mio miró a su quipo fulminante.- Se supone que somos un equipo… ¡No deberían juzgar a las personas por su apariencia!

-Nadie lo juzga.- dijo Goenji.- Tan sólo decimos la verdad.

-Como sea.- dijo la chica tras ir donde un balón y pateándolo hacia arriba.- Vamos, entrenemos.

El resto asintió y todos comenzaron con su entrenamiento. Tomoyo, sin embargo, estaba distraída y eso no pasaría desapercibido por Kazemaru.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, el entrenador les dijo que el día siguiente tendrían el día libre. Los chicos fueron al comedor aliviados al saber que tendrían un día menos de sufrimiento. Midorikawa y Hiroto se habían sentado junto a Mio y Cherryl. La peli negro y Fubuki no podían evitar mirarse de vez en cuando molestos entre ellos. Entonces, entró Natsumi con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

-Bien, chicos.- dijo la pelirroja.- Ya que mañana tienen el día libre, me gustaría que fueran a un evento en especial.

-¿Un evento especial?- preguntaron todos. Natsumi asintió con la cabeza.

-La fiesta de quince años de Toko.- dijo la chica. Todos sonrieron.

-Es cierto.- dijo Cherryl.- Se me había olvidado por completo.

-Bueno. Ella hará una fiesta formal, en la que todos están invitados. Tendrán que asistir de gala.- dijo la asistente del equipo.- Pero, hay un pequeño inconveniente…

-¿Pequeño inconveniente?- preguntó Tsunami.- ¿Es que a caso no hay suficientes inconvenientes con eso de ir de gala?

-Tendrán que ir en parejas.- dijo la muchacha. Todos bajaron la mirada nerviosos.- La fiesta es a las nueve de la noche, y espero que todos estén presentes.

-Sí…- respondieron todos sin mucho ánimo. Dicho esto, Natsumi se fue.

-Dios…- dijo Midorikawa.- Menudo problema haber terminado…

-Sí…- dijo Hiroto.- Espera. ¿Terminado? ¿Tenías novia?

-E-Eh…- el chico le miró nervioso.- Es u-una historia muy larga, te la contaré algún día, ¿vale?

-Genial…- dijo Mio mientras que empezaba a jugar con la comida en su plato. Cherryl suspiró.

-Cielos…- dijo algo triste.- ¿Con quién iremos?

-Pues… Lo veo más que claro.- contestó Mio.- Creo que no iremos a la fiesta.

-Vamos, Mio, anímate.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.- De seguro encontraremos pareja.

-Tú sí, yo no.- complementó la chica.- Como sea… Me voy a descansar. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

-Vale.- dijeron todos. Mio fue hasta la puerta del lugar. Sus planes en ese momento eran ir a dar un paseo con Luna y quizás ir a casa a ayudar a Hibiki-san. La chica iba a salir cuando alguien la detuvo.

-Mio…- era Mark.- Bueno…

-¿Mark?- preguntó la chica.- Hola.

-Hola.- saludó el chico algo nervioso.- Bueno, ya que habrá esta fiesta… ¿Irás?

-Iría si tuviera a alguien con quien ir, pero como no es el caso, creo que me quedaré en casa tocando piano.- le sonrió la muchacha.- Quizás toque el violín, mi vida no puede ser más miserable.

-Jajaja.- el chico rió y luego le tomó una mano.- Mio…- esta vez se puso serio.- Yo te quería preguntar… si querías ir al baile… conmigo.

-¿Y-Yo…?- preguntó la peli negro con un rubor en las mejillas. Luego sonrió dulcemente.- Me encantaría.

_-Really?_

- Claro.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Ambos se encontraban bastante cerca. Los dos se sonrojaron un poco y les latía el corazón rápidamente.- Y-Ya tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el rubio. Mio sonrió.

-Le prometí a Luna que le enseñaría a tocar piano.- dijo la chica.- No creo que vuelva esta noche, pero si lo llego a hacer, entonces hablamos, ¿sí?

-Seguro.- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Algo insegura, la muchacha vio a Mark unos segundos. Se acercó un poco más a él y le besó dulcemente la mejilla.

-Hasta pronto.- dijo finalmente la muchacha volteándose y cerrando la puerta. Mark sonrió un poco y se llevo una mano al lugar donde la chica lo había besado. Lo que ninguno sabía, es que alguien más los había visto. Esa misma persona subió a su habitación algo decepcionado de lo que había visto. Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Otra vez había empezado a llorar, mientras que aferraba el relicario que alguna vez le había pertenecido a ella contra su pecho. "Todo es culpa de la zorra de Ulvida…" pensó mientras que seguía llorando silenciosamente. Se había repetido lo mismo muchísimas veces, pero ahora que había visto tal escena, ¿de quién era realmente la culpa?

-Mio… yo no quiero estar separado de ti…- dijo el chico mientras que hundía su húmedo rostro en la almohada.- Pero creo que tú no sientes lo mismo…

Estaba más que claro. La chica había salido con Mark en la noche, lo había besado en la mejilla e iría con este al baile de la noche siguiente. Se sentía horrible. Con él debió haber salido la noche anterior, a él le debió haber besado la mejilla y con él debía ir a la fiesta de Toko.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Era Goenji.

-¿Es Mio?- preguntó el peli parado. Fubuki no respondió. Su amigo le había apoyado en todos los sentidos.- Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que se le pasará.

-No…- dijo rápidamente Fubuki.- A ella… ya no le gusto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Goenji.- Hombre, ha salido una vez con Fusuuke, ¿y ya te has puesto celoso?

-No es Fusuuke.- dijo el chico limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando a Goenji.- Es Mark.

-¿El chico de Estados Unidos?- preguntó el peli parado. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.- Fubuki…

-No.- negó antes de tiempo.- Piénsalo, Goenji. Salieron juntos, ahora Mio lo besó en la mejilla…

-En la mejilla.- dijo Goenji alzando una ceja.- No lo ha besado realmente.

-¡Para mí sí!

-Ay dios…

-Luego, irá con él a la fiesta de mañana.- dijo Fubuki bajando la cabeza deprimido. Goenji rodó los ojos y subió a la litera de arriba.

-No ha pasado ni una semana y ya estás así.- dijo el delantero.- Quizás… debas esperar un tiempo.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó Fubuki.- No, eso es imposible.

-Yo he esperado a Cherryl una vida entera.

-Tú no entiendes, Goenji.- dijo el chico molesto.- Mio es MI VIDA. No puedo esperar por ella… otra vez.

-Yo preferiría esperar a que perderla definitivamente.- dijo Goenji.

-Ella es feliz sin mí…- dijo Fubuki tristemente. Goenji guardó silencio.- Es mejor… si dejamos las cosas hasta aquí. Sé que ella será mucho feliz con Mark, después de todo, viven en el mismo país. Nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos… Yo… De alguna u otra forma la perderé. Ya dijo que se iría a Estados Unidos.

-Entonces…- dijo Goenji.- Si mis cálculos no fallan, tienes exactamente cinco días para poder conquistarla.

Fubuki negó con la cabeza, aunque Goenji no lo pudiese ver.

-Dejaré… que ella sea feliz.

* * *

><p>No se lo podía creer. ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho! ¿Por qué… lo había besado? ¿Y si Mark lo malinterpretaba? Lo suyo ya se había terminado. No podían estar juntos otra vez. No después de lo que había hecho… No se lo podía perdonar. No podía olvidar a Fubuki tan rápido. De seguro… él sentía lo mismo. Era una hipócrita. Una maldita hipócrita. Ella había hecho lo mismo que Fubuki… ¡Y ni si quiera tenía ni la menor certeza de que Fubuki realmente había besado a Ulvida! Se sentía horrible.<p>

-¡Onee-chan!- Luna estaba saludándola a lo lejos. Mio sonrió.

-Hola.- saludó la peli negro abrazando a su hermanita menor.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Pero tú te ves algo… preocupada.- dijo la pequeña. Mio bajó la mirada algo triste.- Onee-chan, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Luna…- dijo Mio mirándola de reojo.- Más… o menos.

-¡Recuerda que puedes contarme cualquier cosa!- exclamó la pequeña.- Dime.

Ambas empezaron a caminar.

-Fubuki y yo… terminamos.- dijo la peli negro. Luna miró sorprendida a la muchacha.

-¿Fubuki y tú?- pregunto la rubia.- Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque…- no podía decírselo. Hace rato, ella había hecho lo mismo, pero claramente… era un beso en la mejilla, nada más.- Porque el estaba besando a Ulvida.

-¿Ulvida?- preguntó Luna.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Ulvida…- dijo la chica de cabello negro molesta. "Una maldita zorra que se mete con quien no debería…" pensó. "Pero como no puedo decirle eso..."- Una nueva jugadora del equipo.

-Ya veo…- dijo la pequeña.- ¿Fubuki realmente… hizo eso?- comentó con cierto aire de decepción.- Vaya, yo creí que era alguien bueno.

-Yo también…- dijo sin pensar Mio. "Creí lo mismo con Mark…"

-Pero... ¿Estás segura de que es así?

-Yo lo vi, aunque para serte sincera, preferiría mil veces no haberlo visto.

-Mio…- dijo la pequeña.- Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que sea así. ¿Al menos hablaste con Fubuki?

-P-Pues…

-¿¡No has hablado con él!

-No...- contestó Mio.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo, onee-chan.- dijo la chica.- ¿O es que a caso crees que Fubuki ha hecho eso a propósito?

-No sé en qué creer.- dijo fríamente Mio deteniéndose. Luna también se detuvo al ver como su hermana empezaba a llorar silenciosamente.- Quisiera pensar en que él no hizo eso…

-Onee-chan…

-Esto es horrible.- dijo la peli negro limpiándose las lágrimas.- Estoy confundida… Cuando creí que al fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar… entonces va y me decepciona…

-Onee-chan, ¿por qué no hablas con él?- preguntó la rubia. Mio le miró y se limpió las lágrimas. Hablar con Fubuki no sería una mala idea. Quizás… así resolverían todo. Estaba arrepentida. "Arrepentirse, al menos, no es pecado…" pensó.

Al ver que estaban ambas frente a la antigua casa, se detuvieron. Mio se acercó a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente. Luna sonrió al ver que la casa seguía exactamente igual que antes. La peli negro recordó la primera vez que había traído a Luna y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_-Fubu-chan… Creo que me quedaré a cuidar de Luna. Tu ve al festival, si quieres.- dijo Mio sonriendo. El peli plata negó con la cabeza._

_-No. Si tú no vas, entonces yo me quedo a cuidar de ambas.- Fubuki abrazo a Mio por la cintura. Cherryl rió._

_-Es como si fuese… ¡Qué va! Creo que debería ir a conocer el instituto, después de todo, entro mañana y debo saber cómo llegar.- dijo Cherryl sonriendo._

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

"Es como si fuese… ¿qué habrá querido decir Cherryl?"

-Onee-chan, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Luna curiosamente.

-O-Oh, nada.- respondió Mio mientras que se dirigía a la habitación del piano. Una vez que entraron, Luna dejó escapar un rostro de sorpresa y emoción, a la vez que su hermana sonreía felizmente.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es… Es… ¡Hermoso!- exclamó la rubia corriendo hasta el piano y sentándose.- Vaya, onee-chan… ¡Toca algo!

-¿E-Eh?

-¡Toca algo en el piano!- exclamó la pequeña. Mio sonrió nerviosamente.

-B-Bueno… Si quieres.- dijo la peli negro tras sentarse junto a Luna.

-¿Qué vas a tocar?- preguntó Luna. Mio empezó a buscar entre muchas partituras y empezó a pensar en una canción adecuada. "Veamos… Love is war… Demasiado trágica. Meltdown… Suena a que me quiero hundir en estos minutos. Y ¿Just be Friends? DIOS. JUST BE FRIENDS. ¿¡Por qué no hacen una canción que se llame The end whitout you… (Nota: en español "El fin sin ti"). Jo…"

-¿Y?- preguntó Luna.- ¿Qué tocarás?

-A-Ah… No lo sé.- contestó finalmente la muchacha.

-Uhm… Onee-chan.- dijo la rubia. Su hermana mayor se volteó a verla.- ¿Extrañas a… Fubuki?

-No.- contestó repentinamente Mio, con notoria molestia en su voz. Luego, empezó a tocar una melodía que correspondía a música clásica. Luna se asustó un poco con la repentina reacción de su hermana. "A quién engaño…" pensó Mio mientras que empezaba a tocar con más rapidez.

-Onee-chan…- dijo Luna. Mio ignoró las palabras de su hermana menor y siguió tocando.- Onee-chan mentir no es bueno. Tú siempre lo dices.

Mio siguió tocando, con más molestia.

-Onee-chan, di la verdad…

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRLO? ¡NO LO EXTRAÑO!- gritó al fin la peli negro arruinando la melodía. Luna estaba asustada y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Mio guardó la calma al ver que le había gritado a su hermana.- L-Luna… yo-

-¡Tonta!- exclamó la rubia mientras se levantaba y se dirigía corriendo a la puerta.- ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! ¡Ya ni te reconozco!

-¡Luna, espera!- exclamó Mio corriendo tras su hermana.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios salió corriendo de la casa asustada y llorando desconsoladamente. La muchacha salió corriendo por las calles, e inconscientemente, se fue hacia algunos callejones bastante oscuros, lugares no exactamente buenos para nadie. Ya cansada de tanto correr, la chica se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, llorando muy triste. "Onee-chan…"

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz. La pequeña miró como al frente suyo había unos cuatro chicos más grandes que ella rodeándola.- ¿Qué hace una pequeña como tú en estos lugares…?

-Oye, Caruso… ¿Por qué no nos divertimos con ella?- preguntó otro muchacho. El chico, de nombre Caruso, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Luna.

-¡OYE, TÚ!- exclamó Mio llegando justo a tiempo.- ¡PONLE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO!

-¿Ah?- el chico se volteó a ver a Mio, que jadeaba cansada debido a todo lo que había tenido que correr.- Miren… Ahora tenemos dos.

-¿Dos?- preguntó Mio.- ¿¡Qué te propones! ¡Suelta a mí hermana en este instante o te rompo cada uno de los huesos que tienes, bastardo!

-Onee-chan.- dijo Luna abriendo los ojos como platos. "Jamás había dicho tales cosas… ella me da más miedo" pensó Luna. Luego, al observar que los delincuentes estaban distraídos, salió corriendo en dirección a Mio y se escondió tras ella.- Gracias a dios viniste.

-Un poco más y no vengo, así que ambas hablaremos más tarde.

-Hai…- asintió con la cabeza Luna temblorosa. Los delincuentes entonces se fueron acercando cada vez más a las dos.- O-Onee-chan…

-Luna, quiero que me escuches con atención.- dijo Mio seriamente. Luna asintió con la cabeza.- Quiero que vayas hasta el restaurante Rai Rai, busques a Tobitaka y lo traigas hasta aquí. Pero sin que el señor Hibiki se entere.

-P-Pero…

-Corre. ¡AHORA!

-¡H-Hai!- y la pequeña se echó a correr en dirección al restaurante. Los delincuentes miraron como la chica corría y uno fue en su captura. Así, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Antes de que los otros chicos fueran tras su hermana menor, Mio llamó su atención.

-¡Eh, que aquí está su punto de concentración!- exclamó la peli negro mientras que sostenía la mirada. Los chicos empezaron a acercarse más a ella, casi rodeándola. "Un balón de soccer… por favor, donde hay uno cuando lo necesito… Mierda…" pensaba una y otra vez la peli negro mirando a sus alrededores.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco.- dijo el chico tras tomar a Mio de un brazo y acercarla más a él.

-¡Suéltame, cerdo!- exclamó la chica dándole al chico una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y liberándose, para luego correr a toda velocidad.- ¡Ahí se ven, idiotas!

-¡S-Síganla…!- exclamó el chico que había sujetado a Mio con dificultad. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron tras la peli negro. Empezaron una gran persecución, pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de a dónde iban. Mio seguía corriendo velozmente.

-¡Oye, mocosa, detente!- exclamó uno de los chicos. Mio iba en la dirección correcta. A lo lejos, la gran torre de metal se veía junto al lago. La peli negro sonrió victoriosamente y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Ja! Cómo quisieras…- dijo la chica tras correr sin detenerse.

* * *

><p>Luna corría como alma que lleva al diablo. El chico que la perseguía ya la estaba alcanzando, pero por su suerte, ella ya estaba cerca del restaurante. Tan sólo dobló la calle y se acercó a la puerta del lugar. Cuando lo abrió, sintió como alguien le afirmaba con fuerza e intentaba llevársela. Tobitaka, que servía la comida a las personas, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que el chico sujetaba a Luna por la cintura.<p>

-¡Eh, quédate quieta, mocosa!

-¡NOO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ONII-CHAAAAAN!

-¡Luna!- exclamó Tobitaka yendo hasta la joven. Luego, de un solo golpe, botó al chico al suelo y lo separó de Luna. La pequeña abrazó a su hermano con miedo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es?

-¡Onii-chan…!- exclamó entre jadeos de cansancio la muchacha.- ¡Mio onee-chan está siendo perseguida por tres chicos!

-Ah…- el peli morado suspiró.- Siempre supe que Mark y Dylan también querían estar con ella…

-¡NO, ONII-CHAN!- exclamó Luna cayendo de espaldas.- ¡Me refiero a dos chicos de la calle!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tobitaka. Luego, tomó unas llaves y la mano de Luna, para luego salir corriendo.- ¡Vamos!

-Hai.- exclamó Luna corriendo a la velocidad que le permitía su frágil cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba con el lago tras ella y con los dos chicos delante suyo. "Genial… la próxima vez que salga, tendré que andar con un balón de soccer de collar…" pensó mientras que se lamentaba el haber salido sola. Los dos chicos frente a ella sonreían victoriosamente. "Se supone que ELLOS deberían estar en mi lugar, no yo en el lugar de ellos…" se repitió molesta.<p>

-Vamos, ¿qué harás ahora, chibi-chan?- preguntó uno de ellos. Mio frunció el ceño.

-¿Chibi-chan…? Bastardo…- dijo la peli negro frunciendo el ceño. "Me ha ofendido, en serio…"

-¡Vamos!- exclamó el chico avanzando hacia Mio. La peli negro cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiéndose lo peor.

**-Northern Impact!- **un balón se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los dos delincuentes, golpeándolos fuertemente en la cabeza. Mio se apartó del camino y observó como ambos caminaban torpemente hacia adelante y finalmente caían al frío lago. La chica sonrió.

-Uh… No es como yo quería, pero al final si cayeron en el lago.- dijo Mio. Luego, se volteó a ver a su rescatista.- Gracias, Fusuuke-kun.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa.- dijo el chico mientras iba hacia la peli negro.- No todos los días estaré para salvarte.

-No necesito que nadie me salve, me valgo por mí misma.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Fusuuke sonrió.

-Como tú digas…- dijo el chico.- Por cierto, ¿por qué…?

-¿Me perseguían?- terminó Mio. Suzuno asintió con la cabeza.- Ah… Digamos que fue mi error.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno…- dijo la chica.- Estábamos en casa con mi hermanita y yo me enfadé y le grité, y ella se asustó y salió corriendo…

-¿Tu le gritaste?- preguntó Fusuuke alzando una ceja.- Terrorífico.

-JA-JA, idiota…- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Bueno… el punto es que yo la perseguí y nos topamos con los tipos estos…

-Vale, ¿y tu hermana?- preguntó el chico.

-Ella fue por ayuda, pero creo que alguien más vino antes…- dijo Mio sonriendo. Fusuuke, al ver como la chica sonreía tan dulcemente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, un poco. Luego, sintió como la chica lo estaba abrazando.- Gracias, Fusuuke-kun.

-Y-Yo…- dijo nerviosamente mientras que se sonrojaba cada vez más. Luego, la miró tranquilamente y sonrió.- No hay de qué…

-¡SUÉLTALA!- el chico de cabello blanco recibió un golpe de lleno en la cabeza. Tobitaka y Luna habían llegado.

-¡Tobitaka!- exclamó Mio molesta.

-¡Mio onee-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Luna abrazando a su hermana.

-Con eso aprenderás a no meterte con mi hermana…- dijo el peli morado orgullosamente. Mio se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡TOBITAKA IDIOTA! ¡Él es Fusuuke!- exclamó la muchacha furiosa.- ¿¡Es que a caso no ves que lleva el uniforme del Raimon!

-O-Oh…- el peli morado vio como Fusuuke le miraba fulminante.- Disculpa…

-No te preocupes…- dijo el peli blanco desviando la mirada.- Yo me vuelvo al hostal, y quizás pase al hospital de paso... ¿Vienes conmigo?- le preguntó a Mio.

-Vale.- dijo la peli negro asintiendo con la cabeza.- Adiós, chicos.- se despidió para ambos volver al hostal.

Mio se fue caminando junto a Fusuuke. El chico por lo general era bastante silencioso, pero ella lo consideraba un gran amigo. Finalmente, Mio rompió el silencio.

-Oye, Fusuuke.- dijo la chica.- ¿Irás a la fiesta?

-No. Las fiestas no son lo mío…- contestó el muchacho. "Cómo me recuerda a Fubuki…" pensó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya veo…- dijo la chica.- Tampoco soy de fiestas, pero ya que alguien me invitó, no tuve más opción que aceptar.

-¿No te gustan las fiestas?

-N-No es que no me gusten, pero la idea de ir con pareja y de gala… me fastidia.- dijo la chica algo ruborizada.

-Yo creo… que de gala te verías bien.- dijo el chico inconscientemente sonriendo. Mio sonrió.

-Gracias, Fusuuke-kun.- dijo la chica sonriendo amistosamente.- Yo también creo lo mismo de ti.

-¿Y con quién irás?- preguntó Fusuuke.

-Con Mark…- contestó Mio algo insegura.

-¿Mark?- preguntó Fusuuke.- Ya veo…

-¿Por qué…?

-Por nada, solo… quería saberlo…- dijo el chico. Mio le miró unos segundos.- Creí que extrañabas a Fubuki.

-¿Q-Qué…?- preguntó Mio confundida.

-Me refiero que no pensé que lo olvidarías tan pronto.- Mio paró en seco y levantó su mano con ira. Una gran bofetada resonó por toda la rivera. Fusuuke miraba con ojos como platos y con ambas manos en la mejilla que había recibido el impacto, mientras que Mio desviaba la mirada furiosa.

-Si vuelves a decir algo como eso… te mato.- amenazó la chica. Fusuuke no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, tan sólo pudo observar como la chica derramaba lágrimas desesperadamente.

-Mio…- dijo el chico tras abrazarla comprensivamente.- Perdón.

-Ya, no pasa nada.- dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas. Fusuuke la siguió abrazando.- Fusuuke-kun.

-¿Hm?

-Si le dices a alguien que lloré, te daré una cachetada más fuerte.

-V-Vale.- dijo el chico algo asustado. Luego, miró a la chica a los ojos y sonrió.- ¿Vamos?

-Claro.- dijo la chica mientras que volvía a caminar.

Sus ojos, los ojos del frío e inexpresivo Fusuuke habían cambiado totalmente. Mio no sabía que había sido la única en ver la verdadera calidez de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo. Lo sé, fue algo muy raro, pero a veces la inspiración es rara... Bueno, como sea. Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Mido-chan: Golpée a Nagumo-baka, ¡soy genial!**

**Cami-chan: Mido-chan... ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta, cierto?**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

**Cami-chan: ¿Y cómo quieres ir sin pareja?**

**Mido-chan: (mira a Hiroto sonriendo) Tengo un plan...**

**Hiro-chan: Midorikawa... Con esa mirada das miedo...**

**Cami-chan: ¡Bien! Por cierto, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les guste la historia. ^^ Mido-chan, ¡que corra video!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_-Vamos, Goenji-kun. Tu puedes decirle._

_-N-No es tan fácil._

_-¡Shirou-chan!_

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-¿Y qué tal si te digo que Fubuki irá con Ulvida?_

_- No te preocupes. Hasta pocos días me di cuenta._

_-Mio... Yo quería decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo..._

**Mido-chan: Corte**

**Cami-chan: Sí, está demasiado largo este avance jajaja. Pero el capítulo que sigue si que estará bueno.**

**Mido-chan: Bien, no olviden dejar reviews lectores.**

**Cami-chan: Matta-ne!**


	12. Confesiones inesperadas

**Domo!**

**¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana? Espero que bien. ¡Aquí está lo tan esperado! Uno de los mejores capítulos creo ^^**

**Espero que les guste!**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

**Nota: Que rayos mi vida, eh? Me enteré hace poco (gracias a Mikami-chan) que Hiroto y Ulvida tenían un nieto y Fuyuka y Fudo estaban casados O . O Casi muero... ¡Y atención, fanáticas de Inazuma Eleven Go, porque Natsumi aparece en el próximo capítulo 17! ¬¬ Ahí veremos que ocurre realmente. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: Confesiones inesperadas.<p>

Los chicos del Raimon desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor. Midorikawa y Tsunami estaban viendo a Goenji con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Se habían empeñado toda la mañana en ayudarlo a idear un plan para que pudiera invitar a Cherryl al baile.

-Vamos, Goenji-kun.- dijo Midorikawa imitando la forma de hablar que tenía Cherryl cuando hablaba con el aludido.- Tu puedes decirle.

-N-No es tan fácil.

-Sí es fácil.- dijo Tsunami.- Tan solo tienes que ir y decirle: Cherryl, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¡N-No!- exclamó el delantero.- Yo no puedo…

Midorikawa suspiró.

-¿La amas?

-Sí

-¿Quieres decirle todo lo que sientes por ella?

-¡Sí!

-¡Entonces no te compliques y dile de una maldita vez que te gusta!- exclamó el chico molestándose.- Dios…

-Vamos, Goenji.- dijo Ichinose.- Yo sé que Cherryl te ama.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas de tus propios asuntos, "cariñín"?- le preguntó Goenji fastidiado. La cara de Ichinose empalideció. Domon le había obligado a invitar a Rika al baile luego de jugar a "verdad o reto". Habían hecho lo mismo con otros, claro que ellos no tendrían ningún problema.

-No te irrites…- dijo Midorikawa viendo como Goenji fulminaba a Tsunami con la mirada.- Yo sé que si le dices a Cherryl, ella aceptará encantada. Cherryl es una gran chica.

-Ése es el punto.- dijo Goenji levantándose de su asiento.- Una gran chica como ella no merece estar con un cobarde como yo…

Y dicho esto, se retiró del comedor. Cherryl siguió con la mirada al delantero algo preocupada. Mio estaba sentada junto a Mark, Dylan, Tomoyo y Kazemaru.

-¿Con quién irás, Dylan?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-No tengo pareja, así que creo que me quedaré entrenando.- contestó el chico.- No me molestaré en preguntar con quién vas tú, eh, Kazemaru.

Tomoyo y el peli azul se miraron sonrojados.

-¡Shirou-chan!- los extravagantes gritos de Ulvida se escuchaban por todo el comedor. Mio alzó una ceja "Shirou-chan… ¿Desde cuándo le dice Shirou-chan…?" pensó la muchacha mientras que apretaba el vaso de agua con fuerza.

-O-Oye… Ten cuidado o eso se va a-

-¡CRASH!

-Cielos…- la mano de Mio se encontraba cortada. Había apretado el vaso con la fuerza suficiente como para poder quebrarlo.- Ah…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kazemaru viendo la mano de Mio. Tenía una cortada profunda y estaba sangrando.- Oh, eso se ve mal.

-Será mejor que vayamos por el botiquín.- dijo Aki yendo hasta la peli negro. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Mark hizo en seguida lo mismo y acompañó a ambas chicas. Luego, todas las miradas se posaron en Ulvida, quién abrazaba a Fubuki con fuerza. Kido frunció el ceño.

-¡Shirou-chan! ¿No vas a invitarme?- preguntó la peli azul. Fubuki alzó una ceja.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a la fiesta, tonto.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Me llevarás?

-Y-Yo…- la gran mayoría veía a Fubuki. El chico estaba realmente confundido, hasta que recordó la escenita que había tenido con Mark. Eso fue suficiente como para poder aclarar las cosas.- Sí. Iremos juntos.

-Poco hombre…- musitó Dylan molesto. Kazemaru y Tomoyo fueron los únicos que escucharon el comentario del estadounidense.

-Fubuki-kun…- dijo Tomoyo decepcionada. Fusuuke se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban Nagumo y Ulvida y se fue.

-¡Oye, Suzuno!- exclamó Nagumo.- ¿A dónde vas?

-…- Fusuuke tan sólo le contestó con mirada cortante y precisa, para luego retirarse del comedor en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Mierda…- Mio se quejó al sentir el alcohol sobre la herida. Mark intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Los dos estaban en la habitación de las gerentes, mientras que Aki iba por unos vendajes. La peli verde le pidió amablemente a Mark que cuidara de Mio.<p>

-Perdón.- se disculpó Mark mientras que seguía limpiando la herida.- Mio… fue porque Ulvida-

-No me hables de esa perra…- dijo en voz baja- Mark rió un poco al escuchar el lenguaje de Mio. No la había oído hablar así desde que se peleaba con sus compañeras de instituto cuando eran más pequeños.

-No gastes saliva.- dijo el chico sonriéndole a Mio.- Te aseguro que no vale la pena.

-Lo sé, pero es que… es horrible, Mark.- dijo la peli negro entre molesta y frustrada.- Yo creí que Fubuki… era diferente.

-Pero no lo es.- dijo Mark limpiando nuevamente la herida.- Todos somos iguales, me incluyo…

-Mark…- dijo Mio viendo al chica a los ojos, esos ojos verdes y cálidos que la hacían estar más tranquila.

-Te hice algo parecido, así que al fin y al cabo…

-…- Mio no dijo nada.

-¿Aún irás conmigo esta noche?- preguntó el rubio. Mio le miró frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Mio. Mark tan solo sonrió.

-Bueno… por un momento pensé que irías con Fubuki.- dijo el rubio.- Se ve que lo estas…

-Extrañando, ya lo sé.- dijo la peli negro desviando la mirada molesta. Mark sonrió y le acarició una mejilla con dulzura. Mio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Está bien si quieres ir con él.

-¡No, Mark!- exclamó la chica.- Yo quiero ir contigo.

-Vale.- dijo Mark sonriendo.- Gracias por darme otra oportunidad.

-Siempre te doy otra oportunidad.- dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mark sonrió dulcemente. "Espero que me des la misma oportunidad esta noche…"

-¡Ya encontré los vendajes!- exclamó una entusiasta Aki desde la puerta. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Mio extendió su mano y la gerente empezó a vendarle la mano.- No deberías entrenar. Te molestará.

-Bueno, considerando el hecho de que juego de delantera y no de portero, entonces creo que será mejor entrenar.- se excusó la joven.

-Y considerando el hecho de que hoy no hay que entrenar, no deberías hacerlo.- dijo Mark con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza. Mio cayó en cuenta de ello.

-Oh…- dijo la peli negro.- Bueno, entonces iré a leer.

-Vamos, las clases vespertinas empiezan la próxima semana, ¿y tú ya estás leyendo?- preguntó Midorikawa entrando a la habitación.

-Eh, sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó la peli negro molesta. Midorikawa rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, te has perdido de mucho.- dijo el peli verde. Aki fue a guardar los vendajes, quedando así solo Mark, Mio y Midorikawa (todos comienzan con M xD).

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mio.

-Adivina buen adivinador.- dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Es sobre Fubuki?- preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí.

-Entonces no me interesa.- dijo la muchacha levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Midorikawa sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal si te digo que Fubuki irá con Ulvida?

¿Qué Fubuki iba con Ulvida? Ok. No le interesaba en lo absoluto ni estaba celosa… ¿pero cómo esa zorra iba a ir con su novio? No, con su ex novio.

-Explícate.- dijo la peli negro viendo a Midorikawa.

-No te explicaré nada, tu ve y habla con él.- dijo el peli verde. Mio frunció el ceño y suspiró molesta. Claramente la había dejado con toda la intriga, y por ser tan metiche, iba a hacer algo muy malo.

-Idiota…- dijo la chica tras salir de la habitación molesta.- En cuanto no sea cierto, lo mato…

Al estar distraída, chocó con la persona menos indicada. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se quejaron adoloridos por el golpe. Mio alzó la mirada. ¿Por qué su vida siempre la obligaba a encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese mismo momento? El muchacho en frente suyo le extendió una mano. ¿¡Le estaba extendiendo una mano! Bueno, tenía que admitir que más allá de cualquier cosa, Fubuki siempre sería un caballero.

-Tómala.- dijo el peli plata viendo a Mio directamente a los ojos. Los ojos del chico, esos ojos grises que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento, ahora parecían no transmitir ninguna emoción en especial.

La peli negro tomó la mano de su "amigo" y se levantó. Ambos se vieron fijamente, sin embargo, Fubuki fue el primero en seguir con su trayecto.

-¡Espera!- Mio le sujetó de la muñeca justo a tiempo. Fubuki se volteó y la miró frunciendo el ceño. Claramente, el no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con ella.- Fubuki…

Lo había llamado Fubuki. Ni si quiera Fubu-chan, como habían acordado en Okinawa. Solo Fubuki a secas…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el peli plata algo molesto. Mio bajó la mirada.

-T-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo con algo de dificultad la peli negro. "¿Qué…? ¿P-Por qué tengo… tanto miedo?"

-¿Hablar?- preguntó Fubuki. Sonrió irónicamente.- No te preocupes. Hasta pocos días me di cuenta.

-¿Qué?- Mio le miró confundida.- ¿Darte cuenta de-

-De que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos.- dijo el cortando sus palabras. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par.- Lo he pensado, y tienes razón. No podemos estar juntos.

-Fubuki…

-Supongo, que el haber estado juntos fue el error más grande de mi vida.- dijo el peli plata. Mio no podía creer lo que decía el chico. Su corazón y todo su ser se había quedado helado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba realmente asustada, pero enfadada al asimilar lo que el chico le había dicho.- No te preocupes… Es un error que jamás volveré a cometer. Si me disculpas…

El chico empezó a andar. Mio se quedó quieta, con la mirada baja y aguada. Le contestó con un apenas audible "vale", que expresaba todo el dolor que tenía en ese momento. ¿En qué estaba pensando ella cuando pensó en que ambos podían estar juntos nuevamente? Que estupidez, se repitió mentalmente. En silencio, se dirigió hasta su habitación y la cerró cuidadosamente. La chica abrazó una almohada y empezó a llorar en silencio. Abrieron la puerta lentamente. Era Cherryl, que tras haber desayunado había vuelto a su habitación con algo de tristeza.

-Hola, Mio-chan.- dijo la chica algo deprimida. Luego, vio que la muchacha no respondió.- ¿Mio-chan? ¿Qué pa-

-Nada.- dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas. Cherryl frunció el ceño.

-¿Nada? No me creo cosas tan absurdas.- dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de la peli negro.- Dime, qué paso.

-Cherryl, por favor…- dijo la peli negro con una mirada completamente destrozada. Hasta la misma rubia se estremeció al ver a su amiga en tal estado.- No quiero hablar de ello.

Cherryl no respondió hasta luego de un rato.

-V-Vale…- dijo la chica. "Más vale que no le cuente entonces mis desgracias…" pensó algo triste subiendo a la litera de arriba. Desde allí, vio que Mio se dirigía a la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A entrenar.

-Pero…

-No me interesa lo que diga el entrenador, voy a entrenar. Después de todo el quiere que seamos más fuertes, ¿no? Vale, entonces que no fastidie y se calle.- realmente, la chica se encontraba molesta, y cuando Mio estaba molesta…

-B-Bien…

Era mejor no contradecirle.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se hallaban en un cuarto, hablando sobre la fiesta. Estaban Tsunami, Tachimukai, Goenji, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Kido. Todos hablaban sobre a quién invitarían a la fiesta. Kazemaru estaba hablando acerca de Tomoyo, completamente enamorado. Una vez que terminó, Hiroto miró a Tachimukai.<p>

-¿Qué hay de ti, Tachimukai?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡A-Ah! ¿Yo?

-Pues, a menos que haya otro Tachimukai…- dijo Tsunami. El portero se enrojeció.

-A H-Haruna…- contestó en voz baja. Casi nadie lo oyó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Midorikawa.- No escuché.

-A Haruna.- dijo un poco más alto. Todos miraron como Kido se ponía un poco nervioso al escuchar el nombre de su hermana en la conversación. Tsunami y Midorikawa intercambiaron miradas divertidos.

-¿A quién?-preguntaron al unísono.

-¡A Haruna!- exclamó el portero. Kido se abalanzó sobre el chico, pero Hiroto y Kazemaru lo tomaron justo a tiempo.

-Miren eso, complejo de hermana…- dijo Midorikawa con una mano en la barbilla.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Kido incorporándose nuevamente.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Tachimukai. El pequeño portero miró a Tsunami, que tenía ambas manos tras su cabeza.- ¿Y tú, Tsunami?

-¿Yo?- preguntó el moreno. Luego sonrió.- Pues, ya saben…

-¿Ya saben?- preguntaron todos.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó el peli rosa.- Verán. Empecé a ver con quienes irían, y como ya todas las chicas están ocupadas, entonces pensé: Si todos tienen pareja, entonces aún queda la anfitriona de la fiesta. Así que el gran Tsunami, será la pareja de Toko.

-¿De Toko?- preguntaron Midorikawa y Kazemaru. Hiroto miró al peli rosa.

-Pero si ella es la que celebra la fiesta, no puedes…- dijo Goenji.

-Sí puedo.- dijo el moreno sonriendo.- De hecho, ya lo hice.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron al unísono.

-Síp.- contestó el surfista orgulloso. Hiroto sonrió.

-Bueno, no es eso lo que me sorprende.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Lo que realmente me sorprende es…

-Que Tsunami pensó.- dijeron Kido, Hiroto y Goenji. El surfista entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues por lo menos yo tengo cita y pareja, no como otros, trío de solterones.- dijo el surfista. Los tres se miraron entre ellos. Kido desvió la mirada.

-Soy una persona ocupada, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo el estratega.

-Y-Yo… ni si quiera me gustan las fiestas.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-…- Goenji guardó silencio y tan sol se limitó a sonrojarse y poner la mirada más seria que pudo.

-Goenji…- dijeron cantarines Tsunami y Midorikawa.

-Y-Yo… Tengo que entrenar.

-No puedo creer que tengas a una chica tras tuyo y no la invites.- dijo Midorikawa.- Eso sí que es cruel. Le romperás el corazón a Cherryl.

-Pues si quiere ir, entonces que ella me diga.- dijo el delantero. Todos fruncieron el ceño.

-Hay que ver menudo mata pasiones estás hecho…- dijo Tsunami sarcásticamente.

-Eres tan romántico...- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo irónicamente.

-Si no te consigues una chica, todos creerán que eres g-

-¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!- exclamó el chico molesta y sonrojado a más no poder.- N-No he encontrado la oportunidad para decirle.

-MENTIROSO.

-¡Y-Ya, vale!- exclamó el delantero.- Le diré…

-Apuesto 10 dólares a que no lleva a Cherryl esta noche.- dijo Kazemaru a Kido.

-Apuesto veinte a que le rompe el corazón.- dijo el estratega confiado.

-Apuesto 30 a que hace ambas.- sonrió Tsunami.

-Hm…- Midorikawa vio como Goenji se sonrojaba fuertemente.- Bien, yo confío en que lo hará. Así que apuesto 40 dólares a que invita a Cherryl a la fiesta y se le declara.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos, incluyendo a Goenji.

-B-Bueno, quizás no la última…- se arrepintió el moreno. Todos sonrieron de par en par.

-Vale.- dijeron al unísono. Hiroto y Tachimukai vieron a todos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien, muchachos, lleven dinero a la fiesta porque van a perder.- dijo Tsunami sonriendo. Midorikawa miró a Goenji y sonrió de media luna.

-Vamos, Goenji.- dijo el peli verde.- Estoy seguro de que Cherryl siente lo mismo por ti.

-P-Pero no es seguro.- dijo el delantero. Kido negó con la cabeza.

-Si no le dices, entonces jamás saldrás de la duda.- dijo el estratega.

-Ustedes consíganse novia y hablen, antes no.- dijo Kazemaru frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale…- dijeron Midorikawa y Kido. Goenji ya estaba bastante molesto.

-Que cobarde eres.

-No, de hecho se llama orgullo, y eso es lo que le impide confesarse a Cherryl…

-¡YA!- el delantero se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta.- ¡Le diré a Cherryl que la invito a la fiesta! ¿¡Felices!

El delantero salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Mientras tanto, adentro todos reían.

-Guau, se lo tomó en serio.- dijo Hiroto.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Bien, iré a observar.- comentó Kido levantándose. Luego, dirigió la mirada a Kazemaru, Tsunami y Tachimukai.- ¿Vienen?

-Iremos a ver los trajes para la fiesta.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo levantándose.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.- dijo Kido. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Midorikawa y Hiroto quedaron completamente solos. El pelirrojo miró que su compañero sonreía.

-Oye…- dijo Hiroto.

-¿Sí?

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues… No sé. ¿No te da curiosidad lo que pasará en la fiesta?- preguntó el peli verde. Hiroto sonrió.

-De todas formas estoy seguro que no será como la que tuvimos el otro día…

-Bueno, Hiro-chan.- dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa traviesa. Hiroto frunció el ceño algo molesto.

-No me digas Hiro-chan… Cuando me dices Hiro-chan es porque…

-Síp.- dijo el peli verde.- Tengo un plan para entrar a la fiesta.

-Midorikawa…

-No te preocupes.- dijo el peli verde sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente a Hiroto.- Tengo una gran idea…

-¿M-Mido?

* * *

><p>Goenji tocó dos veces la puerta de Cherryl y la rubia fue a abrir, dejándolo pasar. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Goenji estaba sumamente nervioso y sonrojado.<p>

-C-Cherryl…

-¿Sí?- preguntó dulcemente la rubia.

-Y-Yo quería saber si t-tu…

-Si yo…

-S-Si tu…

Kido intentaba reprimir su risa desde la puerta.

-Cherryl… quiero saber si quieres venir… a la fiesta conmigo.- dijo el peli crema de una vez. La rubia sonrió ampliamente y se tiró encima del delantero, haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder y cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él.

-¡Creí que jamás lo preguntarías!- dijo la chica sonriendo.- ¡Claro que sí!

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el delantero viendo a la rubia a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hai!

-Qué alivio…- dijo el chico suspirando.- Por un momento creí que… me dirías que no.

-Uh…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que tonto eres a veces.- a Goenji se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza.- Bueno, ¿sellamos el trato?

-¿S-Sellar el trato?- preguntó el delantero confundido. Cherryl sonrió.- ¿Cómo?

-Así.- la chica se acercó a Goenji y le dio un dulce beso. El chico cerró los ojos y correspondió de la misma forma. Kido veía asombrado desde la puerta. "Bien… Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto" pensó el estratega dejando de ver y yéndose hasta su habitación.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta que un grito lo hizo paralizarse.

-¡M-MIDO, duele!

-Ah… ¡Es d-difícil si te… r-resistes!

Kido se enrojeció de forma violenta, imaginándose escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Luego, avanzó hasta su habitación como si nada. Jamás habría pensado que no tener pareja para una fiesta hubiese terminado… en eso.

Al llegar a su habitación, se tendió en la litera de abajo, recordando la escena que tenían Hiroto y Midorikawa, de los cuales aún escuchaba jadeos y gritos.

¿A caso… el terminaría igual?

* * *

><p>La peli negro pateaba con fuerza un balón. Se encontraba en la cancha de fútbol que estaba en la rivera del río. La muchacha estaba completamente agotada, pero aún así seguía pateando el balón con una fuerza descomunal.<p>

-Fubuki idiota.- dijo molesta tras patear el balón nuevamente. Sin embargo, el objeto esférico chocó contra el arco.- ¡Ahhh! ¡Rayos!

La muchacha se acercó nuevamente hasta el balón y lo pateó con fuerza, haciendo que entrara en la portería, por primera en vez en las cientos de veces que lo había pateado. Tenía la respiración agitada y sollozaba por lo bajo. Una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltar. Se volteó y al ver de quién se trataba suspiró y siguió jadeando.

-No te sobre esfuerces de esta manera.- dijo el chico atrás suyo.

-D-Dylan… ah…- la chica estaba bastante cansada y cayó al suelo de rodillas.- Ya hablé… con Fubuki…

-¿Y?- preguntó el rubio arrodillándose junto a la peli negro. Mio bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar.- M-Mio…

-D-Dijo que el haber… que el haber estado juntos…- la chica levantó la mirada. Tenía el rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas.- Que el haber estado juntos… fue el peor error de su vida…

-Mio…- dijo el estadounidense abrazando a su amiga. La chica se había largado a llorar intensamente, pero aún así en voz baja.- Tranquila… Quizás… Fubuki no es el chico indicado.

-S-Sí…- dijo la peli negro.- Quizás tengas razón, D-Dylan…

El chico la separó de él y la miró directamente al rostro. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sacó los lentes azules que traía, dejando ver así unos hermosos ojos celestes. Mio no recordaba cómo eran los ojos del chico. No los había visto desde hace unos tres años.

-Mio, quiero que me escuches.- dijo el rubio.- Nosotros vinimos con Mark… porque queríamos que volvieras a Estados Unidos con nosotros. Pero más allá de eso… debemos llevarte de vuelta porque tus tíos… Ellos quieren cuidar de ti.

-¿Q-Qué…?- la chica se quedó perpleja.

-Mio… Mark está de acuerdo con esa idea, pero yo…- dijo el chico bajando la mirada.- Creo que lo que nos pidieron fue algo egoísta. Por eso, quiero que tú decidas. Si vuelves a América con nosotros… o te quedas aquí con tus amigos.

-Dylan…- dijo la chica. Luego lo abrazó.- Yo no sé…

-Por eso piénsalo.- dijo el chico sonriendo y volviendo a ponerse los lentes.- Recuerda que sin importar qué decisión tomes, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos.

-Gracias.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Luego, se separó de él.- Dylan, ¿vuelven este lunes?

-Sí.- dijo el chico algo triste.- Nosotros también tenemos que ir al FFI y hacernos más fuertes. Recuerda que nosotros representamos ésta vez al país.

-Sí.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Prométeme que van a ganar el Holy Road en su país.

-Sí…- dijo Dylan.- Es una promesa.

-Vale.- sonrió Mio. Dylan se levantó junto a su amiga.

-Vamos al hostal.- dijo el chico. Mio entonces abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿Qué…?

-¡Debía ir a comprar los vestidos con las chicas y se me olvidó por completo!- exclamó la peli negro.- Lo siento, Dylan, te veo luego.

-Vale.- dijo el estadounidense sonriendo.- Ve con cuidado.

-¡Sí!- exclamó la chica mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que los chicos y las chicas habían ido por sus trajes. Los chicos se hallaban en la sala de estar, esperando a sus citas. Eran las siete de la tarde y ya estaba todo de noche. En el sillón, estaban Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Mark, Fubuki, Endo y Goenji. Tsunami e Ichinose habían tenido que ir antes a la fiesta, debido a que eran la pareja de Toko y Rika y ambas no podían moverse de allí durante toda la fiesta. De repente, vieron bajar a todas las chicas. Todos se sonrojaron al verlas. Haruna usaba un vestido celeste con una cartera del mismo color, Tomoyo usaba un vestido blanco y traía el pelo suelto. Aki llevaba un vestido blanco con unos guantes del mismo color y Cherryl llevaba un vestido celeste y con unos zapatos del mismo color con unos pequeños tacones.<p>

-Guau…- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Las chicas rieron.

-Chicas, ¿han visto a Mio?- preguntó Mark.

-¿Mio?- preguntó Haruna. Cherryl se llevó una mano a la frente y subió las escaleras junto al resto de las chicas siguiéndola. Allí, vieron a Mio, levemente sonrojada y avergonzada. Cherryl se llevó ambas manos a las caderas.

-Oh, vamos.- dijo la rubia.- No querrás que te lleve del hermoso pelo que tienes, ¿o sí?

-Ni loca bajaré con esto.- dijo la chica avergonzada. Tomoyo sonrió ligeramente.

-Te ves bien. Mio-chan.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡NO!- exclamó Mio.

-Ah, ya vamos otra vez…- dijo Cherryl acercándose hasta a Mio y tomándola de un brazo. Aki y Haruna hicieron lo mismo con su otro brazo y la empezaron a arrastrar por las escaleras.

-¡N-No! ¡ESPEREN!- Mio gritó hasta que no pudo más, intentando subir las escaleras.- ¡Kyaaa!

-¡N-No! ¡VAS A IR!

-¡No podemos dejarte sola, Mio-chan!

-¡V-Vamos, te ves muy bien!

Y así, las chicas lograron bajar a Mio de la escalera. Los chicos se sonrojaron al ver como estaba vestida la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido violeta hasta las rodillas con una cinta rosa en la cintura. Mark se sonrojó a más no poder al igual que Fubuki, pero el peli plata desvió la mirada para esconderlo.

-Te ves hermosa…- dijo Mark.- D-Digo, te ves bien.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada. Midorikawa y Hiroto bajaron las escaleras para ver el escándalo que había.

-Eh, ¿qué pa-? Guau...

-Sí, guau.- dijo Hiroto al ver a las chicas vestidas así.

-Están muy lindas…- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Todos se echaron a reír.

-Bien, hay que ir o si no llegaremos tarde.- dijo Cherryl yendo hasta Goenji y tomándole de un brazo y llevándolo hasta la puerta apresuradamente. Todos vieron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ella es la más emocionada.- dijo Mio con una gota en la cabeza. Todas salieron con sus respectivas parejas. Mark se acercó a Mio y le ofreció uno de sus brazos. Fubuki, que aún seguía allí, miró molesto la escena.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el rubio. La peli negro asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.- dijo.

-Bien, nosotros volvemos a lo nuestro.- dijo Midorikawa.- ¡Buena suerte, chicos!

-Hai.- dijeron ambos saliendo por la puerta.

Los dos subieron al segundo piso y cerraron la puerta de la habitación. Midorikawa sonrió de forma cómplice a Hiroto.

-Bien, ¿estás listo?- preguntó el peli verde. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto.- dijo Hiroto no muy convencido.- ¡Ni si quiera me has dicho tu plan!

-Oh, vamos.- dijo el peli verde yendo hasta su mochila y sacando un traje negro de gala y un vestido blanco de fiesta.- Al menos agradece que la parte mala la hago yo.

-Es tú plan.- dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.- Además, no es mi culpa que no me quede…

-Te pondré a dieta, lo digo en serio…- dijo el peli verde con los ojos en punto y raya.- Hasta estoy dudando si hacer el plan o no… Esto es vergonzoso.

-Ya cámbiate.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la fiesta, vieron como había un gran salón bien decorado, lleno de muchos invitados y gente que ni si quiera conocían. Mio y Mark se quedaron a admirar la gran cantidad de personas que había. Toko y Rika se acercaron con sus respectivas parejas hasta los dos.<p>

-Hola chicos.- saludó Toko.- Gracias por venir.

-Jo, cualquiera hubiera querido venir a esta fiesta.- dijo Mio.- Gracias por invitarnos, Toko, Rika. Feliz cumpleaños, Toko.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica mientras avanzaba junto a Tsunami y Rika.- Oh, que la pasen bien en la fiesta.

-Gracias.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego, a lo lejos, pudieron ver como Ulvida y Fubuki estaban juntos. Mio frunció el ceño molesta, debido a que la peli azul le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla. Ulvida llevaba un vestido azul, descaradamente escotado y corto. Mark se dio cuenta y le tomó una mano.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- preguntó le rubio. Mio asintió algo insegura con la cabeza. Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Mark llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica y con la otra sostuvo su mano.- Tranquila. No importa si te equivocas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…- dijo Mio llevando una de sus manos al hombro de Mark.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru, Tomoyo, Cherryl y Goenji conversaban en un lado. Preferían andar en grupo antes de perderse entre la multitud. Tomoyo y Cherryl conversaban amistosamente, así que Kazemaru aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Goenji.<p>

-Al final te atreviste…- dijo el peli azul sonriendo pícaramente. Goenji se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-C-Cállate…

-¿Eh?- Cherryl miró como una pareja en particular entraba por el gran portón del salón, a la fiesta.- ¿Ése no es… Hiroto?

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al aludido. Efectivamente, el pelirrojo venía acompañado de una chica de cabello verde hasta la cintura suelto y con un vestido blanco que tenía un corsé en la parte arriba.

Hiroto, desde su punto de vista, sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él y su bella acompañante. Su compañera se tropezó con los tacones, pero por suerte no alcanzó a caer.

-No puedo creer que sea la chica…- susurró su acompañante. Hiroto frunció el ceño.- Yo como mucho más que tú y sí me entró el vestido…

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo…?

-No, te digo que tienes los huesos muy adentro, nada más ¬¬. Idiota…- dijo esto último en voz baja, para que el chico no escuchara.- Recuérdame lo de la dieta…

Al frente de ellos, una pareja en particular se detuvo.

-¿Hiroto?- Haruna, que estaba acompañada de Tachimukai vio al pelirrojo confundida.- Pensé que no vendrías…

-Yo también…- dijo en voz baja para sí. Tachimukai entonces posó su mirada en la compañera de Hiroto.

-¿Midorikawa…?- musitó. El nombrado se sobresaltó.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No, te equivocas! ¿Q-Quién es… Midorikawa?- preguntó imitando voz de mujer y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Oh, lo siento. Me he equivocado…- se disculpó Tachimukai.- Este…

-Emilia.- dijo Hiroto. Midorikawa frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Es que a caso tenía la cara de "Emilia"? "Pobre de los hijos a los que le ponga nombre…" pensó el peli verde frustrado.- B-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos. ¿Cierto, Emilia-chan?

Hiroto ya se encontraba desesperado al tener que ocultar la verdad de sus dos amigos. Midorikawa se volteó y ambos empezaron a caminar, hasta quedar lejos de la pareja. El peli verde frunció el ceño molesto y vio a Hiroto amenazante.

-¿Emilia…?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Se te ocurrió algo mejor?- preguntó Hiroto. Midorikawa rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento, estar vestido de chica me corta la imaginación.- dijo el peli verde con su voz auténtica.- Te recuerdo que la mitad de mí está puesta en respirar con el corsé, y la otra mitad en no caerme con los tacones.- Midorikawa sintió que se le iba el aire al estar el corsé tan apretado.- Rayos, no sé como las chicas pueden aguantar estas cosas…

Al frente estaban Endo y Aki. Los dos pararon al ver que Hiroto había ido a la fiesta. Midorikawa y Hiroto también se detuvieron en seco. "No otra vez…"

* * *

><p>Mio y Mark seguían bailando, claro que el segundo era quién dirigía los pasos. La canción era lenta, pero Mark sí que marcaba bien los pasos. Mio no era muy buena en el tema, sin embargo, lo había hecho bastante bien. Luego de un rato, el rubio tomó a la chica de la mano y la apartó de la pista, llevándola hasta un balcón que había cerca, donde no había nadie. "Es perfecto…" pensó el estadounidense sonriendo. Mio se apoyó en uno de los barrotes del balcón, mientras que él se ponía junto a ella.<p>

-Bailas muy bien.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Mark le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien.- dijo el rubio. Pasó un rato de silencio, hasta que Mark tomó a Mio de la mano. La peli negro se puso algo nerviosa en el acto. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, y él seguía tomándola de la mano. Mark miró a la peli negro fijamente a los ojos.

-Mio…- dijo Mark acercándose más a ella.- Yo quería decirte esto desde hace mucho…

-Mark…- dijo la chica viendo como él la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía más hacia él.

-Mio… me gustas mucho…- dijo el rubio acercándose al rostro de la chica.- Te amo…

-M-Mark, yo…- ahora sí que estaba confundida. Por un lado, quería corresponder para no hacer que él se sintiera decepcionado, pero por otro lado… sabía que ella no le amaba realmente. ¿O sí? Si no lo amaba, entonces no había explicación de por qué su corazón latía tan rápido en ése momento.- Mark…

-Mio…- el chico se acercó más a ella y finalmente la besó. La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par. No sabía si corresponder… si huir, si llorar… Estaba realmente confundida. Seguramente se odiaría el resto de sus días al hacer lo que haría en ese minuto. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar distancia de él, cortando el beso. Aún seguía aprisionada en los brazos de Mark, lo que no le permitió hacer gran cosa.- ¿Qué… pasa?

-Mark, yo… Lo siento…- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y desviando la cara.- Pero no puedo comprender… que hace unas horas me dijiste que no podía olvidar tan rápido a Fubuki, y ahora…

-Perdón.- dijo el chico dejándola libre.- No debí hacerlo…

-Mark, lo siento… Yo creo que debo tener un tiempo sin nadie…- dijo la chica viéndolo un poco. Lucía triste, ella lo sabía. Pero si a pesar de todo, un abrazo lo compensaba…- Yo te quiero, pero eres un mejor amigo. No creo que lo nuestro funcione…

-Sí, está bien…- dijo el chico correspondiendo el abrazo. El muchacho sonrió y la miró nuevamente.- ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Sinceramente… quiero descansar.- dijo la chica abrazando nuevamente a Mark. El chico no puso objeción.- Aunque… quizás deberíamos entrar.

-Sí.- dijo el chico entrado nuevamente a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>"Emilia" y Hiroto bailaban en la pista. Sin embargo, se podía ver que ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto con aquello. Midorikawa pisaba a cada dos pasos al pobre Hiroto. El peli verde aún no se acostumbraba a los tacones, además del corsé apretarle a más no poder.<p>

-Dios, Hiroto… No respiro…- dijo el peli verde con falta de aire. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se apartaron de la pista, yendo hasta donde estaba el ponche. Allí, Mark y Mio estaban bebiendo frente a frente. A espaldas de Mark, apareció Hiroto y "Emilia". La chica de pelo verde vio a Mio y sonrió de media luna, saludándola. Mio entonces relacionó el pelo verde, los rostros y casi escupe el ponche que estaba bebiendo. Mark le miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio acercándose más a Mio. La peli negro asintió con la cabeza reincorporándose.

-S-Sí…- dijo la chica.- Por un momento creí… Oh, no importa.

Entonces, las luces del lugar bajaron y se dirigieron al escenario. Allí estaban Toko y Rika. La primera llevaba un vestido damasco y la segunda uno color negro con un gran listón violeta atrás.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Rika.- ¡Vamos a ver a quién ilumina el reflector esta noche!

-¿Reflector…?- preguntó Toko.- Rika, ya te dije que-

Pero antes de que Toko pudiese decir algo, el reflector empezó a iluminar a todas partes, hasta detenerse en el lugar menos indicado. Mark y Mio suspiraron aliviados al ver que por poco los iluminaban, sin embargo, la pareja atrás de ellos no se veía muy contenta. Hiroto miraba a Midorikawa y el peli verde también le veía de la misma forma.

-D-Dios…- dijo Hiroto. Luego, se acercó al oído de Midorikawa.- Midorikawa, no podemos.

-Hiroto, estás levantando sospechas…- dijo el peli verde al ver como todos los miraban. "Maldito reflector" pensó Midorikawa molesto. Rika desde el escenario empezó a sonreír.

-Oh, parece que necesitan algo de ayuda.- dijo la peli azul.- ¡Vamos, todos! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!

Y al cabo de unos segundos, todos empezaron a cantar lo mismo. Midorikawa suspiró resignado mientras que Hiroto lo veía confundido.

-Midorikawa, hay que decirles que no podemos…

-Hazlo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Hazlo de una vez!- exclamó el peli verde sonrojándose mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El pelirrojo, al ver que tantos los estaban viendo, tomó a Midorikawa y lo besó. Al principio, fue suave, deseando que fuese lo más rápido posible, pero luego, sintió como el peli verde no tenía intenciones de separarse de él. Por un segundo, creyó que le gustaba, siguiéndole el juego. Mio miraba con los ojos como platos. "Dios, no tenía ni idea que esos dos eran pareja…" pensó sorprendida. Luego, de un rato de cantos victoriosos por el beso, ambos se separaron. Hiroto y Midorikawa se veían sonrojados uno al otro. Luego, el de pelo verde miró al pelirrojo fingiendo molestia.

-C-Casi me quitas el poco aire que tenía…- le susurró el moreno. Hiroto hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¿Y quién siguió con el juego…?- preguntó en voz baja algo molesto. Al estar los dos separados del resto de los invitados, se vieron frente a frente. Midorikawa se acercó a Hiroto y luego sonrió levemente.

-Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí, ¿no?- preguntó el peli verde. Hiroto asintió con la cabeza. Midorikawa pensó en algo muy siniestro. Tan sólo quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar su compañero.- Entonces… ¿qué dices si… tenemos algo más?

-Si quieres…- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-E-Era una broma…- dijo el peli verde sonrojado y algo confundido. Hiroto rió.- Y-Ya vamos a la fiesta. Quiero que esto se acabe luego para quitarme el maldito corsé…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias parejas por el reflector. Mark había ido a quién sabe dónde y ella se estaba intentando escapar de unos pervertidos que no paraban de mirarla lujuriosamente e intentaban acercársele para ver si la suerte les sonreía y apuntaba el reflector justo hacia ellos. Sin querer, golpeó a alguien. Al darse vuelta, suspiró.<p>

-Perdón.- lo cortés no quita lo valiente, su buen amigo Midorikawa siempre lo decía. Pero… ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre Fubuki?

-D-Descuida…- dijo el chico con el que había chocado. Ambos se miraron unos segundos.- Mio…

-¿Estabas escapando de Ulvida?- preguntó la peli negro. Fubuki se sonrojó.

-N-No.- dijo desviando la mirada.- No estoy escapando de Ulvida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mio alzando una ceja al ver que la peli azul gritaba el nombre del peli plata. "Hora de la venganza…" pensó la chica sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿Por qué no llamas a Ulvida para que conversemos un poco?

-…- el chico frunció el ceño.

-¡Oh, Shirou-chan!- dijo con voz cantarina Ulvida abrazando al peli plata. Al chico le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Ya lo había encontrado.- Ne, no te alejes, por si a caso…

-S-Sí…- dijo el chico no muy convencido. Ulvida siguió abrazándose a Fubuki, y sin querer, éste se tropezó con Mio, cayendo sobre ella. Entonces, lo que más se temía ocurrió. El reflector apuntó en dirección a Mio y todos vieron la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraban. Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder. Mio miró a Fubuki molesta.

-F-Fubuki…- dijo la chica.

-¿Fubuki?- una voz tras ambos hizo que todo el escándalo se detuviera. Era Mark, que estaba cruzado de brazos.- ¿Qué haces encima de MI Mio?

-¿Tú Mio?- preguntó Fubuki. Luego miró a Mio.- ¡Espera! ¿Estás saliendo con Mark?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondió la chica para luego mirar a Mark.

-Creo que necesito una explicación…-dijo Mark.- ¿Qué está haciendo encima de ti?

-N-No es lo que piensas, yo…

-¡Oye, zorra!- dijo Ulvida. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par. Nadie la llamaba zorra y se salía con la suya.- ¡Quita tus manos de MI novio!

-¿¡A quién le dices…! ¿Qué?- la mirada de la peli negro pasó de Ulvida a Fubuki.- ¿Eres su novio…?

-¡No!

-¡Ya sale de encima de Mio!- exclamó Mark algo molesto. Mio miró como el peli plata se levantaba.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Fubuki algo molesto.

-No es tu novia y no tienes derecho de estar con ella así.- dijo Mark.

-Tampoco es tu novia.- sentenció Fubuki acercándose más a Mark. Entonces, Ulvida empujó a Mio haciéndola caer al suelo. Cherryl y Goenji fueron hasta la peli negro y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Es por tocar a mi Shirou!- exclamó la peli azul. Mark y Fubuki empezaron una gran pelea.

-E-Este… Tenemos unos problemas técnicos, a-así que… ¡Q-Que siga la fiesta!- exclamó Rika poniendo música. Toko frunció el ceño.

-¡Como la vuelvas a tocar…!- dijo Mark mirando a Fubuki. El peli plata frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a tu país? Todos estaban mejor sin ti aquí.- le contestó.

-¡Zorra!- exclamó Ulvida.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Mio explotó, haciendo que los tres quedaran perplejos.- Les diré las cosas una sola vez.- miró a Ulvida.- TÚ o me vuelves a decir zorra a menos que quieras una muerte lenta y dolorosa.- luego miró a Mark y Fubuki.- Yo no soy ningún objeto, ni menos un premio por el cual competir. ¡Tendría que darles vergüenza hablar así! Si tuvieran un mínimo de respeto, como yo lo tengo hacia ustedes, entonces realmente querrían lo mejor.- dijo la peli negro con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mio…

-¿Quieres que vayamos de vuelta?- preguntó Cherryl a su amiga. Goenji también estaba junto a ella. Entonces, Hiroto y Emilia llegaron de la nada y tomaron a la chica de los hombros. Cherryl, que no había visto a Emilia de cerca, casi se le caen los ojos de la impresión. Emilia/ Midorikawa se le acercó al oído.

-La noche es joven, nosotros la vamos a dejar.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo. Goenji que aún no asimilaba el hecho de ver a Midorikawa con vestido tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, no hay nada que ver.- dijo Rika calmando la situación y siguiendo con la fiesta. Los invitados volvieron a lo suyo y finalmente Mio se despidió de Toko y volvió junto a Hiroto y Midorikawa.

"Jamás pensé… confesiones tan inesperadas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Listop, capítulo terminado ^^ ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Intenté hacerlo largo, ya que publico dos veces a la semana :p<strong>

**Mido-chan (susurrandole a Cami-chan): Así que... ¿ese era el trato...? ¬ w ¬ Me gusta...**

**Cami-chan: Me alegra ^^**

**Mido-chan: Bien, vamos al adelanto!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Que corra video!**

_-Fubu-chan…_

_-H-Hime-chan…_

_-¿¡Garshield!_

_-Tú dijiste que volverías a Estados Unidos…_

_-C-Cherryl, y-yo…_

_-No digas nada…_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Chicos, los dejo con la intriga, porque el siguiente capítulo será bello. Y porfavor, no hagan predicciones en sus reviews, porque en ocasiones me arruinan las sorpresas u.u Pero bueno, como diría Marco-kun (mejor amigo), es lo que hay.**

**Mido-chan: ¡Por favor! Agradecemos sus reviews y no olviden dejarlos en este capítulo!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Nos vemos el viernes, mina!**

**Ambos: Matta-ne!**


	13. Te amo

**Domo ^^**

**Día Jueves y capítulo. Lo explicaré con más detalle. Estos día iré a un lugar especial, por lo que no los veré hasta el lunes, y me veo obligada a publicar antes, y no es que no quiera, de hecho me gusta este capítulo en especial n^^ Cherryl-chan, amiga, te lo dedico a tí ^^ Espero que les guste, en el capi anterior no hubieron muchos reviews u.u Pero no importa, yo se que ustedes leen ^^**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: Te amo.<p>

Sin entender mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, los que no habían asistido a la fiesta no se explicaban el por qué de las miradas frías de sus compañeros. Mio se encontraba sentada con Midorikawa y Hiroto. No había pasado mucho hasta que los rumores de que ambos estaban juntos rondaran por el hostal. Incluso el entrenador se había atrevido a preguntar a Midorikawa si era cierto que ambos eran pareja, a lo que el peli verde se negó cuantas veces hubieran sido necesarias. Hiroto prefería no hablar del tema. Y eventualmente, Mio no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo el día. Había pasado el desayuno en silencio, y ahora que almorzaban, seguían en la misma situación.

Luego, tendrían que ir a entrenar. Para su suerte, el entrenador les había dicho que descansaran el resto del día, ya que la mayoría de los del equipo habían hecho nuevas técnicas especiales para estrenarlas en el partido contra el Kurimuzon, que sería al día siguiente. Kudo les había dicho que descansaran, ya que tenían que estar despejados y en buenas condiciones para el día siguiente.

Desde la otra mesa, estaban Fubuki y Mark sentados mirando sus platos sin apetito. Cherryl y Goenji también estaban junto a ellos, intercambiando miradas. Y aunque ninguno hablara, estaban pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo…

Fubuki se sentía horrible, incluso decepcionado de sí mismo. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera, tan… tan… ¡tan imbécil! Se sentía un idiota… pero no podía soportar que Mark tratara a Mio como un objeto. Ella era mucho más que eso. Ella era una persona, un ser humano con sentimientos. Alguien que sentía… y amaba. No podía pensar en el hecho de que el rubio hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella la tratara así. "Él no la ama… Él tan solo es un egoísta que quiere llevársela a toda costa" pensó el peli plata.

Sin embargo, Mark, no tenía ni una gota de vergüenza ni arrepentimiento.

-Mio…- dijo Midorikawa al observar que la peli negro se levantaba de su asiento y se iba. El moreno no sabía que sentir. Sentía tristeza, confusión, angustia… pero el sentimiento que más lo controlaba en ese momento era la rabia. Furioso, se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban Mark y Fubuki, pero miró al estadounidense con tal odio, que no era propio de Midorikawa.- Si realmente sientes algo por ella… Entonces hazte un favor y aléjate lo que más puedas de Mio. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. No era propio de Midorikawa actuar así. Después de decir aquello, se retiró del comedor.

-Odio admitirlo, pero creo que tiene razón.- dijo Cherryl levantándose y yendo junto a sus dos amigos.

Todos guardaron silencio. Entonces Fubuki pensó nuevamente. "Es mejor… que yo también me aleje de ella. Por el bien de Mio… y por mi bien…" pensó. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a humedecerse. Se levantó de su asiento y también salió del comedor a toda prisa. Aki miró con un poco de lástima.

-Fubuki…

-Déjenlos solos.- dijo Kido con decisión.- Nosotros debemos concentrarnos en el partido.

-Que insensible.- dijo Dylan.- Pero creo que tienes razón.

-Ah…- suspiró Ichinose. Kazemaru miró la puerta por la cual habían salido todos.

-Espero que estén bien.

* * *

><p>Mio había sentido la misma sensación muchas veces. El mundo se le venía encima y ella estaba sentada en uno de los corredores, o más bien, había caído de golpe allí. Apenas podía distinguir bien lo que pasaba o porqué había caído. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier minuto, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos, observó como dos figuras aparecían al frente suyo.<p>

-¡Mio!- las figuras eran, para ella, borrosas y las voces casi audibles. Y luego, sintió como el alma le era arrebatada y cerró los ojos de golpe.

Cherryl y Midorikawa veían preocupados la escena.

-¡Mio!- exclamó nuevamente Midorikawa. Cherryl empalideció asustada.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Despierta!- exclamó la rubia.

-¿Qué…?- Fubuki se asomaba por el pasillo. Al ver que Mio estaba pálida, el corazón se le paralizó. Sintió como se quedaba frío e inconscientemente corría al lado de ella.- ¡Mio!

-Que tarde llegas…- dijo Midorikawa.- Se desmayó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el peli plata. Cherryl estaba muy preocupada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hasta la peli negro, pero antes, le dirigió una mirada a Midorikawa.- Perdón…

-¿Ah?- el peli verde lo vio confundido.- ¿Perdón de qué?

-Por haberme comportado así.- dijo el chico.

-Pídele perdón a Mio.- dijo el peli verde sonriendo.- Tú eres quien debe estar con ella… No ese rubiecito ojos verdes…

Fubuki rió un poco y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos. Ya había olvidado cómo era tenerla en sus brazos. Un sentimiento cálido le invadió, haciendo que las mejillas del peli plata se tornaran rosadas. Luego, Cherryl los llevó hasta la habitación y Fubuki colocó a la peli negro en la cama. La rubia se acercó hasta Mio y le tomó el pulso, para luego ver como estaba su respiración. Haber estado ayudando a su padre en el hospital si había servido, después de todo.

-Esto está mal…- dijo la rubia preocupada.- Tiene la respiración y el pulso débil…

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Midorikawa. Luego, escucharon como la peli negro empezaba a toser. Poco a poco, había empezado a abrir los ojos. Fubuki se acercó hasta ella y la vio algo preocupado.

-Mio… por favor…- dijo el peli plata preocupado. Ambos chicos se quedaron atrás de él. Y por suerte, la chica abrió poco a poco los ojos. Cherryl se preocupó un poco y salió con Midorikawa de la habitación.

-Llamare a mi padre.- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.- Quizás el sepa lo que pasó…

-Sí.- dijo Midorikawa siguiéndola.- Cuídala.- pidió a Fubuki. El peli plata asintió con la cabeza. Midorikawa cerró la puerta. Para cuando se volteó a ver, observó como Mio tenía un montón de lágrimas en las mejillas. Estaba pálida.

-Mio… ¿qué…?

-Ah…- la peli negro tan solo se sentó en la cama. Aún seguía mareada, y sentía que no podía respirar. Abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza y empezó a sollozar. "Esta sensación… ¡por favor, que pare!" pensó desesperada al sentir como no respiraba y todo se le vendría encima. Fubuki le abrazó. Mio empezó a sollozar más fuerte.- F-Fubu…Fubuk-ki…

-Tranquila… Yo estoy aquí…- dijo el chico abrazándola. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no le decía eso?

Poco a poco, Mio empezó a calmarse y a respirar normalmente. Sintió un gran alivio, pero se sentía realmente débil. Fubuki la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si alguien estuviese arrebatándosela y fuese lo más preciado para él. Y aunque no estuviese pasando en ese preciso momento, así era exactamente como se sentía. Mio abrazó con más fuerza a Fubuki. No tenía que hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba, fuese quien fuese. Estaba asustada. "Ahora debo ser la persona más patética del mundo…" pensó la peli negro mientras que volvía a llorar. "No puedo decirle lo que siento… No puedo, es por principios… No puedo… Mio…" pensó. Y al sentir como Fubuki la abrazaba con más fuerza y sentía como alguien estaba mojando su cabeza, se sintió más desesperada. Se volteó y vio como Fubuki lloraba, casi tanto como ella en ese momento. "¡Al carajo con mi orgullo!" pensó antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Fubu-chan…

-H-Hime-chan…

Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza. Fubuki entonces empezó a tranquilizarse un poco más.

-Perdóname…- dijo el peli plata.- Perdóname por todo lo que hice…

-No…- dijo Mio. Fubuki en un momento se asustó.- Yo soy la que debe disculparse… Porque fui una idiota… Una idiota que ni si quiera fue capaz de hablar y una idiota que se acobardó en todo momento…

-Mio… por favor…- dijo el peli plata mientras que la separaba de él y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Mio no lo pudo evitar, empezó a llorar nuevamente. Había pasado mucho desde que los ojos de Fubuki la veían con tanta ternura… Había pasado mucho desde que no se abrazaban ni decían lo que sentían por el otro. Fubuki entonces acarició la mejilla de la peli negro con dulzura.- Por favor quiero que me perdones, pero no por lo que hice… si no por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Y sin decir más el peli plata acercó su rostro más al de ella y la besó. La beso primero despacio, luego lento y profundo. La chica también correspondía el beso, ambos con desesperación, como si fuese la última vez que lo harían. Cuando tuvieron que respirar para no morir allí, entonces se separaron, mirándose fijamente. Fubuki la abrazó con fuerza, al igual que ella a él.

-Te amo…- dijo el peli plata.- Te amo como a nadie en este mundo… Y quiero… que nunca te separes de mí… Y si tengo que ir al fin del mundo por ti, entonces lo haré. Tan sólo te pido que no me dejes nunca y que me permitas encontrarte siempre.

-Fubuki…- dijo la chica abrazándolo.- Nunca, jamás me separaré de ti…

-Ni yo…

-¡Listo, ya hemos llamado a…!- Cherryl y Midorikawa entraron de improviso a la habitación el peli verde se llevo las dos manos a los ojos.

-¡Cielos! ¡Siempre llego en el peor momento!- exclamó el moreno molesto. Mio y Fubuki rieron. Cherryl sonrió sorprendida.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?- preguntó la rubia. Fubuki y Mio sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Midorikawa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó darse cuenta que no pueden estar separados?

-Desde ayer…- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se sonrojaron y finalmente se miraron fijamente. Luego, Fubuki miró a Midorikawa.

-Midorikawa, será mejor que te tapes los ojos.- dijo el peli plata.

-Vale, me voy.- dijo el moreno yéndose junto a Cherryl. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y la pareja se fundió en un nuevo beso.

Cherryl salió sonrojada de la habitación, mientras que Midorikawa sonreía un poco. Ambos se alegraban al ver que ambos habían arreglado sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru veía como Tomoyo tenía la mirada perdida en ese infinito que ni si quiera existía. El peli azul se había ofrecido para acompañarla a correr un poco. Hace días la peli plata estaba distraída, para ser específicos, desde que se habían enterado de quién sería el instituto rival en el próximo partido. Miró nuevamente a Tomoyo. La chica iba tan desconcentrada que tropezó con una roca que había. Por suerte, Kazemaru la cogió en brazos justo a tiempo.<p>

-Tomo-chan, ten cuidado…- dijo el peli azul. La chica desvió la mirada.

-H-Hai…- respondió con voz débil. La chica se levantó, pero antes de seguir corriendo, Kazemaru la tomó de la muñeca.

-Tomo-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó. Tomoyo le miró perpleja.

-¿Y-Yo? ¡Claro q-que sí!

-Pues, no se nota.- dijo el peli azul. Luego, ambos se dirigieron a una banca y se sentaron a descansar.- Tomoyo… recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mí.

-Gracias, Kaze-chan…- agradeció en voz baja la chica. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, que Tomoyo acabó por romper.- Mi antigua secundaria… Mi antiguo equipo estaba en el Kurimuzon.

-¿¡El Kurimuzon!- preguntó Kazemaru sobresaltado.- Pero, ese es un equipo muy bueno, ¿por qué saliste…?

-Porque… Porque en el Kurimuzon…- a Tomoyo a penas le salían las palabras.- Porque en el Kurimuzon recibimos una amenaza.

-¿U-Una amenaza?- tartamudeo Kazemaru.- ¿De quién…?

-De un hombre llamado Garshield.

-¿¡Garshield!- preguntó Kazemaru levantándose.- Ese desgraciado… ¡Debería estar en la cárcel!

-Lo mismo pensé… Y ahora… Me entero de que el Kurimuzon volvió a formarse.- dijo la peli plata derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.- Y-Yo no quise seguir allí… porque podían dañar a papá y mamá. Además, ellos están en el extranjero y no saben…

-¿Tus padres viven en el extranjero?- preguntó Kazemaru. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mis padres trabajaban fuera del país.- dijo la chica.- Garshield dijo… que si no queríamos que nuestras familias sufrieran, entonces debíamos caer en su poder o disolver el equipo. Y el capitán dijo que lo disolviéramos…

-…

-Pero ya han pasado dos meses desde eso… Ya no importa…- dijo Tomoyo. Kazemaru la abrazó comprensivamente.- Y-Y ahora, no sé si mis padres están bien o…

-No importa… Yo siempre te protegeré, Tomo-chan.- dijo el peli azul dulcemente, mirándole a los ojos. Tomoyo se sonrojó y acto seguido, Kazemaru le dio un apasionado beso, uno de los mejores que le había dado a la peli plata en su vida.

-Kaze-chan…- dijo Tomoyo cuando se separaron por falta de aire. La peli plata lo abrazó.- Gracias… por todo.

-Oh, no es nada.- dijo el chico besándole la cabeza dulcemente.- ¿Quieres ir por unos helados?

-Jaja, así empiezas a parecerte a Midorikawa.- dijo la peli plata. Kazemaru se sonrojó avergonzado.

-O-Oye...

-Es broma.- dijo la peli plata levantándose y tomando al chico de la mano. Ambos empezaron a correr.- ¡Vamos, Kaze-chan!

-H-Hai.

* * *

><p>Mio aún seguía abrazada al cuello de Fubuki, mientras que el chico la abrazaba por la cintura. Ambos ya estaban mucho más tranquilos. El peli plata se acercó al oído de Mio.<p>

-Oye…- dijo el peli plata. Mio sintió como el cálido aliento de Fubuki le hacía estremecerse un poco.- ¿Aún irás…?

-¿Ir a dónde?

-Tú dijiste que volverías a Estados Unidos…- dijo Fubuki preocupado. Mio lo pensó un momento. Dylan la apoyaría fuese cual fuese su decisión, pero Mark de seguro la llevaba a rastras al aeropuerto. "De ese idiota insensible me lo creo…" pensó molesta. Luego, intentó dirigirle una sonrisa convencedora Fubuki. Pero al ver los ojos del peli plata, todo se fue a la mierda… ¡Jamás podría mentirle! Los ojos, sus ojos… La obligaban a decir la verdad. "Bendito sea el que logre mentirle…"

-No lo sé…- respondió finalmente. Fubuki entendió, sintiendo como algo rompía su corazón nuevamente. El peli plata botó unas lágrimas inconscientemente, pero que fueron removidas de inmediato para que no fuesen visibles para Mio. Luego, sacó de su bolsillo el relicario. Mio vio como el chico se lo ponía nuevamente en el cuello.

-Entonces, sea cual sea tu decisión…- dijo Fubuki con la voz algo quebrada, llevando sus dos manos al relicario colgado en el cuello de Mio.- Prométeme que jamás te lo quitarás otra vez…

-Fubuki…

-¡Sólo promételo!- exclamó adolorido. Mio se volteó para ver como el chico derramaba un mar de lágrimas sin fin.- Perdón… Es que… no quiero que te vayas…

-Los seres que amas… siempre estarán en tu corazón…- dijo la chica abrazando a Fubuki.- No importa cuál sea mi decisión, yo jamás te olvidaré. Eres lo más importante para mí, Fubu-chan, incluso más importante que las cosas que ya no están en este mundo… y las personas de igual forma…

Fubuki entendió de inmediato que ella se refería a sus padres.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki abrazándola.- Gracias… por estar siempre a mi lado…

-Gracias a ti también…- dijo la chica sonriendo. Luego, le limpió las lágrimas a su ahora novio, y le sonrió.- Bien, ahora deberíamos ir a darle la buena noticia al resto, ¿no?

-Sí.- asintió con la cabeza Fubuki sonriendo dulcemente.- Pero antes…

-¿Hm?- preguntó Mio intrigada. Fubuki se acercó al oído de la chica y ésta se sonrojó al instante.

-Quiero que sepas… que no sé si aguante hasta que el Holy Road termine y vayamos a Hokkaido…- le susurró en voz baja. Mio se sonrojó a más no poder. Luego, intentó reincorporarse y se levantó cruzándose de brazos. "¿Desde cuándo es tan… pervertido…?" se preguntó mentalmente la joven con aún el sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio se sonrojó y se volteó a verlo algo molesta. Luego, sonrió para tan sólo seguirle el juego.- M-Mio…

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que quizás… yo tampoco.- dijo la chica. Fubuki abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de la joven Se habría imaginado un no como respuesta, o incluso una cachetada por parte de la joven. "Dios…" pensó el chico preocupado.

-P-P-Pero… A-Aún s-somos muy j-jóvenes…- tartamudeó nervioso. Mio sonrió divertida.

-Oh, pensé por un momento que te habías vuelto atrevido.- dijo la chica acercándose a Fubuki y dándole un pequeño beso.- Te ves más lindo así, callado y tierno como siempre… Así que si vuelves a mencionar algo así…

-Y-Ya, vale…

-¡Bien!- Mio le dirigió su mejor sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano.- Vamos donde los chicos.

Ambos bajaron la escalera y se fueron hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsunami y Tachimukai. Los cuatro nombrados, al ver que Mio y Fubuki estaban tomados de la mano, casi escupen las bebidas que estaban tomando, a excepción de Midorikawa.

-Ven, se los dije.- afirmó victorioso el moreno. Estaba claro que ya había esparcido el rumor por todo aquel que pasara en el hostal en ese minuto. La pareja se sonrojó mientras que el resto sonreía.

-Pues, ya era hora.- dijo Tsunami sonriendo.

-Y dime, Tsunami…- dijo Mio. (N/A: has leído un Fanfic? Ok, no xD).- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Toko?

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó el joven sonrojándose. Midorikawa sonrió pícaramente.

-Tsunami, si no quieres morir de hambre, entonces jamás estudies actuación.- dijo la peli negro frunciendo el ceño. Midorikawa rió, para que luego recibiera la mirada de Mio.- Y tú, Mido-chan…

-¿Eh?

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero… si quieres realmente a tu-ya-sabes-quien, entonces dile de una vez lo que sientes.- dijo la peli negro. El moreno se sonrojó a más no poder y empezó a mover las manos.

-¿¡QUÉ! T-Tú estás m-muy equivocada.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero nosotros tenemos que hacer otra cosa…- dijo Fubuki mirando a Mio. La peli negro se sonrojó y luego fue junto al chico hasta llegar a la puerta del hostal. Desde allí, observaron como Cherryl y Goenji estaban frente a frente. El delantero estaba sonrojado y nervioso, mientras que Cherryl algo esperanzada.

De inmediato, algunos miembros del equipo llegaron a ver la acción.

-C-Cherryl, y-yo…- dijo Goenji tratando de tranquilizarse.- Cherryl, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-Sí, Goenji-kun…- dijo Cherryl sonriendo dulcemente. El delantero estaba tan nervioso que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y minuto. Todos, desde la puerta del hostal, esperaban que se declarara a la joven. Pero para él era tan difícil… Mirar los ojos de la chica y decirle cuanto la quería, decirle que la apreciaba a ella más que a su propia vida, más que a cualquier cosa o persona que hubiese conocido en su vida. ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Porque era un cobarde, un maldito idiota cobarde. Por un momento deseó que Kazemaru estuviera allí para que le diera un balonazo en el estómago, a su opinión, el mejor remedio para hacer reaccionar a la gente. El chico miró los ojos celestes de Cherryl y se sumergió en ellos, sin poder decir ninguna palabra.- Cherryl… quiero decirte que t-tu… que y-yo… Cherryl…- el chico suspiró intentando calmarse.- No sé cómo decirte esto, ni mucho menos si lo tomarás a bien, pero… Quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida, mi felicidad, mi razón de vivir, mi vida misma. Si tú no estuvieras aquí, entonces yo no sé qué haría.

Cherryl se sonrojó al escuchar al delantero decir tales palabras. Era lo más bello que cualquier persona le hubiese dicho en toda su vida.

-Goenji-kun…

-Siempre me apoyas y me sonríes, me ayudas. Siento que eres lo que alumbra toda mi vida y el aire que me hace respirar. Y-Yo… Yo me siento el chico más afortunado del mundo al tenerte a mi lado, yo creo… no, yo sé que eres la chica más buena y bella de este mundo…

Fubuki abrazó a Mio por la cintura y la peli negro hizo lo mismo. Tsunami recordó a Toko, Tachimukai a Haruna, aunque pareciera extraño Ichinose a Rika, Endo a Aki y Kazemaru a Tomoyo (sí, habían llegado ya). "No es mejor que mi chica…" pensaron todos antes de abrazar dulcemente a sus parejas, a excepción de los que no estaban allí con ella.

-Lo que quiero decir es…- dijo Goenji aproximándose al final.- C-Cherryl, yo…

-No digas nada…- dijo la chica antes de llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de Goenji y besarlo, haciendo que el chico quedara atónito y se sonrojara a más no poder. Todos sonrieron al ver que finalmente había ocurrido lo que tanto esperaban. La pareja se separó y se vieron uno al otro.

-Te amo, Cherryl…

-Y yo, Shuuya-kun…

-Aww…- dijeron todos con ternura al ver la escena. Luego, Goenji sonrió y se aproximó a Cherryl.

-¿Quieres ser mi…?

-Me encantaría…- dijo la chica tras darle otro beso a su pareja. Mio sonrió dulcemente desde la puerta del hostal, abrazando a Fubuki y recordando la vez en la que el chico se le había declarado.

-¡Bien, esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Tsunami sonriendo. Todos alabaron la idea.

-Pero sin bebidas en oferta, ¿eh?- dijo Mio haciendo reír a algunos.

-No, esta vez yo fui a comprarlas.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.- No quiero que haya… i-inconvenientes.

-Sí…- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Todos fueron hasta la sala de estar y sacaron las bebidas. Cada uno tomó una y la elevó.

-¡Bien, un brindis por nuestras parejas!- exclamó Tsunami, refiriéndose a Mio, Fubuki, Cherryl y Goenji. Los chicos abrazaron a las chicas dulcemente.- ¡Kampai!

-¡Kampai!- exclamaron todos con entusiasmo.

* * *

><p>Cada uno estaba en sus habitaciones. Kido y Goenji estaban conversando acerca del siguiente partido que tendrían. Kido estaba intentando idear una buena estrategia de juego, que les explicaría en el mismo partido a los jugadores.<p>

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor haberlo dicho cuando estábamos planeando las jugadas?- preguntó Goenji.

-De hecho, antes de declarar cualquier jugada, necesito ver algo...- dijo el estratega.

-Ver… qué cosa.

-A los jugadores, el campo, sus acciones, todo lo que no pueda ver en los videos.- dijo Kido.

-Ser estratega no es fácil.- dijo Goenji.- Pero ser estratega y capitán… creo que es mucho más difícil, ¿o me equivoco, Kido?

-…- el chico se quedo sin palabras.

-Creo que Fudo… quizás haga bien su trabajo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sepa llevar la carga de ser el capitán y el estratega del equipo.

-¡Te equivocas!- sentenció Kido molesto. Goenji no habló.

-¿Me equivoco?- preguntó Goenji.- Ya veo…

-Kido…- la habitación se tornó oscura. Las luces se apagaron y todo por un momento desapareció. Kido miró a todos lados, alcanzando a distinguir que Goenji se desvanecía y un hombre muy conocido estaba al frente suyo.- Abandónalos.

-¡K-Kageyama…!

-Abandónalos, Kido. ¡Ve al instituto imperial y conviértete en el nuevo capitán!

-N-No… ¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO!

-¿Cuántas veces creyeron lo mismo? ¡Dime!

Justo cuando iba a escuchar más, abrió los ojos de golpe. El estratega estaba agitado y horrorizado. Junto a él estaba Goenji, quien lo miraba confuso.

-Kido, estabas soñando.- dijo el delantero.- ¿Estás bien?

-E-Estaba… soñando.

-Sí…Bueno, más bien, tenías una pesadilla- dijo el delantero algo sorprendido por la actitud de Kido. El estratega se levantó de su litera y suspiró.- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar un poco…- dijo el joven tras salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Mio estaba tendida en su litera, contestando las preguntas que le hacía el señor Kaoru. Nadie sabía bien lo que había ocurrido. La mayoría pensó que sería un desmayo por fatiga, pero hasta lo que recordaban, la chica había desayunado y almorzado, por lo que no debería haber tenido problemas.<p>

-No lo sé…- dijo Kaoru.- Si es tal como dices, tan sólo me queda una opción, pero… Quiero que vayas a un médico a ver qué dice. No me especializo en psicología.

-¿Psicología…?- preguntó Mio. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

-Mio… ¿Has tenido esto alguna vez?- preguntó Kaoru. La peli negro empezó a pensar, hasta finalmente recordar algo bastante desagradable que le había pasado unos años atrás, justo cuando sus padres habían fallecido.- ¿Y?

-C-Crisis de… Dios…- dijo la chica mirando el suelo desconcertada.- P-Pero yo… No puede…

-O sea que sí estaba en lo cierto.- dijo el padre de Cherryl. Su hija lo miró confundida.- Crisis de pánico.

-¿Crisis de pánico?- preguntaron Cherryl y Fubuki.

-Hai…- dijo Mio cerrando los ojos.- Así que… Vale, da igual. Iré al hospital dentro de estos días.- dijo la peli negro sonriéndole al señor Kaoru.- Gracias por todo, señor Kaoru.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, es mi trabajo.- dijo el hombre tras salir de la habitación. Los dos chicos miraron a Mio. Habían pasado años desde que no volvía a sufrir de lo mismo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Cherryl ante la mirada confundida de Mio.- Las crisis de pánico…

-Lo mismo que la depresión…- dijo Mio. Luego, preocupó a Fubuki y a Cherryl. La chica sonrió dulcemente.- V-Vale, no es nada. Estoy acostumbrada a ello…

-Hime-chan…- dijo Fubuki.- No tengas miedo de decírnoslo.

-Chicos…- dijo Mio tras ver como ambos le sonreían.- No me dejarán en paz hasta que les diga, así que ya qué…

-Debes entender que lo hacemos porque nos preocupa…- dijo Cherryl.- Y si podemos ayudar…

-No pueden ayudar, es algo que debo hacer sola.- dijo Mio bajando la mirada. Luego sonrió.- Vamos, chicos, no se desanimen, estaré bien.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Cherryl preocupada. Mio guiñó un ojo.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo la chica. Cherryl sonrió.- Vamos, deberías estar con Goenji, no aquí.

-Gracias, Mio-chan. Recuerda que si necesitas cualquier cosa, tan solo debes decirlo, ¿vale?- Mio asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, Cherryl se fue de la habitación, dejando así a Mio y a Fubuki solos. El peli plata observó unos segundos a Mio, haciendo que la chica empezara a asustarse.

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntó algo nerviosa. Fubuki se cruzó de brazos.

-A mi no me engañas, y no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que me digas la verdad.- dijo Fubuki. Mio sonrió apenada.- No es… la primera vez que tienes esto, ¿cierto?

-No…- contestó Mio bajando la mirada. El peli plata se sentó a la orilla de la litera, al igual que Mio.- Cuando papá y mamá murieron yo empecé con las crisis de pánico, pero… fue hace mucho.

-Lo de Atsuya también fue hace mucho.- dijo Fubuki. Mio le miró de reojo sin comprender lo que quería decir. El chico suspiró.- Quizás este sea… el mejor momento para decírtelo…

-¿D-Decirme qué?

-Mio…- el chico bajó la mirada y luego se levantó se desabrochó la chaqueta del buzo del equipo. Luego, extendió su brazo izquierdo. Mio observó unas cicatrices color blanco, que apenas se distinguían con la piel pálida del chico. La peli negro se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no gritar.- Y-Yo… cuando era pequeño empecé a… bueno, ya sabes…

-Fubuki, tú te…

-Sí…- verificó el chico.- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Mio que aún no asimilaba bien lo que había visto, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Fubuki se puso la chaqueta nuevamente y luego miró a Mio.

-Fue cuando murieron mis padres y mi hermano. No es que haya querido, es simplemente… n-no me di cuenta y lo hice…- dijo algo nervioso. Mio bajó la mirada.

-C-Cuando mis padres murieron me llevaron a un orfanato, ¿sabes?- empezó a hablar Mio intentando contener las lágrimas.- Para aquel entonces veía muchas cosas así. Yo tenía depresión y las crisis de pánico venían frecuentemente, así que me trasladaron a un hospital. Pasé dos años ahí…

-Así que por eso odias los hospitales.- dijo Fubuki.

-Jo, pues te diré que pasar dos años en el hospital no es nada divertido.- dijo Mio con los ojos en punto y raya.- Para serte sincera… Ni si quiera sabía porque estaba en el hospital. Era pequeña aún, no entendía ciertas cosas. Es por eso… que cuando vi a Luna aquella vez, me sentí como si me reflejara en ella… Con el mismo pasado, la misma mirada vacía, y con las mismas personas rodeándome.

-Mio…

-Fue entonces cuando conocí a Mark y a Dylan.- dijo Mio sonriendo un poco.- Desde entonces, ambos se han convertido en mi apoyo emocional. Con ellos podía hablar de cualquier cosa, y me entendían perfectamente. No había razón por la cual no decirles lo que sentía, y poco a poco me fui mejorando, hasta que salí del hospital. Tiempo después empecé a ir a la escuela y a jugar fútbol con los chicos… Pero no había tenido crisis de pánico hasta ahora…

-Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…- dijo Fubuki tomando la mano de Mio y sonriendo dulcemente.- Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, y aunque decidas volver a América, siempre estaré en tu corazón… Y en el móvil, claro, si quieres hablar conmigo.- Mio rió ante lo último.

-Lo sé.- dijo la peli negro aproximándose al chico y dándole un beso.- Te amo.

-Y yo.- dijo el chico tras responder de la misma forma. Una vez que se separaron, Mio vio la hora. "Siete y un cuarto…"

-Mañana podremos estrenar nuestra técnica.- dijo Mio.

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Fubuki.- Pero para estrenarla, hay que descansar, así que…- el chico bostezó.- No sé tú, pero yo me voy a dormir.

-Tú siempre estás buscando una excusa para dormir.- dijo Mio sonriendo divertida.

-Pero tú no duermes con Kazemaru.- aclaró el peli plata. Mio alzó una ceja.- Roncó toda la noche…

-¿K-Kazemaru… ronca?

-Un poco, pero cuando tienes el sueño ligero, entonces el vuelo de una mosca te despierta.- dijo el chico.

-Pues, vale.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Fubuki saliendo de la habitación. La peli negro asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta y luego se acercó al libro que le había regalado Dylan. Intentaría leer un poco, aunque claramente no estaría concentrada. Hundió la cabeza en una almohada y cerró el libro. "Menuda mierda…" pensó molesta. "Lo único que me faltaba, tener estas cosas…"

-¿Puedo pasar?- Mark estaba asomado por la puerta de la habitación. A Mio se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-Pues, ya pasaste, así que no sé por qué preguntas…

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo el chico pasando y sentándose al borde de la cama.- Mio…

-¿Sí?- preguntó la peli negro. Entonces, el estadounidense se inclinó hacia la joven y le dio un beso profundo, que le quitaba el aire rápidamente a Mio. La chica se separó bruscamente y le plantó una bofetada en la cara.- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces!

-…- el chico no respondió. Mio frunció el ceño entre molesta y asustada. ¿Era Mark realmente el que estaba allí?

-Mark, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó la peli negro seria.

-No lo entiendo…- dijo el chico tras mirarla a los ojos con tristeza.- Dijiste que debías estar sola un tiempo, y hasta lo que yo sé, un tiempo son un par de meses, ¡no solo un día!

-¿Qué rayos te está pasando, Mark?- preguntó la chica algo confundida.- ¿Es por lo de Fubuki?

-¡Claro que es por eso!

-¿Y desde cuando te importa?

-Me importa, porque sé que no lo amas realmente.- dijo Mark. Mio frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso!- exclamó la peli negro.- Yo si lo amo.

-Mio, lo conociste hace apenas dos meses, es imposible que lo ames.- dijo Mark.- ¡Acéptalo, no lo amas!

-¡No, Mark!- exclamó Mio furiosa.- ¡Acéptalo tú! Si yo lo amo, o no lo amo, no te incumbe. ¡Y si llegas a hacer o decirle algo a Fubuki…!

-Descuida, no haré nada.- dijo Mark levantándose de la litera y yendo a la puerta.- Luego te vendrás arrastrando para que esté contigo, no hay nadie como yo, después de todo…

-Esa es la idea.- dijo Mio sonriendo irónicamente.- NO ENCONTRAR NINGÚN TARADO COMO TÚ, IDIOTA. ¡LÁRGATE DE MI MALDITO CUARTO O TE LARGO YO A PATADAS!

Mark abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Qué te largues te he dicho!- exclamó la chica. Mark negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando la puerta abierta. Los chicos estaban desde sus habitaciones viendo que ocurría, y al entender lo que pasaba, sonrieron. Mio se dirigió hasta la puerta, ignorando todas las miradas que había.- Nadie como tú… ¡Ja! Claro que no hay nadie más idiota, tarado e imbécil que tú. Al menos en una cosa estabas bien, idiota…

Y dicho esto, cerró la habitación tras de sí. Los chicos rieron a más no poder y se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Cherryl entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, para luego ver que Mio leía tranquilamente su libro. A la rubia se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- sonrió Mio.- Jamás he estado mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí termina. Lo sé, es un capítulo entre romántico y dramático, porque les asegurpo que nadie se espero lo de Fubuki o.o Aunque creo que me fui demasiado al extremo...<strong>

**Mido-chan: ¿Tú crees? ¬¬**

**Kaze-chan: ¿Y qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

**Cami-chan: Vamos al corre video ¬w¬**

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_-¿E-Eh? Ah, sí, Kaze-chan, no es nada, no te preocupes…_

_-Lo siento… Yo… Yo ya he tomado una decisión._

**Mido-chan: Corte**

**Cami-chan: Pues, ahora sí. Me interesa lo que digan. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Mio se va a U.S.A o se queda en Japón? Sea lo que sea que digan, ocurrirá algo que ni ustedes se lo imaginan (ni yo lo hice en un principio jajajaja)**

**Kaze-chan: No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Cami-chan: Matta-ne!**


	14. Instituto Kurimuzon ¡Tomoyo, tu puedes!

**Domo mina-san!**

**He vuelto de mis "vacaciones" xD Fui a una parcela enorme, con piscina etc, etc. No me quejo, lo disfruté, conocí a un amigo (i love u my friend ;D) que también es fanático de Inazuma Eleven, y adivinen como se llama... (redoble de tambores xD) Shawn! xD Bueno, para quien no sepa, "Shawn" es el nombre que le dan a Fubuki en el doblaje de España. Las coincidencias de la vida jajaja Bien, con mucho amor de mi para ustedes, el capítulo número 14 del fanfic. Quizás... el final esté cerca.**

**Mis condolencias a los familiares de los 21 fallecidos en el accidente que hubo cerca de la isla Juan Fernandez. Ellos nunca morirán mientras los recordemos. Muchos, antes de subirse al avión, dijeron que iban al paraíso, y creo que ahí es donde están. Q.E.P.D.**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Instituto Kurimuzon. ¡Tomoyo, tu puedes!<p>

Todos se encontraban en la sala de reuniones. Al frente se encontraba el entrenador Kudo mientras que los chicos escuchaban con no mucho interés lo que decía. Tomoyo estaba realmente desconcentrada. Tan solo podía pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Garshield hace algún tiempo.

-Quiero que ganen este partido.

-¡Hai!

-Tomoyo… Ya vamos.- dijo Kazemaru posando una de sus manos en las de la chica y haciéndola reaccionar.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿E-Eh? Ah, sí, Kaze-chan, no es nada, no te preocupes…

-¿Segura?- insistió el peli azul.

-Sí.- contestó Tomoyo una vez más tras tomar la mano de Kazemaru y avanzar hacia la caravana relámpago.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban asombrados. Habían llegado a un instituto realmente grande y hermoso, el cual estaba rodeado por Sakura, un árbol japonés con pétalos color rosa. La gran mayoría estaba embobada con la belleza de la escuela, mientras que Tomoyo solo bajaba la mirada. Una flor de Sakura llegó a las manos de Cherryl.<p>

-Es hermosa.- dijo la rubia. Goenji, que estaba frente a ella le sonrió un poco.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el delantero indicando la flor. La chica no entendía bien a lo que se refería, de todas formas lo aceptó. Goenji tomó la flor y la colocó entre unos mechones de cabello que tenía Cherryl, la cual se limitó a sonrojarse solamente.- Las otras flores deben tener envidia, porque ésta, está en un lugar hermoso.

-Goenji-kun…- dijo Cherryl sonrojada.

-¡Eh, par de tortolos, que no podemos llegar tarde al partido!- gritó Midorikawa. Goenji lo fulminó con la mirada, al igual que Cherryl.- P-Pero si lo prefieren, p-pueden q-quedarse un poquito más…

-Vamos, Shuuya-kun.- dijo la rubia mientras que tomaba a su novio de la mano y caminaba.

-Sí.- contestó el chico sonriendo. Tsunami y Midorikawa rieron por lo bajo.

-Dominado igual que un perrito…- dijeron ambos mientras que caminaban.

-Mira quién lo dice.- dijo Mio llevándose ambas manos a las caderas y viendo a Tsunami.- Solo voy a decir un nombre: "Toko"

-¿Toko? ¿Insinúas que Toko domina la relación?- preguntó el peli rosa. Mio rió.

-Ah, que ingenuo eres.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo.- No lo insinué, te lo dije directamente.

-Sabes, últimamente estás más violenta.- dijo Midorikawa. Mio ignoró el comentario y siguió adelante.

Todos pasaron a donde estaba la cancha de fútbol. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el gran porte de ésta y la cantidad de gente que había. Los chicos sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver como en las gradas había una gran mayoría que apoyaba al Raimon. Luego, observaron como el equipo contrario se acercaba a ellos. No parecían nada amistosos, y el capitán tenía una actitud que recordaba bastante a Fudo.

-Miren, nada más. ¿No es la pequeña Tomoyo?- preguntó el chico que llevaba la cinta roja de capitán. Todos miraron a Tomoyo.

-¿Conoces a este tipo, Tomoyo?- preguntó Endo. La peli plata bajó la mirada un poco.

-Jo, qué mal educada. ¿No les has dicho quiénes somos?- preguntó el chico.- Nosotros somos el antiguo equipo de Tomoyo, sus amigos.

-¡Ustedes no son mis amigos!- exclamó Tomoyo molesta.- ¡Ustedes fueron quienes acabaron con el equipo del Kurimuzon!

-¿Acabar con el Kurimuzon?- preguntó Cherryl.

-¿A qué te refieres, Tomo-chan?- preguntó Mio. La peli plata bajó la mirada.

-Yo… yo era parte del instituto Kurimuzon.

-¿¡Eras del Kurimuzon!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hai.- asintió ella con la cabeza.- La razón por la cual me cambié, fue porque un hombre llamado Garshield dijo que si no eliminábamos el club de fútbol, entonces él lastimaría a todas nuestras familias.

-Garshield.- dijo Goenji.- Es el mismo que usaba a los jugadores de Brasil con sus experimentos.

-¿Pero no estaba en la cárcel?- preguntó Tsunami.

-Pues, al parecer, escapó.- dijo Mio.- Ni idea de quién es, pero suena a que hizo algo malo.

-Jo, y como la pequeña Tomoyo no pudo hacer nada por el equipo, ella lo abandonó.- dijo el capitán del Kurimuzon.- Fue cobarde y huyó.

-¡Cobarde!- todos los del equipo contrario le gritaban lo mismo a Tomoyo. Kazemaru apretó los puños furioso, ya que sabía que no podía hacer nada. Tomoyo dio un paso adelante y se puso derecha. Todos los del equipo rival se callaron y sonrieron divertidos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó la peli plata.- ¡Soy una cobarde! Fui una cobarde… Huí del equipo. Pero esta vez… ¡Esta vez no huiré, y los enfrentaré de una vez por todas! No me importa que tan fuerte sean, los derrotaré.

El equipo rival rió.

-Jajaja, ¿tú? ¿Derrotarnos a nosotros?- preguntó el capitán del equipo.

-Yo…- Tomoyo bajó la mirada, pero una mano se posó en su hombro y la hizo levantarla al instante. Kazemaru estaba a su lado.

-Se equivocan.- dijo Kazemaru mirando al Kurimuzon.- No los va a derrotar sola, porque nosotros la ayudaremos.- luego, miró a Tomoyo.- Recuerda que tus amigos siempre están a tu lado.

-Kaze-chan…- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Luego se volteó e hizo una reverencia.- ¡Arigato, mina-san!

-Eh, ¿para qué están los amigos?- preguntó Midorikawa sonriendo.

-¡Bien, chicos!- exclamó Endo.- ¡Está decidido! Ayudaremos a Tomoyo.

-¡Hai!- todos se reunieron en su lado de la cancha.

-Ya he pensado en una estrategia de juego.- dijo Kido.- He estado observando el campo. Es mucho más grande de lo habitual. La especialidad del Kurimuzon es la velocidad, por lo que no les costará correr por el campo. El objetivo de ser tan grande esta cancha es cansar a sus jugadores, por lo que no corran más de lo necesario. Nadie se salga de sus posiciones, a excepción de que sea estrictamente necesario. Mio, Cherryl, necesitaré que ambas sean delanteras junto a Tomoyo.

-Hai.- respondieron ambas.

-En la defensa quiero que estén Fubuki, Tsunami y Kazemaru.

-¡Hai!

-Y centrocampistas seremos Midorikawa, Dylan, Hiroto y yo.

-¡Hai!

-¿Está de acuerdo, entrenador?- preguntó el estratega. El hombre miró a Kido unos segundos y cerró los ojos luego.

-Solo hay una excepción.- dijo Kudo. Todos miraron confundidos.- Suzuki no jugará en este partido.

-¿Nani?- todos lo miraron atónito.

-Pero, entrenador, necesito que Mio sea delant-

-No lo discutiré. Un entrenador vela por la seguridad de sus jugadores antes de buscar la victoria.- y dicho esto, el hombre se fue a sentar. Los chicos pensaron unos minutos, no muy convencidos de lo que el entrenador les había dicho. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vieron que Mio se dirigió hasta el banquillo y se sentó junto a Aki.

-¿Mio?- preguntó Kido. La peli negro le miró.

-¿Sí?

-¿En serio no vas a jugar?- preguntó Midorikawa. La peli negro sonrió.

-Pues, no. Si el entrenador vela por la seguridad de sus jugadores, entonces nosotros debemos obedecer las órdenes del entrenador.- dijo Mio. Todos la miraron confundidos.- Es lo lógico, ¿no les parece?

-Lo lógico, pero tú no eres lógica cuando se trata de fútbol.

-Ahora estoy más cuerda, así que vayan y encárguense de ganar.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo divertida y guiñándoles un ojo. Los chicos sonrieron y fueron al campo. Una vez que la peli negro se aseguró de que todos estaban concentrados en el partido, dirigió su mirada al entrenador.

-¿Me preguntarás por qué no te dejé jugar?- preguntó Michiya sonriendo. Mio sonrió de media luna.

-No con exactitud.- contestó la muchacha. Al hombre se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Las managers veían confundidas la situación.- Sé perfectamente por qué no puedo jugar. Lo que me intriga es cómo hace para enterarse de todo.

-Soy el entrenador.- dijo el hombre.- Es mi deber conocer a la perfección a mis jugadores.

-Entrenador, ¿cree que ganaremos el partido?- preguntó Mio. El hombre miró a los jugadores.

-¿Cuál crees que sea el punto débil del Kurimuzon?- preguntó Kudo. Mio le miró algo confundida por la pregunta, pero se fijó en la formación del equipo. Luego recordó las palabras de Kido y alguno de los videos que habían visto del Kurimuzon.

-Su punto fuerte es la velocidad, que se centra en los mediocampistas y delanteros. Sin embargo, la defensa es débil, por lo que puede ser superada fácilmente. Por otra parte, el Kurimuzon siempre tenía la misma formación en cada partido.- dijo Mio.- Si rompemos la formación, atravesaríamos la defensa, y atravesando la defensa, podemos mantener un buen equilibrio en el marcador. Punto débil, la defensa, sin duda alguna.

-¿Has pensado en ser entrenadora?- preguntó Kudo a Mio. La peli negro negó con la cabeza.- Eres una buena estratega.

-Gracias.- respondió la chica sonriendo.

Hola a todos. Aquí está su narrador favorito, Kakuma Keita, para narrar este maravilloso partido entre el instituto Kurimuzon y el instituto Raimon. ¿Quién ganará? 

Tomoyo sonrió un poco.

-El Raimon, desde luego…- musitó la chica. El pitido inicial sonó.

¡Y el partido comienza! Tomoyo da el saque inicial. Cherryl tiene el balón y avanza esquivando a los delanteros.

-¡Goenji!

Cherryl le da un pase a Goenji. ¡Pero hay dos mediocampistas bloquean el paso! Goenji logra avanzar, ¡pero el balón le es robado por el capitán del Kurimuzon!

-¡No tan rápido!

¡En un movimiento bastante veloz, Tomoyo consigue recuperar el balón!

-¡RAIMON! ¡RAIMON!

¡La gente de las gradas parece apoyar al instituto Raimon! Parece ser el equipo favorito. ¡Tomoyo se acerca a la portería!

**-¡Ráfaga ciclón!**

¡A Tomoyo le roban el balón con una técnica rápida! N-Ni si quiera pude ver la técnica…

-Son muy rápidos…- dijo Kazemaru desde su puesto.

-¡Endo!- exclamó Kido.- ¿Crees poder detener el primer tiro?

-¡Sí!

-Bien. ¡Recuerden, quédense en sus lugares!- exclamó Kido.

¡El Raimon no hace nada! Se queda inmóvil y permite que el capitán del Kurimuzon avance hasta la portería. ¿Será una nueva estrategia del Raimon?

**-¡Wind Shear!**

**-¡Captura celestial!**

¡Y el capitán del Raimon logra atrapar el tiro! Sea cual sea el plan, ¡ha funcionado! Y ahora el balón está en manos del Raimon. ¿Qué hará el Raimon ahora?

-¡Kazemaru!- Endo le lanzó el balón a Kazemaru y el ex atleta lo recibió. Luego, empezó a avanzar.

¡Kazemaru recibe el balón y sigue avanzando!

-¡Kazemaru!- Hiroto estaba libre y el peli celeste le dio un pase.

Hiroto tiene el balón y avanza hasta el campo rival. Le da un pase a Goenji. ¡Goenji avanza esquivando los mediocampistas y le da un pase a Tomoyo!

-¿Listas, Cherryl-chan?- le preguntó Tomoyo a la rubia. Cherryl sonrió.

-¡Hai!

-Bien, aquí vamos.

¡Cherryl y Tomoyo avanzan hasta la portería! ¿Será que harán una nueva técnica especial?

Tomoyo pateó el balón hacia arriba y saltó en la misma dirección con Cherryl. Ambas hicieron un doble salto en el aire y subieron arriba del balón, para darse una voltereta hacia atrás y luego patear el balón con fuerza hacia la portería, el cual se rodeó de un aura morada y con chispas y de la nada empezó a brillar intensamente.

**-¡Blinding Shot!**

El portero sonríe maliciosamente.

**-¡Captura oscura!- **el portero hace que unos remolinos salgan a su alrededor y absorban el balón, para luego lanzárselo a él en sus manos.

¡La técnica ha fallado y el portero del Kurimuzon gana! 

-Cielos…- musitó Tomoyo. Cherryl sonrió.

-No te preocupes, a penas es el primer tiempo.- le animó Cherryl.

¡El portero le lanza el balón al capitán del Kurimuzon! ¿Podrá anotar un gol esta vez?

**(En el banquillo)**

Mio veía el juego con atención, al igual que el entrenador. Luego se fijó en lo que Kido planeaba. "Kido quiere que el Kurimuzon avance, dejando un lugar vacío dentro de los mediocampistas. Así, podremos llevar la delantera y anotar un gol."

-Mio.- dijo el entrenador. La peli negro le vio de reojo.- ¿Dejarás realmente el equipo?

-Tenía la esperanza de que este fuera mi último partido.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Las chicas le vieron con algo de pena mientras que Mark se limitó a desviar la mirada.- Pero, ¿sabe? Desde el banquillo se obtiene una mejor vista. Creo… que me guardaré las ganas de jugar para cuando llegue a Estados Unidos. Ver… que todos ellos están juntos luchando por un mismo objetivo me recuerda mucho a como solíamos ser con mi equipo.

-Suzuki…- dijo el entrenador.- Espero que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias.- agradeció Mio.- Y recuerde siempre que nos veremos antes de lo que usted cree.

-Sí.

**(De vuelta con el partido…)**

¡El capitán del Kurimuzon avanza hacia el otro campo, acompañado de los otros dos delanteros!

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Kido sonriendo.- ¡Midorikawa, Hiroto!

-¡Hai!

Pero antes de que puedan avanzar, Hiroto y Midorikawa los bloquean.

-¡Aún tengo escapatoria!- el capitán del Kurimuzon se logró zafar del bloqueo de Hiroto, pero de inmediato es rodeado por Dylan y no le dejan salida.

-¡No van a librarse tan rápido!- exclamó Fubuki tras ir a rodear en compañía de Kido y Tsunami a los otros dos.

¡Miren ése excelente bloqueo por parte del Raimon! ¡Ha dejado al Kurimuzon sin ninguna escapatoria! ¿Podrá salvarse el Kurimuzon?

-¿¡Qué esperan! ¡Adelante!- exclamó el capitán del equipo rival haciendo que los mediocampistas del Kurimuzon avanzaran. Kido sonrió victorioso. Los cuatro mediocampistas avanzaron y corrieron hacia el campo del Raimon, quedando libres. El chico sonrió divertido.- ¡Ja! ¡No ganarán este partido!

El capitán del Kurimuzon patea el balón hacia otro de los jugadores, ¡PERO OBSERVEN! ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta toma la delantera e intercepta el pase!

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Je, has olvidado al jugador más veloz del Raimon.- dijo Kido sonriendo.- ¡Adelante, Kazemaru!

-¡Hai!

¡Kazemaru corre a toda velocidad por los puestos vacíos del campo contrario y burla a los defensas fácilmente! ¿Será alguna súper técnica?

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó el peli azul viendo a la peli plata. La chica asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta Kazemaru.- ¿Lista?

-¡Hai!- ambos patearon el piso con fuerza y dos enormes tornados aparecieron tras ellos, llevándose el balón de paso. Kazemaru y Tomoyo corrieron en forma de triángulo y finalmente saltaron hacia arriba, para patear el balón con fuerza.

**-¡Ciclón invencible!**

El balón iba a tal velocidad que el portero del Kurimuzon ni si quiera reaccionó, siendo así el Raimon los que anotaran el primer gol.

¡G-GOOOOOL! ¡El Raimon es el primer equipo en anotar un gol, dejando así el marcador 1-0! ¡Qué gran tiro! Y así termina el primer tiempo, señoras y señores.

Los chicos fueron a descansar al banquillo, donde las managers les dieron botellas con agua y algunas toallas. Los chicos no se veían cansados en lo más mínimo, a excepción, claro, de los delanteros y el defensa del equipo.

-¡Vaya, chicos, ese tiro fue impresionante!- exclamó Endo entusiasta, al igual que siempre.- Pero, ¿cuándo fue que lo hicieron?

-Verás, Tomoyo y yo decidimos entrenar un poco antes del partido. Y justo cuando conversábamos acerca del Kurimuzon se nos ocurrió la técnica.- dijo Kazemaru.- Así que la practicamos y la practicamos, y ya ves los resultados.

-Lo bueno es que llevamos la delantera.- dijo Midorikawa.- Teniendo ese punto a favor, creo que ya llevamos la mitad del camino hecho.

-Nunca confíes en la suerte.- dijo Cherryl.- Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no se resolverá por un solo gol.

-Ni yo.- dijo Goenji.- Un partido no se acaba hasta que suena el pitido final.

-Sigan así de bien en el segundo tiempo, y el partido será suyo.- dijo Mio sonriendo.

-Mio…- dijeron todos.

-Chicos, den lo mejor de sí.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo dulcemente. Fubuki bajó un poco la mirada, triste al saber que ese era el último partido en el que estarían juntos.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Que ya empieza el segundo tiempo!- exclamó Dylan sonriendo y yendo a la cancha. Todos se dirigieron hasta allí, excepto cierto peli plata. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del defensa. Mio le sonreía dulcemente.

-Vamos.- dijo la peli negro en voz baja, pero audible para Fubuki.- Quiero llevarme un lindo recuerdo a Estados Unidos… y el mejor que podría llevarme, es ver como el Raimon se lleva la victoria en este partido.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki. La peli negro le sonrió dulcemente y él se dirigió a la cancha otra vez.

¡Y comienza el segundo tiempo del partido, con el saque inicial del Kurimuzon!

Mio veía desde las gradas como sus amigos jugaban con todo su esfuerzo el deporte que más les gustaba: el fútbol. Desde pequeña, el fútbol había sido su escape a todo, su vía de distracción y su principal diversión. Con el fútbol había tenido compañeros, había logrado interactuar con el resto, y hacer grandes amigos como lo eran los del Raimon. "Si esta vez es la última vez que los veré jugar… Quería hacerlo con ellos. Pero como la situación ha cambiado, creo que me tendré que conformar con ver como ganan este partido" pensó la peli negro.

¡Kido roba el balón y avanza hacia el campo rival!

"Kido… eres alguien muy inteligente, capaz de todo. Aunque seas serio, eres una gran persona, y un gran amigo que siempre estuvo allí para apoyarme en todo."

¡Kido le da el balón a Midorikawa! Midorikawa avanza junto a Hiroto.

"Midorikawa, Hiroto… ustedes han sido como hermanos para mí. Siempre me ayudaron en todo, y estaban allí cuando más lo necesitaba. Midorikawa siempre me animaba de alguna u otra forma y Hiroto es como mi concejero personal. Jamás los olvidaré."

¡Cherryl tiene el balón y logra burlar a los mediocampistas con ayuda de Tomoyo!

"Chicas… Han sido las mejores amigas que he tenido desde que llegué. Bueno, sin olvidar a Toko y a Rika, por supuesto. Siempre estuvieron dispuestas en dar lo que fuese porque yo estuviera feliz."

¡Kazemaru corre hacia la portería!

"Mi primer hermano y mejor amigo. Siempre me ayudaste en todo. Gracias, Kaze-chan. Si no hubiese sido por ti, quizás no hubiera conocido lo que era la verdadera amistad."

¡El balón se lo roba uno de los mediocampistas! El mediocampista del Kurimuzon parece ser bastante ágil, y logra burlar a Tsunami y Midorikawa!

"Tsunami, Tachimukai, chicos. Todos ustedes han sido grandes amigos también. Tampoco los olvidaría por nada del mundo."

¡Pero justo cuando el delantero del Kurimuzon va a patear, Fubuki salva la portería con su técnica!

"Shirou Fubuki… Has sido quien más me ha ayudado y ha influido en mi vida. Si no te hubiera conocido, no habría conocido lo que era el amor. Eres a quién más aprecio en el equipo, porque te amo, y definitivamente, me dolerá más dejarte a ti que a cualquiera de los otros chicos. Tan sólo espero que tú no te olvides de mí nunca, porque yo jamás lo haré. Yo siempre te amaré, y así tenga que esperar años para poder volver a verte, los esperaré hasta que podamos estar juntos de nuevo" pensó Mio por último. La chica se llevó ambas manos al relicario y botó unas silenciosas lágrimas.

-Mio-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Aki. Mio asintió con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca, Aki.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo.- Gracias por preguntar.

**(En el campo…)**

¡Shirou Fubuki avanza y le da el balón a Kido! Kido se adelanta y le da un pase a Goenji. Goenji avanza y burla a uno de los mediocampistas, ¡y en un movimiento ágil, le da el balón a Tomoyo! Tomoyo corre hacia la portería junto a Cherryl. ¿Planearan hace el Blinding Shot?

-¡Vamos, Tomo-chan! ¡Esta vez no fallaremos!

-¡Hai, Cherryl-chan!

**-¡Blinding… Shot!**

**-¡Captura oscura!- **el balón que lanzaron Cherryl y Tomoyo fue mucho más fuerte y logró pasar la captura oscura, anotando así, otro gol.

¡GOOOL! El Raimon lleva la ventaja por dos goles. ¿Será capaz el Kurimuzon de derrotar al Raimon en estos últimos diez minutos?

"Dos a cero. Los chicos ganarán. Ah…" Mio sintió que su vista se volvía borrosa y se mareaba. "¿Qué rayos…? Ay, no. ¡No aquí!" y sin poder pensar más, la peli negro cayó desmayada.

-¿Mio-chan?- preguntó Aki al ver que la chica cerraba los ojos y caía en su hombro.- ¡Mio-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mio?- preguntó Tachimukai viendo a la peli negro.

-¡Se ha desmayado!- exclamó Ichinose. Mark veía la escena indiferente. Kudo se acercó a la peli negro y la vio unos segundos.

-Déjenla, ya despertará.- dijo el hombre. Entonces, la persona que menos se esperaron se acercó a ver.

-¿Puedo ver…?

-S-Suzuno…- dijo Haruna algo sorprendida. Suzuno se acercó hasta Mio y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas.

-Se ha desmayado, nada más.- dijo el ex jugador de la academia Alius. Las chicas no hicieron nada más que asentir con la cabeza y volver al juego.

* * *

><p>"Me siento fatal… Dios… ¿En dónde estaba? No lo recuerdo… ¡Ya! En el partido contra el Kurimuzon, me he desmayado… Crisis de pánico y un carajo…" lentamente, mientras que pensaba uno que otro improperio, la peli negro fue abriendo los ojos. A su lado estaba Dylan y Fubuki. Ambos chicos estaban durmiendo, y ella estaba… ¿tendida en la litera de su habitación? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Ella se había desmayado justo en el segundo tiempo del partido, ¿por qué rayos estaba descansando en su habitación? Miró que Fubuki empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Mio estaba despierta.<p>

-¡Mio, despertaste!- exclamó el peli plata despertando a Dylan.- Menos mal…

-¿Eh, eh, Mio despertó?- preguntó Dylan reaccionando.

-Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado…?- preguntó la peli negro.

-Bueno, te desmayaste en el partido.- dijo Fubuki.

-¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha ganado?- preguntó la peli negro. Ambos sonrieron.

-Nosotros, con una gran victoria de 3-0. El último gol lo hizo Tomoyo, la pobre ayer estaba realmente cansada y…- cuando Dylan quiso continuar, Mio lo cortó.

-¿Ayer? ¿A qué te refieres? Dios…- Mio se levantó un poco.- ¿Qué día es hoy…?

-Mio, hoy es domingo.- dijo Fubuki.- Nos hemos preocupado, porque pensamos que no se trataba de un simple desmayo, pero cuando el padre de Cherryl ha venido, nos ha dicho que tan solo se trataba de eso. Por eso hemos esperado, pero tú te has dormido desde ayer.- el estómago de la peli negro rugió.

-Vale, esto lo comprueba.- dijo la peli negro refiriéndose a su estómago.- No he comido desde… ¿desde la mañana de ayer?

-No.- dijo Dylan.- Vamos, ya serán las diez de la mañana. Hay que desayunar.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

><p>Una vez allí, todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Mio estaba despierta y con ellos. Los chicos sonrieron y ella les devolvió el gesto, pero antes de saludar hacer cualquier cosa, lo que más le urgía en ese minuto era comer. La peli negro se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto, y sonrió a la vez que Aki le daba un plato de comida.<p>

-Menudo susto nos has dado.- dijo Cherryl.- Por poco pienso que te había venido alguna cosa.

-Creo que con todo lo que he pasado en mi vida, ya me acostumbré.- dijo la chica haciendo reír a los chicos.- Pero dejando mi aburrida vida de lado, ¡han ganado las semifinales! ¡Ahora podrán ir a las finales y ganar el Holy Road!- todos pusieron unas expresiones tristes.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué las caras largas…? ¡Anímense, están en las finales de-

-No será lo mismo si tú no estás con nosotros.- dijo Midorikawa al fin. Mio miró como todos volvían a comer en silencio. Mio bajó la mirada.

-Chicos…- dijo la peli negro.- Lo siento… Yo… Yo ya he tomado una decisión.

Esa tarde, sería la última que tendría para despedirse y tomar una decisión. Esa sería la tarde… en la que derramara más lágrimas que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? No les diré ni daré ninguna pista ¬ w ¬ Deben leer el viernes, porque entonces verán lo buena que puede ser la trama de la historia a veces xD <strong>

**Mido-chan: Oye, ese Shawn-**

**Cami-chan: SOMOS SOLO AMIGOS! ¬¬ Además, yo tengo a alguien más ^ w ^**

**Todos: ¿¡EHHH!**

**Cami-chan: Jajaja, sí. Hace una semana ya. **

**Mido-chan: Mejor... vamos al avance...**

**Cami-chan: ¡Que corra video!**

_-Te irás, ¿cierto?_

_-Te extrañaremos._

_-Hola, veo que has venido por el equipaje._

_-Onee-chan, no te vayas._

_-Mio… Espero que tengas un buen viaje._

_-Sí, gracias… Fubu-chan._

_-T-Tú dijiste que no iríamos a despedirnos..._

_-¿Estás bien, Fubuki-kun?_

**Mido-chan: ¡Eh! ¡Corte, corte!**

**Cami-chan: ¿Hemos revelado mucho? Creo que ya les dije el final.**

**Mido-chan: "Los fanfic son como un partido de fútbol, no terminan hasta que suena el silbato final"**

**Cami-chan: Gran frase.**

**Mido-chan: Yo la inventé ^ w ^**

**Cami-chan: Bien, chicos. Próximo capítulo...**

**Todos: Me verás antes de lo que crees. Capítulo final (?)**

**Mido-chan: ¿En serio? o.o**

**Cami-chan: Léanlo y descubranlo. ^^**

**Kaze-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	15. Me verás antes de lo que crees

**Domo-mina-san! ^^**

**Bien, este es el capítulo final (?). No lo sabrán hasta leerlo ^^ Bien, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia y dejado reviews ^^**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: Me verás antes de lo que crees…<p>

Se encontraba en su habitación haciendo el equipaje. Mañana por la mañana tendría que viajar, y dejar sus últimos dos meses enterrados en Japón. No quería volver, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Debía volver con su familia. Tras terminar el equipaje de una maleta, revisó algunas de sus pertenencias, percatándose de que una no estaba junto a ella. El mazo de cartas que le había regalado Kido, y que ahora lo tenía Midorikawa. Salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo, y tocó dos veces la puerta de al fondo.

-Adelante.

Mio entró y vio que Midorikawa se encontraba escuchando música con un solo audífono, mientras que Hiroto leía un libro. Ambos sonrieron con algo de pena al ver a la peli negro.

-Ah, eres tú, Mio.- dijo Hiroto.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, es que estaba haciendo el equipaje y he recordado que te he dejado el mazo de cartas el otro día, Mido-chan.- dijo Mio. Al oír que su compañera estaba haciendo el "equipaje" ambos asimilaron bien lo que quería decir. Midorikawa reaccionó al rato y empezó a revolver entre uno de los cajones que había, hasta encontrar el juego y entregárselo a Mio.

-Toma.- dijo el peli verde.- Gracias por prestármelo.

-No ha sido nada.- contestó Mio. Luego se volteó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Midorikawa lo había pensado mucho, y la curiosidad lo mataba. Sin poder aguantar más, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Te irás, ¿cierto?- preguntó el moreno. Mio se detuvo en seco y se volteó a ver a Midorikawa.

-Me temo que sí.- contestó la peli negro. Ambos bajaron la mirada.- Lo siento, chicos…

-Te extrañaremos.- dijo Midorikawa intentando fingir una sonrisa. Mio fue hasta el moreno y lo abrazó.

-Y yo a ustedes. Han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido.- dijo la peli negro.- Recuerden llamarme.

-Claro que lo haremos.- dijo Hiroto uniéndose al abrazo. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron. Mio sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida, mientras que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Antes de chocar, se detuvo justo a tiempo, encontrándose con Goenji. El delantero le sonrió de media luna.

-¿Haciendo el equipaje?- preguntó el chico. Mio sonrió algo triste.

-Sí.- contestó al fin.

-Has decidido irte… Los chicos te extrañaran.- dijo el peli crema.- Bueno, en verdad, todos te extrañaremos.

-Yo también los extrañaré.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Antes de entrar a su habitación se volteó.- ¡Goenji-kun!

-¿Hm?- el chico también se volteó y miró a Mio.

-Por favor… cuida a Cherryl.- dijo la peli negro.- Y asegúrate de ayudar a ganar la final.

-No tienes que decirlo.- dijo el delantero sonriendo y entrando a su habitación. Mio hizo lo mismo para luego encontrarse con Cherryl.

-Mio-chan.- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Luego miró las maletas.- Así que…

-Sí.- dijo Mio.- Volveré.

-Ya veo.- dijo la rubia algo triste.- Recuerda enviarme cartas, y llamarme, y venir siempre que puedas, y-

-Calma, Cherryl-chan, ya lo sé.- dijo la peli negro. Cherryl no pudo más y abrazó a Mio tras llorar.- No estés triste, dios…

-Tan sólo, llámame, ¿sí?- dijo la rubia sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas. Mio sonrió con ternura y se dirigió hasta la maleta para guardar el mazo de cartas.

* * *

><p>En la sala de estar, Endo platicaba con Aki y con Toramaru, que había ido de visita. Los chicos voltearon hacia la escalera, donde estaba Mio bajando con un libro en la mano. Los tres le saludaron y ella bajo por completo la escalera. Toramaru se levantó e hizo una reverencia.<p>

-Me he enterado de que vuelve a Estados Unidos, Mio-senpai.- dijo Toramaru. La chica sonrió dulcemente.

-Hai.- contestó ella. Endo sonrió algo apenado.

-Vaya, perderemos a una gran jugadora.- dijo Endo.- Y ahora que son las finales…

-¡Endo!- le regaño Aki. El portero se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó el capitán del Raimon. Aki negó con la cabeza para luego ver a Mio.

-¿Estás feliz?- preguntó Aki. Mio pensó unos segundos.

-No sé si será feliz, exactamente… pero… Es una sensación rara.- dijo Mio. Aki sonrió.

-Debes venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando.- dijo la peli verde. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré encantada de venir.- dijo la peli negro. Toramaru sonrió.

-¡Podremos practicar juntos, Mio-senpai!- exclamó el peli azul. Mio asintió con la cabeza. Luego, miro que Endo le extendió la mano.

-Mio, hagamos una promesa.- dijo el chico. La peli negro le miró algo confundida.- Nosotros llegaremos al FFI… y tú también debes hacerlo, ¿vale?

-Capitán…- dijo Mio sorprendida. Luego sonrió divertida y estrechó la mano de su amigo.- Claro que sí. Es una promesa. Allí nos veremos.

-¡Hai!- exclamó Endo.

La peli negro salió del hostal. Tenía que caminar un poco para poder llegar a casa del señor Hibiki y terminar el equipaje. Se sentía rara, al dejar Japón. Por un momento dudo de su decisión, pero casi no le dio importancia. ¿Desde cuándo ella dudaba de sus decisiones? Su padre le había enseñado a siempre determinarse, y así lo haría, hasta el final.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Al voltearse, vio que Suzuno la veía sereno y con una sonrisa apacible en el rostro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó el chico. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro.- respondió. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, que Fusuuke terminó por romper.

-Es raro.

-¿Eh?

-Es rara la forma en la que nos conocimos.- dijo el chico mirando el cielo. En ese minuto, estaban pasando junto al restaurante Rai Rai, cerrado debido a que era domingo. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Y es aún más rara la forma en la que nos despediremos.

-Sí…- dijo Mio.- Suzuno-kun, ¿me olvidarás?

-¿Olvidarte?- preguntó el chico. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que me metió en tantos problemas? Jamás te olvidaría.- dijo el chico haciendo reír a Mio.

En una cancha, al frente de ellos, estaban Tsunami y Tachimukai entrenando. Tsunami, que los vio a lo lejos les sonrió y saludó. Ambos fueron hasta la cancha.

-¡Eh, hola chicos!- saludó el peli rosa.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Caminando un poco, nada más.- dijo Mio sonriendo.

-Oh, mañana te irás, ¿cierto?- preguntó Tachimukai, que extrañamente era el único que no la trataba con respetos como "senpai", probablemente debido a que era con uno de los que más compartía.- Ya veo, espero que tengas un muy buen viaje.

-Te extrañaremos.- dijo Tsunami.- Bueno, no la comida, pero si a la Mio que nos regaña todo el día.

-Ja-Ja-Ja, que gracioso.- dijo la chica sarcásticamente. Los chicos rieron.

-Y la que nos hace reír, por supuesto.- dijo Tsunami.- Debes venir a Japón.

-Claro que sí.- dijo la peli negro.

-Aún no te he enseñado a surfear.- dijo Tsunami.

-No lo has hecho, ni lo harás. Me da terror la simple idea.- confesó la chica. Tsunami sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, yo sé como remediarlo. Pero debes prometer que volverás.- dijo el peli rosa. Mio se lo pensó un poco. La oferta no estaba nada mal. Sin pensar, estrecho la mano del surfista.

-Trato hecho.- dijo la peli negro. Los tres sonrieron.

-Bien, ¿te quedas a entrenar un poco?- preguntó Tsunami. Mio negó con la cabeza.

-Aún hay cosas que debo hacer.- dijo la peli negro. Fusuuke sonrió.

-Vale, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó el albino. Mio sonrió.

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo la peli negro. La chica observó como empezaba a hacerse tarde.- Bien, chicos, yo ya me voy. Adiós.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Suerte con tu viaje!- exclamó Tsunami.

-¡Nos veremos algún día!- exclamó Tachimukai.

-Suerte.- le sonrió Fusuuke. Los chicos se despidieron de ella y Mio siguió con su curso.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegó, tan solo atinó a tocar el timbre de la casa y abrir la puerta. La casa del señor Hibiki seguía exactamente igual. La chica sonrió algo apenada, era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaría. Las cálidas bienvenidas del señor Hibiki y Tobitaka, y la sonrisa de su hermana menor.<p>

-Ya estoy en casa.- dijo Mio. Hibiki salió de la cocina y la saludó.

-Hola, veo que has venido por el equipaje.- dijo el hombre. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Adelante.

La chica subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Allí, empezó a guardar las cosas en sus maletas, cuando de repente, alguien se puso en el borde de la puerta.

-¿Haciendo equipaje?- preguntó la inconfundible voz de Tobitaka. Mio solo asintió con la cabeza.- Oye… ¿en serio quieres irte?

Mio se detuvo para ver a Tobitaka.

-Sí, ya lo he decidido.- dijo la peli negro. Tobitaka asintió con la cabeza.

-Si lo has decidido ya, entonces no hay nada que hacer.- dijo Tobitaka resignado y lanzando un largo suspiro. Mio terminó de guardar unas cosas que estaban en su escritorio, para luego empezar a guardar su ropa.- Dime, ¿lo has pensado bien?

-Sí.- dijo ella.- Lo he pensado bastante como para poder darme cuenta de que una vez que me vaya, no volveré nunca más.

-"Nunca más" es una palabra muy grande.- dijo el peli morado.- Es mejor decir que no volverás "en un tiempo".

-Me encantaría poder decirlo, pero creo que ambos sabemos cuál es la realidad.- dijo Mio terminando el equipaje.- Listo.

Tobitaka se acercó a Mio y le sonrió. Sin duda, ninguno de los dos cambiaría nunca. Los dos se dieron un abrazo y luego se separaron para sonreírse.

-Espero que tengas un magnífico viaje.- dijo el peli morado. Mio estrechó la mano de Tobitaka con fuerza, un saludo que solo ellos dos entendían, un saludo de hermanos. La chica sonrió y salió de su habitación con ambas maletas. Luna estaba en un lado de la escalera. Mio sonrió con lástima. Luna era su hermana pequeña, y la veía justo en ese momento destrozada en lágrimas. La chica se estaba abrazando al señor Hibiki con fuerza.

-Onee-chan, no te vayas.- dijo la pequeña mientras lloraba.- Tu… T-Tú me dijiste que jamás me dejarías sola.

Mio sonrió y fue hasta Luna, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Luego acarició los cabellos rubios de la pequeña.

-Yo jamás te dejaré sola.- dijo la peli negro mientras que llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de la chica.- Yo siempre voy a estar aquí. Recuérdalo. No importa cuál sea la distancia, nosotras siempre somos y seguiremos siendo hermanas.

Y tras decir esto, Luna se tiró a los brazos de Mio. La peli negro no pudo evitar botar un par de lágrimas, para luego limpiárselas. Luego de un rato, y cuando Luna estuvo más calmada, ambas se separaron. Mio fue hasta el señor Hibiki y lo abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, Otto-san.- dijo la chica sonriendo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Mio tomó sus maletas y salió de la casa, dejando parte de su familia atrás.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el hostal, Dylan, Mark, Ichinose y Domon seguían preparando sus maletas. Mio había dejado las suyas en su cuarto y les dijo que en cuanto ellos hacían las maletas, ella terminaría de despedirse. Subió las escaleras, topándose con Tomoyo y Kazemaru. La chica les saludó a ambos y estos correspondieron de la misma forma.<p>

-Así que esta será la despedida.- dijo Kazemaru. Mio asintió con la cabeza. Tomoyo fue hasta Mio y ambas se abrazaron.

-Espero que todo resulte de maravilla, Mio-chan.- dijo la peli plata.- Te extrañaré mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes.- dijo la peli negro.- Estaremos en contacto.

-Hai.- contestaron ambos.

-Bien, debo ir a despedirme de Kido aún.- dijo la peli negro.- ¿Lo han visto?

-Creo que estaba en la azotea.- dijo Kazemaru.

Mio agradeció y siguió subiendo las escaleras, para llegar al último piso y finalmente subir a la azotea. Una vez que abrió la puerta que daba con la azotea, vio a Kido apoyado en el barandal, viendo el cielo teñido de carmesí que rápidamente se tiñó de negro. La peli negro fue hasta el chico y le sonrió, haciendo que él le devolviera el gesto de la misma forma. Ambos se quedaron viendo las estrellas.

-Así que… aquí es la despedida.- dijo Kido.- Es una pena.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Mio sin entender.

-El Raimon perderá a una gran jugadora… y el equipo a una gran amiga.- dijo el estratega.- Espero que podamos vernos pronto.

-Estoy segura de que lo haremos, cuando ambos ganemos el Holy Road y empiece el FFI. Es por eso que deben ganar.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Luego, ambos chocaron sus manos.- Llévalos a la victoria, Kido.

-Tenlo por seguro.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Ambas miraron las estrellas una vez más. El chico preguntó desprevenidamente a Mio.- ¿Ya hablaste con Fubuki?

-…- la chica no respondió.- Aún no…

-Es difícil.- dijo Kido.- Pero las despedidas son así.

-Lo sé…- dijo Mio. La peli negro sonrió y luego abrazó a Kido, mientras que el chico correspondía de la misma forma.- Mientras más pronto mejor.

-Sí.- dijo Kido. Ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

-Bien, ya me voy.- dijo Mio.- Gracias por todo, Kido. Hasta pronto.

-Sí…- dijo el estratega tras ver como la chica se iba de la azotea. "Nos vemos luego…"

Una vez que bajó las escaleras, fue directamente a su habitación. El pasillo estaba vacío, lo más seguro era que todos estuvieran abajo despidiéndose. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, supo que le faltaba la persona más importante. El chico frente a ella la veía algo triste, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mio… Espero que tengas un buen viaje.- dijo el peli plata. Mio sonrió.

-Sí, gracias… Fubu-chan.- dijo para finalmente ir y abrazarlo. Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazándose con fuerza. A pesar de las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía, la peli negro no lo hizo. Era la única forma de demostrar a todos que era una persona determinada. Luego de separarse, Fubuki se aproximo al rostro de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso, no en los labios, si no en la mejilla. Mio sonrió un poco y se volteó, para luego dejar a Fubuki allí y bajar las escaleras. Tal como pensaba, todos estaban abajo, despidiéndose. Lo que había sido doloroso, para ella ya no lo era.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Dylan. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.- contestó. Fue hacia abajo, con sus maletas y vio por última vez a sus amigos. Allí estaban Midorikawa y Hiroto, sonriéndole; Kido y Goenji con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; Kazemaru, Tomoyo y Cherryl algo tristes pero aún conteniéndose las ganas de llorar; Tsunami con una pose cool y Tachimukai con aquella modestia que lo identificaba y diferenciaba de cualquiera.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Dylan posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. Mio asintió con la cabeza y finalmente volteó, para salir del hostal. Los cuatro salieron del hostal, dejando allá a sus amigos, a los cuales no verían, quizás hasta el FFI.- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-No estaba segura, pero luego de ver el partido de ayer…- dijo Mio.- Creo que me he llevado un gran recuerdo conmigo, y sé que todos estarán bien.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente ya había llegado. Luna abrió los ojos de golpe, pues había tenido un sueño bastante raro. Sin darle importancia, vio la fecha. Era lunes, y eran las ocho. El avión de su hermana partía exactamente a las nueve y un cuarto, pero Hibiki ya le había dicho que no irían al aeropuerto a despedirse otra vez. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese mismo minuto, era afrontar la realidad.<p>

La pequeña se levantó de su cama, fue a ducharse y se vistió. Al rato, bajo a desayunar. El señor Hibiki le sirvió un pequeño bol de arroz, y ella lo vio sin apetito, no porque no quisiera comer, pero no estaba de ánimos.

-¿Triste?

-Algo…- le contestó Luna a su padre. Hibiki siguió en la cocina.

-No creo que a Mio le hubiera gustado que estuvieras triste.

-Yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero son cosas que ya están y no se remedian.- dijo Luna.- Si ella hubiese estado en mí lugar, seguro habría dicho algo como eso.- Luna empezó a devorar su plato.

-Estoy seguro de que ella volverá algún día.- dijo Hibiki.

-Sí…- respondió Luna. Tobitaka bajó del segundo piso, le sacudió el cabello a su pequeña hermana en un gesto cariñoso y se sentó junto a ella a desayunar como si nada.

-¿Es por Mio?- preguntó Tobitaka. Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Eh, chicos, apresúrense.- dijo Hibiki terminando de hacer el desayuno.- No tenemos todo el día.

-Pero, Otto-san, tu siempre abres el restaurante a las 10 del día.- dijo Luna.

-¿Aún quieres ir al aeropuerto, no?- preguntó el hombre. Luna abrió los ojos de par en par.

-T-Tú dijiste que no iríamos a despedirnos...

-Es por eso que no iremos a despedirnos, si no iremos a ver cómo están los chicos antes de su viaje.- se excusó el hombre poniendo una media sonrisa.- Y ahora, ¡rápido! Aún necesitamos ir por más de once jugadores de la selección juvenil japonesa y ustedes no han desayunado.

-Otto-san…- dijo Luna sorprendida tras sonreír ampliamente.- ¡Hai!

* * *

><p>Los cinco estaban en el aeropuerto, en compañía de dos chicas más. Dylan y Mark estaban asegurándose de que llevaban todo el equipaje y las cosas necesarias, mientras que Mio estaba junto a Ichinose, Domon y las otras dos chicas.<p>

-Gracias por venir a despedirse, chicas.- agradeció Mio. Ambas sonrieron.

-Jo, no hay que agradecer nada, después de todo, somos amigos.- dijo la peli salmón sonriendo.

-Gracias Toko.- dijo Mio sonriendo.

-¡Y yo no podía dejar de despedirme de mi cariñín!- exclamó Rika tras abrazar a Ichinose y sonreír. Toko y Mio sonrieron apenadas. Toko se acercó a Mio y le miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Toko. Mio reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza.

-S-Sí, no es nada…- dijo la chica. "Esta será la última vez que esté en Japón… la última vez que vea a Toko y a Rika quizás, y hasta todos mis amigos…" pensó algo triste Mio.

-¡Eh, Mio, que el avión ya va a partir!- exclamó Dylan sonriendo. Mio le respondió de la misma forma.

-Vale…- dijo la peli negro para voltearse a ver a Toko y a Rika.- Gracias por todo chicas.

-No hay de qué.- dijo Toko sonriendo. Iba a voltearse cuando unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente.

"_Oye… ¿en serio quieres irte?"_

La peli negro se detuvo en seco. ¿En verdad quería irse? Lo había pensado tanto. "Yo… una parte de mí quiere irse a estados Unidos, porque es lo correcto, pero la otra… La otra no quiere abandonar este lugar…" pensó la peli negro. "Maldito Tobitaka… Sé que siempre me haces pensar más de lo debido, pero…" la chica estaba realmente confundida. Luego se volteó a ver a Toko y Rika, las dos hablaban de algo mientras que veían como a lo lejos Ichinose y Domon estaban ya subiendo al avión. Mio miró a la peli azul fijamente y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¡Rika…!

* * *

><p>Todos se hallaban entrenando para el próximo partido, fuese contra quién fuese, debían estar preparados. Después de todo, le habían prometido a su amiga que ganarían el Holy Road para luego reencontrarse en el FFI.<p>

Midorikawa estaba algo distraído, tanto que un balón le llegó a los pies y no supo si contestar o seguir inmóvil, y fuese cual fuese la decisión, definitivamente, su cuerpo no respondería.

-¡Midorikawa!- exclamó Kido. Los chicos al ver al moreno tan deprimido, pararon de correr.

-Perdón, pero…- dijo el peli verde algo deprimido.- ¿No sienten… que el día es algo extraño…?

Todos bajaron la mirada. Se habían acostumbrado a las bromas de Dylan, los regaños de Mark a éste, a ver a Ichinose ser acosado por Rika, a Domon tratando de salvar a Ichinose y a Mio regañando a cualquiera o conversando con ellos. Se sentía realmente vacío.

-¡Tomen un descanso!- exclamó el entrenador para voltearse y volver al hostal. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron aún en la cancha. Sin embargo, una bocina los hizo reaccionar. En la entrada del hostal, estaba la caravana relámpago, conducida por el señor Hibiki, además de traer a bordo a Luna y a Tobitaka.

-¿Qué esperan?- preguntó Hibiki.- ¡Suban o si no, no llegaremos a tiempo!

-Hibiki-san…- dijeron todos sorprendidos. Por un momento se miraron todos entre ellos y luego sonrieron. Fueron rápidamente al autobús y tomaron asiento. Al rato, llegaron las managers y Kudo, que también entraron al autobús y se sentaron. Una vez que estaban todos, entonces la caravana relámpago partió a toda velocidad al aeropuerto. Hibiki conducía lo más rápido posible, mientras que todos estaban esperanzados para llegar justo a tiempo.

_Te irás, ¿cierto?_

_Te extrañaremos._

_¿Haciendo el equipaje?_

_Tan sólo, llámame, ¿sí?_

_Me he enterado de que vuelve a Estados Unidos…_

_Debes venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando._

_Nosotros llegaremos al FFI… y tú también debes hacerlo, ¿vale?_

_Es rara la forma en la que nos conocimos._

_Oh, mañana te irás, ¿cierto?_

_Oh, yo sé como remediarlo. Pero debes prometer que volverás._

_Hola, veo que has venido por el equipaje._

_Si lo has decidido ya, entonces no hay nada que hacer._

_Onee-chan, no te vayas._

_Así que esta será la despedida._

_Espero que todo resulte de maravilla._

_El Raimon perderá a una gran jugadora… y el equipo a una gran amiga._

_Mio… Espero que tengas un buen viaje._

Una vez que los chicos llegaron al aeropuerto, se bajaron rápidamente del autobús. Entraron al lugar, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el avión ya había partido. Luna vio la hora.

-9:17…- dijo Luna.- Dos minutos tarde.

-Bueno, al menos lo intentamos.- dijo Midorikawa intentando sonar convincente. Los chicos bajaron la mirada. Fubuki, que aún no se lo podía creer, no resistió más, y aunque llorara en silencio, debía desahogarse de alguna u otra forma.

-¿Estás bien, Fubuki-kun?- preguntó Aki.

-No…- contestó en voz baja el peli plata. Todos lo vieron unos segundos.

-Será mejor que volvamos. Debemos entrenar.- dijo Kudo. Todos los chicos voltearon y volvieron hasta la caravana relámpago. Una vez que subieron todos, entonces ya empezaron a llorar, aunque en silencio, lloraron. Cherryl se abrazaba a Goenji mientras intentaba calmarse y lo mismo pasaba con Tomoyo y Kazemaru. Luna, en cambio, seguía llorando en silencio. Kido, que se sentaba junto a ella, la miró unos segundos.

-Luna…- dijo el estratega.- Mio… Mio no querría que lloraras. Recuerda que ella siempre tuvo la frente en alto en todo momento, y ella estaría orgullosa si es que viera que tú hicieras lo mismo.

-A-Arigato, Kido-kun…- dijo la chica calmándose un poco más. Todos ni si quiera le dieron importancia, ya que cada uno pensaba en algo en especial.

"Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos…"

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji, ¡un placer!- exclamó el chico extendiéndole la mano a Mio, la joven correspondió de la misma forma._

Cherryl…

_-¡Hola!- exclamó animadamente la oji celeste. Mio sonrió junto a Fubuki.- Me llamo Cherryl Matsuni. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!_

Hiroto…

_-No… ¡No voy a rendirme!- exclamó la peli negro._

_-Mio, deberían descansar. Han pasado ya cuatro horas entrenando y no tienen energías para seguir.- dijo Haruna preocupada. Fubuki y Hiroto se dirigieron hasta la portería y sonrieron a Mio._

_-No te preocupes…- dijo Mio a Haruna.- ¡Antes de ir a descansar, haré la maldita técnica esa para poder dormir en paz!_

_-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo._

_-No nos rendiremos.- dijo Hiroto._

Endo…

_-¡Oye!- exclamó Endo corriendo hacia ella. La chica le miró con indiferencia, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera justo a mitad del trayecto. Finalmente, llegó hasta la joven y la tomó de las manos.- ¡Ese chut fue increíble!_

_-A-Ah… No fue nada._

Kido…

_- Espero que podamos vernos pronto._

_-Estoy segura de que lo haremos, cuando ambos ganemos el Holy Road y empiece el FFI. Es por eso que deben ganar.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Luego, ambos chocaron sus manos.- Llévalos a la victoria, Kido._

Goenji…

-_¡Goenji-kun!_

_-¿Hm?- el chico también se volteó y miró a Mio._

_-Por favor… cuida a Cherryl.- dijo la peli negro.- Y asegúrate de ayudar a ganar la final._

_-No tienes que decirlo._

Kazemaru…

_-Que va, si tu eres feliz con Fubuki, entonces yo también soy feliz.- dijo el peli azul. Mio sonrió y le extendió la mano._

_-¡Entonces somos mejores amigos!- exclamó la peli negro. Kazemaru rió divertido y correspondió el saludo._

_-Sí, somos mejores amigos.- respondió el peli azul sonriendo.- Ah, y no olvides que si te llega a hacer algo…_

_-¡Kazemaru!- exclamó Mio molesta. El peli azul rió._

_-Es broma._

Tachimukai…

_-Me llamo Mio Suzuki. Soy nueva en el equipo, es un placer.- dijo Mio. Tachimukai correspondió el saludo de la misma forma._

_-T-Tachimukai Yuuki, también es un placer._

Tsunami…

_-¿Q-Qué…?- tartamudeó la joven. Tsunami sonrió mientras que tomaba su tabla de surf._

_-¡Te enseñaré a surfear!- los chicos quedaron completamente sorprendidos mientras que Mio le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos._

_-¡N-No, espera Tsunami!- exclamó la chica. Tsunami sonrió victorioso mientras estaba a unos centímetros del agua.- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡ESPERA!_

Tomoyo…

_-¡Es cierto! Chicos, ella es Tomoyo, es la nueva chica del equipo que les decíamos.- dijo el peli azul haciendo que la peli plata avanzara hacia delante y sonriera._

_-Hola, es un placer.- se presentó. _

Fubuki…

_-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el peli plata sonriéndole. La chica no pudo evitar dejar caer más lágrimas. Fubuki la abrazó protectora y comprensivamente.- Está bien… Yo estaré contigo siempre. Es una promesa._

"Pero esa promesa… ahora no la podré cumplir, Hime-chan…" pensó Fubuki.

-Ya hemos llegado.- anunció Hibiki abriendo las puertas de la caravana relámpago. Todos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se levantaron y fueron a la cancha, incluyendo a Luna y a Tobitaka. El entrenador los vio por unos segundos.

-No entrenen por hoy…- dijo Kudo finalmente.

-…- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza en silencio. Luego, todos se dirigieron al hostal. Kudo, quién fue el primero en entrar, se quedó quieto, a la vez que el libro que siempre llevaba consigo se le cayó al suelo. Todos los chicos que estaban allí, tuvieron una reacción parecida: abrieron los ojos de par en par y luego sonrieron, aunque no supieran si llorar o reír.

En el sillón de la sala de estar, allí estaba ella, leyendo el libro que Dylan le había regalado, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Todos sonrieron para luego gritar emocionados.

-¡ES… MIOOO!

-¡No, esperen!- exclamó Midorikawa.- ¡EL ESPÍRITU DE MIO HA VUELTO PARA VENGARSE!

-¿¡Qué a caso eres idiota! ¡Esta es Mio, la real!- exclamó Tobitaka aún sorprendido. Fubuki avanzó unos pasos hacia delante, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tan sólo sonrió aún sorprendido.

-¿Suzuki?- preguntó el entrenador.

-Yo se lo advertí, entrenador. Y bueno, realmente estuve aquí antes de lo que usted creía, aunque…- dijo Mio.- ¿Sabe algo? Creo que fue antes de lo que creía hasta yo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio sonrió.

-Leo un libro, ¿y tú?- preguntó la joven. Todos sonrieron y fueron a abrazarla. Una respuesta así…

-¡Sin duda eres onee-chan!- exclamó Luna mientras que se lanzaba sobre su hermana mayor llorando de la emoción.

-Vamos, chicos, no es para tanto…

-¡Mio-chan, nunca más te vayas!

-Pero si ni siquiera me he ido.- dijo Mio divertida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fubuki aún no entendía lo que pasaba, pero solo podía saber que lo que ocurría no era un sueño, era real.

-P-Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó Midorikawa. Hibiki se asomó por la puerta y miró a la peli negro.

-Gasté un montón de dinero en un pasaporte, ¿para que tú te quedes aquí?- preguntó el hombre. Todos se preocuparon, pero Mio solo sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Otto-san, se la di a alguien que realmente la valorará, y no te imaginas lo contenta que estaba.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Pero no te preocupes por mí, no tuve ningún problema. Gracias por preguntar.

-Mio, pero…- dijo Fubuki al frente de ella. Los chicos se pararon y se separaron de ambos, a la vez que Mio hacía lo mismo y quedaba en frente de Fubuki.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber vuelto a tu hogar, con tu familia y…

-Verán.- dijo Mio.- Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el avión, pensé en ustedes, y me llevo como unos dos segundos darme cuenta de que mi verdadero hogar y mi familia están aquí, con ustedes. Así que, le di el pasaporte a otra persona, y vine lo más rápido que pude aquí.

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo Luna emocionada. Mio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Síp. Me quedaré a vivir aquí en Japón.- dijo la chica. Los chicos sonrieron de oreja a oreja a Mio, mientras que Fubuki tan sólo la abrazó. La chica correspondió el abrazo.

-Dios… un día de estos me matarás.- dijo Fubuki al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Quién sabe?- preguntó Mio sonriendo. Luego le susurró algo en el oído.- Además, me prometiste que me llevarías a Hokkaido, ¿no? Yo no puedo romper promesas, aunque no las haya hecho, pero es prácticamente lo mismo.

-Te amo, Hime-chan…- dijo Fubuki separándose de Mio.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo Mio.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Tsunami.

-Tú siempre buscando una excusa para celebrar…- dijo Mio con los ojos en punto y raya.

-¿¡Es una broma!- preguntó Cherryl abrazando a Mio.- ¡CREÍ QUE ME DEJARÍAS SOLA EN MI CUARTO! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR, TONTA!

-Jajaja, calma.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Como tu concejera personal, no podría hacer eso.

-¡Onee-chan, estás aquí!- exclamó Luna abalanzándose sobre Mio. La peli negro sonrió de oreja a oreja. Todos tomaron un vaso con bebida y lo alzaron.

-¡Un brindis por Mio, que nos acompañará en las finales del Holy Road!- exclamó Midorikawa. Todos elevaron sus vasos y sonrieron.

-¡Kampai!- los chicos brindaron. Mio sonrió lado a lado. "Definitivamente, este siempre será mi verdadero hogar…"

-Por cierto.- dijo Cherryl.- No nos has dicho aún a quién le diste el pasaporte.

-Bueno…- Mio sonrió algo nerviosa.

-¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!- exclamaron todos. Mio sonrió más nerviosa aún.

-Jaja, bieeeen…

-¡Cariñín~! ¡Podremos estar juntos para siempre!- exclamaba Rika mientras que se abalanzaba sobre Ichinose. El castaño lloraba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Ay…- dijeron todos llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No la haré enojar nunca…- dijo Midorikawa con la frente azul.

-Pues, así fue. Le pedí a Rika que aceptara el pase.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Y ella aceptó con mucho gusto. Probablemente, Ichinose me odie después de lo que hice, pero él me ha hecho cosas peores. Bueno… quizás no tan malas, pero si me ha hecho cosas malas.

-Ay, dios…- dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien, Suzuki.- dijo Kudo. Todos lo vieron fijamente.- Bienvenida nuevamente al equipo.

-¡Kampai por Mio!- exclamó Tsunami. Todos volvieron a brindar y volvieron a reír.

-Gracias, entrenador.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí se acaba.<strong>

**Mido-chan: Redoble de tambores por favor...**

**Cami-chan: Noo, es broma, no se acaba xD Aún quedan muchas cosas sin concluir, como por ejemplo...**

**Kaze-chan: ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?**

**Mido-chan: ¿O qué es lo que esconde el Holy Road realmente?**

**Cami-chan: ¿Y qué pasará cuando Mio y Fubuki vayan a Hokkaido? Es por eso, que tan sólo me daré una semana libre, y luego seguiré escribiendo. Lo siento, pero en serio mis estudios estan matandome, y necesito esa semana para adelantar trabajos, porque ¡adivinen! Me iré de viaje ¬¬**

**Kaze-chan: ¿No te gusta viajar?**

**Cami-chan: El avion lo soporto... pero, ¿el bus? ME MATA. **

**Kaze-chan: Tranquila.**

**Mido-chan: ¡Y como queremos que nuestros lectores sigan leyendo...!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Les dejaremos un pequeño avance de lo que será la siguiente historia! Y nota, la historia continúa en este mismo fic, no habra nuevo fic.**

**Mido-chan: ¡Core video!**

_-Estamos a dos días del partido contra el Kidokawa Seishun, ¿y ustedes pensando en celebrar? _

_-Entonces… ¿seguirás jugando?_

_-¿Más rápida?_

_-Un reto._

_-¡El que pierde, tendrá que bailar el "Hare Hare Yukai"!_

_-¿¡QUÉ!_

_-Hemos estado investigando… y puede que la muerte de tus padres haya sido planeada por alguien._

_-¡Garshield!_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Bien, chicos, nos vemos dentro de una semana. Gracias por su comprensión de antemano u.u**

**Kaze-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	16. Antiguos compañeros, nuevas decisiones

**Domo mina-san! ^^**

**Tantas lunas sin verlos xD Espero que estén bien ^^ Este es el capítulo 16, y creo que esta historia no tendrá más de cinco capítulos más :p**

**Por cierto, estoy dudando en hacer una secuela de este fic. Creo que primero escribiré mi promesa musical de Inazuma Rock Star!, y luego, si es que la inspiracion me llega, escribo el FFI de este fic ^^ **

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: Antiguos compañeros, nuevas decisiones.<p>

Ya era martes por la mañana, lo cual significaba que todos entrenaban sus técnicas. Kudo les había dicho su próximo oponente, y no resultaron nada más ni nada menos que el instituto Kidokawa Seishun. Los chicos se sentían un poco más tranquilos, ya que conocían a la secundaria y también a sus jugadores, sin embargo, cierta persona seguía bastante alterada y distraída.

-¡Kido, el balón!- exclamó Mio. Al rato después, el estratega reaccionó y le entregó la pelota a la peli negro, quien recibió el pase y luego le dio uno inmediato a Tomoyo. Cherryl y la peli plata avanzaron hacia la portería.

**-¡Cruzada Fugaz!- **ambas hicieron el tiro, pero fallaron, cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

-Ah, cielos…- dijo Cherryl molesta.- ¡No podemos lograr la técnica!

-Necesitan más práctica y paciencia, eso es todo.- dijo Goenji mientras que iba a ayudar a Cherryl. Kazemaru hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo.

-Tranquilas, ya harán esa técnica.- dijo Mio. Ambas sonrieron.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Cherryl.

-Si seguimos practicando, nos saldrá.- dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Es todo, entren!- exclamó Kudo desde el hostal. Todo el equipo obedeció y entró al lugar. Mio, Tomoyo y Cherryl se quedaron un poco más en la cancha.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo Cherryl.- ¿Creen que lleguemos a las finales?

-Pues, yo sí.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Confío en que ganaremos.

-Entonces, hay que entrenar duro para lograrlo.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.- Sería fantástico ser recordada como una de las jugadoras que ganó junto al Raimon.

-¡Waaa, sería genial!- exclamó Cherryl entusiasmada.- ¡Tan sólo imagínenlo! Nosotras, tres chicas normales, que pasaron a la historia por jugar en el Holy Road.

-A la historia del fútbol.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Sería genial… Papá…

-¿Papá?- preguntaron ambas chicas. Mio sudó helado. ¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso? Debía controlar lo que decía.

-N-No, nada, nada.- dijo la peli negro, y comenzó a caminar hacia el hostal. Tomoyo y Cherryl se miraron entre ellas y luego tomaron a Mio por los hombros, justo antes de que entrara al hostal.

-Mio~chan…- canturriaron ambas al mismo tiempo.- No nos estarás escondiendo algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Y-Yo? ¡Cómo creen!- ambas vieron a Mio frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos, no le diremos a nadie.- dijo Cherryl poniendo cara de cachorrito, al igual que Tomoyo. Mio desvió la mirada, la carita de cachorro era la única cosa que la hacía ceder, más aún si te trataba de Cherryl y Tomoyo juntas.

-L-Les diré, pero… primero hay que ir con el entrenador.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron ambas. Las tres se dirigieron hasta la sala de reuniones y tomaron asiento junto al resto del equipo. Kudo estaba esperando a las tres, y una vez que las vio, comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, como ya saben, hay cuatro jugadores menos, por lo que no me ha quedado otra opción que reemplazarlos.- dijo Michiya. Entonces, Toko entró al salón con el buzo del Raimon. Todos quedaron atónitos.

-¡Toko!- exclamó Mio entusiasta.

-Y ya que dispongo de Ulvida, Nagumo y Fusuuke, tan solo ella se integrará al equipo.- dijo Kudo.- Eso es todo.

El entrenador se retiró del salón, y todo el resto fue junto a Toko.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Mio.- Ahora seremos cuatro chicas en el equipo.

-Ejem, cinco, por si no te has dado cuenta, existo.- le corrigió Ulvida.

-Corrijo.- dijo la peli negro.- Seguimos siendo cuatro, pero con una amargada a bordo.

-¡Eh, mientras la amargada no sea yo, me parece bien!- exclamó Toko sonriendo.

-Pero… tendremos que cambiar habitaciones.- dijo Cherryl.

-Y-Yo puedo compartir habitación contigo, Toko-chan.- dijo Tomoyo amablemente. La peli salmón sonrió.

-Gracias, Tomo-chan.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Midorikawa. Todos rieron apenados.

-Yo no celebraría nada.- dijo Kido cortante. Todos le miraron de reojo.- Estamos a dos días del partido contra el Kidokawa Seishun, ¿y ustedes pensando en celebrar? Deberíamos ir a entrenar, para obtener la victoria.

-Kido…- dijo Endo asombrado.

-Vamos, Kido, no te pongas así.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Deberías ser más responsable.- dijo el de googles.- Ahora entiendo porque no eres capaz de hacer ninguna nueva técnica.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el peli verde molestándose. Endo observó como Kido desviaba la mirada hacia él.

-Y tú, Endo.- dijo Kido.- Deberías ser mucho más responsable y estricto con el equipo. Vas por ahí, dejando que todos hagan lo que quieran. ¡Esa no es la actitud de un capitán! Ser el capitán del equipo, no es un juego.

-Kido, ¿pero por qué-

-¡No preguntes porque te lo digo! No entiendo como alguien como tú pueda ser el capitán del Raimon.- dijo por último. Endo se quedó en silencio.- Eres alguien despreocupado, que no se preocupa por la victoria. ¡No eres el más capacitado para ser el capitán!

-¡Oye, Kido!- exclamó Cherryl.- ¡No puedes decir eso!

-¿Desde cuándo te interesas en lo que puedo y no puedo decir?- preguntó el estratega.- No te interesa el asunto, así que mantente quieta dónde estás.

-¡Oye, tú! Cuidado con lo que le dices, o si no te vas a arrepentir.- dijo Goenji amenazante.- ¡Ella es parte del equipo, y tiene todo el derecho a opinar respecto a ello!

-Cállate, Goenji.- musitó Kido molestándose.- Tan sólo estorbas.

-¿Qué has dicho…?- preguntó el delantero intentando lanzarse sobre Kido, pero fue detenido por Fubuki y Kazemaru.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.- dijo Fubuki.- Ése no es Kido.

-Es imposible que sea Kido.- dijo Kazemaru.- ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste esa vez! La misma vez en la que la entrenadora quiso reemplazar a Endo como capitán y te ofrecieron el puesto. "El único capitán del Raimon… es Endo", ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!

-Antes…- dijo el estratega.- Justo cuando no podía ver la realidad…

-O más bien, antes, cuando Fudo no era el capitán y estratega oficial del Teikoku.- dijo Mio. Kido la miró molesto.- ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, y mucho.- dijo el estratega.- No tiene que ver con el Teikoku.

-No hay peor ciego que no quiere ver, ni sordo que no quiere oír.- dijo Midorikawa.- Después de lo que ha dicho ella, me está encajando todo.

-Kido…- musitó Endo. Todos los chicos miraban como el capitán del Raimon avanzaba hacia el estratega y se quedaba frente a él. Luego, se sacó el lienzo rojo de capitán del brazo, y se lo extendió a Kido.- Tienes razón… Si yo no estoy capacitado... entonces quiero ver cómo trabaja alguien que está capacitado para ello... para aprender.

-…- Kido miró el lienzo unos segundos con la duda. Endo le miró fijamente.

-¡Endo! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!- exclamó Kazemaru.

-¡Es una locura!- dijo Cherryl.- Endo, ¡no puedes hacerlo!

-¡Basta!- exclamó Midorikawa, haciendo callar a todos.- Adelante, Kido. Demuéstrales. ¡Muéstranos a todos como hay que ser el capitán del Raimon!- Kido le miró fijamente.- Si crees que puedes hacerlo todo bien, entonces, ¿¡por qué no te conviertes en el capitán del Raimon!

-¡Trato hecho!- exclamó Kido tomando el lienzo rojo.- ¡Me convertiré en el capitán del Raimon!

-Ay, dios mío…- dijo Mio, haciendo que los chicos miraran como se llevaba una mano a la frente.- No se me da bien eso de insinuar cosas, así que te lo diré directamente, Kido. Eres alguien inteligente, confiable y bueno, pero cuando empiezas a decir disparates como estos, me dan ganas de golpearte y hacerte cambiar de opinión en menos de cinco segundos. Así que ahora, te doy a escoger. Te retractas, o te golpeo.

-Mio, cálmate…- dijo Cherryl con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ninguna de las anteriores.- dijo el estratega poniéndose el lienzo en el brazo.- Te demostraré que puedo ser mejor capitán que Endo.

-Vale, vale.- dijo Kazemaru resignándose.

-No tenía el poder, y ya se le sube a la cabeza…- dijo Midorikawa suspirando.

-Mejor capitán que Endo, ridículo…- musitó Mio. Y todos los chicos se fueron a entrenar.

* * *

><p>Una vez que estuvieron en la cancha, los chicos se separaron en los mismos grupos de siempre. Mio le daba pases a Midorikawa, y éste hacía lo mismo a sus otros compañeros de equipo. Hiroto observó que Mio pateaba el balón con fuerza.<p>

-Afloja la fuerza.- dijo Midorikawa sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en el tobillo al recibir el pase de la peli negro.

-A-Ah, sí…- dijo Mio intentando controlarse. Fubuki se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Aún no vas al médico?- preguntó en voz baja el peli plata. Mio negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy en la tarde debo ir…- contestó bajando la cabeza.

-Te acompaño.

-N-No hace falta.- dijo Mio sonriendo un poco. Fubuki negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si te desmayas en el hospital o te pasa algo? No me lo perdonaría jamás.- dijo el chico. Mio suspiró resignada a que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él le daría una excusa para acompañarla.

-Vale, vale…- dijo la peli negro. Luego miró al chico y sonrió, al igual que él.

-¡Ustedes, paren de hablar y entrenen!- exclamó Kido. Mio rodó los ojos.

-Como diga usted, "capitán".- dijo la peli negro molesta para luego maldecir por lo bajo. Goenji y Kazemaru se acercaron al grupo de Mio.- Amargado…

-Vamos, yo tengo una terapia bastante buena en casos así… Implica muchos balonazos en el estómago…- dijo Goenji sonriendo de media luna. Cherryl apareció, de quién sabe dónde, y le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza.- ¡Auch!

-Shuuya Goenji, no quiero ver que estés haciendo cosas como esas.- dijo Cherryl molesta.

-¡Cherryl, entrena!- gritó Kido. La rubia le miró amenazante y luego se volteó a ver a Goenji para abrazarle.

-¿Sabes, Shuuya-kun?- le preguntó dulcemente.- Quizás si necesite de la terapia.

-Eres una chica tan yandere, Cherryl-chan…- dijo Midorikawa en voz baja.

-¿Yandere?- preguntó Hiroto.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿¡N-No sabes qué es!- preguntó Midorikawa exaltado. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.- Verás, las yandere son como Cherryl; las tsundere como Mio; y Tomoyo… ¡ella es moe!

-¡ELLAS NO SON NADA DE ESO!- le replicaron Goenji, Kazemaru y Fubuki golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Dios… son las 2, debo ir al hospital.- dijo Mio. Todos la miraron, haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta de su gran error.- ¡A-Ah! D-Digo, debo ir al hospital porque… err… ¡a-ah, sí! Debo ir porque el señor Kaoru… ¡S-Sí! Eso, debo ir…

-Ajá…- dijeron todos confundidos. Fubuki se acercó a Mio.

-Vamos.- dijo la peli negro. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí-

-¡Eh, ustedes!- Kido se puso en frente de ambos.- No irán a ninguna parte hasta que termine el entrenamiento.

-Eh, creo que no entendiste, "capitán".- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos.- Yo dije que iba al hospital, jamás dije que iba a pedir una autorización. Y si no estás de acuerdo, ve y habla con el entrenador. Tiene toda la explicación que necesitas.

-…Vale.- dijo al fin. Luego miró a Fubuki.- ¿Y tú?

-La acompañaré.- dijo el peli plata. Kido negó con la cabeza.

-Ella puede ir perfectamente sola.- dijo el estratega. Fubuki alzó una ceja.

-Espero que eso haya sido una broma de mal gusto.

-No era una broma. Te quedarás a entrenar.- dijo Kido. Kazemaru negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Fubu-chan.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Quédate.

-Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo?- preguntó el chico. Mio sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Dudo que me pase algo.- dijo la peli negro. Luego miró a Kido.- Ah, buena suerte con tu jueguito y que no se te suba a la cabeza…

-…- Kido no contestó, solo se volteó.

-Deberías ver lo ridículo que te ves jugando a ser el capitán.- dijo Mio ya lejos. Kido bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza. Haruna se acercó a él y le tomó de un hombro, pero Kido en un movimiento rápido, la empujó y la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Haruna!- exclamaron todos.

-Onii-chan, yo-

-¡No estoy de humor, Haruna!- exclamó el chico de googles. Luego observó como la chica se levantaba con los ojos llorosos e iba hasta él. Haruna alzó una mano y luego le dio una bofetada a Kido.

-¡Baka!- exclamó la peli azul para luego salir corriendo hacia el hostal.

-¡Haruna, espera!- exclamó Aki mientras iba al hostal, seguida de Tachimukai.

-Jamás te creí capaz de eso.- dijo Goenji mientras que pateaba un balón hacia él. El estratega recibió el golpe en el estómago y cayó al suelo. Goenji caminó hacia Kido.- Jamás creí que pudieras gritarle a Haruna. Hay algo que nosotros dos tenemos en común…

-Shuuya-kun…- dijo Cherryl.

-Ambos tenemos hermanas pequeñas.- dijo Goenji.- Y ambos sabemos bien que, sean cuales sean nuestros sentimientos en el momento, no podemos gritarles ni mucho menos hacerle daño. Los hombres jamás harían algo así, menos teniendo una hermana tan preocupada como lo es Haruna.

-Hay cielos…- dijo Midorikawa.

-Deja Vú…- dijo Tsunami.

-Sí, pero dudo que Kido se levante y le dé las gracias ahora.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Tú jamás serás el capitán del Raimon.- dijo Goenji.- Endo es el único capitán del Raimon. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Endo es un gran compañero, y es capaz de ver dentro de nuestros corazones lo que sentimos. ¡Kido, jamás serás como Endo!

-…- el estratega escuchaba cada palabra en silencio. Finalmente, se levantó y entró al hostal. Dentro, estaba Haruna llorando, junto a Tachimukai y Aki que intentaban consolarla. El chico se acercó a la peli azul.- Haruna, yo…

-¿Crees que sea el momento más indicado?- preguntó Tachimukai molesto. El estratega desvió la mirada para luego subir al segundo piso. Iría directamente a la azotea.

* * *

><p>La peli negro salía del hospital. A su lado, estaba Tobitaka. El chico había decidido acompañarla al consultorio, en caso de cualquier emergencia. Sin embargo, el doctor no había pronosticado nada bueno. Los dos se hallaban en silencio, y Mio miraba el suelo con cierta tristeza.<p>

-Mio…

-Está bien, no me podía esperar menos.- dijo la peli negro.- Ahora… sólo debo procurar cuidarme, nada más…

-Sí.- dijo Tobitaka.- Entonces… ¿seguirás jugando?

-Hay algo que aprendí hace mucho.- dijo Mio.- Y eso es, que cuando los obstáculos se presentan en el camino, hay que atravesarlos para poder llegar a la meta. Este no es más que otro pequeño obstáculo. Lo superaré y ya.

-Me gusta como piensas.- dijo el peli morado.

-Creo que la experiencia nos da a pensar.- dijo Mio con simplicidad.

-¿Volverás a hostal?- preguntó Tobitaka. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, te acompaño.

-Sí, gracias. Esta vez lo necesitaré.- dijo la peli negro. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_-Entonces… ¿qué es, doctor?- preguntó Tobitaka. El hombre al frente de ellos aclaró su garganta y luego sacó unos papeles._

_-Crisis de pánico.- dijo el hombre. Mio asintió con la cabeza. "Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿eh?" pensó algo fastidiada.- Deberá tomar medicamentos, y… no podrá jugar más fútbol._

_-Ya veo.- dijo Mio.- ¿Eso implica que debo retirarme?_

_-Hasta que no te recuperes, entonces sí.- contestó el doctor. Mio suspiró resignada, lo cual confundió a Tobitaka. Mio no era de aquellas personas que se resignaban fácilmente a las cosas.- Bien, eso es todo._

_-Gracias.- agradecieron ambos, para luego salir de la consulta._

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

-No te darás por vencida, ¿cierto?- preguntó Tobitaka. Mio asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Hai.- dijo la chica.- Algunos quizás me consideren obstinada, pero… creo que la "obstinación" es aquello que nos permite nunca abandonar nuestros sueños.

-Que profundo.- bromeó Tobitaka. Mio rió.

-A veces soy así.- dijo Mio. Ambos miraron el cielo.- Tobitaka…

-¿Uhm?

-¿Cómo está Lu-chan?- preguntó Mio. Tobitaka rió.

-Bastante bien. Está aprendiendo a cocinar.- dijo el peli morado. Mio abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal va?

-Mejor que tú, te lo aseguro.- contestó el peli morado. La chica frunció el ceño.

-Ja-Ja-Ja, baka…- dijo molesta.

-El otro día me dijo algo.- comentó de repente el chico. Mio le miró de reojo.- Me dijo algo así como…

"_Nee, Tobitaka Onii-chan, yo quiero ser tan buen cocinero como tú, y tan fuerte como onee-chan. ¡Sería la mejor!"_

-Ella nos admira.- dijo Tobitaka.- Curiosamente, creo que te considera más fuerte a ti.

-Si supiera…- dijo Mio en voz baja.

-Mio, eres fuerte.- dijo Tobitaka.- Pero testaruda. Hay algunos obstáculos, como los llamas tú… que no puedes superar sola.- Mio le miró.- Tus amigos y tu familia estamos para ayudarte a superarlos.

-Cada vez que las personas me ayudan, terminan involucradas en algo peligroso.- dijo Mio.- Es por eso que finalmente decidí hacer las cosas sola.

-Pero no superaste los obstáculos.- dijo Tobitaka. Ambos se detuvieron.

-Sí los superé.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime, ¿por qué estás como estás ahora?- preguntó Tobitaka.- Si hubieses superado los obstáculos, entonces no habrías caído en esta enfermedad. Tampoco pensarías cada día en los padres de Luna, ni tampoco negarías la ayuda que, seguramente, Fubuki te ofrece cada día. ¿Me equivoco?

-…- la peli negro no contestó.

-Mio, hay algunas cosas… que jamás se pueden hacer solo.- dijo Tobitaka.- Así que… mira a quienes te rodean, quienes son tus amigos. No niegues la ayuda que te ofrecen.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que hablo contigo, me haces llorar.- dijo Mio limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.- Eres un idiota y un buen amigo. A veces no sé si golpearte o agradecerte, pero ya qué…

-Cuando me dices eso, sé que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo como hermano mayor.- dijo Tobitaka orgulloso. Luego puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Mio.- Ya llegamos.

-Sí.- dijo Mio sonriendo. La chica entró al hostal y miró al peli morado de reojo.- Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.- dijo el chico sonriendo y yéndose. Mio entró al hostal y vio que en la sala de estar estaban Midorikawa y Hiroto. Ambos muchachos le saludaron con una sonrisa y ella les respondió de la misma forma.

La chica subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. "Cherryl no está…" pensó. Luego dedujo que debía estar con Goenji, por lógica, o simplemente con Tomoyo y Toko. La muchacha tomó su celular y marcó un número. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, entonces era el momento indicado para llamar.

_-Hi?_

-Dylan, soy yo, Mio

_-¡Oh! Hola, ¿qué tal estás?_

-Yo bien. ¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Mio.

_-Llegamos hace unas horas. ¿Y tú?_

-Bien.- le respondió. No le diría que estaba enferma.

_-Me alegro._

-Dime, ¿Ichinose aún me odia?

_-Pues, considerando que cuando llegamos Rika seguía abrazada a él y la tuvo que hospedar en su casa, yo creo que sí. No me las habría dado de Cupido así como así._

-Fue… un momento de desesperación.

_-Vale, como tú digas. Por cierto, ¿qué tal las cosas allá?_

-No te miento, algo tensas, pero ya se arreglarán.- dijo Mio sonriendo.

_-Eso espero. Lo siento, ya me debo ir. En unos minutos más debo ir al entrenamiento._

-Dylan…

_-¿Sí?_

-Mark… ¿está bien?

_-… Sí. Bueno, algo dolido por, tú ya sabes…_

-Ya… Dile… Dile que lo quiero.

_-Claro. No te preocupes, el no está enfadado contigo. Es solo que está algo desilusionado. Bien, te llamo luego._

-Claro.

_-Bye!_

-Bye, Dylan-kun.

Mio cerró el celular y luego suspiró. Alguien tocó dos veces la puerta de la habitación. La chica se levantó y abrió. Era Fubuki, que permanecía con la misma tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó el peli plata. Mio lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara. La peli negro se sentó junto a Fubuki y luego le abrazó dulcemente.

-Pues… es lo que pensábamos.- dijo Mio. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo…- dijo el chico.- Bueno… debemos cuidar eso.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.- dijo la chica.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Fubuki.- Tú y yo no hemos tenido… tiempo a solas…

-Fubu-chan, creo que fui clara cuando dije que EN HOKKAIDO y no EN EL HOSTAL.- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño. El peli plata se ruborizó a más no poder y frunció el ceño.

-¡Y-Yo no me refería a eso!- exclamó el peli plata.- A veces hasta pienso que tú quieres más que yo…

-Ya quisieras…

-¿Y tú no?

-No discutamos por esto, ¿vale?- preguntó Mio ruborizada.- Menos si es sobre… "ese" tema.

-Sí…- dijo Fubuki.- Por cierto, ¿Hibiki-san ya sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Mio.

-Que irás a Hokkaido conmigo.- dijo Fubuki. Mio abrió los ojos como platos.- Eh… Creo que no.

-Ay, santo cielo…- dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la frente.- No le he dicho nada… Bueno… Ya veré la ocasión, tú no te preocupes.

-Eh, chicos.- alguien hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.- El entrenador nos quiere ver en la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos más.

-Hai.- contestaron ambos mientras que se separaban y se levantaban de la litera.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al salón de reuniones, se sentaron cerca de Hiroto y Midorikawa. Nagumo, Suzuno y Ulvida estaban tras ellos, conversando sobre quién sabe qué cosa, mientras que el resto observaba a los presentes. Mio buscaba a Kido con la mirada, hasta que finalmente lo vio entrar por la puerta, seguido de entrenador.<p>

-Bien.- dijo Kudo.- He estado pensándolo, y he decidido hacer unos cambios.

-Eh, ya era hora…- musitó Nagumo. Luego miró a Cherryl, Mio y Tomoyo con una sonrisa arrogante.- Ya se me hacía que las personas débiles debían salir del equipo, al fin y al cabo, solo estorban.

-Eso significa… ¿qué te echarán?- preguntó Midorikawa molesto.- El único que estorba aquí eres tú.

-Endo.- dijo el entrenador.

-Hai.

-Ya no serás más el capitán del Raimon.- sentenció Michiya. Todos miraron al entrenador absortos.- El nuevo capitán del Raimon, será Mio Suzuki.

-¿Nani?- preguntaron todos.

-Ah, ¿no tengo derecho a opinar si quiera…?- musitó la peli negro con una gota en la cabeza.- Entrenador, no estoy de acuerdo.

-No estoy preguntando si están de acuerdo o no. Ustedes deben acatar órdenes.- dijo Kudo mirando a Mio amenazante.

-En cualquier equipo podrá dar órdenes sin escuchar a los jugadores, pero el equipo en el que está, le recuerdo que es el Raimon.- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos.- No tenía idea que en el Raimon se tomaban decisiones sin consultar a los jugadores primero.

-…- Michiya no contestó.

-En lo personal, no me interesa ser la capitana del Raimon.- dijo Mio.- Tal y como dije en su debido tiempo, el único capitán del Raimon es y será Mamoru Endo. Yo no estoy capacitada para ser capitana. Si me disculpa…- dijo esto último mirando a Kido. El estratega miraba a la peli negro fijamente.

(*/Flashback/*)

_-Endo ya no estará en el equipo.- dijo Hitomiko. A su alrededor, se encontraba el antiguo Raimon, que había jugado contra el instituto Alius._

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo._

_-Imposible, ¡entrenadora!- exclamó Aki._

_-Endo ya no está. Con ustedes será suficiente para enfrentar al instituto Alius la próxima vez.- dijo la mujer sin cambiar la severa mirada de su rostro._

_-N-No podremos con ellos.- tartamudeó Kabeyama._

_-Kido, tú serás el nuevo capitán del equipo, has un gran trabajo- dijo ella mirando al estratega. El de googles miró fijamente como se volteaba y amenazaba con irse._

_-No puedo aceptar eso.- dijo justo a tiempo. Hitomiko se detuvo- El capitán del equipo Raimon es Endo, nadie más. Confío en que se recuperará pronto. ¡Mamoru Endo… jamás nos abandonará!_

_Hitomiko volteó para ver a cada uno de ellos, mirándola fijamente sin ninguna pizca de convencimiento ante sus órdenes._

_-Mañana nos iremos de esta escuela. Si nadie quiere acompañarme, buscaré a otros jugadores.- dijo la mujer.- Fui asignada para derrotar al instituto Alius, y eso haré.- y dicho esto, se alejó._

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

-Ya que Suzuki no quiere ser el capitán del equipo, me veré obligado a pedírtelo a ti, Kido.- dijo Michiya. Todos bajaron la cabeza y desviaron las miradas. Si Kido debía escoger, lo más seguro era que simplemente podían despedirse de la idea de que Endo fuese el capitán.- Bien, si no tienes ninguna objeción…

-No, entrenador.- dijo Kido finalmente.- No puedo… aceptar ser el capitán del Raimon. Creo que ambos sabemos la verdad, y esa es que el único capitán del Raimon siempre será Endo.- Michiya le miró fijamente, mientras que los chicos miraban al estratega con asombro.

-Si nadie quiere aceptar, no me quedará más opción.- dijo Kudo finalmente.- Que Endo sea el capitán, pero si llega a haber alguna negligencia de su parte, lo reemplazaré.

Kudo despareció a través de la puerta y finalmente todos fueron hacia Kido con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kido-kun!- exclamó Tomoyo sonriente.- ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-Bueno…- dijo el estratega mirando a Mio. La peli negro sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.- Gracias…

-¿Eh?- preguntó Mio alzando un puño y dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.- Pues no me agradezcas.

-¡Mio!- exclamaron todos mirándola con algo de enfado.

-¿Y eso…?- preguntó Kido con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-Por hacértelas del capitán, por hacer llorar a Haruna-chan, y por envidioso.- dijo Mio sonriendo.

-¿Envidioso?- preguntó el resto del equipo confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Mio-chan?- preguntó Cherryl algo confundida.

-Lo último, el ya se dará cuenta.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Por otra parte- miró a Kido- me alegra que te hayas percatado a tiempo. Cuando el entrenador dijo que quería hacerte capitán, por un momento llegué a pensar que aceptarías.

-No.- dijo Kido sonriendo.- Lo recordé justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Endo.

-Aquella vez… que la entrenadora quiso reemplazarte y hacerme a mí capitán.- dijo Kido.- Mio dijo algo parecido a lo que dije esa vez.

-"El capitán del Raimon es Endo, nadie más."- dijeron el estratega y la peli negro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso, Mio-chan?- preguntó Toko. Mio sonrió.

-Ah, bueno… E-Es una larga historia.

-Tú y tus largas historias.- dijo la peli salmón con una gota en la cabeza y haciendo reír a todos.

-Bien, chicos.- dijo Endo sonriendo.- ¡A entrenar!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos para dirigirse a la cancha del hostal.

Sin embargo, aún algo rondaba por la cabeza de Kido.

¿Qué había sucedido con Hitomiko?

-¿Y entonces, entrenador?

-Quiero que se infiltren en el equipo, para poder sabotear el juego.

-¿Sabotear? ¿Por qué quiere sabotearlo, cuando es mejor destruir a los jugadores?

-Porque no tengo permitido destruirlos, solo puedo sabotear el juego para que pierdan, tanto el partido como las ganas de jugar.

-No será suficiente.

-Son mis órdenes. Tan sólo obedézcanlas cuando "ellos" aparezcan.

-¿Con "ellos" se refiere a…?

-Exacto.

-Entendido, entrenador.

-El Teikoku… Quiero ver cuál es su potencial… y su fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan xD Conversacion misteriosa, creo que eso nadie se lo esperará, o simplemente será muy obvio <strong>

**Mido-chan: Volviste Cami-chan **

**Cami-chan: Hai! ^^**

**Mido-chan: Quiero saber... Dinos de qué se trata el fanfic nuevo! ^^**

**Cami-chan: Bien, daremos pequeños adelantos, creo ^^**

**Mido-chan: ¡Bien!**

_Una historia muy confusa..._

_-¿Cambio de planes?- preguntó Reize._

_-Sí.- dijo el hombre.- Ustedes cuatro irán al instituto._

_-¿¡QUÉ!- los cuatro se sobresaltaron.- ¿¡Al i-instituto!_

_Nuevos personajes..._

_-¡Mio~chan, Cherryl~chan!_

_-Miuki Wizz, es un placer._

_Y confesiones..._

_-E-Es extraño de decir... Me cuesta mucho..._

_-Entonces quiere decir que no estás realmente enamorado de ella._

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Ese fue un adelanto grande xD**

**Mido-chan: Entonces, ¿habrá adelanto del siguiente capítulo?**

**Cami-chan: Si, es una promesa ^^**

**Mido-chan: Genial! ¡Que corra video!**

_-Es más fuerte la Cruzada Fugaz._

_-No, es mejor el Pájaro de Fuego._

_-Un reto._

_-¿Y el que pierde?_

_-¡El que pierde, tendrá que bailar el "Hare Hare Yukai"!_

**Todos: Siguiente capítulo: Usa falda… Baila… ¿¡Hare Hare Yukai!**

**Cami-chan: Eso es todo ^^**

**Kaze-chan: Y no olviden dejar reviews ^^**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	17. Usa falda… Baila… ¿¡Hare Hare Yukai?

**Domo mina-san ^^**

**Bien, primero que todo, debo informarles que quizas no publique nada más hasta el lunes 3 de Octubre. Se preguntarán porque. Pues, he tenido un problema de internet, lo cual significa que no podré publicar tan seguido como antes, o al menos hasta que mi internet vuelva. De lo contrario, habrá publicacion normal.**

**Lo segundo, es que estoy con una influenza de muerte. Me tienen en cuarentena y no puedo levantarme a escribir De hecho, estoy castigada además, por lo que no deberia usar la computadora o.o**

**Bien, sin más interrupciones, el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste! ^^**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Usa falda… Baila… ¿¡Hare Hare Yukai!<p>

Cherryl se hallaba junto a Tomoyo y Mio desayunando. Al frente estaban Goenji, Kazemaru y Fubuki. Había sido una larga mañana, debido a una pequeña… bueno, no tan pequeña discusión entre las respectivas parejas en la mesa. Midorikawa y Hiroto, que estaban en la mesa siguiente junto a Kido, Toko y Endo, veían la situación apenados.

-La Cruzada Fugaz es mucho más fuerte que el Pájaro de Fuego.- insistió Cherryl a su novio. Goenji sonrió.

-Claro que no, linda. Estoy segurísimo de que la Cruzada Fugaz es más débil.- dijo el delantero de fuego.

-¿Tú qué crees, Tomo-chan?- preguntó Cherryl a la peli plata.

-A-Ah, yo… B-Bueno, he visto las técnicas, y me parece que la Cruzada Fugaz es un poco más rápida que el Pájaro de Fuego.- dijo la peli plata sonriendo con simplicidad.

-¿Más rápida?- preguntó Kazemaru alzando una ceja.- No lo creo.

-Pues, yo sí.- dijo Tomoyo. Fubuki y Mio veían con una gota en la cabeza a los cuatro.

-Es más fuerte la Cruzada Fugaz.

-No, es mejor el Pájaro de Fuego.

-Mio-chan, ¿no crees que la Cruzada Fugaz es mejor que el Pájaro de Fuego?- preguntó Cherryl a Mio. La peli negro se sobresaltó algo nerviosa ante la pregunta.

-V-Veamos, este… S-Sí, bueno, podría ser-

-Fubuki, ¿no es así que el Pájaro de Fuego es mejor que la Cruzada Fugaz?- preguntó Goenji al peli plata. Fubuki desvió la mirada.

-A-Ah, bueno… Creo que sí.

-¿¡Lo ves!- exclamaron Cherryl y Goenji al unísono. Midorikawa rió por lo bajo y se dirigió a la mesa en donde discutían. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de Cherryl y Tomoyo.

-Pues yo creo que… hay solo una forma de comprobar cuál técnica es mejor que la otra.- dijo el peli verde.

-Midorikawa…- dijo Hiroto alzando una ceja.

-Un reto.- dijo Midorikawa finalmente ignorando por completo las palabras de Hiroto.

-Un reto, ¿eh?- preguntó Goenji sonriendo de media luna para luego ver a Cherryl.

-No suena mal.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.- ¿Y cuál sería el reto?

-No sé, algo simple.- dijo el peli verde sonriendo.- Algo como por ejemplo… crear una técnica definitiva para el partido de mañana. El que logre hacer una técnica para mañana, ganará la apuesta.

-¿Y el que pierde?- preguntó Goenji.

-Uhm…- dijo Midorikawa. Luego sonrió victorioso.- ¡El que pierde, tendrá que bailar el "Hare Hare Yukai"!

-¿El qué…?- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Mio rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es el Hare Hare Yukai?- preguntó Fubuki a la peli negro. Mio sonrió de media luna.

-Algo muy divertido si es que ellos lo hacen.- dijo Mio indicando a Goenji y Kazemaru.

-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambos chicos confundidos. Cherryl y Tomoyo sonrieron confiadas.

-Pues, ni idea de lo que es, pero ganaremos de todas formas.- dijo Cherryl. Goenji estrechó la mano de Cherryl sonriendo.

-Vale, entonces tampoco lo haremos.- dijo el delantero de fuego. Midorikawa sonrió victoriosamente.

-Jeje… Bueno, pero como el baile requiere al menos tres personas, entonces Mio-chan y Fubu-chan también participarán.- dijo el peli verde.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Oye, Midorikawa!- exclamó Mio molesta.

-No estoy dispuesto.- dijo Fubuki cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Midorikawa se acercó hasta ambos y luego sonrió.

-¿Ah, no? Pues entonces, todos sabrán lo que intentaron hacer "ese día". Y estamos Tachimukai y yo de testigos.- dijo el peli verde. Fubuki y Mio se sonrojaron.

-¿D-De qué rayos hablas?- preguntó Mio mirando a Midorikawa. El peli verde se acercó a Mio y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que la peli negro se sonrojara a más no poder.- ¿¡QUÉ COSA! ¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO!

-Pues ya saben, si no quieren que el resto sepa, yo que ustedes bailaría el… quiero decir, haría la técnica.- dijo Midorikawa yendo a su mesa.

-Eso es chantaje…- dijo Fubuki aún ruborizado mientras que Midorikawa sonreía.

-Claro que no es chantaje, yo prefiero llamarlo "estrategia de convencimiento".- dijo el chico tras volver a desayunar. Hiroto le miró fijamente y luego movió la cabeza.

-Pues no me causa gracia.- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos.- Yo no estoy dispuesta a bailar el Hare Hare Yukai.

-Ni yo…- dijo Fubuki desviando la mirada. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y estrecharon sus manos para luego levantarse e ir a la cancha.

-Vaya…- dijo Kido.- Por cierto, ¿con qué los chantajeaste?

-Ya verás…- dijo Midorikawa.- Pero si pierden la apuesta, claro.

-Bien.- dijo Hiroto sonriendo.- De todas formas, dudo mucho que Mio pierda la apuesta.

-Yo creo que las chicas perderán la apuesta.- dijo Tsunami desde la otra mesa.

-Apuesto diez dólares a que ellas ganan.- dijo Hiroto sonriendo confiado.

-Pues yo veinte a que pierden.- dijo Tsunami. Kido sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Midorikawa.- Treinta a que ambos logran la técnica.

-Chicos, arreglémoslo.- dijo Kido sonriendo y levantándose.- Yo apuesto cuarenta a que ambos grupos no logran las técnica. Y si gano, ustedes tres bailarán el Hare Hare Yukai.

Los cuatro se miraron en forma cómplice.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

><p>Afuera, las chicas y los chicos entrenaban duramente, con la esperanza de crear una muy buena técnica definitiva que dejara boquiabiertos al resto del equipo. Mio, Cherryl y Tomoyo estaban junto a una de las porterías. Cherryl caminaba de izquierda a derecha, con una mano en el mentón, mientras que intentaba pensar en un buen plan. Mio estaba algo pensativa y Tomoyo era la única que intentaba zafarse de aquella "pequeña" competencia.<p>

-¡Lo tengo! El Bolt Storm y la Cruzada Fugaz.- dijo Cherryl sonriendo. Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente, aunque nerviosa.

-C-Cherryl-chan, ¿por qué no nos disculpamos con los chicos y cancelamos esta competencia?- preguntó la peli plata.- ¿Tú qué dices, Mio-chan?

-Si unimos el Bolt Storm con la Cruzada Fugaz, será un tiro imposible de completar en un día.- dijo la peli negro de repente sin abandonar su tranquila posición. "Ignorada por completo…" pensó Tomoyo mientras que una gota se le resbalaba de la cabeza.

-¡Me da igual!- exclamó Cherryl molesta. Luego indicó a ambas con el dedo índice.- ¡Ganaremos la competencia, sea como sea!

-Creo que te lo estás tomando muy a pecho, Cherryl…- dijo Toko. Cherryl se dirigió hasta ella con un aura oscura envolviéndola y con ojos psicópatas (que miedo, Cherryl-chan o . o U).

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE, TOKO-CHAN~?- preguntó cantarina y escalofriante al mismo tiempo. A la peli salmón le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-N-Nada.

-Pues, que bah, yo creo que también te lo tomas muy en serio.- dijo Mio.- De todas formas, es sólo una competencia.

-Eso lo dice porque no tienes oportunidad de ganar.- dijo Ulvida riendo burlonamente a lo lejos. Mio alzó un puño y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras que un aura oscura la envolvía.

-Es maldita pe-

-¡C-Calma, Mio-chan!- exclamó Tomoyo sujetándola.

-¡Vamos, Cherryl! ¡Ganaremos esa competencia!- exclamó Mio sonriendo. Cherryl sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hai!

-¿Y no era que era "solo una competencia"?- preguntó Toko cruzándose de brazos. Mio sonrió malévolamente.

-Exacto "era" una sola competencia, ahora es mucho más que eso.- dijo la peli negro. A Toko se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-Vale, vale…

* * *

><p>Por mientras, los chicos estaban al otro lado de la cancha, justo en la portería contraria. Goenji caminaba de izquierda a derecha, al igual que Cherryl, pensando. Kazemaru tenía una mano en el mentón pensativo, a la vez que Fubuki los veía a ambos con una gota en la cabeza.<p>

-Unir el Fuego Cruzado con el Pájaro de Fuego puede ser una buena idea…- musitó Goenji. Kazemaru lo pensó un momento.

-Una técnica veloz y con mucho potencial.- dijo Kazemaru.- Sin duda, si unimos ambas técnicas, podemos lograr superarlas.

-Chicos, creo que esto no es una buena idea.- dijo Fubuki no muy convencido. Ambos le miraron fulminantes.

-¿Pero qué dices, Fubuki?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres perder…?- preguntó Goenji. De pronto, ambos se volvieron mucho más grandes que Fubuki, mientras que él se encogía cada vez más.

-¿Sentirte humillado…?- siguió Kazemaru.

-¿Qué todos se rían de ti…?

-¿Qué digan que eres débil?

-¿Bailar el Hare Hare Yukai…?

-Y lo peor…

-¿Qué Mio te vea con falda…?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Fubuki se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. La idea de competir nunca le había gustado, pero no permitiría que su novia lo viera en falda, bailando el Hare Hare Yukai, ni mucho menos ser molestado por el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. "No, Mio es una chica buena, ella comprenderá si es que perdemos la apuesta y…"

Luego, imaginó la escena.

_No puedo creer… No puedo creer que hayas bailado el Hare Hare Yukai… Es tan… ¡Eres raro, nunca más me hables!_

-Fubuki… ¡Llamando a la tierra a Fubuki, responde!- exclamó Goenji agitando una de sus manos frente al joven. Shirou reaccionó luego de unos segundos, apretó los puños y miró a ambos decidido.

-¡No hay que perder de ninguna manera!- exclamó el peli plata.

-¡Así se habla!- exclamaron ambos sonriendo victoriosos.

* * *

><p>Y en otro lado, exactamente dentro del hostal, todos veían la situación apenados. Tsunami y Hiroto sonreían confiados en sus apuestas, al igual que Midorikawa. Kido se limitaba a ver y sonreír un poco.<p>

-Prepárense a perder.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo.

-Ni lo sueñes.- dijo Hiroto.

-No sean ilusos, chicos…- musitó Tsunami sonriendo. Kido se acercó a los tres con una media sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kido. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.- Chicos, a menos que quieran bailar el Hare Hare Yukai, entonces retráctense de sus apuestas. No soy tan malo como para avergonzarlos de esa forma.

-Que despectivo eres.- dijo Midorikawa.- Ganaré la apuesta, ya verás.

-Como quisieran…- dijo Tsunami por lo bajo.

-Ah… Bueno, como ustedes quieran. Pero luego no vayan rogando porque cancele el castigo.- dijo Kido subiendo las escaleras. Los tres se miraron entre sí, algo nerviosos ante lo que Kido había dicho. "Si perdemos… ¿tendremos que bailar el Hare Hare Yukai…?" pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Y sin pensarlo, Tsunami y Hiroto salieron del hostal a toda prisa. Hiroto fue hasta las chicas y Tsunami hasta los chicos.

_-¡Nosotros los ayudaremos a conseguir la victoria!- _se escuchó exclamar a ambos. Lo último que pudo observar Midorikawa desde la cortina, fue que ambos equipos se miraron amenazadoramente. Luego, el moreno se volteó y se encontró con Tachimukai.

-¿No irás a ayudar a los otros equipos, Midorikawa-san?- preguntó Tachimukai inocentemente. Midorikawa sonrió victorioso.

-Nah.- dijo despreocupadamente.- Yo aposté a que ambos ganarían, así que será mucho más fácil dejar que ambos ayuden a los equipos para que ganen. Yo por mientras, iré a comer un helado… Uno de vainilla con chocolate, fresa y manjar… Mmmm… ¿Vienes Tachi-kun?

-Ay, Midorikawa-san…- suspiró Tachimukai al ver el comportamiento del peli verde.- Aunque…- reflexionó un poco Tachimukai recobrando la compostura.- Se me antoja un helado de vainilla…

-¡Entonces, a la heladería se ha dicho!

Midorikawa tomó a Tachimukai de un brazo y ambos salieron corriendo del hostal.

* * *

><p>Mio y Cherryl pensaban en cómo hacer la técnica, mientras que Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente. Tras una larga discusión, habían logrado convencerla de que sería una competencia "amigable", según Cherryl y Mio. Finalmente, la chica aceptó resignada a lo que fuese. Suzuno, que también estaba con ellos, guardaba silencio y miraba atentamente al grupo.<p>

-¡Bien!- exclamó Cherryl decidida.- ¡Comencemos!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron ambas chicas.

-¡Onee-chan!- y justo cuando iban a patear el balón, Luna llegó corriendo al hostal. Todos cayeron de espaldas, a excepción de Suzuno y Mio. La peli negro no pudo hacer más que sonreír apenada ante la situación y abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

-Hola, Lu-chan.- saludó Mio sonriendo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, es que quería venir a ver los entrenamientos.- dijo Luna sonriendo.- Además, ¡mira esto!

La pequeña le extendió una cámara para filmar muy moderna. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Y esa cámara?- preguntó Mio. Luna sonrió.

-Me la ha regalado un amigo.- dijo la pelirrubia sonriendo. A Mio se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, para fruncir el ceño.

-¿Un amigo…? ¿Qué amigo?- preguntó la peli negro. La rubia sonrió algo sonrojada.

-A-Ah, pues…

-Luna-chan~ ¿No será un "amigo" no tan "amigo" que es más que un "amigo"?- dijo Mio alzando una ceja con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luna desvió la mirada sonrojada.- Y dime, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Tobibaka?

(N/A: Fue el sobrenombre que le puso Mio a Tobitaka, que en japonés es algo así como… Tobidiota xD)

-Hizo un gran escándalo.- dijo Luna avergonzada.- Incluso empezó a preguntarme cosas raras. A veces es tan…

-Idiota.- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo a la vez que reían. Luna miró a Suzuno.

-Por cierto, aún no me dices quién te ha regalado la cámara.- dijo Mio. Luna se avergonzó e intercambió miradas con Fusuuke. Ambos desviaron la vista. Mio miró a ambos, intentando asimilar lo que pensaba su mente.

-O-Onee-chan, verás…- dijo la rubia sonrojada.- F-Fue S-Suzuno-kun…

-…- Mio no habló, solo miró a Suzuno, luego a Luna, luego volvió a mirar a Suzuno, y luego a Luna.- ¿Nani…?

-¿Suzuno-kun…?- preguntó Cherryl con mirada pícara.

-No es lo que c-crees.- dijo Suzuno cortante pero sonrojado aún.- Ella tenía algo de dinero, pero no le alcanzaba del todo, así que yo le pasé la diferencia.

-Fusuuke-kun…- dijo Mio sonriendo. Luego entendió lo que el peli blanco quería decir y prefirió dejarlo así. Sonrió a Luna.- Me alegra mucho que tengas la cámara, Lu-chan.

-¡Arigato, onee-chan!- agradeció Luna, para mirar a Suzuno.- Pero si no hubiese sido por Suzuno-kun, entonces no habría podido hacerlo.

-No ha sido nada…- dijo el albino algo sonrojado. Mio le sonrió.

-Arigato, Fusuuke-kun.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Suzuno sonrió un poco y luego desvió la mirada.

-¡Mio-chan, concéntrate en la técnica!- exclamó Cherryl enfadada.- Son las tres de la tarde, ¡y a las ocho debemos estar listas!

-H-Hai, Gomenasai.- se disculpó Mio con una gota en la cabeza.

-Arriba ese entusiasmo.- dijo Hiroto. Luego se acercó al oído de Mio para susurrarle:

_¿O es que quieres que Fubuki te vea con dos coletas, bailando el Hare Hare Yukai, con una falda muy corta…?_

Mio se sobresaltó y luego se imaginó la escena.

_Mio-chan, te ves monísima… Eres muy kawaii ^^_

"ESPERA. ¿¡Qué tiene de malo esto!"

_(Midorikawa y el resto riéndose por las coletas de Mio) ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Está usando coletas y falda!_

"Ok, ya entendí el subliminal…" pensó la peli negro llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Hay que hacer la técnica, pase lo que pase.- dijo Mio más convencida. Las tres se pusieron frente al balón. Mio pateó el balón hacia arriba, mientras que Cherryl y Tomoyo realizaba los mismos pasos que la Cruzada Fugaz. Justo cuando las chicas terminaron de hacer los pases de la Cruzada Fugaz, Mio pateó el balón junto a ellas, sin embargo, al hacer esto, el balón salió disparado hacia cualquier lugar al igual que ellas, que cayeron violentamente en el suelo.

-¡Chicas!- exclamaron Hiroto y Toko al mismo tiempo. Las tres estaban en el suelo, con ojos en forma de espiral y llenas de polvo.

-Maldito seas, Midorikawa…- se quejó Mio. Cherryl se paró decidida y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Una vez más!

-¿¡EEEEHHHH!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mio y Tomoyo con los ojos en blanco.- ¿¡Es una broma!

-¡Prefiero ir la casa del terror! B-Bueno, quizás no… ¡Pero aún así!- exclamó Mio molesta. Cherryl se acercó hasta la peli negro con la misma aura oscura y ojos malévolos.

_-Cherryl evil mode, on.- _dijo Midorikawa que veía a lo lejos.

**-No te estoy preguntando, Mio-chan. Si no vas, te tomaré del largo y lindo pelo que tienes y te arrastraré hasta el balón, para amarrarte a él y hacer la técnica contigo allí…- **dijo Cherryl. Mio tragó saliva. Luego, la rubia sonrió dulcemente y la tomó de la mano.- Entonces, ¿irás, Mio-chan~?

-E-Eh… Sí, yo creo.- dijo Mio algo asustada y levantándose.- Y luego dice que no es yandere…

-¿¡EH!- Cherryl se volteó con la misma aura asesina.

-¡N-Nada!- se retractó Mio rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Y en el otro extremo de la cancha, estaban los chicos, aún pensando en cómo hacer la técnica. Midorikawa veía todo desde la puerta del hostal, mientras que comía un helado. Tsunami intentaba calmar a los tres, que discutían por una simple razón…<p>

-¡Ni loco! ¡No, no y no!

-Vamos, Fubuki.- dijo Kazemaru tomándole de un hombro y evitando que escapara. Goenji le tomaba del otro hombro.

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú y le dices?

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Kazemaru alzando una ceja. Luego se fue a un rincón y empezó a dibujar circulitos. Ambos chicos lo vieron asustados.- Tomo-chan es muy dulce, pero su lado oscuro… _es horrible…_

-¿K-Kazemaru, estás bien…?- preguntó Fubuki al ver al chico. A Goenji se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-Creo que tendremos que decidir entre nosotros.- dijo Goenji mirando a Fubuki.- Fubuki, eres mi amigo, mi compañero… Por eso es que te pregunto… ¿qué flores quieres para el funeral?

-¿Tan rápido has asumido que iré yo?- preguntó el peli plata.- Bueno, entonces… ¿te gustan los lirios?

-Uhm… Sí

-¡Vale, yo te los llevo sin falta!- exclamó Fubuki arrastrando a Goenji hasta las chicas. Antes de lo que se pudo dar cuenta, estaba junto a Cherryl, que lo miró dulcemente.

-¡S-Shirou ba…!- y cuando quiso completar la oración, vio como Fubuki estaba escondido junto a Kazemaru.- Cobarde…

-¿Eh?- Cherryl miró al peli crema confundida.

-N-Nada…- dijo Goenji.- Cherryl, verás…

-¿Sí, Shuuya-kun?- preguntó la rubia dulcemente. Goenji se sonrojo.

-A-Ah… Y-Yo quería decirte…

-¿Sí?

-D-Decirte… Ah… ¡Preguntarte si querías ir al cine luego!

-¡Claro que sí, Shuuya-kun!- exclamó Cherryl dulcemente. Mio y Toko veían a la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

-Así es dulce, pero cuando está con nosotras, yandere total…- musitó Mio.

-Bien…- Goenji se dirigió hasta ambos chicos. Tsunami le vio de reojo, a la vez que Kazemaru y Fubuki se acercaban a Goenji.

-¿Y?- preguntaron ambos. Goenji desvió la mirada.

-Ya, aceptó…

-¿Aceptó? ¿De veras?- preguntaron al unísono.

-No.- les contestó el delantero.- Acabé pidiéndole una cita.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa veía atentamente a los chicos, con una gota en la cabeza. Habían estado así por más de media hora, intentando enviar a uno de ellos para decirle a cualquiera de las chicas que cancelarían la apuesta. "Así, perderé treinta dólares, que puedo gastar en helado y demás…" pensó el peli verde tras levantarse e ir junto a los chicos. Los cuatro lo miraron unos segundos.<p>

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Ayudarlos a ganar.- dijo el peli verde con una gota en la cabeza.- ¿Es que no pueden vencer a unas simples chicas?

Y en eso, un balón le golpeó la cabeza. Midorikawa cayó al suelo y luego miró hacia atrás, donde Mio sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Gomenasai, Mido-chan! Se me ha desviado.- se excusó a lo lejos. "Se ha desviado…" pensó él rodando los ojos e imitando la voz de Mio para sus adentros. Luego, se levantó y miró a los cuatro.

-¡Vamos a ganarles!

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que ambos equipos empezaron a practicar las técnicas. Las chicas hacían su técnica decididamente a completarla, al igual que los chicos, pero todos los resultados eran los mismos: volaban por los aires y caían violentamente al suelo, para levantarse después y volver a intentarlo.<p>

Kido veía desde la ventana junto a Endo.

-Kido, ¿y qué pasa si alguna llega a lograr la técnica?- preguntó el castaño de banda naranja. Kido suspiró y luego sonrió a medias.

-Habrá que verle el lado bueno. Tendremos una técnica definitiva que estrenar para mañana.- dijo el estratega.- Bueno, además de verificar si bajo presión pueden trabajar bien.

-Pero… aún así tendrías que bailar, ¿no?

-Nah, ganaré, de eso estoy seguro.- dijo Kido confiadamente mientras que se dirigía a la cocina. Miró de reojo un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.- Cinco de la tarde… Tres horas más y los chicos bailarán. Tengo tiempo aún. Endo, ¿quieres jugar cartas?

-Oh, claro.

-¡Tú puedes Onee-chan!

-A-Arigato, Lu-chan, pero no estoy segura de todo esto.

-¿Eh?- todos miraron a la peli negro.

-Es decir, ¿en serio creen que lograremos la técnica?- preguntó Mio. Cherryl se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y frunció el ceño.

-¡Mio Suzuki! ¿Dónde quedó todo ese entusiasmo de "nunca darse por vencida"?- le regañó Cherryl. Mio alzó una ceja.

-Yo no me he dado por vencida.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Pues…- dijo la peli negro. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro y luego desvió la mirada.- ¿S-Sabes? Creo que Hibiki-san tiene razón cuando dice lo de "completar la técnica sin morir en el intento".

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! NUNCA LE HACES CASO A HIBIKI-SAN, ¿Y AHORA SÍ?- exclamó Cherryl mientras que se acercaba a Mio. La peli negro sonrió nerviosamente, llevándose ambas manos al frente, para evitar que Cherryl siguiera avanzando.

-B-Bueno, hagamos la técnica…- se resignó. Cherryl sonrió.

-¡Vale!- exclamó la rubia. Se pusieron nuevamente en posición y empezaron a hacer la técnica, teniendo el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Los chicos, que estaban a lo lejos, rieron eufóricamente, ante las miradas penetrantes que les enviaron las chicas.

-No es graciosos, payasos.- dijo Mio al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con el resto de las chicas.- Al menos, nosotras llevamos la técnica más avanzada que ustedes.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó Goenji cruzándose de brazos a la vez que fruncía el ceño.- No lo creo. Nosotros si tenemos mucho más avanzada la técnica.

-Mentira.- se quejó Cherryl.

-Bueno, al menos nosotros caemos de pie cuando la realizamos.- contraatacó Goenji. Cherryl alzó una ceja molesta.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡NOOO!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo el peli crema sonriendo. Todos cayeron de espaldas.

-No otra vez…- dijo Mio con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Bien, será muy simple! Mostraremos la técnica ahora, y quien no logre completarla, bailará el Hare Hare Yukai.

-¡Trato hecho!

-¿¡EHHH!- los chicos se alteraron, al igual que las chicas. Mio tomó a Cherryl de los hombros y la miró frente a frente.

-¡CHERRYL MATSUNI! ¿¡En qué rayos piensas!- le gritó Mio.- ¡Ni si quiera caemos de pie cuando hacemos la técnica!

-¿Y?

-¿¡Cómo que "y"! ¡Perderemos!- exclamó Mio. Luego se imaginó con coletas.- ¡Y-Yo no quiero bailar el Hare Hare Yukai!

Cherryl se llevó una mano al mentón, hasta finalmente sonreír.

-¿Y si fuera "Caramelldansen"?

-¡TAMPOCO!

Ambos equipos se pusieron en posición.

El resto, es historia antigua.

* * *

><p>Nadie sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero ciertamente todos habían perdido la apuesta. Al momento de hacer las técnicas, los balones se mezclaron, juntando ambas técnicas, expulsando a ambos equipos de la cancha, y haciéndolos caer violentamente en el suelo. No está de más decir, que, gracias a dios, no les había ocurrido nada, ni tampoco estaría de más comentar la decepción de Midorikawa, Hiroto y Tsunami al ver que ya eran las ocho, y ninguno había completado la técnica.<p>

Kido, Endo y Tachimukai se encontraban en la sala de estar, sentados en los sillones. Kido estaba de brazos cruzados sonriendo, a la vez que Endo aún intentaba entender bien lo que había ocurrido. Tachimukai solo esperaba a que el resto del equipo apareciera, mientras que Luna sujetaba la cámara que le había regalado Fusuuke con la mano derecha, esperando ansiosamente junto al chico de cabello blanco en las escaleras.

-¡Vamos, Mio!- exclamó Cherryl.

-¡NI LOCA! ¡Menos con este disfraz de… ¿Nagato Yuki?

-Hai.- asintió Midorikawa.

-Y tú no me hables, que si no fuese por ti, entonces nosotros dos no estaríamos disfrazados…- reclamó Fubuki mientras que iba junto a Mio. El peli plata bajo la mirada, para observar fijamente el largo de la falda que usaba su novia. El peli plata se sonrojó, al igual que Goenji.

-No está nada mal el traje, ¿eh?- dijo Goenji viendo a Cherryl intentando convencer a Mio. Fubuki frunció el ceño.

-Te recuerdo que ambos llevamos lo mismo, y yo al menos no le veo la gracia.- dijo el peli plata molesto.

-¡Mio-chan, te ves muy tierna!

-¡NO DIGAS ESO, TOMOYO-CHAN! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-Mio-chan…- Cherryl se acercó hasta el oído de la chica y le susurró: _Mientras más tiempo estés aquí, más tiempo Fubuki-kun te verá en coletas y con falda corta~_

-En primer lugar, esto es TÚ culpa por haber aceptado.- luego, Mio miró a Goenji y negó con la cabeza.- Corrijo, SU culpa.

-¡Ya baja! Estar con falda… es vergonzoso.- dijo Kazemaru arrastrando a Mio hasta las escaleras. Midorikawa miró a Hiroto, y el pelirrojo lo vio a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el oji jade. Midorikawa sonrió.

-Nada, la falda te queda bien.- dijo el peli verde sonriendo.

-Y-Ya baja…- dijo Hiroto algo sonrojado.

Mio, Cherryl y Tomoyo bajaron, seguidos por Goenji, Fubuki y Kazemaru, y por último Midorikawa, Hiroto y Tsunami. Kido rió a más no poder viendo a los chicos disfrazados de los personajes, mientras que ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Mio, Fubuki y Hiroto estaban disfrazados de Nagato Yuki, con la chaqueta negra; Tomoyo, Kazemaru y Midorikawa de Mikuru, usando dos coletas; y por último Cherryl, Goenji y Tsunami de Haruhi, usando el cintillo dorado.

-Kido…- Midorikawa, Tsunami y Hiroto se arrodillaron junto al estratega.- ¿Podemos eliminar el castigo?

-Ahm, no.- contestó el estratega.- ¿Qué esperan? Por favor, bailen.

Y la música empezó a sonar. Cada grupo se puso en posición.

Cherryl:

NAZONAZO mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara

Midorikawa

Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

Jikan no hate made Boooon!

Tomoyo:

Yuuwaku de yuuutsu na kono omoi wa

Mio & Fubuki:

Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

Hiroto:

ARU ha RETA hi NO koto

Tsunami:

Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga

Kagirinaku furisosogu

Goenji:

fukanou janai wa

Kazemaru:

Ashita mata au toki

warai nagara HAMINGU

Cherryl:

Ureshisa wo atsume yo

KANTAN nanda yo konna no

Midorikawa:

Oikakete ne

Mio:

tsukamaete mite

Todos:

Ookina yume yume SUKI deshou?

Los chicos rieron a más no poder luego de terminar el baile. Luna sonrió y tomó su cámara para luego sacar una foto en la cual todos estaban disfrazados, sonriendo. Luego de sacar la foto, todos vieron a Kido por unos segundos.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó el estratega. Mio sonrió quitándose la chaqueta negra, al mismo tiempo que Goenji se quitaba el cintillo dorado y Midorikawa se quitaba ambos listones para el cabello. La peli negro sonrió.

-Escoge, Kido-kun.- dijo la peli negro con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Nagato Yuki…

-Mikuru…- siguió Midorikawa.

-¿O Haruhi Suzumiya?- finalizó Goenji. El estratega se echó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó con Fubuki, Cherryl y Hiroto.

-No te librarás de esta…- dijo Hiroto agarrándolo del brazo izquierdo.

-Gomen, Kido-kun.- se disculpó Fubuki tras tomarle el brazo derecho.

-Pero tú te lo buscaste.- dijo Cherryl sonriendo tras quitarle los googles.

-¡Cherryl, devuélvemelos!- exclamó el chico molesto. Cherryl sonrió y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Veamos… Creo que dos coletas se te verían bien, pero el cintillo o la chaqueta negra no se verían mal…- dijo maliciosamente la rubia. Mio se acercó a Luna y le sonrió.

-Lu-chan, toma registro de esto, porque será histórico.

-¡Hai!- exclamó la pequeña riendo. Todos los del equipo se acercaron a Kido, atrapándolo y tirando su ropa por los aires, mientras que con las manos libres que quedaran, lo disfrazaban.

Fue así como Yuuto Kido terminó con una faringitis por tanto gritar; Luna tuvo registro de todo lo que ocurrió en el día en su cámara; y los chicos decidieron jamás volver a ponerse una falda nuevamente.

Y todas las fotos, quedaron pegadas en el mural que tenía Luna en su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lo sé, fue rellenuto total xD<strong>

**Mido-chan: Bien, adelantemos el próximo capítulo rápido antes de que te vean en pie y en la computadora.**

**Cami-chan: ¡Hai!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Que corra video!**

_-Pero… ¿es que no lo han pensado? ¡Si ganamos este partido, iremos a las finales! Y si ganamos las finales… ¡Entonces iremos al Futbol Frontera Internacional! Pero esta vez… como la liga adulta._

_-Estoy seguro de que llegarán a las finales y los veremos en el FFI._

_-¡Tú no eres un cobarde!_

-Juro que sea lo que sea lo cumpliré.

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Hey, chicos, no olviden dejar reviews. Usualmente tenía cuatro, y ahora han disminuido en tres u.u Si soy dramática en eso. Gracias por leer! ^^**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	18. La semifinal del Holy Road

**Domo mina-san! ^^**

**He podido actualizar. Ya me siento mejor, y estoy con vacunas antigripales para no contagiarme nuevamente **

**¡Recuerden, que este fic está cerca de su final! Y si mis cálculos no fallan, último capítulo, será el número 21 ^^**

**Mido-chan: O 22, dependiendo de que tan extenso sea.**

**¿Qué prefieren? ¿Un último capítulo dividido en dos partes para darle suspenso, o uno muy largo pero rápido xD?**

**¡Ustedes eligen! ;D**

Inazuma Eleven nome pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: La semifinal del Holy Road… Un reto difícil.<p>

Todos se hallaban en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando a que el señor Furukabu llegara con la Caravana Relámpago y los llevara hasta el Kidokawa Seishun. Mio, Fubuki y Kazemaru se encontraban sentados en las bancas, mientras que veían como el resto conversaba sobre diversas cosas.

-¡Estoy emocionado!- exclamó Endo.

-Tú siempre estás emocionado.- dijo Kido. Todos sonrieron.

-Pero… ¿es que no lo han pensado? ¡Si ganamos este partido, iremos a las finales! Y si ganamos las finales… ¡Entonces iremos al Futbol Frontera Internacional! Pero esta vez… como la liga adulta.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Goenji.- Seremos quienes representen a Japón.

-Es realmente emocionante.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo. Luego miró a Hiroto.- Esta vez… iremos juntos.

-Sí.- contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo. Cherryl sonrió pícaramente y Goenji la miró un rato.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el delantero de fuego. Cherryl negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No sé porque esos dos se esfuerzan tanto en negar lo obvio.- dijo la pelirrubia indicando a Midorikawa y a Hiroto. Goenji alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás diciendo que son…?- Cherryl asintió con la cabeza. Goenji desvió la mirada.- ¿Cómo es que piensas algo así?

-¿Por qué no pensarlo?- preguntó la rubia.- Además, bueno… Tú eres demasiado inocente para ese tipo de cosas…

Kazemaru fue hasta Tomoyo para hablar con ella, dejando a Mio y Fubuki solos. La peli negro miraba distraídamente el suelo.

-Mio, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fubuki. Mio miró de reojo a Fubuki y luego sonrió.

-Sí, solo pensaba… en cómo les estará yendo a Mark y a los chicos en el Holy Road.- dijo bajando la mirada. Fubuki la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy seguro de que llegarán a las finales y los veremos en el FFI.- dijo sonriendo el peli plata. Mio sonrió y abrazó a Fubuki.

-Sí…- finalizó la joven.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al Kidokawa Seishun, bajaron del autobús. Kudo les había dicho que tendrían media hora antes del partido, así que se habían separado en grupos para recorrer la secundaria.<p>

Goenji iba junto a Cherryl observando el lugar con nostalgia, y la rubia se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué sucede, Shuuya-kun?- preguntó la chica. Goenji sonrió de media luna.

-Es cierto, no te lo había dicho nunca…- dijo el delantero.- El Kidokawa Seishun fue mi antigua secundaria.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Cherryl sorprendida. Goenji asintió con la cabeza.- Pero entonces… ¿por qué decidiste cambiarte de secundaria?

Goenji bajó la mirada.

-Fue… luego del accidente de Yuuka.- dijo el peli parado. Cherryl sonrió algo triste.

-Entiendo…

-Al enterarme que Yuuka había sufrido el accidente, me fui corriendo al hospital, y abandoné el partido.- dijo Goenji recordando lo sucedido.- Entonces, nunca más quise aparecerme por ahí…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Cherryl. Goenji desvió la mirada y se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos algo molesto consigo mismo.

-Porque… soy un cobarde.- declaró el peli crema. Cherryl frunció el ceño molesta y tomó una de las orejas de Goenji, jalándola un poco.- ¡AH! ¡Cherryl!

-¡Tú no eres un cobarde!- reclamó la rubia. Goenji le miró fijamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Cherryl luego sonrió y acarició dulcemente una de las mejillas del delantero.- Eres el chico más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida… y no quiero oír nuevamente que te digas cobarde… Shuuya Goenji.

-Cherryl…- fue lo único que salió por la boca de Goenji antes de ser besado por la chica. Al principio, fue un beso dulce, pero luego de unos segundos, el delantero cogió a la chica de la cintura y profundizó más el beso. Ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que sus pulmones imploraron por aire. Al separarse, se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron dulcemente.

-Ejem.- ambos se voltearon y se ruborizaron violentamente. Kudo estaba mirándolos fijamente, con una ceja alzada.- No suelo permitir este tipo de cosas, pero ya que ninguno se ha desconcentrado en los partidos… lo permitiré. Ahora, si me disculpan…- y dicho esto, el entrenador cogió un curso totalmente distinto al de ambos muchachos.

Goenji y Cherryl se miraron de reojo y rieron.

* * *

><p>Fubuki y Mio caminaban tranquilamente por el instituto. El peli plata abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y de vez en cuando se detenía para besarla. Luego de un rato, Mio rompió el silencio.<p>

-Fubu-chan…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el peli plata deteniéndose. Mio hizo lo mismo y luego se ruborizó un poco. Luego miro a Fubuki.

-¿Recuerdas sobre lo de… llevarme a Hokkaido?- preguntó la peli negro. El peli plata asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, ¿qué hay con eso?- preguntó el chico. Mio sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, yo ya lo hablé con Hibiki-san…- dijo la peli negro.

-¿En serio? ¿Y te ha dado permiso?- preguntó el chico tomándola de las manos y sonriendo esperanzado. La peli negro bajó la mirada.

-S-Shirou-kun…- dijo la peli negro.- V-Verás… E-Es que me ha dado permiso.

-¡Vaya! Eso es increíble, ahora podremos ir juntos.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó Fubuki mirando a su novia. Mio sonrió un poco y luego se rascó la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.- ¿Hay condiciones…?

-E-Em… S-Sí, en cierto modo se podría llamar así…- dijo Mio. Un aura oscura rodeó a Fubuki, recordando la lista de condiciones que le había dado el señor Hibiki la primera vez.

-Ya dilo…- dijo Fubuki aún con el aura oscura rodeándolo. A Mio se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-¿En serio…? No te veo emocionalmente preparado para decirte.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki acercándose a la chica y dándole un beso muy apasionado. Luego de separarse, la peli negro se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras que Fubuki sonreía dulcemente.- Por ti… cumpliré cualquier condición, sea cual sea.

-Fubuki…- dijo Mio aún sonrojada.

-Juro que sea lo que sea lo cumpliré.

-Fubuki.

-Siempre voy a respetar lo que Hibiki-san diga.

-¡Fubuki!- exclamó Mio sonrojada a más no poder. El peli plata alzó una ceja confundido, hasta finalmente voltearse. El chico se sonrojó a más no poder al ver que Kudo les miraba fijamente.

-E-Entrenador, verá… este, y-yo-

-Como dije antes… solo… no se desconcentren.- dijo Kudo tras suspirar y volver a su camino. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Cómo dijo antes…?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Luego de la media hora, todos se dirigieron a la cancha de la secundaria. Goenji miraba con cuidado cada detalle de su antiguo instituto. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que él estudiaba allí. Luego, se concentró en mirar al equipo contrario, donde estaban los tres hermanos que hacían el triángulo z (lo siento, no me sé los nombres ) y el entrenador, quien pareció haberlo visto y le saludó. Él hizo lo mismo, tras sonreír de media luna.<p>

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Cherryl haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-A-Ah… Él es mi antiguo entrenador.- dijo el peli crema. La rubia sonrió.

-Ya veo.- dijo la chica. Goenji miró al equipo con algo de nostalgia.- ¿Por qué no vas a saludarles?

-¿Y-Yo?- preguntó el delantero indicándose con el dedo índice. Cherryl sonrió y le arrastró hasta allá.

-Claro que tú, tonto.- dijo la rubia.- Vamos.

-¡N-No, espera, Cherryl!

-¡Goenji!- el entrenador se acercó hasta el peli crema. Antes de haberse dado cuenta, ya estaba junto al equipo del Kidokawa Seishun, y Cherryl se hallaba junto a Mio. No tuvo más opción que saludar.

Mio miró a Cherryl de reojo.

-¿Crees que está bien?- preguntó Mio viendo como Goenji saludaba a todos algo cortante. Cherryl solo sonrió.

-El es un antisocial.

-¿¡Qué!- la peli negro cayó de espaldas.- ¡Se supone que es tu novio!

-Sí, pero no quiere decir que no lo sea.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Además, creo que tenía que saludar, eso es todo.

-Ah…- la peli negro suspiró, viendo como Cherryl iba junto a Goenji. Ambos volvieron a donde estaba reunido el equipo y, el entrenador al ver que estaban todos presentes, habló.

-Este partido los llevará a las finales del Holy Road si ganan, así que espero que den todo su potencial en la cancha.- dijo Kudo.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos.

-Bien. Delanteros serán Cherryl, Tomoyo y Goenji. Centrocampistas Kido, Midorikawa y Hiroto. Defensas: Toko, Kazemaru, Tsunami y Fubuki. Y el portero será Endo.- dijo Kudo. Todos miraron a Mio.

-Entonces, significa que Mio no podrá jugar.- dijo Kido. Fubuki miró al entrenador algo molesto, mientras que Mio iba a su lado y le sonrió.

-Está bien, quizás no sea lo más adecuado que juegue por ahora.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Los chicos le correspondieron de la misma forma.- ¡Buena suerte!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos antes de entrar a jugar.

¡Bienvenidos todos a las semifinales del Holy Road! Les habla el narrador Kakuma Keita. ¡Qué emocionante es pensar que son las semifinales! El Kidokawa Seishun contra el Raimon. ¿Quién ganará? ¡Y suena el pitido! Comienza el partido con el saque inicial de Goenji, se la pasa a Cherryl y Cherryl avanza. 

Los trillizos rodearon a Cherryl, dejándola sin salida. La rubia sonrió divertida y luego pateó el balón hacia arriba, haciendo que Goenji lo tomara.

¡El Raimon logra zafarse del bloqueo! Goenji tiene el balón y se acerca a la portería junto a Cherryl.

-¡Cherryl!

-¡Hai!

Goenji pateó el balón hacia arriba y saltó junto a Cherryl. Ambos siguieron pateando el balón hacia arriba, haciendo que llegaran muy alto y luego, ambos patearon el balón con fuerza hacia la portería. Unas llamas envolvían al balón.

**-¡Glowing Storm! **

**-¡Doble defensa…!- **antes de que pudiera terminar, el balón entró a la portería, anotando así el primer gol.

¡GOOL! El primer gol se lo lleva el Raimon, en los primeros cinco minutos de partido. ¡Esto es increíble! Además, Goenji y Cherryl han estrenado una técnica nueva.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Endo yendo hasta ambos.- ¿Cuándo han entrenado esa técnica?

-Pues…- ambos intercambiaron miradas.- Hace mucho, pero debíamos perfeccionarla.

-¿Hace mucho?- preguntó Kido alzando una ceja. Cherryl rió nerviosa.

-Ahahaha, Ejem… S-Sí, fue hace mucho.- dijo finalmente la rubia.

-Se supone que no tendríamos más secretos de equipo.- dijo Kido.- Pero, bueno… Lo importante es que tenemos una técnica.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron Tomoyo y Kazemaru.

¡Y el partido sigue con el saque del Kidokawa Seishun! Goenji roba el balón, ¡pero se lo quitan!

**(En el banquillo)**

El celular de Mio empezó a vibrar. Kudo le miró unos segundos, ya que ella no conocía el número. La peli negro dudó unos segundos hasta que al final contestó.

-¿Sí?

_-Mio… Necesito que vengas ahora mismo a casa._

-¿Hibiki-san?- Kudo y el resto miró de reojo a la peli negro.- H-Hai. ¿Está todo bien?

_-Te lo explicaré más tarde._

-Aún así, ¿por qué?

_-Es sobre tus padres.- _dijo desde la línea el cocinero. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿S-Sobre mis… padres?" pensó. La chica se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡Mio!- exclamó Haruna.

-¡Volveré en unos minutos, es una urgencia!- exclamó la peli negro desde lejos mientras que salía del estadio. "Sobre mis padres…"

* * *

><p><span>¡Y así se concluye el primer tiempo! El marcador queda 2-1, con Raimon llevando la delantera.<span>

Los chicos fueron al banquillo, mientras que las asistentes les daban agua y toallas. Fubuki, entonces, empezó a buscar a Mio con la mirada, hasta que no la encontró. Se acercó a Haruna algo preocupado.

-Haruna, ¿has visto a Mio?- preguntó el peli plata. La peli azul miró al peli plata algo preocupada.

-Pues… Se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?- preguntó el chico incrédulo.

-No lo dijo.- comentó Tachimukai.- Solo nos dijo que volvería en unos minutos y que era una urgencia.

-Ya veo.- dijo Fubuki agachando la cabeza. Kazemaru se acercó hasta él y le tomó un hombro.

-Tranquilo, de seguro Hibiki-san la ha llamado para algo.

-Sí, pero… me preocupa que le suceda algo en el camino. Es por eso que se tenía que quedar AQUÍ, donde yo la viera.

-Hombre, más que su novio, pareces su padre.- dijo Tsunami con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Tú callado, está bien que se preocupe por Mio!- le exclamó Toko tirándole de una oreja.

-Aún así… ¿por qué Hibiki-san habrá llamado a Mio-chan?- preguntó Cherryl.

-De seguro ha sido para cuidar el restaurante, no te preocupes.- dijo Kazemaru intentando calmar la tensión.

-Sí…- dijo Fubuki no muy convencido.

* * *

><p><span>¡Y así comienza el segundo tiempo de este partido! ¡Cherryl tiene el balón y avanza con gran agilidad hacia la portería, pero es rodeada nuevamente! ¡Justo a tiempo da un pase hacia atrás para Tomoyo! Cinco jugadores van hacia Tomoyo, ¿podrá detenerlos?<span>

**-¡Blingding Wind!- **Tomoyo pateó el balón en dirección a los cinco jugadores, haciendo que de él salieron cinco tornados que los quitaron del camino.

¡Miren esa técnica nueva! ¡La nueva técnica de Tomoyo!

-¡Bien hecho, Tomo-chan!- exclamó Cherryl sonriendo. Kazemaru que miraba desde lejos miró al triste a Tomoyo, Fubuki se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el peli plata al ex– atleta. Kazemaru bajó la mirada.

-Cada vez que veo a Tomo-chan hacer una técnica…- un aura negra lo rodeó.- Me siento más lento…

-K-Kazemaru, tú sabes que ella es rápida al igual que tú, después de todo, entrenan juntos…- sonrió apenado Fubuki.

¡Cherryl tiene el balón y avanza hacia la portería! ¿Hará una técnica? ¿Y cuál será?

-¡Vamos, no podrás anotar!- le gritó el portero a la rubia.

-¿Quieres apostar?- la chica lanzó el balón hacia arriba, haciendo que un chorro de fuego apareciera y empujara hacia arriba el balón. Cherryl saltó y pateó el balón con fuerza hacia la portería. **-¡Fuoco Divino!**

¡GOOL! ¡La técnica de Cherryl hace un gol, dejando el marcador 3-1 a favor del Raimon! ¿Será que el Raimon ganará este partido?

-¡Bien hecho, Cherryl, Tomoyo!- exclamaron todos yendo hasta ambas y felicitándolas.

-¡Dame cinco!- exclamó Cherryl chocando la palma de su mano con la de Tomoyo. Goenji se acercó hasta Cherryl.

-¿"Fuoco Divino"?- preguntó el delantero.

-Está en italiano. Significa "Fuego Divino".- dijo la rubia. Goenji sonrió.

-Ya veo.

-En verdad…- continuó la rubia.- Es una técnica de mi hermano, no es mía. Pero se la tomé prestada.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Goenji. La rubia sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Justo ahora.

¡El partido continúa con el saque del Kidokawa Seishun! ¡Los hermanos avanzan hacia el campo contrario!

-¡No pasaran de aquí!- exclamó Midorikawa confiado.

¡Los hermanos avanzan hacia la portería, esquivando rápidamente a los mediocampistas y a los defensas!

-¿Eh?- preguntó el peli verde viendo hacia todos lados mientras que buscaba a los tres.- ¿Dónde se metieron…?

**-Niebla engañosa.- **Midorikawa se dio vuelta y vio como los tres avanzaban hacia la portería riendo.

-Qué… rápidos.- dijo el chico algo asombrado por su velocidad.

-No son rápidos, tú eres lento.- dijo Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mio ya había llegado a casa. La peli negro abrió la puerta con cuidado, logrando distinguir al señor Hibiki, Tobitaka y otro hombre con barba gris y abrigo café.<p>

-Has llegado.- dijo Hibiki mirándola.- Lamento si interrumpí el partido.

-No, da igual. De todas formas, el entrenador no me ha dejado jugar.- dijo la peli negro. El hombre desconocido miró a Mio.

-Suzuki Mio.- dijo el hombre.

-Sí…- dijo la peli negro viendo detenidamente al extraño.- ¿Y usted es…?

-Detective Onigawara.- se presento extendiendo su mano. Mio correspondió de la misma forma. Luego alzó una ceja.

-¿Ok…?- dijo no muy convencida. Luego miró a Tobitaka.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó el peli morado.

-¿A quién mataste?- preguntó la peli negro. Tobitaka rodó los ojos.

-Jamás mataría a alguien.

-Vale, entonces… es sobre mis padres.- dijo la peli negro sentándose en el sillón.

-El detective es un viejo amigo mío.- dijo Hibiki.- Lo he llamado para que investigue sobre lo que pasó con tus padres.

-Murieron en un accidente de tránsito. No hay nada más que saber.- dijo la peli negro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Onigawara.- Hemos estado investigando… y puede que la muerte de tus padres haya sido planeada por alguien.

Mio abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿P-Planeada…?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-Planeada por un hombre llamado Garshield.- dijo Onigawara.- Tu padre fue un gran entrenador de fútbol, y Garshield estaba intentando acabar con él, tal y como acabó con Daisuke Endo.

-¿Daisuke Endo…?- preguntó algo confundida la chica.

-El abuelo de Endo.- aclaró Tobitaka.

-Puede que él haya hecho lo mismo con tus padres.- dijo Hibiki. Mio miró el suelo desconcertada.

-Pero… ¿p-por qué?- preguntó la chica. Luego fue inevitable derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.- ¿Qué les hizo… papá y mamá…?- Tobitaka abrazó a Mio. La chica seguía sin comprender.- Eso es imposible.

-Es posible.- dijo Hibiki. Mio lo miró.- Es por eso que debemos decirte que tengas cuidado. Garshield puede estar en cualquier lado, y lo que busca es venganza, exclusivamente del Raimon.

-Ese hombre es igual a Kageyama.- dijo Onigawara.- Ambos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quieren. Actualmente, Garshield está libre, y lo hemos visto planeando algunas cosas. No sabemos con exactitud que es, pero creemos que puede estar tras el Raimon, y es por eso que debemos evitar a toda costa que cualquiera de ustedes se expongan a ser atacados por él.

Hubo un rato de silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Tobitaka.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-…- Mio no dijo nada. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde-

-Al partido.- dijo Mio decidida ante las miradas de confusión de todos.- Está claro. Es la semifinal. No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Nadie dijo nada. Sólo la vieron salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p><span>¡Esto es increíble! ¡Quedan exactamente diez minutos para que el partido acabe, y el marcador está empatado 3-3! ¿Quién anotará el gol ganador?<span>

-Ah…- todos jadeaban ya cansados.

-Cielos, tenían que empatar…- dijo Midorikawa jadeando. Hiroto sonrió.

-Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.- dijo el pelirrojo. Midorikawa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí.- contestó el peli verde.

-Anotaremos ese gol.- dijo Goenji. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

¡El Raimon da el saque inicial! Goenji avanza con el balón y le da un pase a Cherryl. Cherryl le devuelve el balón.

Fubuki miró nuevamente preocupado el banquillo, luego sacudió su cabeza. "No… ella estará bien. No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello… Porque… estará bien… ¿cierto? ¡AHHH! ¡No pienses, concéntrate en el partido!"

-¿Estás bien…?- preguntó Toko al ver que el chico miraba a la nada.

-¡A-Ah, sí!- respondió rápidamente el peli plata. Entonces, Mio llegó justo a tiempo para ver los últimos cinco minutos del partido.

¡Los trillizos avanzan hacia la portería contraria, y pasan a los mediocampistas!

-No pasarán de aquí.- dijo Fubuki. Mio miró atentamente. **-¡Piso de hielo!**

¡Increíble! ¡Fubuki logra robar el balón! ¡El defensa avanza hacia la portería esquivando a todos los mediocampistas y a los defensas del equipo contrario! ¿Anotará Fubuki Shirou el gol que marque el desempate? ¡Quedan 30 segundos!

**-¡Eterna… Ventisca!**

¡G-GOL! ¡Y se acaba el partido! ¡El Raimon gana 4-3 y va a las finales!

Todos escuchaban sin creérselo.

-Vamos…- dijo Endo mirando a sus amigos.- ¡Vamos a las finales, equipo!

-¡SÍ!- todos corrieron a abrazarse.

-¡Vamos a las finales del Holy Road!- exclamó Kazemaru emocionado. Mio bajó rápidamente hacia el campo para ir a abrazar a los chicos, como lo hacían todos.

-¡Han estado geniales, chicos!- exclamó la peli negro. Fubuki abrazó a la peli negro.

-¡Iremos a las finales, Mio!- exclamó el peli plata entusiasmado. La chica sonrió y le abrazó.

-¡Así es!

Y justo en eso, hubo una gran explosión en el campo de fútbol. Los chicos corrieron justo a tiempo, evitando así ser dañados. El campo se lleno de niebla, evitándolos ver, y una vez que se despejó observaron como el Teikoku, con todos sus jugadores, estaba en medio del campo.

-El Teikoku…- dijo Kido observando a sus amigos.- ¡Sakuma, Genda!

-Y no podía enfermarse Fudo…- dijo Midorikawa frunciendo el ceño. Y tras Fudo, apareció un hombre que todos reconocieron a la perfección.

-¡Ese es…!

-¡Imposible!

-¡Garshield!- exclamó Kazemaru. Tomoyo miró sorprendida, al igual que Mio.

-¿Qué ese infeliz es Garshield?- preguntó Mio sorprendida.- Maldito bastardo… ¡En cuanto sea cierto lo que me dijeron hace poco…!

-¿Lo que te dijeron hace poco?- preguntó Fubuki. Mio bajó la mirada.

-Es el mismo.- dijo Fudo sonriendo arrogantemente.- Y ahora el nuevo entrenador del Teikoku.

-¿¡Qué!- todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿El entrenador del Teikoku?- preguntó Kido absorto.- ¡Sakuma, Genda…!

-Lo sentimos, Kido…- dijo Genda desviando la mirada. Genda hizo lo mismo.

-No podemos arriesgarnos.

-Tomoyo… Nakamura.- dijo Garshield viendo a la joven. Tomoyo retrocedió unos pasos y se escondió tras Kazemaru.

-¡En cuanto le hagas algo a ella…!- advirtió el peli turquesa. El hombre sonrió y luego vio a Mio.

-Y Mio Suzuki.- dijo secamente. La peli negro frunció el ceño.- Me encantaría que dos grandes jugadoras como ustedes se unieran al "Nuevo Teikoku", el único y más poderosos equipo en el Holy Road. Claro que, Fubuki Shirou, Goenji Shuuya, Mamoru Endo y Kido Yuuto… también tienen la misma oferta.

-Después de lo que pudiste haberles hecho a mis padres, maldito infeliz…- dijo Mio al fin levantando la mirada.- ¿¡Vienes y dices eso, cobarde! ¿¡Crees que tengo el más mínimo interés en unirme a tu estúpido equipo!

-¿Hacerles a tus padres?- preguntó Garshield.- Ah, ya lo recuerdo… John Suzuki… Un gran entrenador, el mejor de Estados Unidos.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Tú lo asesinaste!- exclamó Mio. Todos miraron a Mio sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Endo.- ¿Él asesino a tus padres?

-No puede ser cierto…- dijo Fubuki.

-Tú padre no fue nada más que otro más de la lista.- dijo Garshield.- Lo único que hacía era estorbar mi camino.

-¡Tú maldito…!- exclamó la peli negro tras ser detenido por Fubuki y Kido. Unas lágrimas se desbordaron por los ojos de la chica.- Si no fuera por tu culpa… yo…

-No vine a discutir sobre eso.- dijo Garshield.- Ya que nosotros seremos sus contrincantes en la final, entonces ese será el partido que decida todo.

-¿Decidir todo?- preguntó Kido.

-Si ustedes ganan, entonces no volveré a atentar en contra del fútbol. Pero de lo contrario, el mundo del fútbol será mío.- dijo el hombre. Fubuki abrazaba a Mio, escuchando como maldecía en contra de Garshield.

-Devuélvemelos… A papá y a ma-mamá…- sollozó la chica. Fubuki bajó la mirada y luego se acercó a Kido.

-Cuídala un segundo…- dijo el chico con un hilo de voz. Kido abrazó a Mio. Todos vieron entonces como el chico se acercaba hasta el balón de fútbol y lo pateaba hacia arriba.

-¿Fubuki?- preguntó Endo. Los ojos del chico se volvieron anaranjados.

-Ese no es Fubuki. ¡Es Atsuya!- exclamó Toko.

**-¡Eterna Ventisca!- **exclamó el peli plata a la vez que el balón iba en dirección a Garshield. Justo antes de que el balón chocara en contra de él, Genda se interpuso.

**-¡Colmillos bestiales!- **exclamó el portero, fallando aún así y siendo expulsado lejos. Fubuki, aún con los ojos anaranjados, vio fijamente a Garshield.

-¿Un defensor? ¡Ja!- rió Garshield.

-Nadie…- dijo Fubuki con su voz, pero aún con los ojos de Atsuya.- ¡Nadie la hace llorar! ¡Si la vuelves a hacer llorar, date por muerto!

-Fubuki, ya cálmate.- dijo Midorikawa poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del peli plata, que respiraba agitadamente. Finalmente, el defensa volvió a la normalidad.

-Maldito bastardo…- dijo por lo bajo el peli plata y volvió a abrazar a Mio.

-Así que ya lo saben.- dijo Garshield antes de que otra explosión se escuchara en el mediocampo y todos desaparecieran.- Si quieren que el fútbol no sea destruido, irán a la final.

Y dicho esto, desaparecieron completamente.

-¡Búsquenlos, es imposible que hayan desaparecido!- exclamó Kido. Todo el equipo entonces empezó a buscar alguna trampa u escondite en el cual se podrían haber escondido.

-¡Policía, entrégate!- exclamó un oficial entrando al campo de fútbol.

-Y ellos igual de infortunios que siempre, llegando tarde y brillando por su ausencia.- dijo Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza. Tsunami sonrió.

-¡Eh! Entonces Goenji será un oficial de la policía.

-Ya cállate.- se quejó el delantero.

Fubuki llevó a Mio hasta el banquillo. El peli plata miraba como todos buscaban algo que, según él, era imposible. De todas formas, ¿cómo se metía un equipo entero de fútbol en un escondite secreto? La idea era simplemente ridícula y -miró a Mio- él tenía mejores cosas de las que ocuparse.

-Tonto… no debiste hacerlo…- dijo Mio secándose las lágrimas. Fubuki sonrió irónicamente.

-Fue Atsuya, no yo.- contestó.

-Qué respuesta más infantil.- dijo Mio riendo. El chico la abrazó con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

-Lo siento…- dijo el peli plata.- No pude soportar la idea… de que estuvieras llorando por su culpa…

-Fubuki…

-Si yo me enterara de que él le ha hecho algo así a mis padres… entonces tampoco sabría qué haría.- dijo el peli plata.- Lo siento mucho, Mio… Yo no tenía idea.

-Yo menos.- dijo la chica. Fubuki la miró confundido.- Me acabo de enterar en la tarde.

-Así que… por eso no estabas.- dijo el chico sonrojándose avergonzado.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

-V-Verás…- dijo el chico.- Creí que… estabas molesta con el entrenador, e incluso pensé en hacer lo mismo que hice hace rato por no dejarte jugar pero-

-¡Fubuki Shirou!- exclamó Mio molesta,

-Jajaja, no es verdad.- dijo Fubuki.

-Ejem.- Kido fue hasta ambos y frunció el ceño.- Perdón por interrumpir, pero… creo que deberían ayudarnos.

-Sí, ya vamos.- dijo Fubuki suspirando.

* * *

><p>Todo el equipo se reunió en el campo. Ya habían pasado una media hora revisando el lugar, sin ningún resultado, así que lo habían dejado en manos de la policía. Todos estaban en silencio.<p>

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Midorikawa de repente.

-Si no ganamos las finales… entonces el fútbol estará en manos de Garshield.- dijo Hiroto. Kido sonrió de media luna.

-Ja, ya quiero verlo ganar. Haremos una estrategia… La mejor estrategia de juego inventada en años.

-Kido, para de soñar…- dijeron todos sonriendo.

-No podemos hacer nada.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo.- Tendremos que entrenar.

-Así es.- dijo Tomoyo. Todos juntaron sus manos unas sobre otras.

-¡Ganaremos!- exclamó Endo. Todos alzaron sus manos.

-¡Hai!

Mio miró el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo y ellos debían volver al hostal.

"Sí… ganaré el partido. Por ustedes, papá y mamá."

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé. Creo que seguiré escribiendo relleno del Hare Hare Yukai xD Pero esta vez, bailarán Caramelldansen.<strong>

**Mido-chan: Qué original... **

**Cami-chan: Callado te vez más guapo ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: No puedo creer que ya terminarás el fic.**

**Cami-chan: Pues, te recuerdo que el que me insistió en terminar el fic, y empezar con el nuevo FUISTE TÚ.**

**Mido-chan: ¡Bueno, perdón! Me intriga que tan súper estrellas seremos.**

**Cami-chan: Serán estrellas de rock, nada fuera de lo normal -. - U**

**Mido-chan: ¡Yuju! ¿Y qué instrumento tocaré? * o ***

**Cami-chan: Si me sigues presionando, la peineta ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: Vale O.O**

**Cami-chan: ¡Vamos con el adelanto del próximo capítulo! ^^**

**Mido-chan: ¡Corre video! ^^**

**Cami-chan: Nop, esta vez no.**

**Mido-chan: ¿Y por qué?**

**Cami-chan: ¡Porque esta vez lo dejaremos a la imgainacion de nuestros lectores, dando solamente el título! ;D**

**Mido-chan: ¿Y cómo se llama?**

**Cami-chan: ¡La técnica más fuerte de Daisuke Endo!**

**Mido-chan: ¿Y esa no era "La Tierra"? o.o**

**Cami-chan: Pues averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mido-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews, please! ^^ Así como agradecemos a los que siempre nos dejan reviews, y a quienes empezaron a darlos ^^**

**Cami-chan: Bien, chicos!**

**Todos: Matta-ne! ^^**


	19. La técnica más fuerte de Daisuke Endo

**Domo mina-san!**

**Hasta que al fin pude actualizar u . u GOMENASAI! Estaba castigada, y adivinen! Estuve viajando - . - Pero aquí está el capítulo 19. Esto está cerca de su final :3**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: La técnica más fuerte de Daisuke Endo.<p>

Todos se hallaban entrenando en la cancha. El equipo se había separado en dos equipos para poder practicar. Midorikawa, que tenía el balón, le dio un pase a Hiroto, y éste, avanzó hasta la portería.

**-¡Navaja meteoro!- **exclamó el oji jade antes de tirar el balón. Tachimukai se preparó para contraatacar.

**-¡Mano invencible!- **el joven portero fue incapaz de defender la portería. Cayo exhausto al suelo jadeando. Mio se acercó hasta el chico y le tendió una mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mio. Tsunami frunció el ceño.

-Claro, está muy bien.- dijo sarcásticamente Tsunami. Ésta vez, la que frunció el ceño fue ella.- Vamos, hemos estado cinco horas seguidas practicando, Mio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría bien así?

-¡Eh, Tachimukai, levántate!- exclamó Endo desde la otra portería.- ¡Debemos seguir entrenando!

-Tan sólo él…- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos a la vez que una gota les resbalaba de la nuca.

-¡Todos!- Kudo avanzó uso pasos hasta el borde de la cancha.- Es hora de que coman algo.

-Hai.- respondieron todos entrando al hostal.

Mio avanzaba sin ningún interés hacia el comedor. Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el detective el día anterior.

"_Ambos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quieren. Actualmente, Garshield está libre, y lo hemos visto planeando algunas cosas. No sabemos con exactitud que es, pero creemos que puede estar tras el Raimon, y es por eso que debemos evitar a toda costa que cualquiera de ustedes se expongan a ser atacados por él."_

-Hime-chan, ¿está bien?- preguntó Fubuki posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. Mio le miró unos segundos hasta forzar una sonrisa.

-Hai, Fubu-chan. No es nada.- respondió. Fubuki alzó una ceja y luego desvió la mirada. "¿A caso se molestó?" pensó la chica extrañada. Cherryl miró a Mio.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó la rubia. Kido miró a la chica.

-La pregunta es… ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo Kazemaru.

-Ganar el partido.- dijo Mio.

-Ya… Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó Toko algo confundida. Mio suspiró.

-Ni idea.- respondió la peli negro.- No lo sé. Vamos… Endo, ¿no hay ninguna técnica definitiva en la libreta de tu abuelo, o algo asó que nos pueda ayudar?

-Pues…- el chico sacó la libreta de quién sabe dónde, y se puso a buscar la última página.- Aquí está.- dijo leyendo unas letras muy desordenadas. Mio se asomó para ver la libreta.- La última técnica de mi abuelo. "Los once del relámpago"

-¿Los once del relámpago?- preguntó Mio dejando de lado su pregunta mental de "¿cómo es capaz de leer eso?".- ¿Y qué dice?

-Veamos…- dijo Endo.- "Cuando los once corazones estén hechos uno solo, entonces la técnica más poderosa se mostrará ante ellos."

-Vaya.- dijo Kazemaru.

-¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Qué sea la última técnica de su abuelo, o el simple hecho de que no lo escribió con "kaboom" y "pum"?- le preguntó Goenji con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó Cherryl.

-Ni idea.- contestó Endo. Todos cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Pero si es la libreta de tu abuelo!- exclamó Tomoyo algo molesta.

-Sí, pero entiendo más con el pum y el kaboom…- se defendió el portero. Tomoyo suspiró.

-Entonces, habrá que descifrarlo.- dijo Mio. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.- Claro, que tendrá que ser lo antes posible. El domingo es el partido.

-Y hoy es viernes.- dijo Cherryl.

-Nos quedan hoy y mañana para entrenar.- dijo Fubuki. Midorikawa suspiró.

-Es imposible.- dijo el peli verde.- Una técnica definitiva no se puede lograr en dos días.

-Aún debemos descifrarlo.- dijo Mio. Luego una gota le resbaló de la cabeza.- Sinceramente, es misión imposible. Pero si trabajamos todos juntos… creo que lograremos, aunque sea descifrarlo.

-No podemos perder las esperanzas.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Aún debemos intentarlo.- sonrió Tomoyo. Alguien entró al comedor.

-¡Ohayou gozaimasu!- saludó Luna sonriendo. Luego, todos le devolvieron el saludo. Luna fue hasta Mio.- Onee-chan, tengo un problema.

-¿Eh?- Mio le miró algo preocupada.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Verás… Tobitaka Onii-chan dijo que saldría a ver a unos amigos, y me ha dejado a cargo del restaurante.- dijo Luna suspirando. Mio alzó una ceja.- Y Hibiki-san ha dicho que vayas a cuidarlo, y que también lo siente por lo de la práctica.

-Tobibaka…- marmulló enfadada la peli negro apretando los puños.- Siempre dejándome problemas, idiota…

-Lo siento, onee-chan.- se disculpó Luna.

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo Endo. Mio suspiró resignada.

-Lo siento, chicos. Me temo que no podré ayudarlos en la práctica.- dijo la peli negro. Todos sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, Mio-chan.- sonrió Tomoyo.- Nosotros podemos solucionar eso.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Cherryl abrazando a la peli negro por el hombro.- ¡Ya verás que desciframos lo que quiere decir la libreta y ganamos contra el Teikoku!

-Intentaré pensar en algo.- dijo Mio.- Si llego a descubrir cualquier cosa, les diré, ¿vale?

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos.

-Bien, chicos. Nos vemos luego.- dijo la chica antes de salir del comedor junto a Luna. Una vez que ambas desaparecieron, todos suspiraron cansados.

-Vaya… nos ha costado.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Tenemos suerte de que Tobitaka sea así de despreocupado a veces.- dijo Tachimukai sonriendo. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-No podemos dejarla entrenar. Ella… no está en condiciones para jugar.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Sí.- asintió con la cabeza Hiroto. Fubuki bajó la mirada, y Toko le miró.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Creo... No, olvídenlo.- dijo el peli plata desviando la mirada retirándose del comedor seriamente. Todos le miraron confundidos.

-Fubuki…- dijo Toko preocupada.

-¿Está el bien?- preguntó Midorikawa.

-Será mejor dejarlo solo.- dijo Goenji. Cherryl le miró.- Quizás sea sobre Mio. El siempre sabe cosas que el resto no de ella.

-Dejémoslo así.- dijo Tomoyo.- Hay que ir a practicar.

-¡Hai!

* * *

><p>Mientras todos practicaban, Fubuki había ido a su cuarto. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, teniendo como respaldo la puerta, a la vez que se sujetaba la cabeza fuertemente.<p>

-Atsuya… No tomes el control…

_Lo siento hermano, pero ahora no te lo pediré._

-¿A qué te refieres…?- preguntó el chico sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

_Necesito un cuerpo, y por desgracia, eres el único que puede otorgármelo. _

-¡No tomarás el control, Atsuya!- exclamó Fubuki tras sentir un gran dolor de cabeza.- Inténtalo cuantas veces quieras, pero no permitiré que tomes el control.

_Je. A veces puedes ser tan ingenuo. Si no me lo das tú por las buenas… entonces lo resolveremos por las malas._

Shirou abrió los ojos de par en par con algo de miedo.

_Veamos cuanto aguantas… Veamos cuanto tiempo se tarda tu novia en descubrirlo._

El chico sintió otra vez una punzada en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando Atsuya?

* * *

><p>Mio miró fijamente como Tobitaka servía la comida en el restaurante. La chica había ido hasta allí para nada. Frunció el ceño y entró al restaurante, tras golpear con un puño la cabeza del chico disimuladamente.<p>

-¿Y?- preguntó la peli negro tras ponerse un delantal blanco. Tobitaka la miró confundido.- Creo que había una razón de mucho más peso para evitar que fuera entrenar, y si no me equivoco, es mi "problema".

-Sí.- verificó Tobitaka. Mio suspiró pesadamente.- Hibiki-san está preocupado.

-No ha empeorado más de lo que puede hacerlo, no tiene que preocuparse.

-Entonces estás esperando a que empeoren para tomar medidas.- dijo Tobitaka molesto mientras que freía unas verduras.- Muy maduro de tu parte.

-Cierra la boca.- reclamó la peli negro molesta.- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas?

-Desde siempre, pero eres demasiado despistada como para poder darte cuenta.- le sonrió el peli morado. Luna se puso otro delantal y ayudo a lavar loza. Mio cortaba las verduras.

-De hecho, no.- dijo Mio.- Pero si digo que te preocupas por mí, entonces casi todos pensarían que ya me volví loca. Creo que así creerían que las crisis de pánico empiezan a afectarme de verdad.

Tobitaka rió.

-Hibiki-san volverá en unas horas más. Él quiere hablar contigo.- dijo el chico. Mio asintió con la cabeza. "Así que… debe ser por lo de mis padres."

-Ya veo…- dijo inconscientemente la peli negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Mio confundida. Al chico le resbalo una gota de la cabeza.

-Nada, tú sólo… sigue cortando las verduras.

-Vale.- dijo Mio. Luna se quitó el delantal. Llevaba una polera celeste y unos pantalones blancos, con su infaltable gorro negro con bordados de mariposa que le había regalado Fubuki hace tiempo.- Eh, te ves bien hermanita.

-Gracias.- dijo la pelirrubia sonrojada. Luego salió del mesón que separaba la cocina.- Saldré a pasear un rato.

-Bien. Llega antes de las seis.- dijo Tobitaka mientras que entraba a la cocina.

-¡Hai!- exclamó la rubia. Mio le tomó justo antes de que saliera. Luna se volteó algo nerviosa.

-Ne, hermanita…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿No me dirás con quién vas?

-¿Y-Yo? ¡Con nadie! ¿P-Por qué preguntas… onee-chan?- le sonrió nerviosa la pequeña. La peli negro rió.

-Ya veo, así que es Suzuno-kun…- dijo la delantera riendo. Luna se sonrojó a más no poder.- Síp, tenía razón.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- reclamó la pequeña. En eso, su celular empezó a sonar. La pequeña sacó su celular y miró quién era.

-Ajá, me equivoco.- dijo Mio alzando una ceja al haber leído "Suzuno-kun" en la pantalla.- Dame el celular.

-¿Qué le vas a d-

-¡Dámelo!- exclamó la peli negro quitándoselo de las manos y contestando.

_-¿Luna? ¿Eres tú?_

-Ahm, no. Lamento arruinar tu ilusión. Soy Mio.

_-¿Mio? ¿Sabes dónde está Luna? ¿¡Y qué rayos estás haciendo tu con su celular!_

-Nah, nada. Solo debo decirte que… la cuides bien, y que si no quieres ser perseguido hasta las una de la mañana por Tobitaka con un cuchillo de cocina, la traigas antes de las seis.

_-¿Uh…?_

-¡Adiós Fusuuke-kun! ¡Luna ya va en camino!- sonrió la peli negro tras colgar y darle el celular a Luna. La pequeña tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo su hermana podía ser tan descarada de contestar y decirle todo eso a Suzuno-kun? Toleraba muchas cosas, pero se había pasado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Y-Yo…- la chica levantó la mirada completamente molesta.- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho todo eso a Suzuno-kun!

-¿Preferías que se lo dijera Tobitaka por las malas?- preguntó Mio. Luna se quedó en silencio y luego salió del restaurante. Mio sonrió victoriosamente.- Ah… como crecen los niños de hoy en día. Claro que… ¿cuántos años tiene Fusuuke-kun?

-17, creo. ¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó Tobitaka entrando a la cocina. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par. "Luna tiene 12, es decir... ¡ESE MALDITO PROFANADOR DE CUNAS!"

-¡LUNAAA, ESPERAA!- la chica salió a toda velocidad del restaurante.

* * *

><p>Cherryl estaba junto a Goenji pensando en algo que los ayudara a averiguar de qué se trataba la técnica. Ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que quería decir. Goenji, al ver a Cherryl tan concentrada y distraída en pensar, la abrazó disimuladamente por los hombros. La chica, para su desgracia, se dio cuenta y le quedó mirando.<p>

-¿Shuuya-kun, qué pasa?- preguntó Cherryl preocupada. Goenji desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-N-No es nada, solo… quería a-abrazarte.- respondió. Cherryl se sonrojo y le abrazo con más fuerza.

-Eres muy tierno…- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Goenji la abrazó de igual forma.

-Tú eres más tierna.- dijo el delantero.

-No, tú eres.

-No, tú.

-No tú…

-Dejémoslo en que ambos son tiernos.- dijo Midorikawa desde la puerta con una gota en la cabeza. "Hay que ver lo acaramelados que son…" pensó el peli verde.- Vamos, empezará el entrenamiento.

-S-Sí.- dijeron ambos tras bajar las escaleras junto al peli verde. De repente, el chico paró en seco, haciendo que la pareja que los seguía tropezara.

-Midorikawa, ten más cuidado.

-Shhh.- los cayó el peli verde. Luego, se asomó nuevamente para ver como Nagumo y Ulvida conversaban de algo con el entrenador. Los tres se asomaron un poco más para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Les ha quedado claro?- preguntó Kudo. Nagumo y Ulvida asintieron con la cabeza.- Bien. Váyanse.

-Hai.- contestaron ambos yéndose. Los tres retrocedieron para que no los vieran. Midorikawa miró a Goenji y a Cherryl perplejo.

-¿De qué estarían hablando?- preguntó el peli verde.

-Todo esto es muy extraño.- dijo Goenji.

-Sí…- afirmó Cherryl. Endo subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con ellos.

-¡Chicos, la entrenamiento ya ha comenzado! Vamos.- dijo Endo tras bajar las escaleras junto a grupo, que aún intercambiaba miradas. Una vez que estuvieron en el entrenamiento, todas las miradas se dirigieron a los tres.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Tsunami. Cherryl se sonrojó.

-E-En el hostal.- dijo Goenji nervioso.

-¿Haciendo qué?- preguntó Endo.

-¡NO SEAN ENTROMETIDOS!- exclamó la rubia tras darle un golpe en la cabeza a Tsunami y a Endo. Goenji se sonrojó a más no poder y luego tomó un balón de soccer.

-Bien, vamos a entrenar.- dijo Goenji tras patear el balón.

* * *

><p>-Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡Me aburro!- exclamó Mio en su cama recostada. La chica vio el balón de soccer que le había regalado Tobitaka y al instante, sonrió. "Bueno, si hago un poco de ejercicio, no se molestará" pensó la peli negro antes de tomar el balón y empezar a mantenerlo con rebotes en el pie.- ¿Qué querrá decir?- pensó en voz alta recordando la técnica definitiva.<p>

-¿Divertida?- preguntó Tobitaka asomándose por la puerta. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, y mucho. ¿EH?- la chica se percató de que era Tobitaka y tropezó con el balón, cayendo al suelo.- Au… Siempre haces que me caiga.

-Pero luego te ayudo a levantarte, ¿no?- dijo el peli morado extendiéndole la mano. La chica la recibió y se levantó. Luego sonrió divertida.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, no es nada. Es sólo que…- dijo Mio.- Tú nunca has jugado fútbol conmigo.

-Ah…- el chico suspiró. Luego cogió el balón y le sonrió a Mio.- Bueno, nunca es tarde para jugar fútbol.

-¿Hm?- Mio le miró fijamente hasta finalmente sonreír.

-Vamos a la rivera del río.- dijo el peli morado antes de salir de la habitación con el balón en mano.

* * *

><p>Ambos llegaron a la rivera y se pusieron frente a frente con el balón de soccer en medio. Tobitaka puso el pie sobre el balón y le sonrió a su hermana.<p>

-Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no he jugado.- dijo Tobitaka. Mio sonrió.

-Vamos, Tobitaka. Ni si quiera hemos empezado y tú has empezado a excusar tu derrota.- bromeó la peli negro. Tobitaka empezó a avanzar con el balón. Mio se lo quitó con facilidad. El peli morado abrió los ojos de par en par a la vez que la chica se sacó la lengua en forma de burla.

Pasaron así las últimas 2 horas, entrenando sin parar.

-Vamos, ya estoy exhausto.- dijo Tobitaka sentándose en una de las bancas. Mio sonrió.

-Te estás haciendo viejo.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Tobitaka frunció el ceño confundido.- Me refiero, a que ya ni aguantas dos pequeñas horas de entrenamiento.

-He perdido el ritmo, eso es todo… Y para tu mayor información, tengo 18, no soy viejo.- dijo Tobitaka. Mio sonrió.

-Yo tengo 16.- dijo Mio.- Luna tiene 12, es la más pequeña.

-¿Y?- preguntó Tobitaka.- Eso no me hace más viejo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Mio.- Cuando Lu-chan tengo 14, tú serás un adulto de veinte años. Y Suzuno tendrá 19.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Gazelle en todo esto?- preguntó Tobitaka. Mio sudó frío. "Otra vez, menuda bocazas soy…" pensó la chica.

-Nada, bueno, algo, pero… Dejémoslo en… ¡Lo tengo!- exclamó la peli negro.- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que Fusuuke-kun hoy salió con Luna?

-¿¡Que Gazelle hizo qué!- se exaltó el chico. A la chica se le resbalo una gota de la cabeza.

-Calmado, casi te da un ataque…- dijo Mio. Luego frunció el ceño.- Además, no sé por qué te preocupa. ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarla crecer?

-¿Dejarla crecer, dices?- preguntó Tobitaka confundido.

-Así es.- rectificó la joven.- Luna… crecerá algún día. Todos creceremos algún día y, tarde o temprano, haremos nuestras vidas.

-Es por eso que hay que aprovechar nuestra juventud.- dijo Tobitaka. Mio rió.

-Lo ves, has admitido que estás viejo.- dijo la peli negro. El chico suspiró dándose por vencido.

-Pero aunque crezcamos, siempre habrá algo que nos una.- dijo el peli morado. Mio le miró confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Mio. Tobitaka miró como el cielo ya estaba teñido de carmesí.

-Hablo de lo único que siempre tendremos en común todos.- dijo Tobitaka sonriendo.- Nuestro fútbol.

Mio lo reflexionó un poco. El fútbol era lo único que siempre tendrían en común, además de otros intereses, pero sin duda alguna, el fútbol era lo más importante para todos ellos. Por él luchaban día a día para poder ganar el Holy Road, y aún más importante, para llegar al FFI. Luego, sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón.- dijo la peli negro.- Lo que siempre nos unirá… será nuestro fútbol.

"_Cuando los once corazones estén hechos uno solo, entonces la técnica más poderosa se mostrará ante ellos."_

"¿Eh?" la chica lo pensó unos minutos. "Cuando los once corazones estén hechos uno solo… Una unión… Lo que nos une a todos… es el fútbol soccer…"

-E-Eso… ¡Eso es! ¡Lo he descubierto!- exclamó la chica sonriendo de par en par. Tobitaka la miró confundido. La chica lo abrazó y empezó a correr en camino al hostal.- ¡Gracias, Tobitaka! ¡Te debo una!

-Sí…- el chico observó como Mio desaparecía a lo lejos.

* * *

><p>Todos se hallaban en el comedor. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y no podían descubrir que quería decir la técnica. Todos estaban en silencio, intentando pensar en algo. Midorikawa veía cómo los minutos avanzaban y ellos seguían pensando sin lograr ningún resultado.<p>

-Esto es ridículo, Kido.- dijo finalmente el moreno levantándose.

-Midorikawa…- dijo Cherryl.

-A este ritmo, no hemos descubierto nada, ni tampoco ganaremos el Holy Road.- dijo el peli verde viendo a Cherryl.- Si no ganamos el Holy Road, entonces… el fútbol caerá en manos de Garshield.

-No voy a permitirlo…- pensó en voz baja Fubuki apretando sus puños. "No después de lo que le hizo a Mio…."

-La mejor forma en este minuto, es entrenar.- dijo Midorikawa. Todos le vieron fijamente.- No podemos ni tenemos tiempo como para poder sentarnos a pensar.

-No seas impaciente.- dijo Kido.

-No seas irrealista.- contraatacó Midorikawa.- ¿En verdad crees que esto se solucionará quedándonos sentados aquí, pensando y sin hacer nada? ¿Qué crees que está haciendo Garshield ahora? ¿Regando las flores en su jardín? ¡No! ¡Está entrenando al Teikoku para que perdamos!

-¡No es mi responsabilidad!- gritó Kido ya harto. Midorikawa le miró fijamente, al igual que todos.

-Onii-chan…- dijo Haruna.

-Sí tienes alguna objeción, dísela al entrenador. No me des más cargas.- dijo el estratega. Midorikawa bajó la mirada molesto.

-¡Fútbol!- exclamó Mio entrando al comedor. Todos le vieron sin comprender.- ¡Fútbol, soccer! ¡A eso se refiere! ¡Fútbol soccer!

-…- todos la vieron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Endo?- preguntó Goenji con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kido. Mio sonrió.

-"Cuando los once corazones estén hechos uno solo, entonces la técnica más poderosa se mostrará ante ellos."- dijo Mio.- Piénsenlo. ¿Qué es lo que nos une a todos nosotros?

Todos pensaron hasta darse cuenta.

-El fútbol…- dijo Endo.- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-En la libreta dice que cuando los once corazones estén hechos uno solo podremos realizar la técnica, que quiere decir que algo nos debe unir en el partido para poder realizar la técnica de tu abuelo.- dijo Mio a Endo. Kido razonó un poco.

-Pero, el fútbol es algo que nos une como amigos.- dijo Midorikawa algo confundido.

-Algo que una a los jugadores en un partido de fútbol…- dijo Kido.

-Los pases.- dijo Cherryl. Todos lo pensaron hasta pillar la lógica.

-Quiere decir…- dijo Kido.- Que al jugar fútbol, ponemos todo nuestro corazón en ello. Y cuando damos pases, transmitimos ese sentimiento a nuestros compañeros de equipo, haciendo una unión, por llamarlo así.

-Nuestro sentimientos hacia el fútbol.- dijo Mio. Luego sonrió.- Eso es lo que nos une. Y por cada pase que damos…

-…ese sentimiento se hace cada vez más fuerte.- terminó Fubuki sonriendo.

-No hay mejor técnica definitiva, que nuestros sentimientos hacia el fútbol.- dijo Endo.

-¡Lo hemos resuelto!- exclamó Tomoyo sonriendo.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, equipo!- exclamó Endo.- ¡Vamos a entrenar!

-¡Hai!- todos salieron al campo para poder empezar a entrenar, divididos en los mismo equipos de siempre.

-Ahora debemos pensar en otra cosa.- dijo Fubuki. Todos lo miraron.- ¿Cómo obtendremos la fuerza suficiente como para poder realizar la técnica?

-Debemos dar pases desde la portería.- dijo Mio. Kido la miró.- Debemos darnos pases, pero usando las súper técnicas.

-¿¡Dar pases usando las súper técnicas!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Kazemaru.- Tan sólo nos quedan dos días antes del partido.

-Es por eso… que debemos entrenar ahora ya.- dijo Mio.

-Una técnica así requiere mucha coordinación.- dijo Kido yendo hasta Mio serio. Luego, sonrió y le tomó un hombro.- Tendremos que entrenar desde ahora.

-Kido…- sonrió Mio.

-Bien.- dijo Kido volteándose.- ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

-¡H-Hai!- los chicos dudaron un poco hasta finalmente ir a sus posiciones. Mio iba a ir a la banca, pero alguien la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo. Mio se sonrojó.- Para sacar mi verdadero sentimiento hacia el fútbol, tienes que estar tú apoyándome.

-Fubu-chan…- dijo Mio. La chica vio como todos le sonreían. Finalmente, ella hizo lo mismo.- Hai.

Endo fue el primero en lanzar el balón hacia Kazemaru. El peli turquesa recibió el balón y luego se preparó para hacer una técnica.

**-¡Entrada Huracán!- **el balón fue directo hacia Tsunami.

-¡Tsunami, envíasela a Fubuki!- exclamó Kido.

**-¡Remate Tsunami!- **el peli rosa obedeció a Kido y envió la pelota directo a Fubuki.

-¡Fubuki, a Mio!

**-¡Eterna Ventisca!**

-¡Mio, ahora a Midorikawa!

**-¡Bolt… Storm!- **exclamó con algo de dificultad la chica al sentir el gran poder que tenía el balón.

**-¡Navaja meteoro!**

**-¡Astro Remate!- **pero justo en eso, el balón se desvió.- Rayos…

-El tiro es demasiado fuerte, Kido…- dijo Mio con un tobillo algo adolorido.

-Cambiaremos las posiciones.- dijo el estratega. Todos lo miraron fijamente.- Tomoyo, Tsunami y Toko serán defensa.

-¡Hai!

-Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Goenji y yo seremos centrocampistas.

-¡Hai!

-Y delanteros, Mio, Hiroto y Fubuki.- dijo Kido.- Endo será el portero.

-¡Hai!

-Bien, todos a sus posiciones.- dijo Kido. Todos fueron a sus posiciones correspondientes.- ¡Bien, Endo, empieza!

-¡Hai!- el portero lanzo el balón hacia Tomoyo.

**-¡Blinding Wind!- **Tomoyo lanzó el balón hacia Tsunami.

-¡Tsunami!- exclamó Kido.

**-¡Remate Tsunami!**

-¡Toko!

**-¡La Torre!**

-¡Midorikawa!

**-¡Astro Remate!**

-¡Kazemaru!

**-¡Entrada Huracán!- **el peli turquesa envió el balón hacia Kido.

**-¡Pingüino imperial no.1!- **el estratega envió el balón hacia Goenji.- ¡Goenji!

**-¡Tornado de fuego!**

-¡Hiroto!

**-¡Navaja meteoro!**

-¡Fubuki!

**-¡Eterna ventisca!**

-¡Mio, usa el Bolt Storm!

-¡Hai!- la joven recibió el balón e intento realizar la técnica.**- ¡Bolt Storm!- **el balón salió hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Abajo, todos!- exclamó Goenji haciendo que todos se agacharan. El balón fue directamente hasta una de las rejas que había cerca de la cancha. Todos guardaron silencio, atónitos al ver la fuerza del tiro.- Creo que fallamos, ¿eh?

Algunos rieron.

-Sí, creo que fallamos.- dijo Kido apenado. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y finalmente se levantaron.

-No nos rendiremos.- dijo Endo. Todos se reunieron en un círculo y juntaron sus manos en el centro.

-No lo haremos.- dijo Hiroto sonriendo.

-Ganaremos el Holy Road a como dé lugar.- dijo Cherryl.

-Debemos hacerlo.- sonrió Tomoyo.

-¡Lo haremos, equipo!- exclamó Endo.

-¡Completaremos la técnica!- dijeron al unísono todos a la vez que levantaron sus manos.

-¡Bien chicos, una vez más!- exclamó Kido. Todos fueron a sus posiciones y volvieron a hacer la técnica. Mio veía como se movía el balón con los grandes pases de sus amigos.

"Todos los sentimientos… nuestro sentimientos… expresados en el balón. Eso es el fútbol."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fin del capítulo, tomatazos mode on xD Disculpen la tardanza <strong>

**Mido-chan: Quiero tocar la batería en el otro fanfic :D**

**Cami-chan: Bueno ^^ ¡Vamos Mido-chan, el nombre del próximo capítulo es...!**

**Mido-chan: Último día. ¡El complot del entrenador Kudo!**

**Cami-chan: Nadie se lo imaginará lalalala xD**

**Mido-chan: Será místico**

**Cami-chan: Sorprendente**

**Mido-chan: Cami-chaan, debes decir algo...**

**Cami-chan: Eh? o.o Oh, si! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEEWS! W Los quiero! :3**

**Mido-chan: ¡No olviden dejar reviews este capítulo chicos! **

**Cami-chan: Eso es todo!**

**Ambos: Matta-ne!**


	20. ¡El complot del entrenador Kudo!

**Domo mina-san!**

**El capítulo 20 está listo :3 Bien, antes que nada, debo decir que este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Cherryl-chan! ^^ Ella estubo de cumpleaños, y gracias la maldita e intolerable Highschool, me fue imposible actualizar antes y dedicarle este capítulo a tiempo u . u **

**Bien, mina-san, ¡acá está el capítulo!**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20 : Último día. ¡El complot del entrenador Kudo!<p>

Era sábado. Todos habían estado entrenando desde la mañana muy duramente. Cada vez, lograban más coordinación entre ellos y más fuerza en el tiro. Tal como les decía Kido, era tan sólo cuestión de práctica. Sin embargo… la coordinación no era suficiente. Cada vez que intentaban llegar a la portería, el balón se desviaba. En otros casos, el balón era demasiado potente y no lograba pasar del mediocampo, y en otros más sencillos, el balón no llegaba como un pase, sino como un proyectil que los golpeaba directamente en el estómago y los mandaba a volar lejos. No estaba de más decir, que todos se encontraban en pésimas condiciones.

-Vamos a descansar un rato.- dijo Kido sentándose en el suelo, al igual que todos.

-Cielos…- dijo Midorikawa jadeando cansado.- Esto me provocará problemas de taquicardia…

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Hiroto extendiéndole la mano a su amigo. Midorikawa sonrió y la cogió levantándose. Mio jadeaba bastante cansada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Recuerda que no puedes esforzarte demasiado.- dijo Fubuki preocupado. La peli negro sonrió.

-Estoy perfectamente.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo entusiasta.- Me siento… muy feliz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo el peli plata inclinándose para darle un beso, pero justo cuando sus labios se estaban rozando…

-Ejem, gracias. Estamos entrenando, tortolitos. Si quieren ensayar eso, háganlo en privado.- dijo Midorikawa molesto. Fubuki rodó los ojos y besó cálidamente a Mio. La peli negro quedó perpleja, al igual que todos los chicos. Cuando el chico se separo de Mio, se acercó a Midorikawa.

-Cuando tengas novia, y estés entrenando, entonces me dices lo mismo.- dijo el peli plata sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Todos rieron. Kido estaba sentado en el banquillo pensando. Mio se acercó a él con curiosidad.

-Tranquilo, Kido.- dijo Mio. El de googles la miró.- Tan sólo es práctica.

-No es sólo eso. La técnica…- dijo Kido bajando la mirada.- Falta algo… ¿Tú qué dices?

-Bueno…- dijo Mio.- Creo que si logramos coordinar mejor nuestros tiros y precisión al recibir el balón podríamos lograr mayor coordinación.- Kido se levantó entusiasta, como si hubiera descubierto algo.- Pero si disminuimos y aumentamos los tiros en algunos pases, la técnica perdería su fuerza.- dijo la peli negro desilusionando nuevamente al chico.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Kido tras sentarse nuevamente.

-No te exasperes, ya encontraremos lo que falta.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Kido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Equipo, vamos a intentarlo una vez más!- exclamó Kido levantándose. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a sus posiciones. Midorikawa suspiró agotado.

-¿Y no hay descanso…?- preguntó.

-No descansaremos hasta lograr la técnica.- dijo Endo seriamente. A Midorikawa le gruñó el estómago. Al de pelo verde le corrieron algunas lágrimas.

-¿Ni si quiera para comer un pequeño intermedio…?

-Vamos, ¿hace cuanto comiste?- preguntó Mio con una gota resbalándole de la cabeza.- Hace como… ¿tres horas?

-¡YA ES HORA DE ALMORZAR!- exclamó Midorikawa molesto. Luego, el estomago le rugió otra vez.- Mi dios… tengo hambre.

-Cuando no ¬¬

-No creo que lo logremos…- dijo Kazemaru desanime.

-Kazemaru…- dijeron algunos al ver al chico tan deprimido.

-Es imposible, Kido, Endo…- dijo el chico mirando a ambos.- Tan sólo tenemos un día… Mañana es el partido, ¡es imposible que logremos algo!

-Nada es imposible…- dijo Mio sonriendo y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del peli turquesa. Luego miró al resto del equipo.- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué les sucede? ¡Se supone que son el Raimon! ¡Para el Raimon nada es imposible muchachos!

Todos levantaron la cabeza, a escuchar las palabras de Mio.

-Mio tiene razón, chicos….- dijo Endo haciendo que todo voltearan a verlo.- ¡Ganaremos el Holy Road, venceremos al Teikoku, y protegeremos al fútbol soccer!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos entusiastas.

-Vamos, chicos. No están solos en esto.- dijo una voz conocida para todos desde la puerta del hostal. Quienes pertenecían al Raimon y no habían quedado en el Holy Road, algunos admiradores, e incluso las familias de Cherryl y Mio estaban allí, sonriéndoles. Los chicos fueron hasta ellos, algo sorprendidos al verlos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- les preguntó Endo con una sonrisa.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó Someoka.

-Venimos a apoyar a nuestro equipo.- dijo Toramaru.

-Así es.- afirmó Luna para luego ir a abrazar a Mio.

-Después de todo, tienen que ganar este partido.- dijo el hermano mayor de Cherryl yendo hasta ella.

-¡Inazuma Eleven!- exclamó el señor Hibiki. El equipo le miró fijamente.- El destino del fútbol está en sus manos. De ustedes depende la decisión. ¡Deben ganar ese partido!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos. Mio se acercó al balón de soccer, pero fue detenida por Tobitaka.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó el chico mientras la tomaba de un hombro.

-Entrenando. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ese bastardo asesino a mis padres y ahora tengo la oportunidad perfecta para humillarlo, pararlo, y matar su maldito orgullo de asesino…- dijo la chica tras maldecir unas palabrotas por lo bajo. Ante la mirada decidida de Mio, Tobitaka suspiró.

-Solo… te deseo suerte.- dijo Tobitaka sonriéndole. Mio le respondió de la misma forma.

-Tu tranquilo, sólo ganaré el partido.- dijo Mio. Luego miró al resto del equipo charlar con algunos de los admiradores, que les pedían autógrafos.- Sé que lograremos la técnica… Salvaremos el fútbol soccer, papá…

-¡Mio-san!- unos chicos se acercaron a las peli negro y la rodearon.- ¡Por favor, denos su autógrafo!- Tobitaka les fulminó con la mirada, y más de la mitad retrocedió. Luego, Mio se volteó para poder observar a Cherryl en una situación similar a la de ella, en la cual su hermano y Goenji se encargaban de matarse con miradas entre ellos y al resto de los admiradores de la rubia. La peli negro no supo hacer más que reírse ante tal escenita.

-¡Tomoyo-chan, es la más rápida del equipo!- exclamó una niña de pelo rosa ondulado amarrado en dos coletas, que rondaba los 7 u 8 años de edad.

-¡No, es Kazemaru!- replicó el chico a su lado, que tenía la misma edad, pero pelo plateado y corto.

Kazemaru y Tomoyo veían la escena divertidos. Kazemaru tenía a Tomoyo abrazada por la cintura.

-Que tiernos son.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Luego miró a Kazemaru.- Kaze-chan…

-¿Qué sucede, Tomo-chan?- preguntó el peli turquesa sonriendo. Tomoyo se ruborizó levemente.

-¿No te gustaría que nuestros hijos fueran igual de tiernos que ellos dos?- preguntó la peli plata inocentemente. Kazemaru se ruborizó tanto que hasta le salió humo por la cabeza.

-¿H-Hijos…?- preguntó tras desmayarse.

-¡Kazemaru!- exclamaron Hiroto y Endo mientras que iban a auxiliarle.

-¡Kaze-chan!- exclamó Tomoyo levándose ambas manos a la boca.

-Demasiada presión para él…- dijo Midorikawa en voz baja. Luego se fijó en como unas chicas muy guapas se hallaban frente a él. Sonrió de media luna y se acercó a ellas.- Que débil eres Kazemaru.- mencionó al chico mientras que se iba con ambas chicas.

Luna se acercó hasta Suzuno y le sonrió, algo sonrojada. Suzuno le miró de reojo, sonriéndole también.

-Hola, Suzuno-kun…- saludó tímidamente la pelirrubia.

-Hola Luna-chan.- le saludó también el peli blanco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Fusuuke fue el primero en interrumpir.- Este…

-¿Sí, Suzuno-kun?- le preguntó Luna sonriéndole con ojos brillosos. Gazelle se rascó la cabeza no muy seguro.

-Luna, ¿te gustaría luego del partido… ir a ver una película?- preguntó tímidamente el oji celeste. Luna sonrío de oreja a oreja, ilusionada, y luego abrazó al chico muy feliz.

-¡Claro que sí, Suzuno-kun!- sonrió la chica. Fusuuke, que se había sonrojado a más no poder, finalmente sonrío. Luego, vio como a lo lejos Tobitaka le miraba furioso, hasta que Mio le tomó de una oreja y lo arrastró hasta otra parte.

-No puedo creer que sigas vigilándolos…- le susurró la peli negro molesta tras soltar a su hermanastro. Tobitaka le miró molesto.

-Ése chico no me da confianza.

-Ése chico es mi amigo, y amigo de Luna, así que si ambos quieren ir a ver una película o hacer cualquier cosa, lo respetarás.- le dijo la peli negro cruzándose de brazos.- A menos que quieras morir lenta y dolorosamente.

-Entendí el mensaje…- replicó el peli morado.- Pero si le llega a hacer algo…

-Tú tranquilo, Tomoyo nos ayudará a vengarnos.- dijo Mio sonriendo. Tobitaka miró a la dulce chica de pelo plata intentando hacer reaccionar a Kazemaru. "¿T-Tomoyo…? Pero si se ve tan inocente…"

-Bien, chicos. Debemos volver al entrenamiento.- dijo Endo volviendo al campo junto al resto de equipo. Kido miraba el suelo distraídamente, y las manos le temblaban. Mio se acercó hasta el estratega y le tomó de una de las manos.

-Tranquilízate…- dijo la peli negro tras dedicarle una sonrisa.- Lograremos la técnica.

-Lo sé, es sólo que…- replicó en voz baja el estratega.- Si no ganamos este partido… El fútbol… Nuestro fútbol…

-Ganaremos.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Luego dirigió su mirada al resto del equipo. Kido hizo lo mismo.- Somos un gran equipo, ganaremos sin duda. Pero así como nosotros seguimos órdenes, alguien debe darlas. Y hasta lo que sé, tú eres el único estratega del equipo.

-Supongo…- sonrió el chico de rastas.

-Vamos. Debemos practicar.- dijo la peli negro. Kido asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien, todos a sus posiciones!- exclamó el estratega antes de ir al medio campo.

-¿Listos, chicos?- preguntó Endo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. La nueva técnica había comenzado una vez más.

* * *

><p>El vuelo de ambos jóvenes estaba a punto de salir. Uno de ellos volteó para ver por última vez el aeropuerto, dudando de su decisión y pensando en cuál sería la reacción de sus compañeros al ver que volvería.<p>

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.- dijo uno de ellos. El que estaba viendo hacia atrás asintió con la cabeza, para luego abordar el avión.

-Sí…

* * *

><p>Los jugadores del Inazuma Japan estaban exhaustos, cansados, y para variar en el suelo, tras haber fallado en un intento de hacer la nueva técnica definitiva. Las asistentes habían ido a ayudarlos.<p>

-¡Maldición…!- exclamó Midorikawa levantándose de golpe.- ¡Esto no tiene caso!

-Tranquilo, Midorikawa…- le calmó Hiroto. El resto del equipo se levantó a duras penas.

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos!- exclamó Endo desde la portería.- ¡Una vez más equipo!

-Si lo intentamos una vez más, moriremos todos.- reclamó Tsunami, quien se mantenía con suerte en pie.

-No, ¡Endo tiene razón!- exclamó Kazemaru levantándose.- Si no seguimos practicando, entonces no podremos salvar el fútbol.

-Debemos salvarlo.- dijo Mio decidida.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- exclamó Cherryl.- Debemos ganar esto. ¡Por nuestro fútbol!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos tras levantarse.

-¡Un minuto!- exclamó Hibiki tras avanzar a la cancha.

-Hibiki-san…- dijo Mio.

-Mírense… No pueden seguir practicando.- dijo el hombre. Ciertamente, tenía razón. Todos se encontraban bastante mal trechos, con raspones, moretones e incluso el uniforme del equipo algo rasgado. Estaban en un estado bastante… lamentable.- No habrá más practica por hoy.

-Pero-

-Sin peros.- le cortó Hibiki a Mio, antes de que la chica pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

-Ah…- la peli negro suspiró resignada. Fubuki se acercó a ella y le ayudó para que pudiera llegar al banquillo a descansar. Una vez que estuvieron todos, intercambiaron miradas. Todos se encontraban en un estado horrible.

-Bien, definitivamente esto no está resultando.- comentó Tsunami cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias por tu novedosa información, Tsunami…- dijo Goenji con todo el sarcasmo que su voz le permitía.

-Ahora, el tema es encontrar la forma en que la técnica funcione.- dijo Cherryl cruzándose de brazos.

-La técnica es prácticamente imposible.- replicó Kazemaru.

-Nada es imposible, Kazemaru.- contestó Fubuki.

-Claro que es imposible.

-Claro que no lo es.

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡YA BASTA DE DISCUTIR COSAS SIN SENTIDO!- exclamó Midorikawa harto.

-¿Alguien ha visto al entrenador en todo este tiempo?- preguntó Kido. Todos pensaron unos minutos.

-Ese es un gran punto.- dijo Cherryl.

-A decir verdad, no.- contestó Tomoyo. Kido se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del hostal.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Goenji.

-A buscar al entrenador.- respondió el estratega sin mayor interés. Todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Bien, ¿y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros?- preguntó Hiroto.

-Busquen la forma de completar la técnica.- dijo a lo lejos el estratega. La mayoría se quejó.

-Claro, el se va a caminar mientras que nosotros buscamos la forma de completar la técnica. Muy estratégico de tu parte, Kido…- reclamó Midorikawa. Mio se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Este tema lo supera en serio…- dijo en voz baja la peli negro. "Por otro lado, ¿dónde están Suzuno, Nagumo y Ulvida?" pensó mirando a los alrededores. Mio se acercó lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo en ese momento a Luna y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pequeña.- Lu-chan, ¿has visto a Fusuuke-kun?

-¿Suzuno-kun? La verdad no…- respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

-Quizás esté en la escuela… En el Raimon…- dijo la chica tras avanzar a las rejas, pero fue detenida por Luna.

-¡Espera Onee-chan!- exclamó la pelirrubia al ver como su hermana seguramente habría decidido ir en busca de Fusuuke.- Yo iré.- dijo con decisión. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- preguntó atónita la peli negro.

-¡Onee-chan, yo iré a buscar a Fusuuke-kun!- reiteró la chica. Luna miró fijamente cada una de las heridas y raspones que tenía Mio.- No puedes ir en este estado a buscar a Fusuuke-kun. Así que…- la pequeña miró a los ojos a la peli negro.- ¡Déjame ser yo quien vaya por él!

Mio miró la decisión de su pequeña hermana y luego suspiró resignada. Sonrió de media luna y luego respondió.

-Está bien.- dijo Mio. Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron entusiastas.- Pero debes ir con cuidado, no quiero que te ocurra algo, ¿vale?

-¡Hai!- exclamó asintiendo con la cabeza la chica rubia. Luego se volteó para salir del hostal.- ¡Arigato, onee-chan!

-¡No me decepciones!- exclamó la chica.- ¡Y ve con cuidado!- exclamó Mio observando cómo Luna se alejaba del hostal. Fubuki fue hasta la peli negro y le abrazó por la espalda, causando un sonrojo en la peli negro.

-La dejaste crecer.- sonrió el peli plata. Mio suspiró para luego sonreír apenada.

-Tan sólo espero que nada le pase.

¿En dónde se había metido el entrenador? Estos

* * *

><p>últimos días se había comportado de forma extraña… demasiada extraña, calificaría él. Kido, que había buscado en la gran parte de la escuela, no había hallado ni la más mínima pista o señal del entrenador Kudo.<p>

-Qué extraño…- dijo para sí mismo al terminar de buscar en el salón de música. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kido-kun!- una agitada y cansada Luna había llegado a su lado, con la cámara en la mano derecha y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente.- Te he estado siguiendo, ja... desde la concentración hasta aquí…- explicó entre jadeos la pequeña.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Es Suzuno-kun.- contestó.- Onee-chan estaba preocupada… Bueno, ambas estábamos preocupadas, pero ya que ella se encontraba mal, decidí venir yo en vez de ella.

-Uhm… Muy bien.- dijo Kido tras seguir su camino. Luna le siguió.

-¿Y has encontrado algo?- preguntó Luna intrigada. Kido negó con la cabeza.

-He probado buscar en todas partes… Ciertamente, el entrenador sí que sabe esconderse.

-Debe estar en alguna parte, no muy lejos de aquí.- dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kido. Luna sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una billetera, para luego entregársela a Kido. El estratega miró a la chica y luego el objeto de cuero, para abrirlo y sorprenderse.

-¡Es la billetera del entrenador!- exclamó el chico de googles. Luna asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

-La encontré justo en la entrada del instituto.- dijo Luna.

-Vaya…- dijo Kido asombrado.- Bueno, de todas formas…- el chico miró el lugar por última vez- creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Luna confusa.- Pero, ¿y qué hay de Suzuno-kun y el entrenador?

-He pasado las últimas dos horas revisando la escuela. Te puedo asegurar que no se encuentran en este sector.- dijo Kido confiado.

-¿Eh?- Luna empezó a avanzar más adelante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kido.

-Me pareció haber escuchado algo…- dijo Luna. Kido guardó silencio.

-El laboratorio…- dijo el estratega avanzando hasta el dicho salón. Una vez que ambos estuvieron cerca del salón, guardaron silencio, y con cautela, se asomaron a la puerta para poder ver lo ocurrido. Kudo, Ulvida, Nagumo y Suzuno se encontraban hablando.

-¡Ése es…!

-¡Shhh!- Kido le tapó la boca justo a tiempo a Luna.

-Así que ya saben qué hacer.- dijo la fría voz de Kudo. Nagumo sonrió.

-Será tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.- comentó el chico de pelo rojo.

-Eso será lo que harán.- dijo Kudo finalmente.- Ustedes hagan que los golpes parezcan simples accidentes.

-Nadie se explicará lo que pasa.- dijo Ulvida sonriendo.

-Sabotearán la jugada…- susurró Kido para sí.

-Así, el Raimon no ganará el partido.- sentenció Kudo. Kido frunció el ceño y entró al laboratorio. Los ex jugadores de la academia Alius y Kudo abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿A qué se refiere con que el Raimon no ganará el partido, entrenador?- preguntó Kido. Luna avanzó hasta el estratega para luego ver a Suzuno.

-Suzuno-kun, ¿qué significa todo esto…?- preguntó la pequeña chica con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Ustedes dos, vayan por él!- exclamó Kudo a Nagumo y a Suzuno. Ambos avanzaron hasta el chico de rastas y le atraparon a la fuerza, mientras que Ulvida sostenía a Luna. Kudo salió rápidamente del laboratorio, y finalmente, Luna y Kido fueron lanzados dentro del salón, mientras que el grupo restante se ocupaba de cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡Déjenos salir!- exclamó Kido furioso mientras que intentaba abrir la puerta.

-¡Ja!- Nagumo rió.- Si quieren pueden seguir gritando toda la noche, pero nadie los sacará de ahí.

-¡No pueden hacer esto, mañana todos se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia!- exclamó Kido.

-De hecho, Yuuto, esta tarde, de improviso, irás a un viaje con tu padre. Y Luna se quedará a dormir en la casa de una amiga.- dijo Nagumo.- No veo porque se irían a preocupar.

-Malditos…- susurró Kido.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió Nagumo desde el otro lado y yéndose.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir al Raimon, con nuestras propias manos.

Luna y Kido miraron la puerta y empezaron a gritar por ayuda. Probablemente, se quedarían allí un buen rato. Y ese sería tan sólo el inicio de una larga y tormentosa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, fin del capítulo. Lo sé, estubo algo corto... Pero el próximo, que será el último... ESTARÁ LARGUÍSIMO, aún trabajo en eso ^^<strong>

**Mido-chan: Bien, ¿y cómo se llamará el último capítulo?**

**Cami-chan: "Cuando la técnica más fuerte es el corazón"**

**Mido-chan: ¿Eso es todo? o.o**

**Cami-chan: Debo salir a mi viaje ahora, por eso hago esto tan breve ^^ U**

**Mido-chan: Bien, ¡esperamos que les haya gustado!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Ambos: Matta-ne!**


	21. Cuando la técnica más fuerte es el

**Domo mina-san!**

**Este es... el capítulo final. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve miles de problemas persnales, viajes, etc... **

**¡Pero aquí está el gran final! Y ahora empezaré escribiendo otro fic, que irá dedicado a todas las fans del Yaoi de Inazuma Eleven Go. Aclaro que no sé si habrá yaoi de Inazuma Eleven, porque... tengo la sparejas heteros hechas, con los mimsos personajes diez años después xD**

**Así que, antes de que lean el capítulo, debo agradecerles cada review que me dejaron, porque eso me motivó a seguir adelante. Bien, espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo, así como yo disfruté escribiendolo.**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5. Cherryl Matsuni es propiedad de , otra escritora de Fanfiction. Tomoyo Nakamura es propiedad de Dark-Mikami, otra escritora de Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21: Cuando la técnica más fuerte es el corazón.<p>

Todos se encontraban subiendo el autobús. Era domingo, el día decisivo y final para todos ellos. El destino del fútbol estaba en sus manos. Los chicos se hallaban realmente nerviosos, y como no estarlo. Kudo miraba a Nagumo, Suzuno y Ulvida de reojo. Mio se acercó a Suzuno de repente.

-Suzuno-kun, ¿dónde estabas ayer? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!- exclamó la peli negro.- Luna fue a buscarte. ¿Te encontró?

-Pues… la verdad no.- contestó el chico sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya veo… Bueno, debió haber vuelto casa.- dijo la peli negro sin mayor preocupación. Su celular empezó a sonar, era Hibiki, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a contestar, Kudo le arrebató el celular.

-No debes desconcentrarte en el partido, así que me quedaré con esto.- dijo el hombre tras apagar el celular. Mio se quedó atónita. Luego se encogió de hombros y subió al autobús. Su mirada recorrió todos los asientos, hasta luego detenerse en uno que era muy importante, y estaba absolutamente vacío.

-Chicos, ¿han visto a Kido?- preguntó Mio preocupada.

-No lo he visto.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Debe estar por llegar.- dijo Endo sonriendo.

-Sí, pero ayer no regresó al hostal.- aclaró Cherryl.

-Ayer me llamó.- dijo Kudo de repente.- Dijo que iría a partido más tarde.

Todos miraron al entrenador inseguros, hasta que tuvieron que asentir con la cabeza. Kudo miró al señor Furukabu.

-Bien, vámonos.- dijo el entrenador tras sentarse. El señor Furukabu echó a andar la caravana relámpago y el resto empezó a charlar.

-Bien equipo, ¡ganaremos este partido!- exclamó Endo entusiasta. Todos sonrieron.

-¡Hai!

* * *

><p>-¡Ayuda!- gritó Luna golpeando la puerta. Luego, cayó de rodillas. Habían estado toda la noche gritando con euforia, pero definitivamente cuando la suerte no te sonríe a primera hora, no lo hará a mediodía. Kido se encontraba sentado en el piso, resignado a que ya no podría ir al partido, decepcionaría a sus compañeros y además el fútbol caería en manos de Garshield, el cerebro tras Kageyama. Sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones, debido al entrenamiento y a los golpes que se había dado intentando derribar la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias. Vio su reloj.<p>

-Es inútil, Luna… Ya déjalo…- dijo Kido.- Estamos a quince minutos del partido. Se acabó…

-No…- dijo Luna tras levantarse nuevamente.- ¡No me rendiré! ¡Y tú, Kido-kun, no deberías hacerlo! Eres un jugador del Raimon, uno más de equipo, y todos tus compañeros confían en ti para que llegues a tiempo al partido.

-Luna…

-¡Un jugador del Raimon nunca se rinde!- exclamó la pequeña chica rubia tras mirar a Kido fijamente. Kido miró sorprendido.- Si hay algo que distingue al Raimon del resto de los equipos de Japón, ¡eso es que el Raimon jamás se ha dado por vencido!

Kido miró fijamente a Luna, admirado. A veces se sorprendía con ella. Luego sonrió y se levantó.

-Como te pareces a tu hermana.- le dijo. Luna sonrió.

Y ambos volvieron a pedir ayuda.

* * *

><p>Los jugadores se encontraban en donde les correspondía, mientras que veían como los del Teikoku miraban sonrientes. Kudo se encontraba tranquilamente sentado, aunque sin quitar su vista de donde estaba el señor Hibiki desde las barras.<p>

-¿No crees que el entrenador se comporta muy extraño como para ser nuestro partido FINAL?- preguntó Midorikawa a Hiroto. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Ha de tener sus razones.- dijo Hiroto tras seguir con sus flexiones.

Mio, quien estaba haciendo sus flexiones, se había volteado para ver al señor Hibiki y sonreírle decidida. "Ya verás que no te defraudo" pensó la peli negro.

-¿Pensando en la derrota?- preguntó Fudo al lado de Mio. La peli negro levantó una ceja de mala gana.

-¿Y quién te ha llamado a ti?

-El viento.- contestó el estratega del Teikoku.- Olvídate de la victoria. Estás muy lejos de ella.

-¡Tú…!- la peli negro se abalanzó sobre el chico, pero fue detenida por Kazemaru y Endo justo a tiempo.- Debería romperte la cara a balonazos…

-Déjale, no vale la pena.- dijo Kazemaru tras caminar junto a la peli negro más allá.

-Entrenador, ¿está seguro de que Kido no podrá venir antes?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Sí.- respondió Kudo.- Ahora, prepárense para el partido.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la cancha.

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Soy el narrador del partido, Kakuma Keita. Estoy aquí para narrar este interesante partido de la escuela Teikoku contra el Raimon. Esperamos tener una victoria por parte de nuestro equipo favorito, pues en sus manos está el destino de nuestro querido y amado fútbol.

-Eso no me alienta.- dijo Mio pesadamente. Fubuki sonrió apenado.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- dijo el peli plata.

-¿Es broma?- preguntó Cherryl.- No perfeccionamos la técnica.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá.- dijo Endo sonriendo.- ¡Vamos chicos, den lo mejor!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Kudo desde la banca.- Les falta un jugador, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

Kudo miró todas las posiciones.

-Bien, ya que no ha llegado Kido, y no podemos esperar más tiempo, no me queda más opción que dejar a Ulvida ocupando el puesto del medio campo.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-Esa es mi decisión final.- terminó Kudo tras ir a la banca y sentarse.

¡Y empieza el partido! El Raimon tiene el balón y avanza hasta el campo enemigo.

-No pasarán tan fácilmente.- sonrió Fudo tras robarle el balón a Cherryl.

-¡Rayos!

¡Fudo consigue el balón y se dirige hasta la portería contraria junto a Sakuma! ¿Qué harán los mediocampistas del Raimon?

Midorikawa y Kazemaru intentaron robarle el balón a Fudo, sin embargo éste paso de igual forma. Cherryl también intento robarles el balón, pero Fudo la hizo caer al suelo.

Los dos del Instituto Imperial pasaron al lado de Ulvida, la cual se cruzó de brazos sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos los del Raimon. Ulvida y los del equipo contrario sonrieron, afirmando la complicidad que tenían.

Los tres corrieron hasta la otra portería.

-¡Ulvida!- exclamó Mio apretando los puños con fuerza.

¡Fudo y Sakuma se dirigen a la portería junto a otro jugador!

**-¡Pingüino Emperador No.5!- **los tres hicieron la inconfundible técnica que identificaba al Instituto Imperial desde hace mucho, solo que esta vez fue un tiro realmente rápido y ágil, lo cual pidió que Endo tuviese la capacidad para reaccionar a tiempo si quiera.

¡GOL! ¡El Instituto Imperial a abierto el marcador!

-¡Maldición…!- exclamó Mio apretando los puños molesta. Luego miró a Ulvida con rabia. Fubuki y Hiroto se acercaron a ella, temiéndose lo peor.- Esa maldita hija de la gran-

-¡No vale la pena!- exclamó Hiroto.

-Ya déjala… Ganaremos con o sin ella.- dijo Fubuki tras voltear junto a Mio. Midorikawa se acercó a ambos, cojeando.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No lo creo…- dijo el peli verde tras hacer una mueca de dolor.- Creo que me he torcido el pie…

¡El Raimon hace cambio de jugadores! Midorikawa Ryuuji es reemplazado por Fusuuke Suzuno.

"Al menos no ha sido Nagumo, hay que verle el lado positivo a todo esto…" pensó Mio suspirando aliviada. Su mirada se cruzó con la del peli blanco y aprovechó para dedicarle una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Suzuno agachó la mirada… triste, o quizás preocupado.

¡El Raimon reanuda el partido, con la patada de Cherryl! ¡Cherryl avanza con Goenji, pero Fudo les roba el balón y avanza a la portería contraria!

**-¡Robo Rápido!- **Tomoyo realizó su técnica, logrando robarle el balón al capitán del Teikoku.- ¡Mio-chan!

-¡Hai!- recibió el balón la peli negro. La chica avanzó junto a Cherryl y Goenji hasta la portería del Teikoku, y entonces le entregó el balón a Goenji.

¡Goenji Shuuya intenta empatar el marcador!

**-¡Crossfire!**

Genda sonrió, y como si el tiro se tratase de uno muy débil, lo paro de inmediato.

**-¡Colmillos Bestiales!**

¡Increíble! ¡Genda ha tapado el gol! El Raimon no ha logrado su objetivo, y cómo sigan así… el fútbol terminará destrozado.

-Como si fuese necesario el recordatorio.- se quejó Cherryl.

-Maldición…- murmuró Goenji apretando los puños con fuerza. La chica rubia se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Ganaremos, Goenji-kun.- dijo la chica. Shuuya la miró hasta finalmente sonreír.

-Sí.

Los del Teikoku tienen el balón. ¿Qué hará el Raimon para detenerles?

Mio observó a quienes estaban en el medio campo. Fudo se había adelantado con el balón, y la única persona cerca era…

-¡Fusuuke-kun!- exclamó la peli negro.

¿¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Suzuno Fusuuke tiene la oportunidad para robarle el balón a Fudo, ¿pero por qué no se mueve? ¿¡Será debido a la impresión!

-Ese maldito traidor…- gruñó la chica tras correr hacia Fudo.

-¡Mio, no cometas alguna…!- Hiroto miró como la chica ya se encontraba junto a Fudo.-… estupidez. Ah…- luego miró a Fubuki.- ¿Cómo es que tu novia puede ser tan impulsiva…?

¡Suzuki intenta robarle el balón a Fudo! ¿Será capaz?

-Vaya, que recuerdos…- dijo Fudo mientras que aún corría por la portería. Mio sonrió de media luna y luego se puso frente al delantero.- ¿En serio crees que podrás quitarme el balón?

-No lo creo…- dijo la chica al mirar como Fudo observaba a Sakuma con la intención de darle un pase. El chico lanzó el balón, pero Mio fue mucho más rápida e interceptó el pase en el aire, robando así el balón.- ¡Sé que lo lograría, al igual que la primera vez!

¡Y Mio logra robar el balón! ¡El Raimon tiene el balón y Suzuki avanza hacia la portería junto a Fubuki y Hiroto!

-¡Bien, chicos!- exclamó Mio sonriendo.

-Ha llegado la hora…

-De que vean nuestro verdadero poder.- finalizó Fubuki.

**-¡La furia del Dios!**

Fubuki y Hiroto realizaron los mismos pasos que el The Birth, y finalmente, cuando tuvieron que patear el balón, Mio saltó lo más alto que pudo y pateó el balón con más fuerza de lo normal, haciendo que al fin el balón, rodeado por truenos rojos y azules y acompañado por una morada luz fugaz se dirigiera a la portería a una velocidad increíble e inimaginable. El balón anotó y dejó la red de la portería algo chamuscada. El equipo sonrió ampliamente emocionado.

¡GOOL DEL RAIMON! ¡Han logrado empatar! ¡Y el Raimon estrena una nueva súper técnica!

-¡Tomen eso!- exclamó Endo emocionado.- ¡Eso ha sido increíble chicos!

Fudo pasó al lado de Mio y chasqueó la lengua.

-Hmph…- luego sonrió.- Si creen que eso los salvará, están más que equivocados.

-Y si no quieren salir llorando del estadio, yo que ustedes renunciaría al partido ahora mismo.- se burló Mio.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamó Kazemaru acercándose a los tres.- Deben continuar así, al menos hasta que tengamos algo más de ayuda.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron los tres.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no iban bien para Kido y Luna. El primero seguía forzando su garganta, gritando desesperadamente en busca de ayuda. Al igual que Luna.<p>

-Maldición…- dijo Kido rindiéndose.- Esto es imposible.

Luna luego se acercó a uno de los muebles, con líquidos peligrosos y reactivos a la más mínima mezcla. La chica luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Lo tengo, Kido-kun!- exclamó la pequeña tras romper el vidrio con un libro que había cerca y sacar dos químicos. La chica se acercó a la cerradura de la puerta y vació ambos líquidos.- Kido-kun, esto puede ser sumamente peligroso, por lo que te pido que te alejes.

Kido asintió con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron. Una pequeña explosión rompió, o más bien dicho, derritió la cerradura.

-Bien hecho, Luna.- sonrió Kido.- ¿Y ahora?

-Sigue dónde estás…- dijo Luna tras alejarse un poco. Luego, la chica corrió hacia la puerta y le dio una patada, derribándola y dejando a un Kido confundido y asombrado ahí.

-V-Vaya…- dijo el de rastas aún atónito. Luego reaccionó, saliendo de la habitación.- ¡Aún podemos llegar al segundo tiempo!

-Está bien, pero… el partido ya ha comenzado, y de todas formas no tenemos pruebas que delaten al entrenador.- dijo la chica insegura.

Kido miró entonces al suelo, observando un pequeño aparato.

-¡Mi cámara!- exclamó Luna tomándola. Kido sonrió.- Cielos, ha estado encendida todo este tiempo…

"¿Qué?" Kido miró la luz que indicaba que la cámara, efectivamente, estaba encendida. Luego una gran idea se le vino a la mente. "Eso quiere decir que…"

-¡Luna, vamos!- exclamó el chico tomando a la pequeña de la mano y corriendo a toda velocidad.- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Aún podían llegar al segundo tiempo.

* * *

><p><span>En estos últimos minutos el Teikoku ha conseguido la ventaja. Goenji Shuuya ha caído lastimado y ha sido reemplazado por Haruya Nagumo, quien al aparecer se ha unido al juego de Yagami y Suzuno. ¿Queda esperanza para el Raimon? <span>

-Claro que no…- murmuró Mio.- Jugar con diez es una cosa, pero jugar con ocho… ya es otra muy distinta.

¡El partido se reanuda! Cherryl tiene el balón y avanza junto a Tomoyo hacia la portería. ¿Podría ser que ellas cambien el destino del Raimon?

-¡Bien, Tomoyo!- dijo Cherryl.- ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

-¡Hai, Cherryl-chan!- exclamó la peli plata tras tirar el balón hacia arriba para iniciar la técnica de ambas.

Y entonces, antes de que ambas pudiesen hacer algo, el sonido del pito las interrumpió.

Y el pitido del primer tiempo ha sonado. ¡Cherryl y Tomoyo no han alcanzado a realizar la técnica!

-¡No me digas!- exclamó sarcásticamente Cherryl.

El equipo no se tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde Kudo y exigirle una explicación razonable. Todos rodeaban al entrenador, molestos. ¿Por qué había puesto a esos tres, si ni si quiera mostraban el más mínimo interés en jugar soccer?

-Entrenador, ¡cámbielos!- exclamó Mio. Kudo la miró de reojo y luego se puso de pie.

-No lo haré.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó desesperada la chica.

-Simple.- dijo el hombre mirándolos a todos.- El Raimon no puede ir una segunda vez al FFI.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos, atónitos ante la actitud del entrenador.

-Que ridículo.- dijo Cherryl.- ¡Los equipos si pueden ir al FFI más de una vez! ¡Usted está atentando en contra de su propio equipo!

-¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó Mio.- Si ellos no se van del equipo, ¡entonces yo me niego a jugar en el segundo tiempo!

-¡Te apoyo!- exclamó Cherryl.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Hiroto.- De todas formas no podemos jugar con ellos.

-Nadie juagar en el segundo tiempo si es que ellos no se van.- repitió Mio. Kudo se sentó en el asiento y cerró los ojos con mucha calma.

¡Parece que hay conflictos en el Raimon! El segundo tiempo está a punto de comenzar.

-Bien.

-¿¡Bien!- preguntó la chica ya fuera de sus casillas.- Maldito…

¡Y el segundo tiempo comenzara! Los equipos son llamados a la cancha… pero, ¿¡qué es esto! ¿¡Raimon se niega a jugar!

-Exacto.- dijo Endo. El árbitro los miró de mala gana.

-Pues, si no vuelven a la cancha dentro de diez segundos, quedaran eliminados del Holy Road, lo que significa que el otro equipo obtendrá la victoria automáticamente.

-No jugaremos.- dijo Endo por última vez.

-Entonces… no me queda más que decir.- dijo el árbitro.- ¡Uno!

El Raimon se quedó quieto.

-¡Dos!

Los del Teikoku rieron eufóricamente. Fudo miró a Mio.

-¡Tres!

-Oh, ¿ya se acobardaron?- se burló Fudo mientras que todos los del Instituto Imperial reían.

-¡Cuatro!

-Eso depende… Podría ser que somos tan buenos que no queremos dejarlos en ridículo.- contestó Mio. Esta vez los del Raimon rieron.

-¡Cinco!

-No me queda claro, pero de todos modos ganaremos.- rió Fudo.

-¡Seis!

-Mio… ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Endo.

-¡Siete!

-Nadie se moverá hasta que los tres se vayan.- respondió la chica.

-¡Ocho!

-¡Pues yo no veo al entrenador muy preocupado!- se quejó Tsunami.

-¡Nueve!

-¡UN MINUTO, DETENGAN TODO ESTO!- exclamó una voz inconfundible.

-¡Kido!- exclamaron todos acercándose a él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Cherryl.

-¿Por qué no has llegado?- preguntó Endo.

-¿¡POR QUÉ HAS LLEGADO TAN TARDE, HOMBRE!- preguntó la peli negro de ojos grises al estratega.

-Mejor tarde a que nunca.- dijo Midorikawa.

E-Esto… ¡Por favor, señoras y señores, les pido que presten atención por favor!

Mio se volteó a todas partes. La voz del altavoz era…

-¿¡LUNA!

¡No es correcto que el partido continúe! ¡La noche de ayer estuvimos con Kido Yuuto en el Instituto Raimon! ¡Kudo Michiya, Nagumo, Ulvida y Suzuno nos encerraron en el laboratorio de ciencias, y no hemos podido salir hasta ahora de allí! ¡Créannos! 

-¡No tienes las pruebas de eso!- exclamó Kudo alterado. Kido sonrió.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Kido. Luego, un video cautivó a todo el estadio.

Aparecían claramente Kudo, Nagumo y Suzuno empujando a Kido, y Ulvida empujando a Luna, hacia el laboratorio y encerrándolos con llave. Entonces, la voz de Nagumo se escuchó.

_-¡Ja!- Nagumo rió.- Si quieren pueden seguir gritando toda la noche, pero nadie los sacará de ahí. _

_-¡No pueden hacer esto, mañana todos se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia!- reclamó Kido._

_-De hecho, Yuuto, esta tarde, de improviso, irás a un viaje con tu padre. Y Luna se quedará a dormir en la casa de una amiga.- dijo Nagumo.- No veo porque se irían a preocupar._

_-¡Nosotros acabaremos con el Raimon!- rió Nagumo._

Por favor, repetición de esa parte.

_-¡Nosotros acabaremos con el Raimon!_

Todo el estadio se lleno de comentarios en contra de los tres jugadores y Kudo.

-¡Policía!- genial, había llegado justo a tiempo.- ¡Están arrestados!

-¡Onigawara-san!- exclamó Mio.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el Raimon completo. Mio asintió con la cabeza. Todos observaron como Kudo subía al auto y la policía se lo llevaba.

-Pero, no lo entiendo…- dijo Midorikawa.- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

-Bueno…- dijo Kido.- Luna llegó poco antes de que entrara a la escuela, así que me acompañó, y justo cuando creímos que no había nadie, escuchamos a Kudo y a esos tres- indicó a Nagumo, Suzuno y Ulvida- hablando sobre que acabarían al Raimon. Se dieron cuenta de que estábamos escuchando… y nos encerraron en el laboratorio. No teníamos como salir, ni pruebas, pero la cámara de Luna se cayó fuera del laboratorio y lo grabó todo.

-Increíble.- dijo Mio.- Me alegro de que hayan salido.

-Además, Kudo había planeado esto desde mucho antes.- dijo Kido. Todos miraron atónitos al estratega.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Goenji.

-Kudo mandó a Hitomiko a presionarnos de tal forma que ninguno lo soportaría. Fueron sus órdenes los mandatos de ella, y finalmente, la eliminó del mapa para poder acabar con el equipo él solo. La usó de comodín, y luego utilizó a Haruya, Suzuno y Ulvida.

-Basta de explicaciones, el partido debe continuar.- dijo el árbitro.- Sin embargo, si no tienen entrenador, no pueden realizar el partido.

-Rayos.- se quejó Mio.

-¡Yo seré el entrenador del Raimon!- exclamó Hibiki bajando de las gradas y llegando junto a Tobitaka.

-¡Hibiki-san!- exclamó Mio acercándose a él.

-Creo que ya has aprendido a tomar decisiones.- dijo el cocinero. Mio se avergonzó.- Sin embargo, eso no te convertirá en la entrenadora.

-Ha sido un mal chiste.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Pero al fin y al cabo, está aquí como entrenador, no comediante.

Hibiki sonrió.

-¡Bien, muchachos, vayan todos a jugar!- exclamó Hibiki.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron.

-¿Cómo se supone que jugaré?- preguntó Kido. Mio se acercó a Goenji y miró vengativamente a Ulvida.

-Kido, Kido, Kido…- dijo la chica tras dirigirle una mirada cómplice al delantero de fuego, quien solo se limitó a sonreír.- Todo tiene solución en este planeta.

La chica pateó el balón contra Ulvida, a quien le llegó directamente al estómago y salió corriendo del estadio.

-¡Magia! ¡Necesitamos un mediocampista!- exclamó la peli negro. Kido rió y luego le sonrió a la peli negro.

-Gracias.- agradeció el de rastas. Mio sonrió.

-No hay de qué. Después de todo, te la debía.

¡Bien, continúa el partido! Ya que el narrador no ha podido asumir… Yo estaré encargada de narrar los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¡Mi nombre es Luna, y estaré encargada de narrar el partido!

-¡Ella sí que es una buena narradora!- exclamó Mio.- Al fin alguien decente asume el cargo.

-Hay que ver que conveniente eres Mio Suzuki.- rió Cherryl.

¡Empieza con el saque del Raimon! ¡Cherryl y Tomoyo se dirigen a la portería y hacen la Cruzada Fugaz! ¡Adelante chicas, ustedes pueden!

**-¡Cruzada Fugaz!**

**-¡Colmillos Bestiales!**

¡El tiro es detenido por Genda! El Raimon no agacha la cabeza y sigue adelante. ¡Mio le roba el balón a Sakuma!

**-¡Bolt Storm!-**exclamó la chica dirigiendo el balón hacia Cherryl y Tomoyo.

¿Qué?- preguntó Tomoyo. Cherryl miró el tiro.

-Entiendo.- dijo la rubia.- ¡Vamos Tomoyo, la cruzada fugaz!

-¡H-Hai!

**-¡Cruzada Fugaz!-**

¡Qué inteligente de parte de Mio! ¡Ha enviado el tiro en forma de pase, lo cual incrementará el poder de la Cruzada Fugaz!

El tiró pasó tan rápido que Genda no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar.

¡GOL DEL RAIMON! ¡El marcador declara empate, y los del Teikoku tragarán tierra si es que no mejoran sus técnicas defensivas!

-Cómo me agrada que sea ella la narradora.- dijo Mio orgullosa de su hermana pequeña.- ¡Y menudo tiro, Cherryl, Tomoyo!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron ambas contentas.

¡El partido continúa con el saque del Teikoku! ¿Podrán igualar el marcador, o seguirán en desventaja? Fudo avanza sin ninguna complicación, lo cual significa peligro para el Raimon.

**-¡La torre!**

-No me detendrás con eso.- dijo el delantero ras esquivar la técnica y ya dirigirse a la portería, seguido de Sakuma y otro jugador más.

¡Fudo esquiva la técnica de Toko Zaizen! ¿¡Podrá el Raimon detener el tiro! ¡Vamos, Raimon!

**-¡Pingüinos Imperiales No.3!- **exclamaron los tres haciendo la técnica.

**-¡Captura Celestial V. 2!- **Endo realizó su técnica, pero esta vez evolucionada, y finalmente, logró detener el tiro.

¡Increíble, el Raimon ha logrado detener el tiro! ¡Hurra por el portero del Raimon! ¿Eh…? ¡Me acaban de informar que… el partido acabará dentro de cinco minutos!

-Vamos.- dijo Kido al equipo.- ¡Demostrémosles que ganaremos este partido!

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos.

¿Podría ser…? ¿¡La nueva técnica del Raimon!

-¿¡Ehhhh!- se escuchó en las gradas.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó Endo.- ¡Tomoyo!

**-¡Fast Wind!**

A Tsunami…

**-¡Remate Tsunami! **¡Toko-chan!

**-¡Tiro Mariposa! **¡Kazemaru!

**-¡Entrada Huracán!- **el balón comenzó a tomar más potencia.- ¡Kido!

**-¡Pingüino Emperador No.2!- **Kido lo tiró hacia Cherryl.- ¡Cherryl, haz una técnica fuerte!

-¡Hai!- exclamó la chica.- **¡Blinding Shot!**

-¡La furia del Dios, Hiroto, Fubuki, Mio!

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Mio recibía el balón y lo lanzaba el aire.

**-¡La Furia… del Dios!**

El balón fue lanzado a tal velocidad que causó un gran hoyo en la red del arco.

Y el pitido final se escuchó.

Esto… N-No… ¡ Inazuma Japan gana el partido! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡El fútbol verdadero ha triunfado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarnos todo este tiempo! 

-¡Los hemos logrado!- exclamó Mio abrazándose a Fubuki. Luego miró a Fudo.- ¡TRAGATE ESA!

-Hay que ver lo competitiva que eres.- rió Cherryl. Mio la abrazó y ambas empezaron a saltar entusiastas.

-¡Hemos ganado, HEMOS GANADO!

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Tsunami abrazando a Toko.- Hemos ganado.

-T-Tsunami…- dijo la chica sonrojada. Tsunami se sonrojó al ver lo que había hecho y todo el estadio empezó a chiflar.

Midorikawa fue hasta Hiroto y le extendió una mano. Hiroto sonrió apenado.

-Vaya, no he ganado a tu lado… pero esta vez lo admiré en vivo y en directo.- dijo Midorikawa. Hiroto sonrió.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Hiroto.- Defendiste el campo hasta el final, y gracias a eso, hemos ganado.

Midorikawa sonrió.

-Bueno, si lo pones así…- dijo el peli verde. Ambos rieron.

Luna corrió hacia Mio y la abrazó.

-¡Onee-chan, han ganado!- exclamó Luna. Mio sonrió.

-¡Así es!- exclamó la peli negro muy feliz.

Fudo miraba con indignación a ambas tan felices. Se acercó al balón que tenía más cerca y lo pateó en dirección a Luna.

Suzuno, que observaba atentamente se interpuso, recibiendo así todo el golpe y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Suzuno-kun!- exclamó Luna preocupada. Mio miró a Fudo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PATEAR UN BALÓN EN DIRCCIÓN A MI PEQUEÑA E INDEFENSA HERMANA, MALDITO BASTARDO!- exclamaron Mio y Tobitaka, que había salido de quién sabe dónde, a Fudo. Fudo sudó helado.

-Hmph…. La próxima vez no pienso fallar.- dijo el delantero. Tomoyo se acercó muy molesta al chico.- ¿Qué te sucede?

**-Maldito… ¡ODIO A LOS ABUSIVOS COMO TÚ!- **exclamó la chica mientras que un aura oscura la rodeaba. Fudo rió.

-¿Y qué me haría una indefensa chica como tú?

Tomoyo lo miró furiosa, y acto seguido, lo pateo en… bueno, ustedes ya se imaginarán.

Todos los del Raimon veían aterrorizados a Tomoyo.

-Yo que tú, pensaría más de una vez antes de hacerla enojar…- le susurró Hiroto a Kazemaru.

-¡Suzuno-kun!- exclamó Luna viendo al chico peli blanco.- N-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-L-Luna…- dijo Suzuno adolorido. Luego tomó una de las manos de la chica y sonrió de media luna.- E-Eres una persona muy especial para mí… No permitiré que nada malo te pase, porque te amo.

-S-S-Suzuno-kun, ¿¡estará delirando!- preguntó la chica con las mejillas encendidas.

-Este tipo no deliraría con algo como eso.- dijo Cherryl. Mio y Tobitaka miraron a Suzuno con aura maligna rodeándolos.

**-ALÉJATE DE ELLA, MALDITO PROFANADOR DE CUNAS- **exclamaron ambos. Mio y Tobitaka recibieron un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Cherryl y Goenji, respectivamente.

-¿Y le decías complejo de hermana a Tobitaka? ¡Estás peor que él!- exclamó Cherryl molesta.

-Ya déjala crecer.- dijo Goenji.

-¿Y qué hay de Yuuka?- preguntó Tobitaka molesto. Goenji miró al piso, y un aura oscura lo rodeó por completo.- ¿D-Dije algo malo?

-Yuuka está saliendo con un chico…- dijo Cherryl para luego ir a consolar a Goenji.- Tranquilo, Shuuya-kun, a Yuuka-chan no le ocurrirá nada.

-¡Bien, esto hay que recordarlo!- exclamó Luna sacando su cámara.- ¡Vamos, todos posen para la foto!

Todos los chicos del Inazuma se acomodaron. Luna puso a cámara con un minutero para ella acomodarse, al igual que todos. Entonces, el flash de la cámara los cegó a todos y tomó la foto.

* * *

><p><em>Un mes después…<em>

Mio se encontraba arreglando sus cosas, al igual que Luna y Tobitaka. Los tres salieron de sus habitaciones con una gran maleta cada uno. Bajaron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta. Al frente de su calle se hallaba el señor Hibiki, con todos los de Inazuma. El señor Furukabu estaba dentro de la Caravana Relámpago.

-¿Qué están esperando?- preguntó Hibiki.- Si no suben rápido, perderemos el vuelo. Los tres subieron.

Los chicos del Inazuma los saludaron. Había tanta gente abordando la Caravana…

-Y no puedo creer que nosotros estemos aquí.- dijo la voz de un chico de lentes azules.

-Eso no quita que luego volvamos a la selección de nuestro país.- sonrió uno rubio de ojos verdes.

-Vamos, les pedí que vinieran por la compañía, no para que se quejaran.- dijo Mio a ambos amigos suyos.- Mark, arréglate el cuello de la camisa, y Dylan…- la chica le entregó un libro-Gracias por prestármelo.

-¿Prestártelo? Es tuyo si quieres.- dijo el chico. Mio sonrió.

-Está bien… No me quejo, era un buen libro, después de todo.- dijo la peli negro.

-¡Cariñín!- exclamó otra voz conocida.

-Rika, para de acosar a Ichinose.- dijo Toko regañándola.- Está bien que sean novios, pero… ¿no crees que exageras mucho?

-¿Y por qué abrazas a Tsunami, eh?- le sacó en cara la chica peli azul. Toko se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-No es eso, T-Tsunami me está abrazando.

-Mentira.- dijo el otro riendo.

-¡T-TSUNAMI!

Hiroto y Midorikawa iban sentados juntos.

-Que mal…- se quejó Midorikawa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hiroto. Midorikawa infló los mofletes.

-Todos han terminado con una novia, y en cuanto no nos consigamos uno, nos convertiremos en pareja, porque las fangirls de seguro querrán eso.- se quejó Midorikawa haciendo sonrojar a Hiroto.- ¡Y NO ME QUIERO CONFUNDIR!

-¡MIDORIKAWA!- exclamó Hiroto sonrojado a más no poder.

-Hmph…- se quejó alguien atrás de ellos.- Mira que poco inteligente de haberme sentado contigo.

-Ya cierra la boca, Fudo.- le reclamó Kido a su lado. "Y así como sigamos igual, la próxima pareja seremos nosotros…" pensó lamentándose el de googles.

-¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!- exclamó Endo a Aki.- ¡Iremos al FFI otra vez!

-Hay que ver que entusiasmado está.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno, de seguro tú también lo estarás, Tomo-chan.- dijo Kazemaru.- Será tu primera vez allí.

-Bueno… no estoy tan entusiasmada como otra persona que conozco.- dijo la chica mirando a los asientos de su lado.

-Que emoción, seré una de las primeras mujeres del FFI…- soñaba Cherryl. Goenji sonreía.

-Y no me cabe duda de que serás la mejor.- dijo Shuuya tras besarle dulcemente la cabeza. Cherryl se sonrojo y lo abrazó.

-Y tú serás el mejor del Inazuma Eleven, Shuuya~kun- dijo la rubia.

-Cuánto se aman….- sonrió Mio tras ellos. Fubuki la abrazó.

-Al igual que nosotros al principio.- dijo Shirou. Mio rió.

-¿Y que a caso ahora no somos así?- preguntó la peli negro.

-Uhm… Depende.- dijo Fubuki Luego se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró.- _Porque en Hokkaido lo pasamos muy bien…_

-Uhm… sí.- respondió Mio sonrojada. Luego miró a los asientos de atrás.- Aunque ahora mis ilusiones murieron. Dígame, Hibiki-san… ¿¡en qué rayos pensaba cuando dejó venir a Nagumo, Ulvida y Fudo!

-Pensaba en su estilo de juego.

-ESO NO ME BASTA.- se quejó la peli negro.- Además, trajo al profanador de cunas…

-¡Onee-chan!- le regañó Luna dejando de abrazar a Suzuno.- Suzuno-kun se ha comportado como todo un caballero conmigo.

-Pero como se intente propasar contigo, ya conocerá lo peor de mí.- dijo la peli negro fastidiada.

-Y dejará de ser tu novio.- agregó Tobitaka.

-Y entre ambos, **LO MATAMOS.**- dijeron al unísono los hermanos. Cherryl se llevó una mano a la frente.

Mio miró la ventana. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había llegado a Japón… pero sin duda, la más importante había sido ser parte del Raimon.

Miro el cielo y sonrió.

"Papá… he encontrado la felicidad nuevamente. He vuelto a ser la misma de antes… Pero ahora no seré el Ángel de The Unicorn… Desde ahora, seré El Ángel Inazuma, y ganaré el FFI… con cada uno de ellos"

_Con los Inazuma Eleven…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, chicos, aquí acaba el Fanfic. Qiero agradecerles haber seguido esta historia desde su primera temporada hasta ahora. Quizás siga, quizás no. No lo sé aún ^^<strong>

**Mido-chan: El punto... es que te querías librar rápido de nsootros, ¿eh? ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Si fuera así, estarías muerto, al igual que aquellos personajes que no fueron necesarios ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: Bueno, eso es cierto. Lo malo es que... ¿qué se supone que diga ahora? Ya no hay un capítulo al cual hacerle resúmen ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Deberías dar las gracias, com yo lo hice ^^**

**Mido-chan: Uhm... ¡Bien! ¡Gracias a todos por leer el fanfic de Cami-chan y a aquellos que dejaron reviews apoyandonos en todo este demoroso proceso!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Arigatou mina-san!**

**Todos: ¡Hai! ¡Arigatou!**

**Cami-chan: Bien, chicos. ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hey, esa era mi frase! ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Ups... Lo siento, Mido-chan.**

**Mido-chan: ¡Entonces, ya lo saben! Habrá un próximo fanfic pronto. ¡Estén atentos!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Hai!**

**Ambos: Matta-ne!**


End file.
